American Wolf in Forks
by feebes86
Summary: Has a wolf ever imprinted on someone who was already pregnant? What happens when the father of the baby comes back into the picture? Would the supernatural still stalk Bella if she had never met a vampire? Not your typical romantic triangle. This contains mature subject matter that should not be read by children under 18 yrs of age. Banner made by DontcallmeLeeLee at Printing Paws.
1. Chapter 1

Beta'ed by MrsTrentReznor and BanSidhe (ruadh sidhe) and Pre-read by Iamtwilightobsessed (MP) and Sparkling Fae. All of these ladies write awesome stories, so if you haven't checked them out already please do so.

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except or course for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation that, of course, belong to them.

Additional disclaimer: **Please read**

**WARNING: **This story is rated **NC17** for **language**, **sex** and **violence**. Parts of this story contain extreme, detailed, graphic violence including murder, dismemberment and rape. While large sections of this story are nice, I do not consider this to be an overall nice story. It is listed as horror for a reason. This story is not for the squeamish or prudish. If any of this offends you or bothers you in any way then please, turn back now, it's not too late.

Chapter One A New Beginning

I slowly walked up to the group of young men hanging out on the baseball field. It had been a while since I had been there, five months in fact. Not since the morning after I had finally given in to Ethan Pledger.

I could hear the snickers coming from the group as I got closer. His friends formed a loose circle around him, as if they were protecting him from me. I walked between two of them, my head barely reaching their chests with a mumbled low, "Excuse me."

I could feel them watching as I approached him. He was trying to ignore me, looking busy with his cell phone.

I cleared my throat.

Nothing.

"Ethan," I said.

Still nothing.

I put my hand over his phone and said once again in a louder voice, "Ethan."

He raised his eyes and sneered, "What do you want, Bella?"

"I need to talk to you," I looked around at the guys standing there, "privately."

He stood up straight and motioned for me to follow him. We walked several feet away when he stopped and said with a bored voice, "What Bella?"

"I'm leaving for the summer. School is almost over and I have finished my finals. I know that you still have a few weeks of baseball season left and then you will have training to get ready for next year."

"What's your point? So you're leaving, big deal."

"I'm not coming back this fall."

"You think I care? I don't know what you thought happened between us but it was just a casual one night stand, a hit it and quit it."

Some of the guys standing in the circle a short distance away laughed loudly. I couldn't prove it, but somehow I knew they were laughing at me.

I didn't call him on his lies. For a 'hit it and quit it' he had spent an inordinately large amount of time pursuing me. I waved my hand, "Whatever. I just thought that you should know that you're going to be a father. I'm four and a half months pregnant and your child is due in October."

I turned around and started walking away.

"Bella," he yelled out from behind me.

I turned and looked at him. For just a moment I thought I saw something in his eyes. But then they turned hard and unyielding. "How do I even know it's mine?"

I gasped in shock and disbelief. He knew better than to make some sort of comment like that. I didn't dignify his question with an answer. I just turned and walked away.

I made my way slowly to my dorm room. I walked in and sank down onto the bed. I eyed the stack of boxes, both empty and full that were standing in the corner. I started to weigh my options.

First of all, I could stay in LA. I wouldn't be able to return to college this fall, especially not with a baby that was due in the middle of the fall semester. I could find an apartment and get a job, but realistically, that would never work. I would need a way to support myself and the baby once it was born and with the price of apartments in LA, I would never be able to save up enough money.

Option two would be to return to Phoenix and the old house there. Again, I would need to find a job and try to save as much money as I could until the baby arrived. On the plus side, I wouldn't have to pay rent, just utilities. On the down side, Phoenix had a higher crime rate than I liked and the cost of living was high. There was also a significant lack of available jobs, and I really didn't have anyone close to me there. If something happened, it would take Renee and Charlie hours to get to me.

Option three would be to join Mom and Phil in Jacksonville, Florida. I wouldn't have to pay expenses and Mom would be there if I needed someone. But, I had grown used to my independence and wasn't sure that I would be able to tolerate Renee's flighty ways on a long term basis. Also, Jacksonville was across the country from UCLA and I would have to make the drive by myself. Lastly, was the fact that Renee was enjoying her time with Phil. They were good together and enjoyed being on the road with each other. I hated to bring that to an end.

All that was left was option four, Forks. I sighed; I hadn't been to my dad's house since I was twelve. I talked to Charlie a lot, usually once or twice every week. We kept in touch and saw each other when we could. Mostly our visits were during the summer vacation and the Christmas holidays, times of the year when he could get off work. On occasion, I would fly to Seattle and he would meet me there for a long weekend.

I could stay in Charlie's house. He had invited me time and again to visit. While technically it wouldn't be a visit since he wasn't living there right now, I knew he wouldn't mind. No rent, a low cost of living, I would still have my independence while still having the relative safety of having someone kind of close by. After all, Seattle was only three or four hours away from Forks. It was still on the west coast and I could drive it in two days, three at the most. On the downside, I might have a tough time finding a job. Forks wasn't exactly known for its booming economy.

I sat and thought things through. I hadn't told Charlie about my pregnancy, for that fact I hadn't told Renee either. I knew that it was time I came clean, but I dreaded it. I knew that both of my parents would be concerned that I was following in their footsteps, but in truth, I wasn't.

I was a college junior who had gotten pregnant on one of the rare occasions that she'd had sex. I hadn't been a virgin by any means, nor had I been free with my affections. Ethan was the third sexual partner that I'd had. And I doubt that I would have slept with him had I not been drinking. I knew that if it wasn't for the alcohol in my system that night I wouldn't be pregnant. That had been the one and only time I'd ever not used a condom.

I thought for a minute about Ethan. I had no intention on marrying the father of my baby, even if he hadn't turned into a first class prick. Honestly, I never wanted to see or hear from him again. Regardless of what the asshole had yelled as I had walked away, he knew he was the father.

As far as I was concerned, he didn't have to see or have anything to do with my baby. But what about support, was it fair to the baby for him not to provide some form of financial support? And what about his parents, would they want to know their grandchild? I shook my head; I would talk about all of that with Charlie. He would be able to sit and discuss these things with me rationally. To my way of thinking that was just one more reason that Forks was a good choice for me. Ethan knew about Renee and Phil. He didn't know about my Police Chief turned Detective father. I grinned thinking about how Ethan would wet himself if he ever found out. That little fact was sure to be a surprise.

I also intended to finish my college education. Hopefully I would be able to enroll in some on-line classes and finish up my degree in Education. My goal was to be an English teacher.

With my mind made up I glanced at the clock. Charlie would be at work right now, so instead of calling him, I grabbed a box and started packing. Three hours later I was finished and my side of the room looked bare.

For just a moment I thought about my roommate. Ellie and I had gotten along fine but we had never been close friends. She was a real party animal and I was quiet and shy. She didn't care what kind of grades she made and I studied diligently. I doubted that she would be in before I left so I quickly wrote her a letter telling her good-bye. I wanted her to know that I had somewhat enjoyed our time together.

With that done, I picked up the first couple of boxes and headed to the car. It didn't take long until my Honda Civic was packed full, even the back seat and part of the passenger seat had stuff in them. I walked back to my room, took one last look around and then locked the door behind me.

I got into the car, set the GPS, fastened my seat belt and started driving. I waited until I had cleared the LA area before I finally dialed Charlie's number.

He answered on the third ring, _"Bells, honey__,__ this is an unexpected surprise."_

"How ya been Dad?"

"I'm good sweetheart, how about you?"

"Well, that's kind of why I'm calling. I need a favor,"

I put the headset in and went hands free so I could drive without having to hold the phone. For the next little while I drove and we talked. I told him everything, well almost everything. I told him about his grandchild that was on the way and my need of a place to live. I told him about Ethan and his lack of responsibility. I laid it all on the line and then I listened. Just as I had known he would, Charlie offered me his house. He even offered to pay my utilities and buy my groceries if I would cook enough for him, too. He chuckled when I told him I was already on my way and then he insisted on taking a few days off work to help me get settled in.

We talked for close to an hour before we finally hung up the phone. I had gotten a late start on the drive so I knew that I would need to find a motel room before too long. I drove for close to three more hours before stopping in Madera, California.

The next morning I got an early start and drove all day. I stopped for the night in Eugene, Oregon after almost eleven hours behind the wheel. I was relieved though to have the largest part of my journey behind me.

I settled into the little hotel and took a shower. I was in bed and sound asleep by ten that evening.

The next morning I once again got up and got an early start. I drove for a little over six hours and arrived in Forks just a little after 1 pm.

Charlie met me in the driveway and ushered me in the house, for the longest time we just sat and talked about everything. I don't think I had ever had such a long conversation with my dad. That was all the verification that I needed to know that I had made the right decision.


	2. Chapter 2

Beta'ed by MrsTrentReznor and BanSidhe (ruadh sidhe) and Pre-read by Iamtwilightobsessed (MP) and Sparkling Fae. All of these ladies write awesome stories, so if you haven't checked them out already please do so.

**Disclaimer**: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except or course for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation that, of course, belong to them.

Additional disclaimer: **Please read**

**WARNING: **This story is rated **NC17** for **language**, **sex** and **violence**. Parts of this story contain extreme, detailed, graphic violence including murder, dismemberment and rape. While large sections of this story are nice, I do not consider this to be an overall nice story. It is listed as horror for a reason. This story is not for the squeamish or prudish. If any of this offends you or bothers you in any way then please, turn back now, it's not too late.

**Chapter Two**

**Charlie **

I hung up the phone with my daughter and smiled. She was finally coming home. Well to my home. I knew that she considered Phoenix to be home for her but that was just because she didn't know any better. It had been years since she had been in the Northwest for any length of time, and this was my chance to change her image of us.

I picked up the phone and dialed headquarters.

"Yeah hey, this is Swan. Just letting you know that I am heading to Forks for a few days." I told the man on the other end of the line.

I laughed, "Nah, it's nothing like that. My daughter is coming and I promised to be there to help her get settled in. I'm heading back now to make sure that everything is in top shape and then I will stay the weekend with her. I'll be back by Monday."

Moments later I hung up the phone from work and wondered if I should pack and then eat or eat and then pack. Food won out so I dialed the Chinese place a couple of blocks away and put in an order for takeout.

A couple of hours later I had a full belly, a full tank of gas and a fully packed suitcase. I didn't have to take much, just mainly clothing and my razor and shampoo and stuff. Anything else I needed could be bought when I took my Bella to the grocery store. I knew there wouldn't be any food in the house and I hoped that she would at least let me stock up the kitchen for her.

Bella could be stubborn and she tended to be independent. _Hummm…_ I thought, _she gets more than those brown eyes from me_. I quickly got ready for bed, I would head back to Forks the next morning and then maybe call up Sue, see if she could help me get things ready for Bella.

By the next afternoon I had a team of women at my house getting everything ship shape. Sue had arrived and with her she had brought both her children, Leah and Seth, her niece Emily and Leah's husband Sam. While I mowed the grass and trimmed the shrubs, the three ladies cleaned the inside from top to bottom. They aired out Bella's bedroom and had the guys put a fresh coat of paint on the walls. I was shocked at how dingy it had looked before. I tried to think back to the last time the room was painted and I couldn't remember if Bella was five or six years old that summer. They put a nice pale shade of green on the walls and then Sue made the bed with a new comforter set and sheets.

Sam and Seth left right after lunch, promising to come back one night soon to meet Bella. I knew that with me gone on temporary assignment in Seattle, the best I could hope for would be for some of my La Push buddies to keep a check on her. My job in Seattle couldn't have come at a better or a worse time. I knew that without me being there, Bella might not have thought to come here. On the other hand, my baby was going to be having a baby and because of that I didn't want her alone.

On the bright side, Bella was due in the end of October and from what the governor had said, my stint in the big city should be over by Thanksgiving. She wouldn't have to be here long by herself with the little one. I started to think about who I could possibly get to come in and help her some. Again, the names of my friends from La Push came to mind. I wondered which of them might be available and willing. That of course started me to thinking about other things.

I knew about the secrets of the tribe. I wasn't sure if Billy and Sue knew that I was aware that a bunch of shape shifting Native Americans lived down the road from me, and I didn't want to make them uncomfortable if they didn't, so we never talked about it. But I had known about the pack since shortly after Sam phased for the first time. I would never forget that day.

I had been out on a call; one of Dr. Cullen's children, the youngest one with the red hair had been caught speeding. He wouldn't pull over and in fact, he had out run my squad car. That was all right. Not too many teenagers drove an Aston Martin Vanquish. I knew where to find him.

I stopped off to visit with the good Doctor, and make no mistake; Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme were as good as they come. They sat outside and talked to me, listened to my concerns and reassured me that appropriate action would be taken against their adopted son Edward. I had never had any trouble out of any of the other Cullen kids and after that day I never had any trouble out of Edward, either.

I had left the Cullen house and went straight to La Push. I was due for a visit with my friend Billy and I knew that his son Jacob would want to know all about the car that I had briefly chased down the highway. When I arrived at the Blacks' house, Sam was there. He looked at me as if I smelled bad and he actually growled at me. He started shaking and carrying on like I had never seen before.

I knew Sam Uley; I had known him for years. He had always been a good kid, seldom in trouble, minded his momma and the elders, his actions toward me were shocking. He left the house and I watched him walk into the woods. I looked at Billy and raised my eyebrow, silently asking what that was all about. He just shrugged his shoulders and we started talking about baseball and the incident was forgotten.

A couple of weeks later, I was deep in the forest looking for a lost hiker when I came across the largest wolf I had ever seen. I was walking down the trail, watching my footing in a particularly treacherous area. I heard a noise and looked up and there it was. It was the size of a horse. It towered above me. I slowly reached toward my gun and the animal growled at me. I instantly stilled, trying not to even breathe out loud. The wolf looked at me and I swear he had the most unusual eyes I had ever seen on an animal. They were human looking and intelligent.

I watched him and he turned and walked away from me. He paused after several steps and then looked back at me. He cocked his head to the side and made a motion with it. It was the strangest thing I had ever seen. He took a couple of more steps and when he looked back again, I started to understand. I took a step or two in the direction of the wolf. It wagged its tail. I took a few more steps and the wolf started to walk away. I followed it and within a few minutes I was standing beside the unconscious lost hiker.

That evening I went down to the reservation to just sit and talk shit with Billy, Harry and Old Quil. We were drinking beer and sitting around a fire pit when I told my story. Billy spewed beer everywhere and Harry started to choke when I told them how big the wolf was. Old Quil just looked at me and asked me to finish my tale. When I explained how this seemingly wild animal had led me to the injured hiker, the three men exchanged some weird looks. I let it pass, but I didn't forget.

The next day I found out Sam Uley had been missing since that day he stormed out of the Black house.

Three weeks later I was picking up beer at Ateara's General Store when I saw Sam. He was enormous. I don't think I had ever seen anyone grow as much as he had in such a short time. What surprised me most though was when he asked me about the hiker I had found that day. I told him what I knew about the fellow and that was that, but it started me thinking. As crazy as it seemed, I think in my gut I knew.

I had grown up hearing the legends of the tribe. I kind of thought about the Cullens being vampires the first time I ever shook Carlisle's hand. It was impossible not to if you had grown up hearing about Ephraim Black and his legendary treaty with one Carlisle Cullen, the supposed grandfather of the current Carlisle.

After that, it wasn't that far of a reach to believe that the men of La Push could turn into wolves. I wondered if William Black, Senior would have allowed me to attend all of those bonfires with his son Billy, if he had ever thought I would be able to figure out the secrets of the pack. Then again, maybe that was why he let me go?

It was, after all, William Senior who had encouraged my interest in law enforcement. Maybe he had known that one day the wolves of La Push would need someone 'in the know?' I shook my head; it was too confusing to think about it all.

Needless to say, that as far as I could tell, the current elders of the Quileute tribe were clueless as to what I suspected. Sam, I thought might have an idea. I just knew that I had grown up with Billy, Quil and Harry. They were my friends, my family even. If I had to choose someone to watch after my little girl while I was off on temporary assignment hours away, then that was who I wanted it to be. If they had some sort of supernatural strength and abilities that would help keep her safe, then so much the better.

I made up my mind that sometime that weekend I was going to talk to Jake. He was close to Bella in age and she could probably use a friend. The same thing went for Leah, Emily, Sam, Embry, Quil and Seth. My Bella might not be a shape shifting wolf, but I would do my best to make sure she was integrated into that circle of friends and surrounded by them if possible.

The Cullen's were gone, but that didn't mean that the Cold One's were. Part of the reason I was currently assigned to Seattle was because of a series of murders. This was not the work of a typical serial killer. There was no rhyme or reason behind the victims, nothing that we could pick out that would say that this person was a target and that one wasn't.

So far, the victims were male and female, young and old, skinny and obese, white, black, Native American and Latino. I just knew that I would be glad when this case had been solved and my assignment was over. I would like to come home for good.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except or course for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation that, of course, belong to them.

Additional disclaimer: **Please read**

**WARNING: **This story is rated **NC17** for **language**, **sex** and **violence**. Parts of this story contain extreme, detailed, graphic violence including murder, dismemberment and rape. While large sections of this story are nice, I do not consider this to be an overall nice story. It is listed as horror for a reason. This story is not for the squeamish or prudish. If any of this offends you or bothers you in any way then please, turn back now, it's not too late.

Beta'ed by MrsTrentReznor and BanSidhe (ruadh sidhe) and Pre-read by Iamtwilightobsessed (MP) and Sparkling Fae. All of these ladies write awesome stories, so if you haven't checked them out already please do so.

**Chapter Three - To Be a Wolf**

**Jacob**

I phased in and was ready for patrol, several minutes before my shift was due to start.

Jake - _What's been going on, guys?_

Sam - _Not too much today. Yesterday we went into Forks and helped the Chief get things ready for his daughter._

Jake _- Bella? I haven't seen her in years. Is she finally coming for a visit?_

Seth - _Nah, looks like she is coming to stay._

Jake – _Wow… I never would have suspected that. I thought she hated it here; at least she did when she was younger_. My thoughts were drawn back to the last time I had seen Bella. She was young, still a preteen, maybe eleven or twelve years old. She was skinny as a rail and was all legs. We had spent the day on the beach and she was slightly sunburned. I had gone swimming; she had lain on a blanket under an umbrella and read. I remembered Bella as being quiet and shy. She was kinda cute back then, but nothing too special.

Seth – _From what I understood, it has something to do with getting away from an ex. The way Charlie told the story, the guy is a real douche. I don't think Charlie cares though, he's just excited that she is coming to stay for a while._

Sam – _Yeah, he has really missed her. _

Jake - _What about his job in Seattle?_

Sam _– He's not thrilled about having to leave her here, but right now he doesn't have much of a choice. Since he agreed to help out with all the murders going on there, he is kind of stuck. At least he will be a lot closer._

Seth - _I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't ask you to look in on her some, while he is gone._

Jake – _Who… me? _

Sam – _Yes, you. Jacob, you know you are like the son that he never had._

Jake – _Maybe, I dunno, Charlie really helped us out when Dad got confined to the chair. It was a struggle for a while and I… well he's like a second father, or maybe a favorite uncle. If he needs me to look in on his daughter while he is gone, then it's the least I can do. I owe the man a lot._

Sam – _Well, I'm gonna get home. Leah should be there soon. I need to help her figure out what to fix for supper. _Sam's mental shudder at the thoughts of his wife's cooking made me smile_. _

Seth – _Yeah I need to get home, too. Mom is cooking a huge supper tonight. I think she plans on inviting Charlie and Bella to come eat with us. _

I smiled. _How are things going there, Seth?_

Seth – _It's all good. Charlie is a good man and he's good for Mom. He makes her happy and_ _that's all that I want_. He chuckled; _I think mom is nervous about Bella, though_.

Jake _– Really? I don't know why Bella would mind Charlie and Sue getting together._

Seth – _Mom isn't worried about that. She's just nervous about meeting her potential step-daughter for the first time. I told her that she didn't have anything to worry about and so did Charlie, but you know __M__om. She wants to make a good first impression and all._

Jake - _I can't imagine anyone not liking your mom_.

Sam – _Things have been quiet around here today, Jake. Why don't you run the outer perimeter, make sure that nothing is around further out._

Jake _– I can run up to Neah Bay and then do the far side of Olympic National Park. Do a big circle from Port Angeles down to Queets. Come back up the coast to the rez, does that sound good? _

Sam – _Yeah, that sounds perfect. It's been a few days since anyone has been out that far. Just because the Cullens are gone, it doesn't mean we can slack off. I still want us to be prepared. Something could still happen._

Jake _– Sure thing boss man, I'm on it._

I took off; letting my mind share it's consciousness with that of my wolf. At first it had been strange, two beings in one body. Now it was like my wolf was just an extension of who I was as a man. The wolf was more about instinct; eat, sleep, fight, and protect.

The man was more complicated. The wolf tried to take control at times, usually when I was angry or stressed about something. I was better than most at keeping my furry side under control. There were times when I deliberately took a backseat and allowed the wolf free reign, but those times were becoming fewer and further apart.

I had learned the hard way that my wolf wanted to be the dominant male, the Alpha wolf. The man, Jacob Black, just wasn't ready for that responsibility. Sam was the oldest and he had done a fantastic job of leading and controlling the pack. I was the Beta and that was fine with me. I knew that one day I would be the Alpha wolf, it was unavoidable. That didn't mean that it had to be now.

I took off at a sprint up the side of a mountain, causing a flock of birds to scatter. That was the best thing about being a wolf, the speed. I did exactly what I had talked to Sam about. I left La Push and ran up the coast past Ozette Lake up to Neah Bay and the Makah Reservation. Then I followed the inlet until I was only about twenty or twenty-five miles outside of Port Angeles. I took advantage of the solitude and crossed over the 101 and entered the Olympic National Forest. After that, staying hidden was cake. I only had to watch out for the occasional camper and hunter, both of which were easy to avoid if you knew what scents were what.

I didn't rush and I ran along as I wanted to. At times I would put on a burst of speed and chase the elk and deer, both for food and for fun. At other times, I slowed down and just looked at the sights around me; the beautiful, natural scenery that I didn't get to enjoy enough.

The silence was a rare and unusual treat. It wasn't often that there weren't several of us phased in at the same time. These days the pack had gotten so large that the chaos of the pack mind was more of a distraction than anything.

I avoided the towns and highways, stopped by the lesser known and more secluded lakes and rivers for a drink and then explored an unusual scent or two. Nothing that set my senses on edge, one turned out to be a black bear that had gotten into someone's camp site. The other was a mountain lion that I raced and beat.

I stopped outside of Queets and took a sip at the river. I waited patiently for a couple of cars to pass by me before I crossed the highway. I was skirting around the Queets Trading Post when I first caught the scent of strawberries and cream. It instantly had my attention. I put my nose to the wind and followed the scent until I saw her.

She had her back to me and most of her body was hidden from view by the red Honda Civic she was pumping gas into. She was a tiny thing, maybe five foot three inches or so and from what I could see she was slender. The gas pump cut off and she turned away from me completely. Her hair was a dark chestnut brown and pulled back into a ponytail that hung down her back and brushed the waist band of her pants. Even with her hair up, I could tell that it had a natural wave and a slight curl.

She shut the gas cover and then walked into the store. I stayed hidden in the bushes across the road from where she disappeared and waited for her to come out of the store. I couldn't explain why it was so important for me to see her face, but the thought of leaving never once crossed my mind.

Vaguely I was aware that I was no longer alone in my thoughts. Quil had phased in and started his patrol; he was scenting the area closer to the reservation and had already figured out that now was not the time to ask me any questions. His initial queries as to what I was doing had been ignored with only a growl for causing a distraction.

The woman walked back outside, carrying a bottle of water and an apple. I was right in thinking that she was slender. Her bones were delicate, fragile even and her skin was porcelain and almost translucent. I briefly wondered if it would be as soft and as smooth as it looked. I willed her to look up, so I could see her eyes but she continued to watch where she was walking.

I waited and she finally reached her car. She opened the door and set her purse and other items inside. Then, it was if she could feel my eyes on her. She stood there with the door open and scanned the tree line. She was beautiful, high cheekbones, a straight nose and delicately arched brows. Large, doe eyes that were rimmed in thick lush lashes, a pair of pink lips that just screamed at me to kiss them, a flawless complexion and this was all set in an oval shaped face framed with the dark chestnut hair.

She looked straight at me and our eyes met, my obsidian orbs clashed with her melted milk chocolate and my world stopped. She might not have seen me, but I surely saw her. She got inside her car and drove away and for just a moment I stood there stunned.

Quil yipped and howled, long and joyful. He called out to get my attention before finally resorting to yelling in my head, _Fuck dude, she's getting away. Go! Jake, what are you waiting for, follow her dude, before you lose her. _

His words finally registered and I took off staying safely behind the line of the trees. It took me less than a minute to catch up with her and after that, she stayed within my sight for the remainder of her drive. I wouldn't and couldn't let her get away from me, even if it meant that I followed her to Canada or beyond.

I was only slightly aware, when the rest of the pack answered Quil's call. Like the obedient puppy that I now was, I followed her. I was desperate to know who she was and where she was going. She consumed my thoughts and I was single mindedly focused on the girl in the red Honda.

She drove up the coast and slowed when the Pacific Ocean came into view through her driver's side window. She made me nervous and I whimpered when she looked at the view instead of watching the road. On the other hand when she rolled her window down to catch the breeze off the ocean I nearly wagged my tail, just because I could smell her sweet scent on the air.

She stayed on highway 101 going by Kalaloch Beach and through the Pacific Ocean Olympic National Forest. At Ruby Beach, the road turned inland and she started skirting the edges of the mountains. This was the area where I worried most about something running in front of her car and causing her to wreck.

In the background of my mind I could sense the pack's amusement at my protective nature. Sam and Seth were tolerant of my concerns. Jared, Quil and Paul were out and out laughing and Embry was somewhere between the two extremes. I ignored them and continued with my worrying.

She continued along the 101 until she was at the outskirts of Forks. She turned onto Russell Road just before she reached the airport and then she turned again onto K Street. She pulled into the driveway of a house that I knew. She stopped the car and got out and was met in the yard by a man who picked her up and swung her around. She laughed and he hugged her again, before putting his arm around her shoulders and ushering her to the house.

The wolf growled; angry at the man that put his hands on our imprint. However, the part of me that was human recognized the man in question and I was able to calm the beast. Seeing our imprint with her father told me who she was, Bella, Bella Swan.

Seth – _So Jake, wanna come eat supper at my house tonight?_

I smiled, remembering what Seth had said about Sue inviting Charlie and his daughter to eat. _Thanks Seth, I'll be there, what time?_

Seth – _Mom told Charlie to bring Bella at six._

Sam – _Congratulations, Jake._

Quil – _I can't wait to see what Billy has to say about this._

Embry _– Billy will be thrilled, he already thinks of Charlie as a brother_.

Sam – _When do you want to have a bonfire, Jake?_

Jake _– Shit Sam, let me meet her first_. I laughed.

Sam – _Alright Jake, you know who and where she is. Go on home now and talk to Billy. You two will need to discuss this and you will need a shower and a shirt if you are going to meet her again tonight. _

I whimpered. I didn't want to leave her, not even to go home.

Embry – _Go on Jake, I'll watch over your girl for you._

_Thanks man, I'll owe you for sure._ And with that I took off running for home.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except or course for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation that, of course, belong to them.

Additional disclaimer: **Please read**

**WARNING: **This story is rated **NC17** for **language**, **sex** and **violence**. Parts of this story contain extreme, detailed, graphic violence including murder, dismemberment and rape. While large sections of this story are nice, I do not consider this to be an overall nice story. It is listed as horror for a reason. This story is not for the squeamish or prudish. If any of this offends you or bothers you in any way then please, turn back now, it's not too late.

Beta'ed by MrsTrentReznor and BanSidhe (ruadh sidhe) and Pre-read by Iamtwilightobsessed (MP) and Sparkling Fae. All of these ladies write awesome stories, so if you haven't checked them out already please do so.

**C****hapter Four- Dinner with Friends**

**Bella**

"Dad, are you sure I look alright?" I asked for the umpteenth time. I was nervous about meeting Charlie's friends, and his extended family.

"Bella, I have told you that you have nothing to be nervous about. It's just Sue and her kids, Billy and Jacob, both of whom you already know. You have nothing to worry about; it's all going to be fine." To be honest, I hadn't even known that Sue had invited Billy and Jake, until I had called her just before leaving home.

"I don't know if you can say that I know someone I haven't seen in ten years," I mumbled before saying a little louder, "Yeah… maybe… I guess so." Charlie just didn't understand. This was his girlfriend. He didn't know that I had figured it out, but all it took was him mentioning the name 'Sue' and he got a sappy, love sick expression on his face. This woman could very well be my new step-mother, soon. And here I was, having to meet her for the first time, after a three day road trip and to top it off, I was a knocked up college drop out.

He looked over at me and smiled. "I promise you Bells, they are going to love you."

"Who all did you say was going to be there? Will you tell me something about them? Maybe that will help," I asked.

"Well, do you remember when you were young and we went to the reservation? I would go fishing sometimes with Billy Black and you would stay with his son Jacob and play?"

I nodded; I did vaguely remember a skinny kid, with dark eyes and long hair that I had once tried to make eat a mud pie.

"Well both Billy and Jacob will be there tonight. Billy is the Chief of the tribe and is more of a brother to me, than a friend. I have known him since we were toddlers. He's in a wheelchair now but still one of the most independent men that I know."

"His son Jacob is a year or so younger than you. He's a good kid and an absolute genius with anything automotive. If your car tears up, if it even needs an oil change, take it to Jake. I wouldn't trust anyone else with fixing it. For that fact, if you ever break down on the side of the road, or even just need some furniture moved inside the house, call Jake. He is the type guy that would do anything he could to help out a friend."

"But he's not _my _friend, Dad. He might not want to help me out or come pick me up, if I need a ride."

"He will be your friend, Bells. It's impossible not to be friends with Jacob. You'll see what I mean."

I just nodded. I didn't make friends easily, but Charlie would figure that out soon for himself.

"Sue is the local nurse. She runs the clinic on the reservation. She does what she can and sends anything major to Dr. Snow. He lives on the border of Forks and helps her out when she needs it. Of course any emergencies go to Forks General. She and I have kind of… well that is we…"

I chuckled. "You're dating."

His cheeks flushed. "Yeah… how... um… how did you figure it out?"

"Trust me Dad, it wasn't hard."

"We didn't start dating until about a year ago. Harry was a good friend of mine. He had a heart attack and passed away several years back. Sue is a good woman, Bella. Don't hold it against her that I like her." He pulled up to a stop sign and looked over at me.

"Dad." I put my hand on his arm. "I am thrilled that you have found someone who makes you happy. I just hope she knows what a good catch she has."

His face flushed red and he quickly looked back to the road, before he eased off the brake and hit the gas again. "Well ah… Sue has two children, Leah and Seth. Leah is a couple of years older than you. She will be there tonight with her husband, Sam. They have been together since high school and I think you would have a hard time finding a pair of newlyweds more suited to each other, than they are. Sam runs a construction company. If anything happens to the house while I am gone, call Sam first."

"OK… Sam for the house, Jacob for the car, got it," I snarked.

He ignored my little comment and continued talking, "Seth has just turned eighteen. He's one of the best people that I know. I don't think I have ever heard him say a bad word about anyone and I don't think I have ever seen him lose his temper. He's another one you could call, if you needed help with something."

"OK, so tonight it's going to be Billy and Jake, Sue, Leah, Sam, Seth, you and me?" I clarified.

"Yeah that sounds about right."

I took a deep breath. "OK, then. I think I can handle it."

"Good, because we are almost there. Bella…" he hesitated.

"Yeah, Dad,"

"Don't let these guys scare you," he warned.

I looked at him puzzled. "Why would they scare me?"

"Well they wouldn't on purpose. It's just, these Quileutes… well… honey, lets' just say that they grow 'em big down here. For all of their large size, all these men are really just big teddy bears. I don't want you to be intimidated.

I smiled even though I was puzzled at his comment. Did he mean they were obese or just tall? Before I had a chance to ask, he pulled up in front of a yellow, two storey house. I sat there for a minute and looked around, while he shut the car off.

The house was charming. It had a wide front porch with a swing and several large flower beds on either side of the porch steps. It looked friendly and inviting.

I looked over at Charlie, to find him staring at me with a smile on his face. "You ready?"

"Yeah, I think I am," I answered. And with that I turned and opened the door.

Charlie waited for me at the front of the car while I slowly made my way over the soggy ground. We walked together in silence toward the front door and he held my arm as we climbed the few steps. I was expecting Charlie to knock, but instead he turned the knob and yelled, "Sue," as he walked inside.

I meekly followed him in. I stopped and looked up when a woman walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. She was holding a dish towel and drying her hands as she came across the room. She looked like she was closer to Charlie's age. She had a beautiful complexion and long black hair with a few streaks of gray. Her eyes were sparkling and a smile spread across her face.

"Charlie," she greeted Dad, pulling him into a tight hug. I was shocked to see Charlie actually close his eyes and bury his face in her hair. She leaned back and looked at him. "You've not been eating enough." She stepped out of his embrace and looked at me.

"You must be Bella." Before I knew what had happened, I was wrapped up in the arms of a woman who was surprisingly strong. She stepped back and then said, "I am Sue Clearwater and I am very happy to meet you."

I immediately liked her. She was warm and friendly and very open. "I am very happy to meet you too."

From across the room I heard a young voice say, "Damn Charlie, you didn't say she was hot."

My face flushed and I knew that I was blushing. I glanced up and appraised the young man standing in the doorway. I instantly understood what Charlie had meant by the 'growing them big' comment. The young man was tall. He towered over me. He was muscular and he still had the look of a growing boy. He had an easy smile and a mischievous glint in his eyes. It was evident that the young man standing in front of me was something of a heart-breaker.

"Language, Seth," Mrs. Clearwater said.

"Sorry, Ma," he apologized, but then he caught my eye and winked at me.

I grinned.

He walked over to where I stood, next to Charlie and said, "I'm Seth. I kind of think that one day soon, you are going to be my sister."

I laughed as I saw Charlie turn red. He punched Seth lightly in the arm and they did a weird kind of man hug thing as they greeted each other.

We all followed Sue into the kitchen and she ushered us into chairs at the table, while she went back to cooking. She waved aside my offer of help, corrected me when I called her Mrs. Clearwater and then engaged both Charlie and me in conversation.

Ten or fifteen minutes passed, when the door flew open and a loud, "Mom," was heard.

"In here," Sue responded.

Seconds later, one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen, walked into the kitchen. "Something smells wonderful," she groaned as she made her way over to the stove. She lifted the lids off the pots and took a deep whiff. "When can we eat?"

"Well hello to you, too, Leah," Seth quipped.

Leah grinned sheepishly and then turned to look at us. "Sorry, I haven't eaten since a late breakfast and I am starved."

She walked over to me and held out her hand. "I'm Leah, you must be Bella." I nodded and we shook hands and before I had a chance to speak, she looked around the room and exclaimed happily, "Hey, Chief."

Charlie smiled and stood up to hug the beautiful young woman.

"Hey now," a deep voice said from the doorway. "You need to hug your own woman, Chief; you can't have them all, you know."

The room burst into laughter at Charlie's red face and stuttering excuses. A man much larger than Seth looked at me and smiled. "I'm Sam Uley, her husband." He nodded his head toward Leah.

"Hi Sam, I'm Bella."

"It's nice to have you here, Bella," he replied sincerely. He joined us at the table and quickly entered into the conversation that was taking place between Charlie and Seth. How any person could find so much to discuss about the benefits of fresh water fishing over salt water fishing was beyond me.

Leah started getting plates and glasses out of the cabinet and I quickly stood and offered to help her. She gave me the glasses to start filling with ice and I washed my hands and got busy. She started asking me questions and I talked easily about school and the trip from LA. We worked quickly, dishing up the food and setting the table.

We had just started transferring everything onto the table when the last two of our dinner companions arrived. I watched while everyone greeted the man in the wheelchair.

"Where's Jake?" Sam asked.

"He will be here in a few minutes. He… uh… he wanted to look at something in the car real quick."

Charlie walked over to me and gently pulled me forward. "Billy, do you remember my daughter Bella?"

Billy looked up at me. His eyes crinkled, as a smile spread across his face. He held out his hand to me and said, "Bella, it's good to see you again."

I took his hand and looked down at him. I remembered his smile. "Billy," I exclaimed. "It's really good to be here."

We talked for a minute or two, while Charlie looked on. I was oblivious to the silence coming from the rest of the group. Nor, did I notice the young man that had entered the room. Billy and I talked for several minutes before Sue spoke up, "Jacob, do you remember Bella?"

"It's been a while, but yeah, I remember the girl who wanted me to eat a mud pie." My head jerked up at the deep resonance of his voice and I was met with a pair of liquid dark chocolate eyes, framed with lashes that any girl would envy. His russet skin was smooth and silky looking, stretching over high, well defined cheekbones, a perfect nose and a jaw that I wanted to lick. His lips were full and soft looking, and at that moment they were stretched into a smile that rivaled the sun. All of this was topped with a head of short, dark hair that absolutely shone in the light of the room. He was easily the most attractive man I had ever seen.

I drug my eyes away from his face and they raked down the length of his body. He was impossibly tall; he towered over me by at least a foot and a half, probably more. He had broad shoulders and his arms were thick with muscle. He had on a dark green shirt that appeared to be two sizes too small. The shirt clung to his muscles, outlining his spectacular physique before hugging his narrow waist. It disappeared into a pair of well worn, faded jeans that molded to his thighs. He walked with an easy grace; a quiet power. Tall, dark and handsome didn't even begin to do him justice.

He touched my hand and I felt the shock travel up my arms and straight down to my center. I looked up at him and the room went black.

**Jacob **

I was scared and nervous. I was about to actually meet the one person who was my other half, the one that the wolf Gods considered to be my soul mate. I took a deep breath and rolled my neck trying to loosen the tension that had built there; the strain that was caused by not being with _**her**_. Until she accepted us, until she was fully ours, my wolf would continue to worry and be anxious whenever we were apart. I briefly wondered how she would take the news.

Dad had been ecstatic. He remembered Bella from the years that she had come to visit Charlie. He said that she had always been a shy, sweet thing with a heart of gold. I didn't remember that much. I only remembered brown hair, pale skin and the ability to fall over nothing. I tried to think about everything that I had heard Charlie tell Dad about over the past few years and then I cussed myself for not paying better attention.

Bella was in college, I felt a moment's panic wondering if she planned to return to LA at the end of the summer. I was tied to the reservation and I knew that neither the wolf nor I would do well being separated from her for any length of time. From what Charlie told Dad, she was smart and kind. I racked my brain but couldn't come up with anything else. She was beautiful, that I had seen with my own eyes.

I glanced at the clock. "Are you ready, old man?"

"Yeah, come on," he fake grumbled. "I know you're ready to be reintroduced to the woman that is going to give me my grandchildren."

"I gotta meet her first, Dad," I replied, taking him out to the truck. I helped him get inside and then I loaded his chair in the bed.

Within five minutes we were pulling up to the Clearwater house. I got out and got his chair, opened it up and then lifted Dad out of the cab. He wheeled himself over to the steps and then I picked him up and put him on the porch. He rolled over to the door, turned the knob and then asked, "You coming?"

I took a deep breath; I could smell her strawberry and cream scent on the air along with the supper that Sue was cooking. My heart started pounding and I was suddenly overwhelmed with nerves. I took a deep breath and said, "I'll be there in a minute, Dad."

He looked back at me and smiled. "Relax, she's perfect for you," And then he disappeared into the house. I could easily hear the conversation between my father and my imprint. Everyone was silent as they allowed the two to get reacquainted. Her voice soothed the beast inside and I had to get closer. I took a deep breath and quickly walked into the room.

Her scent almost brought me to my knees, it was intoxicating. I walked over to the open doorway and saw her up close for the first time. Standing just a few feet away from me, she was even more beautiful now than she had been earlier today. Her hair was down around her shoulders and it framed her face perfectly. It was thick, with a slight wave and a loose curl around the ends.

My wolf wanted to claim her instantly and I was having a hard time not snatching her up and holding her to me. In an effort to calm the beast within, I centered myself on her heartbeat and listened. I frowned. _What was...?_

I disappeared around the edge of the door and leaned up against the wall. My breathing was rapid and shallow, _my imprint was pregnant?_ I was in shock, no wolf had ever imprinted on someone who was pregnant. _What did this mean?_ From the corner of my eye I could see Seth in the other room watching me with concern. _Was she married? Did she have a boyfriend?_

Seth must have sensed how I was feeling, or maybe he just knew how I would think, softly and too low for human ears he said, "She's single, Jake. Come talk to her and get to know her. She's great."

I nodded my head, letting him know that I had heard him. I took a deep breath and tried to calm my racing heart. I centered myself and turned and stood in the door way again. I observed my dad talking to my imprint and then I vaguely heard Sue say, "Jacob, do you remember Bella?"

I smiled at the shocked expression on Bella's face, as she realized that I was standing there. "It's been a while, but yeah, I remember the girl who wanted me to eat a mud pie." I said to Sue, never taking my eyes off the woman standing in front of me. Her eyes lingered on my face and then they traveled down my body and back up again.

I walked toward her until I finally could reach out and easily touch her. I picked her hand up in mine and my eyes widened at the electric current that traveled through my body. Her eyes flew up and briefly met mine before rolling back in her head and closing.


	5. Chapter 5

Beta'ed by MrsTrentReznor and BanSidhe (ruadh sidhe) and Pre-read by Iamtwilightobsessed (MP) and Sparkling Fae. All of these ladies write awesome stories, so if you haven't checked them out already please do so.

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except or course for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation that, of course, belong to them.

Additional disclaimer: **Please read**

**WARNING: **This story is rated **NC17** for **language**, **sex** and **violence**. Parts of this story contain extreme, detailed, graphic violence including murder, dismemberment and rape. While large sections of this story are nice, I do not consider this to be an overall nice story. It is listed as horror for a reason. This story is not for the squeamish or prudish. If any of this offends you or bothers you in any way then please, turn back now, it's not too late.

**Chapter Five- Coming to Terms**

**Jacob**

I caught her before she fell and cradled her body next to mine. Her head rested on my shoulder and my wolf was almost giddy to have our imprint in our arms, regardless of the reason. I ignored the chaos that erupted into the room behind me as I carried Bella to the sofa and laid her down.

Sue was instantly at her side, assessing her condition and then barking out orders. It didn't take Sue but just a moment to learn what every wolf in the room already knew. "Charlie, did you know that Bella's pregnant?"

"Ummm, yeah, I just found out a couple of days ago," he mumbled.

I could feel my dad's eyes on me and I looked and caught his gaze. He looked confused but then delighted, "Charlie's gonna be a granddad," he teased. "You're getting old, Chief."

I watched Bella carefully as she began to stir. I was having trouble staying calm, my wolf wanted to sniff her, make sure she was alright but I restrained him, knowing that it was just a faint. Besides, she would probably panic if she awoke to an overly large man that she really didn't know running his nose up and down her body. She opened her eyes and once again, they met mine.

"Are you alright?" I asked softly.

"Yeah," her face turned red. It was adorable. "What happened?"

"You fainted," Sue said. "How long has it been since you've eaten?"

"I ummm…" she appeared to think, "I had an apple right before I got to Charlie's house."

"Bella, that was hours ago. You need to take better care of yourself. How can you…"

"Not now, Dad," she interrupted.

"Do you feel like sitting up?" Sue questioned.

I knelt down by her side as she slowly sat up. I wanted to be available, just in case she got dizzy or felt faint again.

"Drink this," Leah pressed a glass of orange juice in her hand.

Bella took a deep sip and groaned, "This is really good. Thanks, Leah."

She sat on the sofa and sipped her juice and I openly watched while that pasty look slowly receded and a healthy flush started to spread across her cheeks.

"Bella, do you think you will be alright to join us at the table?" Sue questioned gently.

"Oh yes, I'm fine now," she responded. She started to rise and I quickly got to my feet and offered her my hand. I helped her to stand and kept my arm around her as we made our way to the table.

I held her chair as she sat down, and then I quickly took the seat next to her. I sat there and just savored the moment. I had just met the woman I was meant to be with. Bella was supposed to be my perfect match, my soul mate. She was a gift from the Gods and I had waited a long time to meet her. I had to caution myself to be patient. I didn't want to scare her away before she even got to know me.

"So Bella," my dad said, "How long are you here for?"

She laughed softly, "Well, I'm not real sure. Right now I would say that it's safe to assume that I will be here for several months."

I smiled at her and said softly, "Maybe we can convince you not to leave at all."

She looked at me shyly and grinned, "Maybe, I mean… I guess we will just have to wait and see. Once you get to know me, you may want me to go."

"I doubt that," I told her. And then softer so that she couldn't hear I continued, "I couldn't imagine ever wanting you to go anywhere without me."

Across the table Seth was smirking at me and Sam had a knowing grin on his face.

"So Bella, tell us about UCLA." Sue requested. And that was how I got to know things about my imprint. Sue and Dad skillfully kept her talking. They asked questions about her life in college, her classes and what she did in her off time. The conversation flowed freely after that and before I was ready our meal was over and Sue was offering everyone coffee and dessert.

We all pitched in to clean the dishes and the kitchen was clean and sparkling within just a few minutes. Leah and I cleared the table and cleaned the counter-tops while Seth and Sam did the dishes. Bella tried to help, but we kept making her sit down.

Charlie, Dad and Sue decided to watch a movie and catch up some while the younger group gathered around the dining room table for a game of rummy. It didn't take long to learn that my imprint had a quick wit, a sharp mind and a competitive streak. She didn't like losing. The jokes and comments flew around the table and we all laughed until we hurt.

I was entranced by her sparkling eyes and beautiful smile. In my mind she was perfect and I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

Long before I was ready for her to leave, Charlie was gathering her up and heading toward the door. I walked her to the car and held the door for her. I waited until she was safely inside and then shut the door behind her. It was all I could do to keep from kissing her goodnight, but I managed to restrain myself, instinctively knowing that she would want more time.

I watched them drive away and when I could no longer see the car I turned to my dad, "You ready to get home?"

Bella was out of my sight and I was already anxious to be near her again. I wanted to get Dad settled as quickly as possible so I could go to Forks. I knew I wouldn't be able to see her again tonight, but that wouldn't stop me from lying outside the window and listening to her heartbeat.

"What's the rush, son?" He teased.

I glared at him, I didn't think he knew just how worked up my wolf was getting with Bella out of our sight.

Seth choked on a laugh when he saw my expression. Sam didn't even try to hide his amusement at my expense.

It was Sue that finally took pity on me. "Go on, Jake. Don't worry about your dad tonight, Seth will take him home in a bit."

I looked at Sue and then Dad, "Are you sure?" I knew that I appreciated Sue volunteering Seth that way but I also needed to make sure that Dad was comfortable with the arrangement.

He must have known what I was asking because he looked at me with a smirk and said, "I'm sure. Go and see to your girl now."

He barely got the words out of his mouth before I was in action. I ran across the yard and barely cleared the tree line before I had kicked my shoes off. I was ditching my shirt and jeans when Leah called out, "Don't worry about your clothes, we'll gather them up and your dad can take them home."

"Thanks," I yelled. I jumped up into the air and when I landed I was in my wolf form. I took off running, knowing that it wouldn't take me long until I had Charlie's truck in my sights. I caught up with them before they had gone more than a couple of miles. After that I ran alongside them but stayed hidden under the cover of the trees.

_Whoa… they are talking about_ _me?_ It really didn't surprise me to learn that I could hear them so easily, as a wolf I had really sensitive ears. Just the same for a moment or two I wondered if I should try not to listen. My curiosity got the best of me when I heard Charlie say my name. After that and I couldn't help myself. Both the wolf and the man wanted to know what our imprint had to say about us.

"So, Jake," Charlie was saying.

"What about him?"

"It just seemed like you were getting along with him really good," Charlie continued.

"Dad… do you really want to talk to me about this?"

"Well, yeah… of course I do… well that is as long as you don't talk about sex and stuff."

She laughed and my wolf almost purred in pleasure.

"Shit, Bells, I just want to know, do you like Jake?" Charlie sounded like he was in pain as he asked her.

"Do I like him how? He seemed very nice. He was pleasant, funny and he really tried hard to make me feel comfortable. I think we could easily become friends."

"OK… that's what I wanted to know. Jake is a good kid. I really wouldn't mind having him in my family."

_Hell yeah…_ I did a mental fist pump. Of course I had already known that Charlie liked me. We talked a lot and he had always given me advice and stuff when I asked for it, but still… liking someone and wanting them to be in your family were two different things.

"Dad, I can't get involved with anyone right now. You know that."

_Huh… what does she mean by that? I already know she doesn't have a boyfriend. Why wouldn't she want to date me?_

"I don't know anything of the sort, Bella." Charlie defended.

"Dad, I hate to disappoint you, but it just isn't going to happen. It wouldn't be fair to Jake. I am pregnant. I am having another man's baby. Jake wouldn't want to get involved with someone like me."

"I think you just might be surprised about that, Bella. I saw the way that boy looked at you tonight. He is definitely interested in something more than just friendship."

"Well I'm not, so can we please talk about something else?"

Their conversation drifted on to other things but I was too busy thinking about what Bella had said to pay attention. _How did I feel about Bella being pregnant? Would I be able to ignore the fact that I wasn't the father of this baby? Would I be able to love this child as much as I would one of my own? Not every man could, but could I? _I tried to ignore the wolf and get to the center of my own heart. I would deal with the wolf later. It was the man who would have the most contact with any offspring.

Quil _- Are you kidding me?_

_Huh… Quil… Where the fuck did you come from?_

Quil – _I have been here since you phased in. You have been so lost in thoughts of Bella that you didn't even notice__._

I did a mental head shake, _Fuck; I have got to get a grip on things. I can't let myself be so distracted. _

Quil – _Well__,__ I do understand, it's a new imprint and you have a lot to deal with. So she's pregnant huh?_

_Yeah, talk about your shockers. I don't think anyone has ever imprinted on a pregnant woman before. _

Quil – _No, I think we would have heard about it or I don't know, maybe seen it written down in a journal or something. I could always ask my granddad. Who's the father, has she said?_

_I don't know. Tonight at supper she told Sue that she didn't have a boyfriend or anything_.

Quil – _Well__,__ that's good isn't it? No other guy to get in your way._

_I guess so, I mean, what if she wants the guy that got her pregnant?_

Quil – _If she did__,__ then why would she have moved up here? Wouldn't she have tried to stay closer to him if she wanted him?_

_Maybe… I guess so_.

Quil _– Jake, you shouldn't worry about whether or not you will be able to love this child like you would one of your own. If anyone can__,__ it will be you._

_Well__,__ I think I can and I love children_.

Quil – _Don't forget man, this is your imprint we are talking about. You will be whatever she needs you to be. And if that means that she needs a father for this baby__,__ then you will be that guy._

_What if I'm not good enough? What if I'm not ready?_

Quil – _Seriously_ _dude, you're asking me? When is anyone actually ready to become a dad?_

I chuckled, _OK, you have a point there. Besides, I'm really getting ahead of myself. She may not want or need me in her life that way. _

Quil - _That's true; she may just want a friend._

_It would suck to be stuck in the friend zone forever._

Quil – _I don't think you will have to worry about that one. I'm the one with that kind of shitty luck._

My running slowed and I came to a halt right inside the tree line of her back yard. I heard Charlie turn into the driveway and moments later the truck cut off and the doors opened. I heard their footsteps on the gravel and felt a brief surge of panic, _What if there wasn't enough light?_ _What if she tripped and fell?_ I tried to look objectively at the path my imprint would take. There was a single street light at the edge of the neighbor's yard. Other than that, there was only the light of the full moon for her to see by.

Through the mind link I could hear Quil laughing. I dismissed him from my mind and tried to ignore him.

I caught a whiff of her scent on the air and I released a low purr in my throat. I paced soundlessly through the brush until I could catch a glimpse of her just before she walked inside the house.

Quil – _Fuck dude, I can't handle this anymore. You are even more whipped than Sam or Paul. I'm outta here_

_Yeah, just wait, your times coming… you'll see…_

With a mental laugh he was gone.

I watched the lights as they turned on room by room and I heard her footsteps as she made her way through the house.

"Bells, do you want to come watch TV for a bit? ESPN is on or we could turn it to a movie." Charlie asked.

She chuckled, "That's alright, Dad, watch your Sports Center. I'm pretty tired, I'm going to take a shower and then go to bed."

"I guess you have had a long day at that," Charlie replied.

"Yeah, I'll probably lay down to sleep and still feel like I am driving down the road." Bella snickered.

Charlie laughed, "Good night then, honey. I'll see you in the morning."

Her footsteps echoed across the room, "Night, Dad." Her voice was slightly muffled and I wondered if maybe she was hugging Charlie goodnight.

I moved around in the trees until I found a spot where I could remain hidden but still have a clear view of her bedroom window. I laid down on the leaves and rested my head on my paws.

I listened as she walked up the stairs and I watched her bedroom light turn on. I could catch the occasional glimpse of her through her curtains as she walked around her room. A few minutes later the light turned off, followed by the sound of the shower coming on.

_Bella in the shower_… I tried to shake the image of my imprint, naked and wet out of my head.

_That long brown hair dripping water down her back… _I stood and dug my front claws into the dirt and stretched. Then I sniffed the air and decided to run a circle around Bella's house. I could go out ten or fifteen miles and make sure that everything was alright. Maybe that would get the thoughts of her in the shower out of my head.

I took off at a brisk pace, testing the air for anything suspicious. I was doing pretty good, distracting myself from the thoughts of her in the shower until I had to jump across a creek. The sound of the rushing water brought it all back to me and suddenly I was bombarded with the thoughts and images I had tried so hard to suppress.

_Trails of water running down that milky white skin…_

_Large drops hanging from her erect nipple waiting for me to lick it off…_

_Her body slick and slippery from the soap as I ran my hands down her curves…_

_The water beating against my back as I leaned over her, ready to take her from behind…_

I phased human and stood, deep in the woods, gasping for breath. My erection was painfully hard and throbbing. Drops of clear fluid beaded from the slit. I closed my eyes and ran my fingers across the head spreading the liquid around.

The images of Bella started to swirl in my brain, one after the other. My knees started to tremble and a thin layer of sweat popped out over my body. I wrapped my hands around my aching shaft and stroked. My cock pulsed in my hand and within mere minutes I erupted, spraying ropes of my semen across the forest floor.

I leaned back against a tree trunk, the bark barely noticeable against my bare back. What did this mean? Yes I was a guy and yes it didn't take much for us to get going, but I had never felt such an aching desire, such an acute need for someone before. _Was it because she was my imprint?_ And then like a light had turned on above my head I wondered, _What if it_ _was because she needed a lover? Was it the imprint bond letting me know what Bella needed from me?_ I shook my head. I could only hope.

I shrugged off my internal debate and used my foot to cover the evidence of my activity. That done, I once again shifted and ran back to the little white house on the edge of Forks. I went ahead and completed my circle around the town. I knew that if I checked everything out now, then later I wouldn't worry as much.

I arrived back to my hidden spot in the underbrush and looked up at the soft glow shining through the curtains. I could see mere whispers of movement as she went around the room getting ready for bed. I heard the creak of the bed springs and then with the flick of a switch the room went dark.

I lay there and listened to the steady beat of her heart, combined with the soft hum of the baby. _The baby…_ The man half of me was certain that I would and could love the child just as completely as I would if it were ours_. But… what about the wolf? Would the wolf in me be able to love the infant? Would the wolf accept the infant of another man or would it be aggressive toward the newborn?_

I tried to remember what I had learned in school about animal behavior and newborns. I knew that in some species a when an animal took over as the dominant male, they would usually kill the offspring of their rival. I tried to remember which animals I had learned about that did that, but the only ones that came to mind were lions. I snorted, _I wasn't a fucking cat_.

I let my wolfish instincts take over and I just felt. The wolf wasn't upset about the pregnancy. He was… happy. My wolf was ecstatic that our mate was going to have a baby. He couldn't wait to see her big and cumbersome. This obvious sign of her fertility, her ability to bear children thrilled him. To him it was just another sign that she was perfect for us. She would be able to bear our pups. He felt protective, possessive even.

I felt a profound sense of relief. I hadn't realized exactly how worried I was about the pregnancy until I felt that weight lift off my shoulders.

Sam – _Good, now that you have that sorted out, when do you plan to tell her about the pack?_

_Fuck Sam, _I did the mental equivalent of jumping in shock, _where the hell did you come from?_

Sam _– I_ _showed up about the time you were trying to decide if your wolf would try to kill the baby. I can't believe how stupid you are sometimes._

_Huh? Why do you say that? Do you not think that it could be a problem?_

Sam _– No dumbass, Bella is your imprint. Neither of you, the man or the wolf, would never want to be involved in anything that would hurt her. Your job in all of this is to support her, to be there for her. I would imagine that she is going to need a friend, a father figure for the baby, maybe even a protector. And most importantly, she will need someone to go and get her ice cream in the middle of the night._

I caught the laughter in his thoughts from that last remark he made. _HAHA…_ I snorted. I let my insecurities flow through my mind once again.

Sam opened his thoughts to me and I saw the same doubts that I had, in his mind. Leah and he had shared this same discussion just a few days ago.

Sam – _Look Jake, I know that this is unexpected and unprecedented. I know that it never crossed your mind that you might be a father sooner than you expected. But, if anyone can do this__,__ it will be you. You can handle it, besides; we've got your back. The entire group will be there for you and Bella. Now, when do you want to tell her about the pack?_

_I don't know Sam. I think I need to get to know her better first. I would hate to tell her too soon and have her afraid of me. Plus what if she passed out? She did tonight, you were there, you saw her. What if that happened again? What if the stress was too much for her? What if it made her lose the baby or go into labor early or something? _

Sam _– I_ _would bet that Bella is stronger than you think. You don't need to put it off for __t__o__o__ long. The longer you wait__,__ the harder it will be. _

_Yeah but… not yet, I want to get to know her better first. _

Sam – _Well it's your call. You get to decide. Let me know when you are ready, until then we will all do the best we can to keep it a secret. Just… just think about it Jake. And stop worrying so much and pay better attention. What if I had been a vampire? I could have killed you before you ever knew I was there. _

I felt deep feelings of shame. He was right; I did need to pay better attention. I couldn't protect Bella if I didn't know what was going on around me. _Thanks Sam, I will_.

Sam – _OK, Goodnight Jake, enjoy your voyeuristic activities_. And with that he was gone, not even giving me the chance to respond.


	6. Chapter 6

Beta'ed by MrsTrentReznor and BanSidhe (ruadh sidhe) and Pre-read by Iamtwilightobsessed (MP) and Sparkling Fae. All of these ladies write awesome stories, so if you haven't checked them out already please do so.

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except or course for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation that, of course, belong to them.

Additional disclaimer: **Please read**

**WARNING: **This story is rated **NC17** for **language**, **sex** and **violence**. Parts of this story contain extreme, detailed, graphic violence including murder, dismemberment and rape. While large sections of this story are nice, I do not consider this to be an overall nice story. It is listed as horror for a reason. This story is not for the squeamish or prudish. If any of this offends you or bothers you in any way then please, turn back now, it's not too late.

**Chapter Six **

**Bella POV**

Monday morning came all too quickly and before I knew it, Charlie was loading up to head back to Seattle. I wasn't sure exactly how long he was going to be on assignment there and for that fact, neither did he. From what Charlie had told me, he would be there through October and into November. If the case he was working on still wasn't solved, then he would probably be there longer.

I had mixed feelings about him leaving. One the one hand, I was used to my independence. On the other, I didn't really know anyone in town and I wasn't sure I would feel comfortable calling someone I had just met if I needed help with anything.

I thought back to supper on Saturday night. Everyone had been really nice and friendly, especially Seth and Jacob. I could see myself getting close to Seth. Even though he was almost a foot taller than me, he could easily become the little brother that I had always wanted. There was something about his personality that was endearing. He truly seemed to be a warm and caring individual.

Jacob though, how exactly could I describe him? He was tall, dark and handsome with a dash of sinful and playful. So far, everything from his well defined body to his pantie-dropping smile called to me. If I had sat down and described my perfect man to someone, he would have looked almost exactly like Jacob Black. The only thing that I might have asked for differently would have been his hair. It was too short. I like to be able to fill my hands with a fist full of hair.

The image of Jacob had certainly helped me out that night in the shower. I think my 'O' came faster and harder than it ever had before. It had definitely never felt that way with any of my previous lovers, not that I'd had a lot of lovers to compare it to. I just knew that usually when I had to help myself like that, it took longer. That night in the shower though, I barely touched myself before I was biting down on my lip to keep from screaming. Maybe it was the pregnancy hormones or maybe it was just him, I wasn't sure and it really didn't matter. I was going to take advantage of the opportunity while I could.

I rubbed my hand across my stomach absentmindedly. My baby bump was getting noticeably larger. Before long I wasn't going to be able to hide it. Right now it was obvious, unless I wore a bigger, baggier shirt. I was going to have to find a doctor soon.

I had already had several visits to an OB doc in LA. They had given me vitamins, obtained lab work and done an ultrasound. They had even given me a copy of my records when I told them that I was moving.

It would have been nice, if I had been able to ask someone to recommend a good obstetrician. Charlie would have been clueless and I hadn't just wanted to announce over the supper table that I was pregnant. The people we were eating with, were the ones that Charlie considered to be family. I wanted to make a good impression on them and I was afraid that everyone would think I was a slut or something. I wasn't, I had only slept with three different guys but really, did you want to announce that while eating?

I picked up the phone book determined to look in the yellow pages. I could always go and meet with a doctor and if I didn't like them, I could go to someone else. That reminded me too; I needed to make sure that the baby would be covered by some sort of insurance. I was still under Charlie's Blue Cross, as a full time student I was covered. I wasn't sure how that was going to work though since I wasn't in school anymore.

I made a mental note to have Charlie check on that. It also crossed my mind that I might qualify for some sort of government help. I made a second mental note to get on my laptop later and look it up.

I worked quickly to get the house in order. It was actually very clean and neat. There were just a few minor things to take care of. The breakfast dishes and unpacking my stuff were a priority. I really needed the rest of my clothes and books and things out where I could get to them.

I had been working in my room for a couple of hours, when a blue Impala pulled into the driveway. I frowned, wondering who it could be. I walked downstairs and peeked out of the window by the door. I immediately felt better when I realized that it was Sue Clearwater and Leah Uley. I opened the door before they had a chance to knock and greeted them with a smile.

"Leah, Sue, how nice to see you, won't you come in?" I held the door open for the two visitors to step inside the house.

"Bella, I hope we're not disturbing you." Sue said.

"No, not at all," It was only a little fib. "I was just unpacking and could probably use a break. Please sit down, make yourself at home. Would you like something to drink? I have soda, water and milk, but I could make some coffee or tea if you'd like."

"Nothing for me, thanks," Sue said.

"I'd like some water, please," Leah replied at the same time.

I went and got Leah's water and then returned to join them in the den.

Sue didn't waste any time. "Bella, this is more than just a social visit. I have something that I would like to talk to you about."

I looked at her skeptically, "Alright."

"Saturday night when you were at my house and passed out, I couldn't help but to notice…" she paused for just a moment. "Bella, I know you're pregnant. When you were lying on the couch it was fairly obvious, you are actually starting to show some."

"Oh… um… about that," I stuttered.

"What my mother is trying to say," Leah interrupted, "Is that we are here if you need any help. It can be stressful to pack up and move somewhere new, especially if you don't know a lot of people in the area. Have you thought about a doctor, yet?"

I smiled, "Actually, just this morning I was wishing I had someone to ask about a good obstetrician."

"I use Doctor Snow; he is a family medical doctor, but he has had extra training in delivering babies. His office is in the professional building beside Forks General," Leah said.

"Oh… are you expecting?" I asked. She didn't look pregnant.

"Yes," she beamed. "We just found out last week. I'm not very far along, just six weeks or so. Other than mom and now you, Sam and I haven't even told anyone yet."

"Congratulations," I could tell by the expression on her face that she was thrilled to be having a baby, but then again, she was married with a husband. They had probably planned this pregnancy.

"Thanks, but anyway, the main reason we stopped by was to see if you wanted to go to the Doctor with me. I thought it would give you the chance to meet him and see if you liked him. If you do, then you can make an appointment while you are in the office, if you don't, then you can look somewhere else."

I felt more than heard, Sue's sigh of relief.

"You don't think that might be… awkward?" I asked. I didn't think that I would feel comfortable having a stranger in the room if they were doing an examination on me.

"Oh no, they really won't do anything to me today. This visit is mostly for paperwork and blood tests. I will meet with him for a few minutes right before the appointment is over; he will set me up for an ultrasound and stuff and tell me my due date. If you're uncomfortable with the idea, it's alright. You can still go and sit in the lobby. Mom will come get you in time to meet the doctor for yourself." Leah explained all of this, speaking rapidly, like she was trying to convince me. She finally paused and took a deep breath.

"Why are you being so friendly and helpful?" I blurted out, before I could stop myself.

Leah snorted at my blunt comment and looked like she wanted to laugh.

Sue's eyes got big and then she gently said, "Bella, I'm aware that you don't know us from Adam, but we feel like we know you. Charlie has been my friend for almost thirty years. Actually, if the truth were known, I think Charlie could now be considered somewhat more than a friend. He has told us," she wiggled her finger back and forth between herself and Leah, "about you and shown us pictures of you from the time you were born. I have heard details of every vacation, every phone call and every one of your accomplishments."

"To us Bella, Charlie is a member of the family and now, by extension, so are you," Leah explained. "I was hoping that maybe after we finished with the appointment and stuff we might have lunch together." She looked at me uncertainly, "I don't know anyone else that is pregnant and I would love to have someone else to discuss everything with."

When she put it that way… I didn't know anyone else that was pregnant either, and it would be nice to have a friend in the area. I really had nothing to lose by accepting and if I declined then I would possibly miss out on the opportunity to make a new friend. My decision was easy, "OK, let me change real quick and get my bag."

Leah beamed and Sue smiled happily, while I stood and went upstairs. I washed my face and hands and then threw on some clean clothes. I brushed my hair and my teeth and grabbed my bag. I hesitated for just a moment and then I reached into my backpack and grabbed the thick manila envelope that held my prenatal records. I might not like the doctor, but it wouldn't hurt to be prepared just in case.

Not long after that we were loaded up in Sue's car and headed for Dr. Snow's office. I waited in the lobby while Leah did all of the routine stuff. It wasn't long until Sue came and got me. She walked with me back to an office where a kindly, older looking gentleman sat behind the desk. He had a warm smile and sparkling blue eyes. We all chatted for a few minutes and I made an appointment of my own to see him the following week. I liked him immensely.

After that the three of us went to the local diner for lunch. Over our salad plates, I learned that Dr. Snow had been delivering babies for close to 30 years. He had always lived in Forks and he also covered the reservation. Leah explained to me that she would have all of her doctor visits at the office in Forks but then when the time came, instead of going to the hospital she would go to the Family Birthing Center on the reservation. It was a more natural alternative for delivery than the hospital would offer, yet it was still with the benefits of having a licensed doctor there to supervise everything.

During lunch I also found out that Sue was the nurse that worked at the La Push Health Clinic. She had been quiet for most of the morning, giving Leah and me the chance to get to know each other better. I told them both a little bit about my circumstances, and I could see the relief in Sue's eyes when she heard that I had already discussed my pregnancy with Charlie.

After that Sue and Leah entertained me with humorous tales of Charlie, Billy and Leah's father Harry. They didn't stop until I was laughing so hard, I had to hold my sides. The greatest thing about most of the stories that they told was that they also had a ton of information about Jacob. I was able to learn a lot about him without having to ask questions. I wondered if that was because he was Billy's son and Charlie's surrogate nephew or if they had noticed my attraction to him at supper the other night. Either way it was a win/win situation for me so I wasn't going to complain.

They dropped me off at home after inviting me for supper the following night. I accepted gratefully. I had really enjoyed my afternoon with the two of them and wasn't looking forward to spending all of my time alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Beta'ed by MrsTrentReznor and BanSidhe (ruadh sidhe) and Pre-read by Iamtwilightobsessed (MP) and Sparkling Fae. All of these ladies write awesome stories, so if you haven't checked them out already please do so.

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except or course for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation that, of course, belong to them.

Additional disclaimer: **Please read**

**WARNING: **This story is rated **NC17** for **language**, **sex** and **violence**. Parts of this story contain extreme, detailed, graphic violence including murder, dismemberment and rape. While large sections of this story are nice, I do not consider this to be an overall nice story. It is listed as horror for a reason. This story is not for the squeamish or prudish. If any of this offends you or bothers you in any way then please, turn back now, it's not too late.

**Chapter Seven - A Non-Date**

**Jake**

I drove to Bella's house. I didn't want to make her suspicious as to why I showed up without a vehicle so even though it was slower, I drove.

I arrived not long after supper time. I wondered if Bella had eaten and resolved to ask her about it as soon as I could bring it up. I hoped that she wouldn't be too upset that I just showed up like this, but it wasn't like I had a choice. I didn't have her cell phone number and Charlie didn't have the land line on.

I fluctuated between being nervous, being excited and being scared out of my mind. In the midst of all of that, I was determined to be there for her, however she needed me to be. I took a deep breath, counted to ten, exhaled and then did it all again. That was good, I felt a little better. I stepped out of the car and made my way slowly to the front door.

I lifted my hand and knocked. I could hear her footsteps as she walked through the house. She opened the door and I instantly relaxed. Something about her, her look, her smell, hell, it could even be her heartbeat, but something soothed my soul.

I watched her smile spread across her face and I matched it with one of my own.

"Jacob," she exclaimed, "I wasn't expecting you."

"I know, I'm sorry for just dropping in. I was in town and thought I would stop by and make sure you didn't need anything." Her strawberry and cream scent wafted over me and I took a deep breath in, filling my lungs with her.

"Would you like to come in?" She asked.

"Sure… that is… if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all." She stepped back away from the door and I walked inside. "Let's sit in the kitchen; I was just fixing to start supper. You can keep me company while I cook."

I followed her through the house and sat in the chair she indicated. "What are you fixing?"

"I thought I would have breakfast tonight. Would you like to join me?"

My grin nearly split my face in half, "I would love to, but only if you'll let me help."

"How about I let you help me clean up after we eat. Would that be fair enough?" She countered.

"That would be all right," I reluctantly agreed. I started plotting ways I could get her to sit and let me do all of the clean up after the meal.

She stuck her head inside the refrigerator and bent down to get something out of one of the drawers. The sight of her blue jeans spread across that perfect, squeezable ass made me lose my train of thought. She stood back up and I quickly looked away, not wanting to be caught staring at her backside.

But then I was mesmerized, I watched her as she moved about the kitchen. She was clearly in her element. It seemed effortless for her. "You seem to know your way around the kitchen."

"Well you kind of have to when you have two parents that can't boil water without screwing it up," she joked.

I snickered, she was right; even I knew that Charlie had a hard time cooking something as simple as a hotdog. You could forget anything more complicated than that.

"Did you teach yourself or did you go to classes?"

"I mostly taught myself. Sometimes I had help, a friend's mother, or my grandmother before she passed away. Even the Home Economics class in high school, cooking really isn't hard. If you can follow instructions then you can cook, if you have a recipe that is."

"That's not true," I argued. "My older sister Rebecca followed the recipe for biscuits. You know the one that is on the side of the flour bag… she followed it to the letter and her biscuits would have knocked a hole in a brick wall. In fact when my friend Quil said something about them, she threw one at him and it gave him a black eye."

Her resulting laughter warmed my heart. She was easy to talk to; the conversation flowed between us like it would if we had known each other for our entire lives. Well, technically we had known each other for a long time, most of our lives, but there weren't any of those awkward pauses that you expected when talking to someone that you didn't see every day.

We ate supper and I cleaned the kitchen and then I wondered if I needed to leave. I didn't want to wear out my welcome; on the other hand, I just couldn't bear to make myself go.

We walked into the den and I took a seat on the couch next to her. I sat closer than I probably should have but I just couldn't help it. I wanted; no I needed to be as close to her as I could. She sat with her back to the arm rest and turned slightly toward me. I angled my body toward hers and our conversation continued.

After a while I couldn't wait any longer, "Bella, would you like to go out with me sometime, maybe go somewhere to eat or out to a movie?"

"Jake," she paused and seemed to collect her thoughts. "You seem like a wonderful guy."

I felt my heart plummet.

"But… I really can't get involved with anyone right now."

"Oh… I didn't know that you had a boyfriend," I murmured.

"I don't, it's just…" again she hesitated. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, they met and held my gaze. "Jake, I'm pregnant."

"I know," I said simply. "Is the father of the baby involved?"

"No… but…"

"Then you just don't want to go out with me?" I interrupted her to ask.

"No… that's not it… I…"

"Then why can't we go out? It doesn't have to be a date; we could just go out as friends if you want."

She held up her hand with her finger extended, "Wait just a minute. You already knew? How did you know that I am pregnant? Did Charlie tell you?" Her face was starting to turn red and her eyes were flashing. She was incredible.

"No," I hurried to explain. "Charlie didn't tell me. I've known since we had supper Saturday night, ever since you passed out." I couldn't very well tell her that I could hear the baby's heartbeat.

"Oh… I forgot that you carried me to the couch."

_Yeah, we'll let her think that for now._ "Bella, I really don't care that you're pregnant. I would still like to get to know you better and hopefully be your friend," _and one day more than just a friend_, I thought but didn't say.

"That's really sweet of you, Jake. I could use a friend."

"Most people can usually use another friend. Now about our non-date, is tomorrow evening good for you?" _Please say yes_, I begged internally.

"I… uh… I sort of already have plans for tomorrow night," she explained.

"Really…" I tried not to let her see my disappointment.

"Yeah, Sue and Leah came by today and Sue invited me back out to her house for supper."

I could feel the grin stretching my face. "Well that won't be a problem then. Can I come by and pick you up, drive you out there?"

"Are you going to be there?"

"I am now," I told her.

She laughed, "Don't you think you might need to wait to be invited first?"

"I have a standing invitation. Sue loves me; I'm almost like another son. Really, she won't care. She will be happy to have me join them for supper," I bragged.

"You seem awful sure of yourself, and maybe a little cocky?"

I paused, _How do I respond to that? I know what I would like to say, I would like to brag and tell her that there is nothing little about this cock_…_but she might not appreciate that. I better stick with something tame, and less suggestive_. "No, I wouldn't say that. I think it's more like confidence."

"Confidence… well I guess that's one way of putting it." She rolled her eyes.

I grinned, "So how about it? Can I pick you up for supper tomorrow evening?"

"Are you sure you don't want me to just meet you there? I would hate for you to have to drive all the way to Forks to pick me up and then bring me home."

"I'm positive; I'll be here at 5:30. Besides, my shop is right on the edge of town, I'll only be a few miles away."

"All right then, it's a non-date," she giggled.

**In Seattle**

**Charlie**

I calmly observed the scene in front of me trying to take everything in. I wanted to be able to recall the details at a moment's notice without having to rely on photos. I had the feeling that this crime scene was one that I was going to remember all too well. Never in all of my years as a cop, had I ever seen anything so gruesome.

I had seen murders and I had seen suicides. I saw men who had been blown to bits by illegal ammunition. I had witnessed car wrecks that had left the drivers and passengers unrecognizable. I had seen limbs amputated at a crash site and I had comforted parents when the unfortunate victims had been their children. I had been witness to more animal attacks than I cared to think about, but I had never witnessed anything like this.

I swallowed slowly and took a deep breath hoping to keep my supper in my stomach.

Steve, my partner and I had been working in Seattle since the beginning of the murders. We were both veteran law enforcement officials. I was from Clallam County and he was from the county next to mine, Jefferson. Steve and I had worked together on cases before and he was a good guy to put with me for this type of investigation. Between the two of us, there wasn't much we hadn't seen.

**Until today**. We had been present at the other murder sites and they had been bad but they still didn't compare to this. I couldn't even begin to speculate as to what had caused it.

There wasn't anything much that was recognizable as a person. There were a few bones that still glistened with blood and even some of them had been broken in half and the marrow drained.

The payment was covered in blood. In fact, it was hard to find a place to step so that we could investigate because the blood was so widespread.

On one side of the alley, there appeared to be bits of something clinging to the brick building. I felt the bile rise in my throat as I finally recognized what it was; the victim's intestines. They weren't in one long piece like they would have been inside the body. This was shorter segments where they had actually been separated. I squinted and looked at the edge of a nearby piece. It was jagged, meaning it had been ripped or torn, not cut.

In the back of the alley, toward the dumpster was a large wad of hair with what could have been teeth scattered around it. There were bits and pieces of tissue and muscle laying everywhere along with strips of clothing.

Whatever had done this had literally ripped the person to bits.

I could hear the sound of the sirens in the background. The city was deceptive, sound tended to bounce off the taller buildings but I thought they were getting closer.

"What do you think Charlie?" The voice of my partner, Steve Skillman was hoarse and gruff.

"Fuck Steve, I don't think I have ever seen anything like this."

"Me either," he spit a stream of brown saliva from the dip he had in his mouth away from the crime scene. "Could it have been some sort of animal?"

"In the middle of the city? I don't know… maybe… but it's doubtful. I would think that the types of animals that could do this kind of damage would be noticed."

"A bear maybe, but what about a mountain lion. If one of them got into the city, it could have attacked from above and the victim would never have noticed it coming." Steve theorized.

"I've never seen a mountain lion do this kind of damage. No… this is more what I would expect from a pack of wolves. There is no way a pack of wolves could get into the city, do this and then get back out without someone noticing."

The first of the black and whites pulled up and parked their car beside the unmarked one that I was driving. Also like I had, they left the lights on and shining down the alley.

The two officers got out of the car and started making their way toward us. One of them was a veteran like Steve and I. The other was a young thing, new to the force, a trainee. She had only been out of the academy for six or seven months. She couldn't have been any older than Bella.

Bob saw me glance his way and said, "The investigation team will be out as quick as they can to help. They have most of the lights and stuff although we did grab a couple on our way out of the station."

I nodded to let him know I had heard him speak. The investigation team was a group of officers that were assigned to work these types of cases. They worked all different shifts and some of them would be home in bed. I knew it might take a while for the full group to arrive.

"Bob, Stacey, you might not want to come any closer." I warned.

Bob kept walking but Stacey hung back, smart girl.

"What the fuck?" Bob whispered when he got up next to Steve and me.

"I have no idea," I knew what he was asking just as sure as if he had said the words. He wanted to know what had done this type of damage.

"Shit, is that an eyeball?" He asked.

"Where," Steve started looking around, shining his flashlight all over the alley.

"Stacey, get the lights out of the trunk," Bob ordered.

"All ready on it," was her only reply.

I was following the path of light as Steve swung his torch illuminating the scene.

"Wait, go back," I barked.

"What… what did you see?" Bob asked.

"I'm not sure, it's probably nothing, but I just want to make sure."

Steve slowly turned the light back to cover the area we had just looked at. There was nothing there that we hadn't already seen. He swung the arc of light over the same area until we were both satisfied that there was nothing there but blood, bone and tissue.

"What was it Charlie, what did you think you saw?" Steve asked me.

I just shook my head. For just a moment, when the light brushed over the area at the back of the alley, I could have sworn that I saw a pair of eyes glowing at me from the darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

Beta'ed by MrsTrentReznor and BanSidhe (ruadh sidhe) and Pre-read by Iamtwilightobsessed (MP) and Sparkling Fae. All of these ladies write awesome stories, so if you haven't checked them out already please do so.

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except or course for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation that, of course, belong to them.

Additional disclaimer: **Please read**

**WARNING: **This story is rated **NC17** for **language**, **sex** and **violence**. Parts of this story contain extreme, detailed, graphic violence including murder, dismemberment and rape. While large sections of this story are nice, I do not consider this to be an overall nice story. It is listed as horror for a reason. This story is not for the squeamish or prudish. If any of this offends you or bothers you in any way then please, turn back now, it's not too late.

**Chapter Eight**

**Bella POV**

Jacob arrived promptly at 5:30 to pick me up for the evening with the Clearwaters.

I hated to admit it but I had been waiting for him to arrive. I had dressed carefully in a comfortable but still stylish sundress. The empire waist and gathered skirt was roomy enough to cover my expanding belly. The dark blue color accented my skin tone and made my lips look even pinker than they normally did. I left my hair hanging down my back in soft waves and put on a small amount of makeup. The outfit paired with my nicer flip flops was perfect for a small gathering.

I met Jake at the door and almost lost my breath. He looked unbelievably sexy. He was wearing a pair of faded jeans that molded to his body like a second skin and a dark green tee shirt. His muscles rippled and bulged with every move that he made and I quickly shut my mouth to make sure I didn't drool.

He looked up and our eyes met and I couldn't keep the goofy grin from spreading across my face.

"Hey, Jake," I murmured.

"Hey, Bella," He paused and I could feel his eyes rake over my body from top to bottom. "Wow, you look beautiful."

"So do you, well not really beautiful but handsome." I blushed; it was obvious by my rambling that I was clearly flustered.

He held out his hand and I placed mine firmly in his. I gasped at the electric shock that started where we touched and raced over my body. I could feel my eyes get wider as I stared at him, wondering if he had felt it to.

The brief flicker of his eyes, leaving mine and settling on our joined hands told me what I needed to know. He had felt it.

The second thing I was aware of while touching Jacob was the heat. His hand was incredibly warm. I turned to look at him with a puzzled look on my face, "Jacob, are you feeling all right? Your hand is really hot." I reached up and placed my palm on his cheek. Even if I hadn't seen him smile, I would have felt it.

"I'm fine Bella, it's a tribal thing." He explained.

"A tribal thing," I repeated skeptically.

"Yeah, the men in my tribe tend to be a little hotter than normal," he smirked as he waggled his eyebrows at me.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Well, I guess I will know where to go if I start to get cold tonight." Just the thought of Jacob's warm arms wrapped around me sent a flood of wetness to pool in my panties. Internally I cursed the stupid pregnancy hormones.

He didn't let go of my hand until we reached his truck and he helped me up into the seat. He quickly got behind the wheel and then after buckling up, drove us to La Push.

I didn't find out until we were already underway that Jacob had originally planned to invite me to the party himself. He then went on to tell me what a small gathering consisted of. Truthfully, if I had known so many people were expected to be there, I'm not sure I would have attended.

Jacob and I were among the first to arrive. Jacob's father, Billy was already there along with Sue, Seth, Leah, Sam and an older gentleman. The man looked positively ancient. His thinning, white hair still had some scattered streaks of black but they were few and far between. His russet skin was filled with deep wrinkles that were more pronounced around his eyes. For all of his age, the man looked sharp as a tack. I didn't think that there was much that he didn't see.

We quickly said hello to everyone and then Jacob introduced me to the old man. It turned out to be his great-uncle, Old Quil Ateara. It was Billy that told me that I had now met every member of the tribal council. I vowed to ask Jacob later if the positions were inherited, elected or some of both. I didn't have time to ponder the question just then, I was quickly situated between Billy and Old Quil and almost instantly sucked into the conversation.

We discussed everything from my life with my mother to my college experiences at UCLA. Billy asked me about my pregnancy and I filled him in on the smaller details, my due date and things like that. Old Quil was quick to point out that his late wife; Molly had been a Swan before they had married. Her brother had been my grandfather Swan. I felt like an idiot that I hadn't already known all of that but he just laughed and said he would take that up with Charlie later. He and I talked for a long time about the scandal that it created when he married his 'pale face' bride in the Sixty's.

I was thoroughly entranced. For that fact, I didn't even notice when others started to arrive.

I was sitting there, in the middle of a conversation with Billy and Old Quil when suddenly a loud voice yelled, "Cousin!"

I was picked up and pressed against a solid mass with arms, before I had time to even see who was coming at me.

"Ummm… hello," I muttered from where my face was pressed up against his chest. My arms were by my sides and my feet were dangling several inches off the floor. His arms encircled me around my upper shoulders.

"Quil, you goof, put her down," Leah scolded. I heard the sound of a hand hitting the back of a head.

He instantly complied and I was gently placed back on my feet. I immediately felt a warm hand on my elbow, keeping me steady. I glanced up at the man that had just hugged me. He was a brawny, broad-shouldered guy. He was tall, but not as tall as Jacob or Sam. He had sparkling black eyes that made me think that he was a prankster and an engaging grin that demanded I smile back.

"I'm Quil Ateara," he announced.

"I'm Bella Swan," I replied.

"I know who you are. You're Charlie's daughter and my cousin, mores the pity."

"Huh…" I was having a hard time keeping up with his train of thought.

"Tell me Bella, how do you feel about kissing cousins?" he asked.

"Uh… I… uh…" I could feel my face turning red as I desperately tried to come up with a response. I didn't have to.

Jacob walked up behind Quil and popped him on the back of the head, "Lay off, dumbass."

"What… I can't help it, she's hot," he retorted. Jacob grabbed him by the arm and started pulling him toward the door. They continued to argue in what I hoped was a good natured manner until they were both outside.

I looked around and my eyes met those of another man. He was taller than both Seth and Quil but still not as tall as Jacob or Sam. He walked forward a couple of steps and smiled down warmly at me. "I'm Embry Call."

"Hi Embry, I'm Bella," I replied.

"I think everyone knows who you are by now. Jacob hasn't been able to stop talking about you." He confessed.

I blushed.

"He was spot on when he told me how beautiful you are."

My face got even redder. He motioned me back to my chair and I sat down gratefully while Embry took the seat that Jacob had used.

For the next little while I was entertained by Embry, Billy and Old Quil telling stories about the mischief that Jacob, Quil and Embry had managed to get into when they were younger.

I excused myself and got up to stretch my legs when Sue walked by with a plate of meat. I waited until she had handed it off to Seth and Sam before asking, "Sue, is there anything I can do to help?"

"That's all right Bella. I've got it all under control."

"Please Sue, I feel bad just sitting here when I could be useful."

"Well in that case you can slice up the tomatoes and onions for the burgers."

I followed her into the kitchen and sat down at the bar with the vegetables and a knife. We worked easily together doing things around the kitchen. It wasn't long before we were joined by two other women.

"Bella, this is Emily Lahote and Kim Cameron. Ladies, this is Charlie's daughter, Bella."

The conversation between the four of us flowed easily and before long Leah had joined us in spite of her admission to being 'domestically challenged'. It wasn't long after that before I had plans with the three younger women to meet for lunch and shopping.

Once Sam brought in a heaping tray of hamburgers we quickly placed the rest of the food on the dining room table. The women and the two older men moved to fix their plates while the younger guys all held back. I started to wait for Jacob to get his plate but at his urging I went ahead and fixed mine with the other ladies. We took our seats at a long table on the back porch and were soon joined by some of the guys. I was introduced to Emily and Kim's husbands, Paul and Jared when they joined us.

I took my time eating and was stuffed long before my plate was empty. I was glad that it didn't take much to fill me up, because had I wanted seconds I would have been out of luck. I had never seen so much food disappear so quickly. I was amazed at the way those guys attacked the food. They literally ate like they hadn't had a meal in weeks. I was astonished at the rate that everything disappeared from the table and then their plates.

Emily must have noticed my shocked expression because she laughed and said, "You have to ignore them, Bella. They forget their manners when food is put in front of them."

"Just wait until dessert comes out," Kim continued. "I've seen them get into fights before over the last piece of cake."

I laughed, thinking that she was joking.

Leah must have noticed my disbelief because she looked at me and said, "She's telling the truth Bella. Just wait and see."

It didn't take long to realize that Kim hadn't been exaggerating. Sue brought out three chocolate cakes that looked and smelled divine. I instantly wanted a piece. Before I could finish my supper and get my dessert, Jacob was there handing me a thick slice. He smiled and then went to join the guys in the yard throwing around a football.

The girls waited until he had walked away before they started pumping me for information.

"So Bella, you and Jacob?" Emily asked.

"We're friends," I explained.

"Hummm… are you sure? I've never seen Jacob willingly give away a piece of Sue's chocolate cake," Kim teased.

I could feel my face turning red, "I'm sure."

"But you like him, don't you?" Leah asked.

"Well of course, what's not to like? So far he has been kind and considerate, a perfect gentleman."

"And it doesn't hurt that he looks and is built like a swimsuit model for Calvin Klein," Leah inserted.

"No, it doesn't hurt," I admitted before I could stop myself. My face felt like it was on fire when the other girls burst out laughing. I rested my face in my hands for a minute and then put my palms on my cheeks in a vain attempt to cool them off. But when I thought about it, I couldn't help but laugh, too.

I glanced up and caught Jacob's eye, he winked at me and I wondered suddenly if he had heard my remark before quickly deciding that he was too far away.

"It's all right Bella. We all realize how fortunate we are to have these men. There isn't a one of them that isn't good looking and built. And now at least they are all even tempered and kind." Kim explained.

"Now…" I let my confusion leak over into my tone.

"Oh yeah, my Paul used to be a total ass." Emily explained. "He had a horrible temper. He used to get into all kinds of fights and things. But then, we fell in love and now he is just a teddy bear."

Leah choked.

Emily laughed, "Well where I am concerned, he is a teddy bear."

"That's more like it," Kim said. "I think what Emily is trying to say is that when our guys fall, they fall hard and fast, and it lasts forever."

I felt a flush of warmth at their comments followed by a stiff kick to my ribs, "Ouch," I muttered.

Quicker than I thought possible Jacob was at my side, "Are you all right? Do I need to take you to the hospital? Do you need to lie down?"

His concern was sweet, I put my hand on his cheek and looked him in the eye and said, "I'm fine Jacob. It was just the baby kicking."

His relief was obvious. "Ok, then," he murmured.

I don't know how long we sat there, staring into each other's eyes when Sam got our attention by clearing his throat. Jacob stood and looked at him and I glanced around the room. I caught Emily's smirk when she looked away from us.

Sam stood up and Leah went to stand beside him. "Everyone, it's my great pleasure to announce that Leah and I are expecting an addition to our family soon."

He acted like he was going to keep talking, when Leah squealed and shouted, "I'm going to have a baby."

The reaction was spontaneous. The happy couple was quickly surrounded by their family and friends and congratulations flew around the room. I hung back, already knowing about the pregnancy and watched the celebration going on around me.

I rubbed my hand absentmindedly across my slightly distended belly. It was nice to see a group of people so excited about the arrival of a pregnancy. I couldn't help but to feel a little sad that my baby hadn't been as welcomed, that he or she wouldn't be as anticipated. Right then and there I promised myself that I would do whatever I could to make sure that both the baby and I were always happy as we could possibly be, and I really hoped that included Jacob Black.


	9. Chapter 9

Beta'ed by MrsTrentReznor and BanSidhe (ruadh sidhe) and Pre-read by Iamtwilightobsessed (MP) and Sparkling Fae. All of these ladies write awesome stories, so if you haven't checked them out already please do so.

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except or course for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation that, of course, belong to them.

Additional disclaimer: **Please read**

**WARNING: **This story is rated **NC17** for **language**, **sex** and **violence**. Parts of this story contain extreme, detailed, graphic violence including murder, dismemberment and rape. While large sections of this story are nice, I do not consider this to be an overall nice story. It is listed as horror for a reason. This story is not for the squeamish or prudish. If any of this offends you or bothers you in any way then please, turn back now, it's not too late.

**This chapter is mostly filler but it does tell you some need to know type things :)**

**Chapter Nine Passing Time**

**Bella POV**

Over the next month or so I saw Jacob almost every day. He was fun to be around, easy to talk to and very handy to have around the house. He had changed light bulbs, tightened cabinet doors and fixed a leaky pipe under the sink. He was making it very difficult to be in the house without him.

He was also making it very difficult to be in the house with him. I couldn't help it. I didn't know if it was the pregnancy hormones or just natural attraction but I couldn't even think the name Jacob Black without feeling a rush of desire. It was even worse when I saw him or heard him. When I touched him or even smelled his unique scent, I thought I might spontaneously combust. And there were times when I was sure that he knew exactly how much I wanted him.

I was having dreams, nightly, about Jacob, naughty dreams that left me achy, wet and wanting. Of course that didn't help matters whenever I was near him. Seeing him in the bright light of day after feeling him in my sleep, I was constantly on edge. His sweetness and charm, combined with his handsome face and gorgeous body was a lethal combination. I found myself wanting to be with him all of the time. When we were together I wanted him closer, when we were apart, I wanted him with me.

So far he had been very attentive and we had enjoyed a wide variety of different activities. Following the party at the Clearwater's, we had been invited to eat with Emily and Paul. Then, the following Friday evening we had gone out to eat in Port Angeles and he had treated me to a movie. On Saturday we had pizza and movies at my place. Sunday, he planned a picnic and swimming at First Beach. He got lucky that the weather cooperated with him that day.

During the following week, he cooked supper for me and his dad, twice, once at my house and once at his. Then toward the end of the week he showed up uninvited with Chinese food. I had been craving Chinese food.

That weekend we attended a street fair in Sequim and spent the afternoon shopping and browsing at the booths where local crafts were displayed and for sale. He treated me to funnel cake and didn't even laugh when I got covered in powdered sugar. He fed me fried Oreo's, something that I had never heard of and he searched vendor after vendor for some milk when I said that I wanted some.

Jacob Black had quickly become my favorite person to spend time with. He just seemed to get me. He often knew what I wanted almost as soon as I did and, so far, he was the kindest, most considerate man I had met.

Was it any wonder I was wishing I hadn't put him in the friend zone? Since that night on the couch when I had told him that I wanted a friend, that's what he had been, a friend. I wanted more, but I was reluctant to tell him that. What if he didn't want that with a pregnant woman? It was one thing to date someone, but to date someone who was going to soon be carting a baby around was another story. So I held back and let myself be content with friendship, at least for now.

I had finally found a job. It was one that I could do from home and I was thrilled. I was hired by a new online book company to read, edit and review the novels that they wanted to sell. EBooks were an up and coming thing, good for the environment and with all of the EBook readers available, they were easily transported. It didn't pay great, but it was enough for me to get by, especially since I didn't have to pay rent or make a car payment.

I hadn't seen Charlie since he had gone back to Seattle. So far he hadn't been able to make it home and in light of the recent murders, he didn't want me to come there. Thankfully, he wouldn't talk a lot about what he had seen.

I did know though, that he was concerned about the lack of pattern. They hadn't been able to discern who the killer was after. There didn't seem to be anything in common other than the fact that the murders happened at night time and there were a lack of witnesses. The Seattle Police Department had posted notices about not going out alone at night, not even to take out your trash.

From what I had been able to see on the news, the murders were occurring more often. The first one had been in February. Then there were two in March, four in April, seven in May, and now, in June, so far there had already been ten, and the month wasn't over.

I had to admit, that in light of all the crime that was going on, I was glad that Jacob was over as often as he was. Honestly, the night that I had slept the best was the evening that we both fell asleep on the sofa. It started out with me on one end and him on the other but when I woke up the next morning, he was sitting with his head leaning on the back of the couch and I was lying on my side with my head in his lap. His hand was resting on my shoulder and I had mine resting on his thigh.

I shook myself out of my thoughts of Jacob and headed outside. It was a rare sunny day and I intended to get some sun. The flower beds needed to be weeded and for that fact, they needed some flowers. The grass needed to be cut and the hedges needed to be trimmed.

I walked out to the little shed in the back yard and pulled out the lawn mower. It was a push mower but it wasn't heavy; it should be easy for me to use. I checked the gas and made sure it had enough and then I yanked back on the pull string.

Nothing happened; I messed with the little lever like I remembered Phil doing once or twice and then I tried it again. Still nothing; I tried again, and again, and again and then I finally gave up. I didn't bother to put the lawn mower up, instead I just decided that I would wait until Jacob arrived that evening and see if he could figure out what was wrong with the thing.

Since the lawn mower was a bust, I tried the weed eater. It started on the first go. For the next half hour I went around the foundation of the house, the edges of the flowerbeds and the side of the driveway. I used it around the base of the trees and anywhere that I thought it might be difficult to take the push mower.

When I finished with that chore, I started on the flower beds. I wasn't like some of the little old ladies in Phoenix had been. I wasn't going to put artificial flowers in the ground to make everyone think I had a green thumb. Instead, my goal was just to get rid of the weeds. I could put down some mulch and then the bed would be ready for this fall and some bulbs that would sprout in the spring.

I had been working at it for about an hour when I heard the phone ringing. I pulled myself up and stretched, wincing at the stiffness in my knees from where I had been kneeling. I rushed into the house and picked up the phone.

"Hello,"

"Bella, hey it's Jake. Listen, I was wondering if you would like to grab some supper with me tonight."

"Hummm…. Yeah, sure Jake, what did you have in mind?"

"There's this new restaurant down the 101 toward Queets. It's a hole in the wall mom and pop place, but I've heard they grill a fantastic steak."

"That sounds really good. What time did you want to go?"

"Well I can be ready in about an hour. Will that work for you?"

I glanced at the clock. That would put us getting there around 5:30. "Sounds great."

"Good, I'll see you in an hour then."

"K Jake, see ya then."

I hung up the phone and rushed back outside. I picked up the gardening tools and put them back in the shed. Then I headed inside and up the stairs to take a shower. Forty-five minutes later I was finally ready to go.

I gave myself a critical look in the mirror. I was wearing a slightly oversized, pleated maternity shirt over a pair of stretchy leggings with my flip flops. I was casual, comfortable and covered. I refused to be one of those pregnant women who went around with two or three inches of their belly hanging out from underneath their shirt.

My hair was hanging down my back in soft waves and I had put on just enough makeup to enhance my eyes and cover up the red tint from where I had gotten sunburned that day. I grabbed a light jacket and put it by the door along with my purse. I was ready to go, the only thing I needed was Jake.

It didn't take him long. I heard his truck pull into the driveway and then I heard the door slam shut. I looked out the window to make sure it was him and I smiled when I rushed to the door.

I was outside and in his arms before it had even registered to me what I had done. He hugged me to him tightly and then whispered, "To what do I owe such an enthusiastic greeting?"

I could feel my face turning red as I pulled away, "Sorry." I mumbled.

"No, don't apologize. It's not every day that I have beautiful women throwing themselves in my arms."

With his words, I felt myself blush even more.

He chuckled and then ignoring my embarrassment, he started to tell me about his day and the crazy things that Quil had done.

The relationship between Jacob and his friends astounded me. They were more like brothers than just buddies, both in action and looks. There were times when I thought that they could communicate with just a look. They just naturally seemed to know what the other was thinking.

And if you watched them for any length of time you would notice other things, like how they all moved. For big men, they were amazingly light on their feet. Jacob was constantly sneaking up behind me and even if I was expecting it, I still didn't hear a thing.

Then there was the day I showed up at the garage with lunch for Jacob, Embry and Quil. I walked in unannounced and for a moment it looked like Embry was holding a car off of Quil while he reached underneath it to retrieve a wrench. I chalked that one up to a hallucination.

"So… what do you think?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Jacob; I didn't catch everything you just said. Will you repeat the question," I pleaded.

"I just said that a group of us is having a bonfire down on Third Beach this Saturday evening. Would you like to go with me?"

"I'd love to," I answered honestly. "But I didn't think that Third Beach was open to anyone that wasn't a tribe member."

"Well normally it isn't, but both Dad and I will be there. I don't think anyone will say anything about you being there. It's just our group."

"If you're sure, then yes, I would love to go," I exclaimed happily.

He looked over at me with a grin and then reached for my hand. I slid over a little closer to him and smiled contentedly. I was enjoying my time in Washington.


	10. Chapter 10

Beta'ed by MrsTrentReznor and BanSidhe (ruadh sidhe) and Pre-read by Iamtwilightobsessed (MP) and Sparkling Fae. All of these ladies write awesome stories, so if you haven't checked them out already please do so.

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except or course for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation that, of course, belong to them.

Additional disclaimer: **Please read**

**WARNING: **This story is rated **NC17** for **language**, **sex** and **violence**. Parts of this story contain extreme, detailed, graphic violence including murder, dismemberment and rape. While large sections of this story are nice, I do not consider this to be an overall nice story. It is listed as horror for a reason. This story is not for the squeamish or prudish. If any of this offends you or bothers you in any way then please, turn back now, it's not too late.

**Chapter 10 Fires**

**Jake**

I woke up once again with a throbbing hard on. I knew the term 'morning wood'; I was intimately familiar with it after having had it every morning since I was twelve or so. But here lately what I had been sporting was more like steel. It was the same thing every night. Dreams of me and Bella in every conceivable position and doing things that I could only hope she would one day consent to.

I hadn't been this frustrated since I was a teenager. The dreams were so real I would actually wake up feeling her touch on my body, her skin against mine, the smell of her arousal in the air. It was a rare occasion that I didn't wake up needing to take care of things, and even then, it was only because I had awoken in the middle of the night, sticky and covered in semen. The dreams even affected me when I was in my wolf form. On the nights when I slept outside her window, I would frequently wake up in an intense state of desire.

I had to wonder if my dreams were somehow related to hers. I had learned throughout my nights outside her house that Bella liked to talk in her sleep, a lot. Her dreams were often filled with moans, gasps, grunts and whimpers. Phrases like 'yes' and 'more' were often heard along with my name, and I couldn't help but hope that she was thinking of me like I was thinking of her.

The past few weeks with Bella had been an absolute wonder. I had treated her like the friend that she had said that she wanted, but I was hoping that she would change her mind. I was desperate for her to change her mind. I was getting to know her, her likes and dislikes, her thoughts and ideals. She was perfect, well at least she was perfect for me.

Tonight I would take another step in the direction that I wanted our relationship to go. Tonight was the bonfire. This would be the first time that Bella had heard the legends of our tribe. I wasn't ready yet for her to know the full truth about us. I wasn't ready to possibly condemn myself to a life without her.

The other imprints, Leah, Emily and Kim, had all heard the legends before they were imprints. They had grown up knowing the stories. For them it was easier to believe. Bella though… she had never been exposed to the supernatural before. I was afraid that I would be rejected.

It was a double edged sword. On the one hand, if I let her get to know me before coming clean, then she might be able to realize that I was the same person, that I wouldn't hurt her. On the other hand, the longer I waited, the more likely she would feel betrayed by my silence.

Realizing that nothing would change by me lying there thinking about it, I got up and started my day. I had breakfast and patrol, followed by joining my brothers on Third Beach for preparations for the pack bonfire.

Third Beach where we had the pack bonfires was pretty secluded. Everyone knew First and Second Beach. Third Beach was reserved for tribe members only. Bella, as an imprint was already part of the pack, she just didn't know it yet. As a pack member, she was automatically a member of the tribe, even if she wasn't in the official log books.

Her baby would be another story. The child wouldn't be a member of the Quileute, no matter how much I might wish it could be. Any future children that I fathered would have to be born on the reservation in order to obtain tribal membership. But that was a problem for another day.

The pack had an established fire pit. It was mostly just a circle of stones where we piled up the driftwood. There were logs on all sides and it made a fantastic place for everyone to sit. There were a couple of picnic tables close by that Jared and Paul had built just for the pack's use.

There was even a small wooden platform that would be brought in for my dad's wheelchair. It was hard on him to sit in the sand. It was easier for us to carry him, chair and all to the bonfire. It didn't hurt matters that the platform also elevated him some, it made him easier for everyone to see and hear.

The day passed quickly and before I knew it, it was almost time to go and get Bella. I showered and dressed in my cut off jeans, a tee shirt and a pair of flip flops. I threw a couple of blankets in the bed of the truck and added a cooler full of water for me and Bella, and beer for Dad. Then I took off to pick her up.

She met me at the door. She was wearing a simple pair of shorts with sandals and a loose fitting tee shirt. She had a sweatshirt thrown over her arm, knowing that later in the evening she would probably be cold and a big basket full of wonderful smelling food. I couldn't wait to see what she had fixed. I took the basket from her and set it in the seat of the truck, and then I turned around and helped her in.

We talked freely on the ride down, stopping once we reached my house to pick up Dad. I transferred the basket Bella had fixed to the bed of the truck. From my house it was only a short ride over to Third Beach and I thought her basket would be fine. Bella made to slide over in the seat, giving Dad the spot by the window, and for once I got to enjoy having her pressed against me.

We arrived at the beach and I got Dad out and in his chair. I carried the cooler and the blankets down to the bonfire while Bella and Dad talked. Normally, I would have just picked Dad up and carried him to the platform, but with Bella there I couldn't do that. I yelled at Seth and he happily helped me keep up the ruse.

For the next few hours I enjoyed watching Bella have a great time. She helped Emily and Sue with the food, even going so far as to fix a plate for my dad. None of the pack actually ate at the tables; they were there just so that we would have a place to put the food. We all ate sitting in a circle on the driftwood logs. The four couples all sat close to each other, leaving Embry, Quil and Seth to sit on the other side of the fire along with the elders.

We finished eating at sunset and rushed to get everything put away. It didn't take us long to get the meal cleaned up. All the disposable items went into trash bags and they went into the back of a truck to be carried off to a dumpster. The individual dishes that Emily, Kim, Sue and Bella used went into their vehicle for the ride home.

I spread one of the blankets out in the sand and then sat down on it with my back against the log and my arms stretched out, resting on top of it. I left it open for Bella to decide where to sit. She looked around the circle and saw Kim snuggling up against Jared, Paul sitting on the ground between Emily's knees while she remained on the log and Leah crawling in between Sam's legs and leaning against his chest.

I couldn't stop my grin from spreading when Bella sat down on the blanket beside me. She fit herself up under my arm and leaned her head against my forearm. I left my arms where they were for the time being and plotted on the best ways to get her comfortable enough to snuggle against me. With everyone comfortable around the pile of wood, Old Quil finally set it on fire. I watched the wonder spread across Bella's face at the blue and green flames and when she looked up at me with the question in her eyes, I explained that the color was caused by the salt in the wood.

It didn't take long to have a roaring blaze, everyone talked freely for a while and then, during a pause in the conversation, my dad started telling the legends of my people. He began with the stories that told the ancient history of the Quileute. He told of how the spirit warriors came to be and the legend of Taha Aki, the first man that shared the body with a wolf.

I watched Bella's face as she listened; she showed shock and fear, suspicion and then finally relief. She was totally absorbed in the story. She shifted closer to me and I draped my arm across her shoulder.

My dad finished his part of the tale, his voice resonating in the silence that followed. Everyone was quiet, as if the silence was afraid to be broken. The fire cracked and a log popped, sending up a volley of sparks. There was a general feeling of magic in the air, so strong that I could almost tell you where the spirits walked.

I caught Sam's eye and he nodded, letting me know he felt it too. I looked around the circle at my friends; they were like me, looking around and shifting in their seats. I realized then that all of the wolves could feel it, I wasn't as sure about the imprints though.

Old Quil moved, sitting up straighter and squaring his shoulders. He took a sip of water. He looked around the group, meeting each of our eyes, and then he started his part of the stories. His voice lacked the majesty and presence that my father had, but just the same, his method was very effective. He had a sincerity and fierceness to his words that could compel you to believe him.

Old Quil told the story of the Third Wife's Sacrifice. It was basically the beginning of imprinting. It told of when Taha Aki, a warrior that had lived three life times, finally met the woman he was destined to be with. She was his third wife, a mere human and she brought about the destruction of the Cold Woman that was tearing apart the village.

This tale also introduced the existence of our mortal enemies. I wondered briefly if Bella would make the connection between the 'Cold Ones' and vampires. I watched the emotions play across her face and couldn't help but smile when she cuddled into my side, wrapping her arms around my waist.

I heard her gasp when my dad pulled an old leather bag from around his neck and watched the play of emotions on her face. I knew that the bag actually did contain the ashes of the first Cold Woman our tribe had encountered but I could only guess what Bella thought. I sincerely hoped that she didn't think we were a bunch of foolish and superstitious natives.

Old Quil finished his portion of the stories and like my dad; the silence after he was done was only broken by the sounds of the crackling fire. Bella looked up at me and I stared into her eyes. They reflected nothing but sincerity and devotion back at me. I breathed a deep sigh of relief, whatever else; Bella wouldn't make fun of us for our beliefs. I rested my forehead against hers and brought my hands up to cradle her face. And then, without giving myself time to talk myself out of it, I kissed her.

What started out as a gentle touch of my lips upon hers quickly changed to much more. Tendrils of heat started where our mouths touched and spread across my face and down my body. I licked the seam of her mouth and gently pulled her full bottom lip between mine. Sparks flew along the lines of heat, searing my body and settling into my groin.

Her mouth opened and I deepened the kiss, my tongue searching out hers. They dueled, each of them giving to the other and allowing for an exploration that sent shock waves throughout me. Her hands fisted in my hair and it seemed as if she were trying to draw me closer to her.

I put my arms around her and pulled her closer to me, lining up our centers instinctively. I wasn't aware of anything except the goddess that had somehow managed to find a way into my lap. Her breast pressed against my shirt and even through the material I could feel her nipples, tempting me to search them out and pull them into my mouth.

I was bathed in the scent of her arousal, seeping through her denim shorts. I settled my hands on her hips and held her tight against me, the length of my erection pressing between our bodies. It was several things that brought me to my awareness of where we were. It could have been the vague and distant sounds of my pack brothers cheering us on or the flutter of little hands or feet that I felt moving inside her stomach.

I pulled back and looked at Bella in wonder. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were swollen. Her hair was tousled and somewhat of a mess from where I had ran my fingers through it. I had no idea how she had come to be sitting in my lap with her legs wrapped around my waist. She had the same look of wonder and amazement that I knew was reflected on my own face. She buried her head in the crook of my neck and I gently laughed.

I could feel her smile against my skin and I hugged her a little tighter to me. I looked around the circle at my brothers and their mates and each of them had the same happy expression on their faces and I knew that nothing else would be said where it could embarrass Bella.

The baby kicked against me and Bella pulled back and I caught her eyes. I ran my hands over her stomach and asked in an awed voice, "Did you feel that?"

She nodded her head and looked down shyly. Then so softly that I almost couldn't hear her, she said, "I think she likes what we were doing."

"She?" I asked surprised. "So it's a girl?"

Bella nodded, "Well I think so at least. I've not had an ultrasound to prove it, but it feels like a girl to me." She almost looked embarrassed. "I can't explain how I know, I just do."

I nodded, I had heard of stranger things.

Leah took that opportunity to sit down beside us, "A girl… have you thought of any names?" And from there the conversation took a totally different direction.

I kept Bella sitting in my lap, although I did allow her to turn sideways so that it would be easier for her to talk. My wolf was purring in his approval at having our mate in our arms and he was positively giddy over the lip action that we had shared before. He was ready to roll over and let her pet his stomach if she would consent to allowing more kisses. I knew how he felt.

I waited until the elders had gone and the fire had started to die down before suggesting to Bella that it was time for me to take her home. I didn't want the night to end, but with the way she was yawning and trying to stay awake I knew it was futile to continue on. I gathered up our blankets and the cooler and threw them in the bed of the truck. I helped her in and then couldn't stop the way the smile spread across my face when she sat beside me instead of taking the seat by the window. She snuggled into my side and I was content just to have her near me.

The ride to Forks was shorter than I would have liked but by the time we arrived, she was almost asleep. She roused somewhat when I opened the car door to help her out. I used her fatigue as an excuse to carry her to the door and her feeble attempts to protest made me chuckle. I sat her down outside her door and waited while she unlocked the door. I escorted her inside and sniffed around for any prowlers. Feeling that the house was safe, I kissed her goodnight and then drove home. I wouldn't sleep in my bed that night. Both the wolf and myself wanted to be near her. I would take up my spot once again, outside her bedroom window.

AN: Okay... So he didn't tell her... at least now I think I can safely say that they are no longer stuck in the friend zone.


	11. Chapter 11

Beta'ed by MrsTrentReznor and BanSidhe (ruadh sidhe) and Pre-read by Iamtwilightobsessed (MP) and Sparkling Fae. All of these ladies write awesome stories, so if you haven't checked them out already please do so.

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except or course for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation that, of course, belong to them.

Additional disclaimer: **Please read**

**WARNING: **This story is rated **NC17** for **language**, **sex** and **violence**. Parts of this story contain extreme, detailed, graphic violence including murder, dismemberment and rape. While large sections of this story are nice, I do not consider this to be an overall nice story. It is listed as horror for a reason. This story is not for the squeamish or prudish. If any of this offends you or bothers you in any way then please, turn back now, it's not too late.

**Chapter 11 Unexpected Revelations**

**Charlie POV**

There had been another murder. Like before, it had occurred at night in a deserted part of town. It was one of the most gruesome scenes that I think I had ever seen, also like before. Unlike the others, this victim wasn't shredded. There was actually enough of this person to be able to get a positive ID without running his DNA. We were still waiting on the results to find out a name for our victim.

This person, whoever it was, was torn apart. There were arms and legs strewn across the alley. He had long slashes that almost ripped his torso in half. It looked as if the murderer had been interrupted or something. I shuddered, what was in front of me was bad enough.

Steve was stoically assessing the scene. Like me, he was trained to notice the little details, like the wad of hair that was snagged on a broken brick. From where we were standing the hair looked dark brown. But in other area's this victim looked more like a red head, or maybe that was from the blood that was saturating the area.

By the time we had arrived, the whole alley was blocked off. For that fact, the Seattle Police Department had roped off the entire block. The big spotlights were already in place and illuminated the entire area. There were plenty of black and white's around, doing the routine work of traffic control and fending off the bystanders that tended to gather when something like this occurred.

"Charlie, do you honestly think a person could do this type of damage?" Steve said lowly. "I've seen some pretty sick fuckers in my time but this… it doesn't feel right, you know?"

"Yeah, I've been thinking the same thing," I admitted. "But if not a human, what do you think it could be?"

"That's what I was asking you," Steve confessed.

We dropped the conversation when people started coming up to us to ask us questions. I knew though, that it was something we would be discussing again, later.

**Jacob POV**

I spent the night camped outside Bella's window. I had every intention of being at her house early in the morning. I couldn't give her too much time to think about the bonfire. I didn't want her questioning the kiss that we shared or why it was so intense. From what I already knew about her, I could tell that she would try to second guess everything; over think the issue. I didn't want that to happen. I was thrilled to step out of the friend zone and didn't want to give her time to think me back in.

I ran home at daybreak and quickly showered. I hopped in my truck and took off back to Forks. I stopped by the grocery store and picked up the items I would need to make us breakfast. I had noticed that Bella seemed to enjoy her morning meal more than most people. She never skipped eating breakfast even if it was just a bowl of cereal or a muffin. She also seemed to enjoy more traditional breakfast foods as well. Often times, it was what she cooked for supper. I thought it was lucky that it was also the one meal I could be counted on to cook without burning.

I ran through the store, picking up various fruits and vegetables. The fruit for the salad I was going to make and the veggies to chop up and toss into an omelet. I grabbed some potatoes and eggs, picked up some milk and cheese and then headed to the checkout. Within ten minutes I was back in my truck and pulling out of the parking lot.

I arrived at her house and wasn't surprised to find out that she was still asleep. I thought for a minute, _should_ _I just go in? Nah… that might make her mad. Should I call her? Well… she probably needed her sleep, she had been really tired by the time the bonfire was over._ I decided to just sit and wait for a while. I couldn't stay in her driveway indefinitely, but I could for a little while. The milk, eggs and cheese would keep cold in the insulated bag that I had put them in; at least they would for another half hour or so.

I leaned my head back against the head rest and closed my eyes for a minute, allowing my mind to think back to the kiss. It had been something else. Within seconds I had been rock hard and throbbing. The taste of her mouth, the scent of her arousal, the feel of her body in my hands had all been enough to render me useless. I had even had to look into the pack mind to find out how she had gotten into my lap. I had no memory of moving her at all.

That had really been some kiss… my lips started to tingle at the thought and I wanted more. I wanted more kisses and more touches, more intimate gazes into each other's eyes, more of everything. I simply wanted more Bella. Plus, if I were being honest, I would have to admit. I also wanted Bella to want me the same way that I wanted her.

I already knew that I was in love with her. Hell, even without the imprint, I would have loved Bella. She was the perfect woman for me. In some ways, it seemed as if I knew her much better than I should have. I had known Bella almost since the time I was born, but we had never gotten to spend a lot of time together. A few weeks here and there, a month or two in the summer. Well, at least until she had stopped spending the summers with Charlie. _What if she hadn't_, I wondered. What if we had met sooner, say during high school maybe? If I had seen her for the first time right after I phased, would we have been married by now? Would I have fathered the baby that Bella was carrying? Is it possible that we could have been together all of this time?

Of course there was also the chance that I might not have imprinted at all on her, back then. There might have been something that has happened in either of our lives in the past few years that the Gods recognize. Something that she or I needed to happen so that we could become mates. The perfect half for the others soul. I shook my head; it was way too early in the morning to be thinking about the will of the Gods and the meaning of life.

I changed the direction of my thoughts to a list of potential activities for the day. I wanted Bella and I to do something fun but not too strenuous. I didn't want to wear her out. I would like for us to have a simple, enjoyable day. I had no idea what we could do.

If she wasn't pregnant I would have suggested that we go on a paint ball fight. Of course I would have let her splatter me in different colors while my shots conveniently missed her. Or maybe I would have suggested cliff diving. We could always jump from the lower ledge and I would have been happy to have held her on the way down.

But she was pregnant, I couldn't let myself forget that, and it did narrow down the options some. It looked like it was going to be a perfect day, even for Forks. It was partly cloudy but the gray rain clouds were few and far between. For the most part it looked like a mostly sunny, beautiful day. And hot, I decided as I wiped the sweat from my brow.

Inspiration struck and I knew what I was going to suggest that we do.

It wasn't long after that until I heard Bella start to move around the house. I got out of the car and headed to the door. I knocked just as I heard her feet hit the floor at the bottom of the stairs.

I saw her head peeking out between the curtains and I felt a smile spread across my face as she opened the door. She looked adorable. Her hair was still rumpled from sleeping and she had a crease across the side of her cheek. Her eyes were still sleep filled and slightly drowsy looking.

"Morning, Jake," she muttered as she stepped to the side and I walked in. "Whatcha doing here so early?"

"I thought I would fix breakfast for you," I explained. I shifted the bags in my arms drawing her eyes to them.

She yawned, "Oh, I love breakfast, what are we having?"

"Western omelets, toast, breakfast potatoes and fresh fruit salad."

"That sounds wonderful," she admitted. I couldn't help but smile, as she sleepily scratched the side of her stomach.

I bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Why don't you go get dressed and I will get started getting everything ready."

"Hummm… that sounds good. I may go ahead and take a shower or if you want, I could help you," she offered.

"You go get your shower, I can handle this," I smiled. Her sleepy confusion was charming.

"Mmmk… let me just start the coffee first." She started walking toward the kitchen.

"Bella," I paused, unsure how to ask the question that was on my mind. I finally figured that I should just spit it out, "Are you allowed to drink coffee? I thought caffeine wasn't supposed to be good for pregnant women."

Thankfully, she wasn't offended, "It's really not. I have a special blend that I use; it's naturally caffeine free. But it would be all right either way. My doctor, both the one here and the one back in LA admitted that I was allowed a serving of caffeine daily. I just prefer to wait and have it in chocolate."

I watched while she took down a tin of coffee grounds and carefully started scooping out the required amount and adding them to the basket on the coffee machine.

"Oh, is there anything else you aren't supposed to have?" I felt stupid that I hadn't asked this before.

"Not really, I'm supposed to eat a lot of fruits and vegetables, whole grains and proteins. I have been told to stay away from things that are processed and anything with a lot of fat and added sugars. Dr. Snow wants me to drink at least a gallon of water every day. He said it was very easy for a pregnant woman to get dehydrated, especially in the summer time."

"Well all right then, we have fresh fruit, some veggies and a good source of protein for breakfast," I informed her. Secretly I was glad that I had opted out of the French toast idea that I had debated on. I started taking the items out of the shopping bags and laying them on the counter.

She looked in interest at the things I had laid out, and then she reached over and grabbed a couple of knives. I shuddered at the thought of my clumsy, pregnant imprint holding a knife. "Why don't you let me do this while you get your shower?" I offered.

"Are you sure? I don't mind helping," she said.

"I'm sure."

She reached up and kissed my cheek, "Thanks, a shower right now would really feel great," she confessed.

"You might want to dress comfortably; I have plans for today that will require some walking."

She looked at me skeptically, "All right, should I be worried?"

"Nah," I couldn't help but grin. "I'm going to make sure you're taken care of."

"My hero," she muttered cheekily. I briefly watched her as she turned and disappeared up the stairs.

I started chopping up the onions, peppers, tomatoes and mushrooms. With Bella out of the room I could use my wolf speed and I had the items done quickly. I cut the potatoes and added them to the oil and quickly fried them up. I grated the cheese and then started on the fruit. I had just squeezed lemon juice over the fruit mixture and put it in the refrigerator when she walked back downstairs.

She smelled fresh and clean and the scent of strawberries and creme filled the air. Her hair was still damp and hung loosely down her back. She had done as I asked and dressed comfortably in a pair of blue jean shorts and a tee shirt that in spite of being too big across the shoulders and in the arms, had already started to pull snugly across her stomach.

She walked over and looked at the items I had spread out on the counter top. "Wow that looks great. What can I do to help?"

I let her cook the bacon in the microwave while I got started on the egg mixture. I was busy turning omelets and adding ingredients to the pan when she finished the bacon and started on the toast.

I didn't know how we did it, but everything was ready all at the same time. Bella got the fruit, milk and juice out of the refrigerator just as I was setting our omelet covered plates on the table. She grabbed glasses, coffee cups and bowls while I pulled out forks, spoons and knives. She passed me the bacon and then the toast before helping herself to the fruit. It was one of the best meals I think we had ever shared.

We talked easily while eating, and before long, we were sitting there drinking our coffee.

"I can't believe I ate that much," Bella groaned.

"You didn't eat a lot," I complained. "Well, at least not a lot compared to me." It was true; Bella ate less than a quarter of the amount of food that I consumed.

She laughed. "No one eats a lot, compared to you."

She stood and started to take the dishes to the sink. Clean up was done quickly with her washing and me drying. In no time at all, I had put up the last dish while she wiped down the counter tops.

"So, what did you want to do today?"

"Well, I know this place that I would like to take you." I admitted.

"What kind of place?"She asked.

"Go grab your swimsuit and a towel and I will show you."

I pulled out a cooler while she gathered her things, grabbed the last of the fruit and some bottled water, added some ice and carried it out to my truck. I walked back in the house just as Bella was coming downstairs. She was shoving her items into a beach bag as she walked. I took the bag from her and waited while she locked up the house, and then we headed out.

I drove us as close as I could to where we were going; it still left us with a little bit of a hike. We traveled for thirty minutes or so over some very easy terrain on a well beaten path. We skirted around a few boulders and then there it was, a small waterfall feeding a pool of crystal clear water.

The falls started twenty feet or so up and fell over several different outcroppings of rock before free falling the last four or five feet. The pool was cold and refreshing and just the right depth at its deepest point for me to be able to dive in comfortably. In most areas it was an easy depth for me to stand easily, but it would still probably be over Bella's head. That was just more of a reason for me to hold her.

The extra water had a gentle runoff into a small stream that later was joined by other streams and eventually widened into a sizeable creek. The creek was great for tubing, but I wasn't going to endanger Bella or the baby by taking her tubing over some rapids, no matter how mild my friends considered them.

The entire pack knew about these falls, it was one of the first things that Sam had found when he phased. Not long after Seth joined the pack, he came up with the suggestion that we remove all of the large rocks from the bottom of the pool and make it a place safe for the imprints to swim. Within a few days the task was completed.

The pool was roughly thirty or so feet across at its widest part and about twenty five or so feet long. All of the underbrush was cleared away from the area and the edges of the pool were smooth and sloping. On one side we had dug out the bank enough to have a shallow area that a person could use to gradually enter the pond. The other side, the side with the falls was a straight drop into the deepest part of the pool. All in all, it was a great place for me to bring Bella.

"This is gorgeous," Bella exclaimed, after taking everything in.

I smiled. "Thanks, we worked hard to get the area cleaned up." I set the cooler down on the bank and threw my towel and swim shorts on top of it.

"Who did?" She looked puzzled.

"Well it was Seth's idea. Right after we showed him the falls one day, he commented about how much Leah would enjoy it. After that, it wasn't anytime at all until Sam had us all organized and the next thing you know, the underbrush was gone, the bottom of the pool was cleaned out and the area was made as safe as we could make it." I explained.

"You guys did all of this yourselves?"

"Well yeah, we do stuff like this for the reservation, clean up and safety concerns. As it was before, this place would have been too dangerous for anyone to enjoy swimming in, now though, we can all have a good time and it is safe enough for children to play in, as long as there is an adult here to supervise."

"I can't believe you did all of this yourselves," her look of admiration made both me and my wolf purr in contentment and I tried to keep myself from pumping up with pride when she spoke.

"Why don't you put on your swim suit? You can go behind the trees over there and I promise I won't look," I suggested. "In fact, I will go over there and put my shorts on too, that way we can both enjoy the water."

"Ok," she agreed as she headed off for the trees. I tried not to think about her stripping down to nothing just a few feet away from me but it was hard. Fuck, I was hard; I reverently hoped that the cold water would help me get my body under control.

I was finished before she was and I made my way slowly back to the edge of the pool and walked into the shallow end of the water. I waded in until I was waist deep and then I pushed off and swam easily to the deeper end. I ducked under the surface wetting my hair and then when I reemerged, I threw my head back looking around for Bella.

She came out from behind the trees and I took in the sight of her in her two piece.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"For what?" I asked. I was confused, why was she apologizing?

"I didn't realize that this bathing suit was just a little too small."

Her cute little baby bump was sticking out roundly from between the two sections of material. The bottoms covered her really well but the top, well let's just say that I think when Bella bought the swim suit it probably covered more than it currently did. Instantly I was rock hard again and thinking of ways I could manage to get the top of her suit to come off. I grinned and wiggled my eyebrows, "I don't mind."

She laughed, "You perv!" She waded into the water, gasping as the cool wetness splashed up on her thighs.

I joined her in the shallow end of the pool and took her hands, leading her into the deeper water. What followed was one of the most enjoyable afternoons I had ever spent.

We swam and we splashed. She floated and I dove. We talked and laughed and in general, just had a fun time. I pulled her off to the deep end and we swam underneath the edge of the falls. The water cascaded down around us and her sheer amazement and laughter was a balm to my soul.

I was careful to watch her. I didn't want her to exhaust herself, so I tried to make sure that she rested some. I didn't want her to overdo it. I took the opportunity to hold her in my arms, her legs wrapped tightly around my waist and her arms around my neck. I let her snuggle up against me as the water lapped around us.

Later, we were sitting on a towel, eating a snack and drinking water when she asked. "Jake, what is this between us?"

I hesitated, "What do you mean?"

"This," she pointed her finger back and forth between herself and me. "Don't tell me that you don't feel it, too."

"Bella," I paused unsure how to continue. I finally decided to go with the truth, at least partially. "I am insanely attracted to you. I don't just mean the way you look, although I do think that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I also mean the way you act, the way you think, the way you smell, just the way you are. So far, there is nothing about you that I don't like."

I looked at her trying to gauge her reaction. I took a deep breath and confessed my most strongly felt desire, "There is nothing that I want more than you. I want to wrap my arms around you and hold you; I want to be there for you in the middle of the night when you want something crazy to eat. I want the right to hold you in public and call you mine. I know that this may be too much for you right now and that's fine, I don't want to rush you, we can take things as slowly as you want. I guess I really just want the chance to be with you."

"Jake, I don't know, I'm attracted to you and lord knows, that kiss we shared was something else, but are you sure? What about the baby? It's not fair of me to ask you to be a father or even an uncle, if you aren't ready, especially to a child that isn't yours."

"I don't care about the baby. Wait, let me rephrase that, I don't care _who _got you pregnant. As far as I am concerned, this baby," I put my hands gently on her stomach, "could be mine, too. I would like for it to be mine. You aren't asking me to be a father to it, I'm offering." I saw her skeptical expression and the words just came tumbling out. "Shit, Bella, I love you, how could I not love the baby?"


	12. Chapter 12

Beta'ed by MrsTrentReznor and BanSidhe (ruadh sidhe) and Pre-read by Iamtwilightobsessed (MP) and Sparkling Fae. All of these ladies write awesome stories, so if you haven't checked them out already please do so.

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except or course for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation that, of course, belong to them.

Additional disclaimer: **Please read**

**WARNING: **This story is rated **NC17** for **language**, **sex** and **violence**. Parts of this story contain extreme, detailed, graphic violence including murder, dismemberment and rape. While large sections of this story are nice, I do not consider this to be an overall nice story. It is listed as horror for a reason. This story is not for the squeamish or prudish. If any of this offends you or bothers you in any way then please, turn back now, it's not too late.

**Chapter 12 Panic**

**Bella POV**

_Oh shit! He loves me? How can he love me? He barely knows me. _I sat and stared at Jacob with a look of disbelief on my face. I could feel the panic bubbling up, threatening to choke me. It was getting hard to breathe.

"Fuck! Calm down Bella," I heard Jacob's voice through a fog, it sounded muffled, like it was far away, or maybe deep underground or something. "Breathe, Bella," he insisted. I felt cold water hit my face and I gasped, my lungs filling with air.

I was laid out on my towel along the edge of the little pond Jacob and I had just had so much fun in. I looked into his worried eyes and struggled to take a deep breath.

Several minutes passed while I worked to calm myself. Finally, I was able to speak. "How can you love me? You don't even know me, not really."

Jacob hesitated. "Bella, this is going to sound strange but I promise that it is the God's honest truth. I think I fell in love with you the moment I first laid eyes on you. I know that you don't feel the same about me and I'm all right with that. I know that you don't know a lot about me, at least not as much as I would like for you to, but I hope that one day that will change. All I'm asking for is a chance."

"A chance… a chance for what? What is it that you expect to get out of this, Jacob?" A thought struck me and I wondered out loud, "Do you think that just because I'm pregnant I will have sex with you?"

"Oh God, no," he almost shouted. "Don't get me wrong, you are a beautiful woman and pregnant or not, you're incredibly sexy and highly desirable. I would love the opportunity to be with you like that, but no," he shook his head, "I'm not after sex."

"Then what do you want from me? What do you expect from me?"

"Nothing, I expect nothing." He looked tortured. "Bella, I will be whatever you want me to be. If you want, then we can forget this whole conversation ever happened. I will be your boy friend or just your friend, your brother or your lover, I just want to be with you in whatever way you will let me. Fuck, this isn't coming out right." Jacob took a deep breath and then gazed into my eyes. "I just need to be around you. Please, don't ask me to stay away."

His sincerity shook me to the bone. This gorgeous, wonderful man that had only been nice to me was laying it all on the line. In spite of just having known me for a couple of months, he already loved me enough to be whatever I wanted him to be.

I thought for a minute_, would it be so bad to be loved by Jacob Black?_ _No_, I realized _it wouldn't_. Then where did my panic steam from? Was it a result from my parents dissolved relationship? Was it because my mother tended to fall in and out of love as often as other people changed underwear? _No_, a voice inside my head answered, _you panicked because you are already falling for him__,__ too. _

I instantly recognized the truth of my statement. What was it exactly about Jacob that made me panic at the thought of him loving me? Was it Jacob, or would it have happened with anyone? I wanted to think and I needed privacy to do it.

"Jacob," he looked up at me. "I think I'm ready to go home now."

"Ok, then," He looked crestfallen. "I'll take you home."

The ride back to the house was mostly silent. I glanced over at Jacob several times only to find him looking at the road, his hands were tight on the steering wheel. It was the early part of the evening before we reached the outskirts of Forks. I could hear my stomach start to growl when Jacob broke the silence, "Do you want to stop and pick up some supper?"

"No, that's all right, I'll just grab a sandwich when I get home."

A few minutes later we were pulling up into the driveway. He hopped out of the truck and helped me out of the cab. He walked with me to the door and set the empty cooler on the porch. I sat my beach bag down beside it and looked at him. He looked nervous and scared and suddenly I wanted nothing more than to reassure him that everything would be okay.

"Bella," he paused, "Please don't shut me out. I know that you don't feel the same way about me as I do about you and that's fine. I will just be your friend if that is what you want, I just…" he took a deep breath, "I'll just miss you if you don't let me come around anymore."

"Just give me a little time, Jake. I don't know right now how I feel. I think I need some time to sort everything out." I gave him a weak smile. "I'll call you later, all right?"

"Sure, sure," he muttered. He pulled me into a tight hug, his body surrounding me in warmth. I allowed myself to lean into him for a moment before I pulled away.

"I'll see you soon, Jake," I said as I walked in the house.

I didn't hear him move off the porch until after I locked the door. I listened as he cranked his truck and then pulled away. I walked to the living room and sat down on the couch. I started to think.

The rest of the day was spent in a daze. At some point in time I drifted off on the sofa, only to awaken an hour later, hungry, thirsty and headachy. Jacob consumed my thoughts. It didn't matter what I did, he was on my mind.

I thought about him while I fixed my supper, seeing him as he was that morning; light hearted and comfortable in my kitchen. I pictured him when I took a shower, the water trailing down his body much the same way as it had while we were swimming. I tried to watch a movie and I kept seeing his eyes, his mouth, and his smile. Bradley Cooper may have been the actor paid to play the part, but in my mind Jacob Black had the leading role.

_He picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. I had my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms were around his neck. My fingers were playing with the hair at the back of his head and we were kissing. Our tongues danced and swirled around each other. _

_Jacob knelt down on the bed and gently laid me down underneath him. His mouth trailed down my cheek and his tongue traced my jaw line. He worked his way down my neck and over my chest. His fingers played with my __breasts__, kneading and palming them, making me moan. He started licking his way from the base of my breast to my nipple, finally engulfing it in his warm mouth and scraping it gently with his teeth. I arched up and tried to thrust my chest deeper in his mouth. He pulled away and looked down upon me, chuckling lightly before starting again._

_I ran my fingers down his sides, splaying them across his lower back. I tried to pull him closer using my hands and then finally pressing my heels against the muscles of his ass. He pressed his hardened cock against my heated core and I pushed up and gasped as the electric shocks coursed through my body. _

_He trailed his hands over my stomach to my dripping slit and ran his fingertips over my folds before sinking them inside me. His mouth followed the path blazed by his hands until his lips joined his fingers at my center. I gasped in pleasure as he sucked my clit into his mouth, his tongue sneaking its way inside me. I buried my hands in his hair and held him tight to me, begging him for my release. I called his name as my hips __arched__ off the bed._

I woke up calling his name with my hands working my body and a deep and desperate need for release. My clit was throbbing and the walls of my pussy were clenching tightly around my fingers. I closed my eyes and thought back to my dream; his fingers had felt so much better than mine.

How could I get so wet from just a dream? Was it the way his tongue worked over my breast or maybe it was the way he kissed, if nothing else it could have been the hardened length of his cock pressing up against my leg. Within moments I brought myself to climax, the release only a shadow of what it could have been.

Knowing that sleep was pointless, I climbed out of bed and glanced at the clock, it was early, not yet five am. I headed to the shower. The hot water worked better than coffee for stimulating my brain and helping me to think.

What would be so wrong with falling in love with Jacob Black? Yes, I was pregnant with another man's child, but if Jacob didn't care, then should I? What if my baby was already here? Was I going to always use her as an excuse not to date, not to let myself get involved with anyone else? What if I wasn't pregnant? If there was no baby then how would I feel about Jacob? 

The water turned cold while I stood there and thought about that last question. If there was no baby then how would I feel about Jacob? The truth hit me like a ton of bricks and I suddenly knew exactly what I was going to do.

I hopped out of the shower and dried off; I slathered myself in lotion and picked out a comfortable pair of shorts and a loose fitting tee shirt. I hurriedly combed through my hair and then blew it dry, finally pulling it all up into a pony tail. I nearly ran downstairs to fix myself some breakfast. I ate a bowl of cereal, drank a glass of juice and then I was rushing back upstairs to brush my teeth.

I grabbed my purse and headed out to my car. It was almost six o'clock. Jacob had to work today. He should be waking up soon if he hadn't already. I had made my decision and I was anxious to tell him.

**AN**: Not as long as my typical chapter but it was the best stopping of point. More tomorrow


	13. Chapter 13

Beta'ed by MrsTrentReznor and BanSidhe (ruadh sidhe) and Pre-read by Iamtwilightobsessed (MP) and Sparkling Fae. All of these ladies write awesome stories, so if you haven't checked them out already please do so.

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except or course for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation that, of course, belong to them.

Additional disclaimer: **Please read**

**WARNING: **This story is rated **NC17** for **language**, **sex** and **violence**. Parts of this story contain extreme, detailed, graphic violence including murder, dismemberment and rape. While large sections of this story are nice, I do not consider this to be an overall nice story. It is listed as horror for a reason. This story is not for the squeamish or prudish. If any of this offends you or bothers you in any way then please, turn back now, it's not too late.

**Chapter 13 Things That You Hear**

**Bella **

The ride to the reservation seemed as if it were never ending. At the same time, it was too short. I was nervous and anxious. I was afraid to see Jacob but I was more afraid not to. What was this that I felt for Jacob, I didn't know yet exactly what to call it. Was it love, obsession, infatuation, lust? Whatever it was, it was powerful, and it had the potential to be life altering.

I pulled up outside the little red house and paused, uncertain as to what my next action should be. Should I get out and knock on the door or wait for him to come to me? Should I text him and say Hi, look outside your front window? Should I leave him a note on the windshield of his truck and just tell him to call me later? I debated all of my options, finally reaching for the door when suddenly the decision was taken from me.

I watched as Jacob walked into my sight. He was coming from the direction of the beach. He was wearing a pair of cut off denim shorts and an old pair of running shoes. His hair was wet, the drops of water glistening in the dim early morning sunlight. So far I didn't think he had seen me.

I opened the car door and slowly stood. I paused, with my hand on the top of the door and just looked at him. He was breathtaking. His body was perfectly sculpted; even though I had just seen him hours before, my dreams and my memories hadn't done him justice.

He looked up and our eyes met. My breath caught at the hopeful expression his eyes held before he got his emotions under control. After that, he tried to adopt an air of friendliness. I missed the warmth and devotion that I had witnessed for that brief moment.

"Jacob," I called as I started walking toward him.

He stopped and stood, waiting for me.

My speed picked up the closer I got, until I was all but running toward him.

"Bella," he cautioned as he took a couple of steps in my direction. I could tell just from the tone of his voice that he wanted me to slow down and watch my footing. I didn't care at the moment. I needed him, I needed my Jacob.

He stopped me from slamming into him, placing his hands on my shoulders. He looked down at me and seemed to search my eyes for answers. I wasn't sure what he saw, but then suddenly he was pulling me toward him and snuggling my body in his embrace.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to panic," I struggled to get the words out, nearly blabbering in my relief.

"Whoa… wait a minute, Bella," he pulled back and looked deeply into my eyes once again. "You don't have a reason to apologize."

"Yes I do," I muttered, "You told me that you love me and I panicked. I was scared and I took out all of my insecurities on you." I felt tears sting the corners of my eyes. Fucking pregnancy hormones.

He pulled me back into his arms, his hands settling on my lower back and I wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled my face in his chest. I inhaled deeply, his woodsy smell instantly calming me.

"Bella, I put a lot on you yesterday, it's alright. I don't expect you to feel the way that I feel. Really I'm just glad I haven't scared you away." His lips pressed down on the top of my head.

I looked up at him, "Jake, I don't know exactly what to call this feeling that I have for you. I just know that it is unlike anything I've ever experienced before. You calm me and excite me at the same time. You make me feel safe and cherished and hungry and wanting. While I really would like to see where this could go, it also scares me to death. I feel like we are moving too fast."

"Please, don't ever be scared of me, Bella," he whispered. "All I want is the chance to make you happy. If you feel like we are moving too fast, then we can slow things down. I don't ever want you to think that I've pressured you or done something that you weren't ready for."

We stood there looking at each other for several endless moments.

My eyes darted back and forth between his eyes and his lips. I wanted him to kiss me and after what he had just said, I knew I would have to make the first move. I opened my mouth and softly whispered, "Kiss me, Jake."

His eyes widened for just a second before he slowly leaned down, giving me the opportunity to stop him if I changed my mind. Our faces got closer and closer together until finally our lips met and the rest of the world, once again, ceased to exist. Nothing mattered but Jacob and the way he was making me feel.

His lips were soft and yet still powerful. Electric shocks went through my body highlighting every move that we made. He deepened the kiss, our tongues met and twisted around each other. My hands tightened in his hair and I moaned into his mouth.

We parted when we both felt the need to breathe and he loomed over me, his arms around my waist and his forehead resting on mine. I dropped my hands to his chest and just stood there, leaning up against him.

We pulled apart after a couple of minutes and he asked, "Have you had breakfast?"

"I ate a bowl of cereal a little bit ago."

"That's not eating." He frowned. "Come on in, I'll grab a shower and then treat you to pancakes and eggs at the diner."

I smiled. "That sounds great."

The next couple of weeks went on as if I had never received a declaration of love from Jacob. I knew that his feelings hadn't changed; I could see the love in his eyes every time I unexpectedly caught him looking at me.

The love was also there in his actions. He continued to astound me. It was rare that Jacob would show up at my house empty handed. He brought me bouquets of wild flowers that he collected from the side of the road or from the edge of the woods, snacks and treats that either Sue or Emily had made and sent for us to enjoy and even sometimes supper.

Normally not one to enjoy gifts, these items was so thoughtful and heartfelt that I just couldn't let myself be angry about them. He also showed his feelings for me in other ways. For example, Jacob kept the yard mowed and used the weed eater weekly, without my asking or even suggesting that it needed to be done. He took out the trash and moved everything from the high cabinets, down into the lower ones so that they would be easier for me to reach.

He changed the oil in my car and made sure that the tires had the proper amount of air in them. A couple of times, I even caught him taking my car and putting gasoline in it for me. He helped me with grocery shopping and laundry and if I had let him, I'm sure that he would have helped me with the cooking and cleaning as well. And the whole time he did these things, I was clueless as to what he was actually doing. He was working his way into my heart.

We continued to kiss, we had full blown make out sessions that were rapidly becoming more and more heated. I still had my dreams about him, although now they were every single night. Between the dreams, the steamy lip lock sessions and the pregnancy hormones, I was a mess.

I was almost through my second trimester when Leah gave me a solution to my problem. It was during a couple's night that Jacob and I had been invited to. The guys, Jake, Sam, Jared and Paul were all in the den at Sam and Leah's house, playing on Sam's X-box.

Kim, Leah, Emily and I were all in the kitchen, talking and cooking when Leah asked, "So Bella, I have a question for you."

"Alright," I had gotten used to Leah asking me questions about my pregnancy. So far we had talked about almost everything from prenatal vitamins to constipation.

"How on earth do you handle being horny all the time?"

I choked and started coughing and sent ice water spewing out of my mouth. In spite of the coldness of the water dribbling down my chin and sprayed across my chest, I could feel my face as it turned hot and red.

"Jesus, Leah," Emily scolded her. "Give the poor girl some warning, why don't cha? You can't just come out and ask something like that." She started patting my back while Kim handed me some paper towels.

I eventually stopped sputtering and wiped off my face and the table. Leah gave me just enough time to compose myself before she asked again.

"Well?" The question in her tone was obvious. "How do you handle it? Does it get any easier? I swear Sam is going to be one happy and worn out man by the time this little one gets here."

**Jacob **

"Shhh…" Sam said, "Be quiet, this is going to be good."

We all quickly shut our mouths and started listening intently. At first all I could hear was my Bella sputtering and coughing. I started to stand but then sat back down when Paul put a restraining hand on my shoulder.

"Jesus, Leah, give the poor girl some warning, why don't cha?" Emily chided. "You can't just come out as ask something like that."

"Ask what?" I mouthed to Sam and then Paul. They both shrugged their shoulders as if to say I don't know.

Bella's breathing evened out and I relaxed back into my chair. I sat back up however, when Leah's next comment was said, "Well, how do you handle it? Does it get any easier? I swear Sam is going to be one happy and worn out man by the time this little one gets here."

"Yeah, if she doesn't rub it raw first," Sam snorted.

Jared and Paul laughed loudly and then to allay suspicion Paul said loudly, "That's the way Jared, make 'em pay."

I looked at Paul and raised my eyebrow.

"What, you don't want them to think we are listening in, do you?" he said softly.

Jared glanced at me and then just shook his head. I got the impression that he thought I was rather clueless when it came to eavesdropping.

"Well Leah, you have to understand that my situation is a little different from yours."

Leah snorted, "As if. Well ok, I get that you and Jacob aren't married, but still," she paused and then loudly said, "Oh My God, Bella! You mean to say that you haven't jumped on that yet?"

I couldn't hear Bella's reaction but I knew what it was. In my head I could see her red faced and shaking her head frantically while motioning for Leah to be quiet.

"How have you not?" This came from Kim. "Gosh, when me and Jared got together, it took me less than a week, and I was a virgin back then."

"Yes, well being a virgin is such an issue for me," Bella sarcastically muttered. "Really Kim, look at me. Who in their right mind would want to have sex with this? I'm fat, my stomach has the capability to move by itself, my ass and hips are wide enough to take up a bus seat by myself. My ankles are swollen, I am nowhere near as flexible as I used to be and these have taken on a life of their own."

I didn't know what had taken on a life of their own; I could only imagine she meant her breasts. Hell, I wasn't complaining. I liked the extra inches that just seemed to pop up over night.

"Nope," she continued, "it's just not going to happen."

I could feel my face sinking in disappointment.

"Bella," Emily softly replied, "You're pregnant, not fat. There is a huge difference, although in your case, I don't think Jacob would care if you weighed 300 pounds."

"How long has it been?" Leah questioned her.

"Well… not since…" her voice trailed off.

"No fucking way, how on earth have you handled it, Bella?" Leah asked once again.

"Leah," I could hear the censure in Emily's voice.

I started to stand, only to sit back down again when Paul and Jared both pushed me back into my chair.

"No guys, that's enough. They are making Bella uncomfortable." I mumbled.

"Fuck dude, you are making us uncomfortable, you and your damn blue balls." Paul snorted.

"Not to mention the nightly sexcapades. Hell, you make me desperate and I get some on a regular basis. You should appreciate what the girls are trying to do for you." Jared insisted staring me down.

"Yeah Jake, now sit there, be quiet and listen." Sam ordered.

I did as I was told.

"Shit," Leah's voice came from the kitchen, "I bet you have stock in Duracell."

"What the fuck did I miss?" I murmured.

Paul looked over at me and smirked, "Bella has been handling things herself… nice."

I groaned at the image that flashed behind my eyes and my cock was instantly hard. I knew that she had done that a few times since we had met. Fuck, I was a wolf that spent nights outside her bedroom window and yes, there had been a several times when I had retreated to the woods to take care of myself when I caught the scent of her arousal on the wind. Once or twice I had even heard the buzzing sound that indicated she was having her fun without me. I didn't tell the guys how hard it had been not to join her in her room on those occasions.

"And then every single night… the dreams," Bella sighed. "It hasn't been easy."

"What kind of dreams?" Kim asked her.

"Um… those kinds of dreams," Bella whispered.

"OH…" the girls almost replied in unison.

"Bella, out of curiosity, why don't you just see where things go with Jake? I know he cares about you. It's obvious every time he looks at you." Emily suggested.

Bella snorted, "Like I said Emily, have you seen me?" I heard the sound of a chair being pushed back. "Look at this. Look at my stomach. What is sexy about stretch marks and a flat belly button?"

"Shit Bella, I have more stretch marks than you do and I am nowhere near as far along as you are." Leah admonished. "More junk in the trunk too for that fact."

Sam sighed, "I fucking love her ass."

"Fucking love her ass or love fucking her ass?" Paul snickered.

"Does it matter?" Jared grinned.

"Shut the fuck up or get the fuck out," Sam responded.

Emily laughed, "You have a cute, little basketball. Do you know how many women want to look like you do?"

"Damn Bella, I would love to have that pregnant look you're rocking. I'm already a cow and I'm two and a half months behind you." Leah griped.

"Jake isn't going to care if you're pregnant or not, Bella." Kim inserted. "Let's be realistic here. First of all the guy is totally into you. I've known Jake since grammar school and I have never seen him act this way about a girl. Second, he's a guy, he won't turn you down. You are gorgeous. Third, Jake is very family orientated. Your being pregnant is likely to just be a bigger turn on for him."

I scowled, Kim didn't have to make me sound like a pervert, although I had to admit, she knew me pretty good.

"Fuck it, I say just take your shirt off in front of him. He'll take care of the rest." Leah advised.

"I couldn't do that," Bella insisted.

My heart sunk.

"You don't have to let him know that's what you're doing," Leah suggested.

"I don't understand. If I take my shirt off for him then how do I not have to let him know that's what I'm doing?"

"Get in the shower and then scream. He will come running and then you can say you saw a spider or something." Kim offered.

"Spill juice down the front of your shirt and take it off to throw it in the wash," was Emily's suggestion.

"Screw that, just say Jake, wanna roll me around in the bed… or against the wall… or across the table? It doesn't matter how you say it, he will be willing." Leah proposed.

"You want me to try to trick him?"

I nodded my head.

"Bella," Emily said softly, "You know that Jacob wants to help you in any way that he can right? Let him help this way."

"Lot more enjoyable than mowing the fucking yard," Paul snorted loudly.

"Can we please talk about something else? I promise I will think about what you've said but now, please let's talk about the weather or gardening or anything else." Bella pleaded.

I sat there in my chair and thought about what I had just heard. _She thinks that she isn't sexy, and that I couldn't possibly want her. Hummm… I would just have to see what I could do about that._


	14. Chapter 14

Beta'ed by MrsTrentReznor and BanSidhe (ruadh sidhe) and Pre-read by Iamtwilightobsessed (MP) and Sparkling Fae. All of these ladies write awesome stories, so if you haven't checked them out already please do so.

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except or course for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation that, of course, belong to them.

Additional disclaimer: **Please read**

**WARNING: **This story is rated **NC17** for **language**, **sex** and **violence**. Parts of this story contain extreme, detailed, graphic violence including murder, dismemberment and rape. While large sections of this story are nice, I do not consider this to be an overall nice story. It is listed as horror for a reason. This story is not for the squeamish or prudish. If any of this offends you or bothers you in any way then please, turn back now, it's not too late.

WOW! Thanks to everyone who has alerted, favorited or reviewed this story. Over 200 reviews already and we are just on chapter 14. Thats really cool.

**Chapter 14**

**Bella **

For the rest of the evening I thought a lot about what Leah, Emily and Kim had told me. Would Jacob really care that I was pregnant? He did say that he loved me even though he hadn't repeated the comment. Would it really be so wrong to have sex with him? I mean we were both adults, as long as he knew ahead of time what I needed from him… we could come to some sort of agreement, couldn't we? And it wouldn't be as if I was the only one benefiting from the arrangement. Mom used to call it 'friends with benefits' but I had heard my roommate Ellie use the term 'fuck buddies'. She'd had several guys in that sort of relationship in the time I had known her. Would knowing that Jacob loved me make this unfair to him?

When I wasn't thinking about how to proposition Jacob, I was thinking about my dreams and the reason I **needed **to proposition Jacob. _His dark hand a startling contrast to the milky white skin of my stomach, the way his mouth felt when he attached his lips to my nipples. His fingers searching out my sensitive spots and making me call out his name, the way his dark, silky hair felt when it brushed against the inside of my thighs. _

Not that I had ever felt any of those things with Jacob, but if his kisses were anything to go by then I wouldn't be disappointed. Shit, if he were even a fraction as good as he was in my dreams, then I would be a happy woman. At least happier than any guy had ever made me before.

I started trying to think about ways I could indicate to Jacob what I wanted from him. _I was way too shy to just come out and ask him to fuck me, wasn't I? Maybe I could show him what I wanted from him. When he dropped me off at home I could invite him in, we could sit on the sofa and talk. I could kiss him and then just see where it went from there, couldn't I? _

_Fuck I really should _have_ listened more when Ellie would try to tell me of her exploits. Why oh why didn't I try to be more adventuresome in college? Three guys… three… and two of them were one night stands__, one of which I could barely remember._I shook my head in disgust at myself.

_Fuck, what's the worst that could happen? He _could_ say no and I would feel embarrassed... but if he said yes? _A wave of arousal swept through me and I could feel my panties dampen. I bit my lip to keep from moaning in frustration.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Hummm, what?"

"I asked if you were alright. I called your name and you didn't answer. I was wondering if you were ready to go home." Jacob explained.

"Sure," I leaned forward and grasped his hand as I stood. I really didn't have to have help to stand yet but then again, it wasn't unwelcome, either.

"So Bella, we're on for Wednesday, right?" Leah asked.

"Wednesday?" I countered.

"Yes, Wednesday, the day I asked you to join us for lunch." She clarified.

"Oh shit, sorry Leah, I just have a lot on my mind."

She looked at me with a knowing glint in her eyes. "It's okay; I know how pregnant women get. So, how about it?"

"That sounds great. I'd love to go."

"Wonderful," Emily exclaimed. "We will pick you up around 11:30. It will be a fun girls' day."

They all got up and walked us outside and we said our goodbyes to the other couples. Jacob helped me over to his truck and lifted me up into the seat. He walked around and got in and moments later we were on our way.

The ride back was quiet with me trying to think up ways for Jacob to get the idea that I would be interested in having sex with him. Finally, on the outskirts of Forks I gave up. It just wasn't in me to come up with some plan to seduce Jacob Black. I would either have to just come out and tell him what I wanted or take advantage if the opportunity presented itself.

**Jacob **

After hearing the conversation between the girls and then smelling the tantalizing aroma of Bella's arousal the rest of the evening, I was hard as a rock. I shifted uncomfortably in the seat trying to get my prick away from the zipper. I was pressing up against it from the inside and I just knew that when I took my pants off I would have teeth marks on my dick.

It didn't help that the cab of the truck concentrated Bella's scent, making it impossible to ignore. I was on edge. I was needy. I was wanting. I was in pain. I was so hard that the wind blowing on my cock would probably make me bust a nut. Things had not been like this for me since high school and my first crush.

I shifted in my seat again and glanced at her from the corner of my eye. She looked cold. Her arms were crossed across her body and she was rubbing her hands up and down trying to get warm. I put my arm across the back of the seat, "You can slide over here if you want." I offered. "I'm toasty warm and I don't mind sharing."

_Fuck, I can't let her be cold no matter how difficult this is going to make it for me to control myself._ I wondered again about telling her the secret. Would it make things easier for Bella if she knew about the pack and the imprint? My wolf wanted her to know but the man wasn't as sure. He wanted her to love us because she wanted too, not because of some wolfy mojo. Besides, I was still worried about causing her to freak out while she was pregnant. I hadn't forgotten about her passing out the night we had met.

Bella unbuckled her seat belt, slid across the seat and fastened the middle belt across her hip bones. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to me. She tucked her body into my side and let out a little sigh of contentment. My wolf and I both almost moaned in pleasure at the contact.

"You are so warm," she said.

"Yeah, it's a genetic thing. There are quite a few of the Quileute that have a higher than normal body temp." I hedged.

"Really, it's not everyone in the tribe?"

"No, only certain bloodlines seem to share the trait."

"Some common ancestors somewhere down the line, huh."

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Are there other traits that you share?" She asked.

"We all seem to have a higher than normal metabolism."

"Hummm… that's why you eat so much then."

I looked down at her a grinned, "Yeah. Think you can get used to cooking enough for an army?"

"I think I can handle cooking large amounts."

"Good, because I haven't been full since I was sixteen."

"That sounds like a challenge," she commented. "Are you throwing down the gauntlet?"

I smiled, "Throwing it down? No, but if you want to try your hand at cooking enough food to fill me up I won't complain."

I pulled up into her driveway and turned off the truck. We both unfastened our seat belts and I opened the door and hopped out. I turned around just in time to help Bella's descent from the truck.

We walked hand in hand to the front door and I waited patiently while she unlocked it before following her inside the house.

"Would you like something to drink, water, milk, soda, beer?"

"I'd love a beer," I answered.

"Go on and make yourself at home. I'm going to put my purse down and I'll grab our drinks and be right back."

I listened as she walked up the stairs and into her bedroom. When I heard the bathroom door shut I went into the kitchen and got my beer and fixed Bella a glass of ice water. I carried them back to the living room and was fixing to sit down when I heard her start to come back into the room.

"I got our drinks," I explained. I straightened up and held out my hand for her to join me. She was only a couple of feet away when she seemed to trip on air. I reached out and caught her effortlessly, stopping her descent and then pulling her closer to me.

We stood there gazing into each other's eyes and it was as if the flood gates had been opened. We barely made it to the sofa before I had my lips on hers and my arms wrapped around her body.

There was nothing gentle about the kiss that we shared. It was the byproduct of the past several weeks of make out sessions and the desire for more. It was full of lust and desire and need. Our tongues met and slid around each other, tasting and teasing, leaving me breathless and her moaning in my arms. I pulled her bottom lip into my mouth and scraped my teeth over it before letting it go and claiming her mouth once again. I kissed her lips until she was panting my name and curling her hands in my hair.

I pulled back for just a moment. Bella's eyes were dark with desire. I kissed her mouth once more before trailing kisses down her jaw and onto her neck. She tilted her head to give me ample room to maneuver and I almost lost control of my wolf when she inadvertently showed that simple sign of submission.

My mouth lingered over the scant area just behind her ear. Her scent in that one place was so potent, so pure that it made my wolf literally purr. I stayed there until she had a slight bruise formed and then I moved on.

I licked and nibbled my way to the tender area where her neck and shoulder met. I nicked the area gently with my teeth; the urge to bite down and mark my mate almost overwhelming. The simple thought of sinking my teeth into her pliant neck and claiming her as ours made my cock swell even more painfully hard.

I felt a bead of fluid run from the tip over the head and start down my shaft. My teeth scraped across the spot one last time before I moved my mouth down to her collarbone, afraid to linger in the face of temptation. While I knew that both my wolf and I were anxious for the world to know that Bella was ours, she wasn't ready and claiming her now, before she knew about the pack would be wrong. Besides, it could frighten her away.

I ran my fingers up her body and then palmed her breast. She moaned and arched her back, thrusting her chest out to meet my hands. I worked her nipples through her shirt before bending down and taking her pebbled bud in my mouth. I soaked the material of her shirt and bra before finally just reaching for the hem and pulling the shirt over her head.

With her breast on display, I sat back and took a minute to just look at the woman the Gods had gifted me with. She was perfect, or at least perfect to me. I ran my hands up her arms, across her shoulder and down her chest to her distended abdomen. Her skin was smooth, soft and silky, almost translucent in areas with a subtle glow. It invited me to taste her simply by covering her body.

The gentle swell of her stomach seemed to enhance her beauty. Bella was about twenty-six or twenty-seven weeks and the basketball sized bump she hid underneath her shirt was to me even more of a turn on than the skimpiest of clothes. I already felt as if Bella was carrying _our_ child and to know that my mate was pregnant, even though I wasn't the biological father, made my wolf smug with satisfaction.

It was something about knowing that she had the ability to bring forth life from her body. Just the knowledge that our mate would be able to bear us pups. I ran my fingertips over the sensitive skin of her stomach before placing open mouth kisses across the top of it.

Her breasts were full and heavy, spilling over the top of the bra that seemed a size too small. I sought out the material and pulled it down, exposing her nipple to my searching fingers. I plucked and teased the tight bud on first one breast and then the other. I kissed and licked my way down her chest until my lips could replace my fingers on one side. I pulled the taut nub into my mouth and sucked, pulling it with my lips while still palming and twisting the other side in my hands.

The sensations were making Bella moan my name. She fisted her hands in my hair in a feeble attempt to hold me to her breast. She didn't have to. I was more than willing to lavish all the attention that she wanted on her two perky mounds. I reached behind her and unfastened her bra, pulling it off of her and out of my way before returning to my pleasurable task.

I waited until she was twisting her hips and rubbing her thighs together before I leaned back, pulling her across my legs. With her like this, I was able to once again look my fill of her. I know my eyes were hooded and I only hoped that the lust and desire that filled them wasn't enough to scare her away. I shouldn't have worried.

She used my upper body as her own personal playground running her hands and her fingers over every inch. Light ghosting touches designed to set my nerves on fire followed by the pinch and pull of her fingers over my nipples. She took her time learning my every contour, every single crevice and ridge. Her mouth and tongue followed her fingers until I was crazy with need.

When she reached for the waist band of my pants I nearly came undone, certain that I was going to embarrass myself like a fourteen year old virgin. I stopped her fingers before they could find my aching cock, intent on first seeing to her satisfaction. I pulled her into my arms and stood, anxious to carry her to her bedroom and placing her across her bed. I wanted to lavish kisses on the remaining part of her body.

It seemed as if only seconds had passed until I was laying her down and leaning over her. I reached for the waist band of her pants and tugged gently, her pants seemed to flow off her legs and the intense smell of her arousal was suddenly so strong I could taste it. It was like a potent drug in the air, an aphrodisiac that called to me and threatened my control. I inhaled deeply and groaned. A fresh burst of her intoxicating scent greeted the noise and I couldn't stop the growl from escaping.

I looked down at her; she was lying before me with her hair spread out across the sheets. She bit her bottom lip and then pulled her hands up and cupped her breast. She teased her nipples while I watched and I finally had to tear my eyes away from the sight just to keep from slamming my cock into her dripping channel.

She wrapped her legs around my waist and I pushed against her, the pressure against my shaft too good not to enjoy for a minute. She was still in her underwear, a tiny pair of dark blue panties splotched with the evidence of her desire. I couldn't stop myself from leaning down and running my tongue over the material between her thighs, sampling just a taste of the essence that was my Bella.

Her hips arched up and she slammed into my face. I smirked and kissed the inside of both her thighs before pulling her legs to the edge of the bed and setting her feet on the floor. I spread her legs wider and then in a moment of clarity, I pulled first her left and then her right leg over my shoulders, grasped her hips snugly in my hands and buried my nose in her fluid soaked center.

She screamed my name.

I bit against the fabric covering her folds and removed my hands from her hips just long enough to rip the undergarment in half. I licked my way from her ass over her slit and up to her pubic bone using long broad stokes with the flat of my tongue. Over and over I lapped at her core, tasting the fluid that leaked from her body.

I ran the tip of my nose over her clit and smiled against her when she called out my name begging me not to stop. I used the tip of my tongue and flicked her clit before rolling it around between my lips. Her thighs tightened around my head and her heels dug into my back. I moved my hand from her hip and then, working her nub with my tongue I sank my finger into her tight warm channel.

Her hands pulled my hair and she whimpered, little incoherent sounds that made no sense at all followed by her throaty groan of more and please. Hearing her beg me for her release almost made me cum in my pants. I had never felt the pleasure, the satisfaction of pleasing my partner with such intensity before. It filled me with awe and pride that I could delight my mate to such an extent.

I added a second finger to the first and moved them in and out of her body rapidly. I pressed up into that rougher area of skin, deep inside her, sucked her clit into my mouth and bit down gently. I nearly howled with satisfaction when her walls started contracting around my digits. Her hands stayed tight in my hair, unwilling to allow me to move so much as a centimeter as she rode out her release pressing her core into my face.

I didn't remove my fingers until after the tremors of her body had stopped. Then I licked her sensitive skin gently until she loosened her hold on my hair. When I felt her hands relax, I eased back and licked her clean, removing the sticky fluid from her thighs.

I sat back on my heels and looked at her. Her breathing was still rapid and her face was flushed. Her hair was now tangled and there were sweat soaked strands clinging to her face and neck. Her eyes were closed and she had a smile on her face. She positively glowed. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on. And the Gods had chosen her for me.

Bella opened her eyes and looked at me skeptically, "Really?"

"Huh…" I was puzzled for just a moment and then I realized that I must have spoken out loud. I repeated my thought for her, "I said that you are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on."

She pushed up and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling me into her arms. She leaned over and kissed me and then moaned, "I can smell myself on you."

"Do you want me to go wash my face?" I asked.

"Hell no, it's fucking erotic to taste myself off your lips. It's making me want you more, and I didn't think that was possible."

With her whispered confession I got even more impossibly hard.

"How is it that I am naked while you still have on your pants?" she asked.

"Um… I'm not really sure," I muttered.

"Jacob, you've tasted me, now I want to taste you."

She ran her fingertips down my chest and unfastened my pants. She put her tiny hands on the waistband and started trying to wiggle them down over my hips. I lifted up so that she could remove them. My cock sprang free of the restricted area and smacked my lower abdomen with a heavy splat sound.

"Fuck, Jacob," she said, with a hint of reverence in her voice.

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. I will admit it, I am a man and I am proud of what I carry around in my pants, long and thick with a slight curve, and currently I was slick and slightly sticky with pre-cum. I gripped the base tightly in my hand and gave myself several long, slow strokes. Several beads of fluid emerged from the slit and then started to roll off the head.

Her eyes were fastened on what I was doing, as she sat there and studied my cock.

I watched her face.

She licked her lips and I nearly lost it.

She shook her head and then looked up at me. "No underwear?" she asked.

"No, I usually just go commando," I admitted.

"It's a damn good thing that I didn't know that earlier," she confessed.

"Too tempting?" I grinned.

"Something like that," she replied. My smirk quickly fell from my lips as her hand joined mine, moving up and down my shaft. We moved in tandem for several swipes before I removed my hand leaving it to her.

The sight of her tiny hand wrapped around my hardened cock was one that I would keep in my mind forever. She brought her other hand up to my sac and gently started palming my balls.

My hips twitched and I moaned, low and guttural.

"I can feel you pulsing," she whispered.

"It's your fault," I accused, my voice husky. "You made me this way."

"Then I should probably make it better." Her little pink tongue reached out and swiped the liquid from the blunt head.

I was instantly struggling for control as pleasure rocked my body.

Her tongue circled my shaft and then she turned her head to the side and worked her way down my length, from the tip to the base and back up again. She closed her lips around the head of my cock and sucked softly, her cheeks hollowing. Bella started moving her head up and down taking more and more of my hardened flesh inside her. She continued to use her hand to work the base, moving it in time with her mouth. It was almost an overload of sensation.

My hands hovered over her head until I finally fisted them and put them down by my thighs. I wanted nothing more than to bury them in her hair but uncertain as to how she would like that, I restrained myself. She looked up at me, her lips stretched around my hard shaft, her cheeks flushed and she pulled back, swirled her tongue around my head and then quickly engulfed me again taking most of my length in her mouth.

My head fell back, my eyes closed and I grunted, quickly losing myself in the pleasure she was giving me. She moaned around my cock, the vibrations shooting up to my sac and I felt the distinctive tingle as my balls tightened.

"Oh fuck baby," I groaned. "That's it… fuuccckkk, Bella," she took me deeper into her mouth and I could feel the back of her throat and the muscles there as she gagged around the head of my cock. She eased back and then tried again; I jerked, my hips pushing up, unable to stop myself from moving.

Bella reached under the edge of my thigh and grabbed my clenched fist. My hand relaxed slightly when I realized what she wanted. She brought my hand up to her head and left it there. Instantly I buried my fingers in her long hair spreading it across my thighs. With my hands on her head I couldn't help but to direct her movements some, although I tried very carefully not to be rough and not to give her more than she could take.

She took me deeper into her mouth and this time I reached the back of her throat easily. She swallowed, the muscles clenching around the head of my cock.

"Bella…" I warned, trying to ease back, my orgasm immanent.

Then she did the one thing that I will never forget as long as I live. She placed her hand on top of mine and pushed down, making her intentions known. She swallowed again and it was too much for me. My hips clenched and I roared, my climax shuddering through me. My hips jerked slightly and I released my seed down her throat. She moaned as she swallowed and then pulled back and licked me from base to tip before settling onto the bed beside me.

I rolled onto my side and pulled her to me so that she was nestled in my arms with her head on my bicep. My thighs curled up under her ass and her legs lay across mine. I absently ran my hand down her side as we lay there and recovered.

"That was incredible," I said.

She grinned smugly, her eyes closed, she looked relaxed and content. "You were pretty incredible yourself."

I smiled, "Baby that was nothing, you just wait." I kissed the top of her head.

We were silent for several minutes while we rested. She turned her face into my chest and her soft breath blew across my nipple. I looked down at her. Her eyes were closed and her lips were slightly parted.

I reached over and grabbed the sheet and spread it over us. I couldn't help the grin that stretched across my face. The last thing I remember thinking was _I thought it was usually the guy that fell asleep first._


	15. Chapter 15

Beta'ed by MrsTrentReznor and BanSidhe (ruadh sidhe) and Pre-read by Iamtwilightobsessed (MP) and Sparkling Fae. All of these ladies write awesome stories, so if you haven't checked them out already please do so.

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except or course for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation that, of course, belong to them.

Additional disclaimer: **Please read**

**WARNING: **This story is rated **NC17** for **language**, **sex** and **violence**. Parts of this story contain extreme, detailed, graphic violence including murder, dismemberment and rape. While large sections of this story are nice, I do not consider this to be an overall nice story. It is listed as horror for a reason. This story is not for the squeamish or prudish. If any of this offends you or bothers you in any way then please, turn back now, it's not too late.

**Chapter 15 Highs and Lows**

**Bella **

I was in a sauna. Delicious bands of warmth seemed to circle my stomach and shoulders before they settled on my back. I stretched slightly and shifted some so that my hips would be more comfortable. I went back to sleep.

The next time I woke up I was hot. I had a layer of sweat covering my skin and the area under my breast and between my legs was slick. I felt like I had fallen asleep with an electric blanket covering me that was set on high. I moved my arm enough to throw the sheet off. The fresh air hit my skin and I started to cool off instantly. My nipples pebbled and goose bumps broke out over my arms and chest.

I lay there for a moment and the baby kicked, landing a foot on my bladder. I suddenly became aware of another discomfort. The baby kicked again and I started to move, using my arms to push up out of bed.

"Where you going?" Shivers ran down my spine from the deep masculine voice that came from behind me.

The surprise at finding someone in my bed rendered me momentarily speechless. He tugged on my arm and pulled me back down to the bed and up against him. I was instantly engulfed in heat once again.

His hand found an erect nipple and he rolled it between two fingers.

I moaned. A gush of wetness pooled from my center and I arched against his hand.

"Good morning, beautiful," his husky voice mumbled in my ear. He leaned over and kissed the top of my shoulder, working his way up to my neck.

"Morning, Jake," I managed to reply.

The baby kicked again, more forcibly than before and I was squirming to lift myself up and out of bed.

"Please, don't go," he muttered.

"I'll be right back," I promised as I sat on the side of the bed. "I just need to get up for a minute."

He pouted. "Fine, then."

I stood up and grabbed a tee shirt from the floor by the bed. It was Jake's and it hung well past my thighs, almost to my knees, but I didn't care. I wasn't about to walk naked to the bathroom, at least not this early in the morning.

I emptied my bladder and then washed my hands, groaning when I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror. I looked horrible. My hair was a rats nest of tangles and I had a crease across one of my cheeks. There were several areas on my neck and shoulder that were obviously the result of Jacob's affection the night before. I grinned, I didn't mind wearing his marks, the little reddish blue places where he had bitten and sucked on my skin. I had really enjoyed the time I had spent with him.

I picked up the brush and worked it through my hair, ridding myself of the worst of the snarls. I pulled it into a messy bun and then washed my face and brushed my teeth. Feeling much more human, I returned to my room and crawled back into bed.

"What's this?" Jake asked, raising up and pulling on the edge of the sleeve.

"It's your shirt. You don't mind do you?" I was suddenly hesitant.

"Fuck no; you look incredibly sexy wearing my tee shirt and nothing else."

I felt my face turn red. "Thanks."

He pulled me to him and lay back down. Jacob was resting on his back with his eyes closed. A slight smile of contentment was on his face. He seemed perfectly content to lay there without a covering of any sort. Although, when I thought about it, a sheet wouldn't be enough to cover him and a blanket would be too warm.

I scooted over in bed so that I could lay on my side facing him with my head on his arm. My rounded belly was barely pressing up against his side.

His dick was stiff and it was just as impressive this morning as it had been the night before. _No_, I thought, _the sheet wouldn't have __hidden__ that at all._

He reached down and across his body, stretching slightly and pulled on my top leg, shifting so that it was resting across his thighs.

"There," he mumbled. "This is how we slept for most of the night and it was the best sleep I have had in weeks."

I smiled. "Me, too," I admitted.

He frowned slightly. "You don't sleep?"

"No, I usually dream a lot. I wake up feeling… unsettled," I clarified. There was no way I was telling him that I had dreamed about what we had done the night before, plus some.

"Unsettled, huh… care to explain that?" He pushed.

My face turned red. "No, I don't think I would like to elaborate."

He grinned knowingly. "I've had a few unsettling dreams lately myself."

I groaned and closed my eyes. He knew. He knew what my dreams were about. I couldn't remember the last time I had been so embarrassed.

"Wow," he smirked, "I didn't think it was possible for your face to get any redder."

"You're not helping here."

"I didn't think I would be," he replied. "So, how do you feel this morning?"

"Pretty good, my throat's a little sore," I blurted without stopping to think about what I was saying.

His grin spread from ear to ear. "I would imagine so."

I buried my face in his chest. "I can't believe I said that."

He chuckled, "Believe me when I say that you have nothing to be embarrassed about. You were amazing last night."

"Yeah," I murmured, "Never have had much of a gag reflex."

"I'm glad," he confessed.

I chuckled as his stomach let out a loud growl. I peeked up at him, "Ready for breakfast?"

"I'd much rather stay here and eat you."

He rolled over onto his side keeping my leg in place over his. He pressed a kiss on my lips.

"I might not be as tasty," I countered.

His lips trailed down my jaw and onto my neck while his fingers lazily stroked the back of my thigh.

"Oh I don't know, I think you were rather tasty."

I felt a surge of wetness leak from my center.

He let out a deep guttural groan. "Are you trying to kill me?" He asked from somewhere behind my ear.

I whimpered. "No, I promise, I want you to live." _After all,_ _if he were dead how could he keep making me feel like that?_

"OK, Bella, if we don't stop now, then we won't stop at all or at least not until much later. You have to tell me that you want this."

I looked at him and caught his eyes with mine. "Jacob, I want this."

"Thank God," he exclaimed and captured my lips with a searing kiss that completely inflamed my senses. His tongue traced the outline of my lips and then met mine in its own kind of twisting dance. He pulled back slightly and sucked my bottom lip into his mouth. He bit down gently and I swear, fluid ran out of my body and seeped down the crack of my ass.

He leaned back and closed his eyes before inhaling deeply. He exhaled and then pinned me with his gaze. His eyes were dark, full of need, desire and heat.

I almost melted on the spot.

He ran his fingers down my body, igniting my nerves, laying my skin on fire. I savored the feel of his hot mouth and hands on me. From the moment he touched me, nothing else seemed to exist. I was lost in the feel of him. There was me and there was Jacob and no one else. I wondered how I had ever lived my life without knowing his touch before.

His hands settled over my breasts, twisting and plucking at my nipples, turning the hardened tips into granite nubs. My back arched and a throaty moan escaped from my mouth. He lowered his head and took one of my rosy peaks into his mouth scraping his teeth over the sensitive skin.

Moisture pooled from my center.

"Fuck," he groaned, "Bella, baby, you smell so fucking good."

I tried to form a response but his mouth attached to my breast left me panting and unable to form a coherent thought, much less speak.

My hips lifted off the bed when his fingers found my slit, they traced my lower lips and played with my clit, flicking and pinching it. I writhed under his hand, unable to keep still, desperately trying to find the friction that I needed.

"So fucking wet for me, Bella," he murmured. "So fucking hot for me, baby?"

"Please, Jacob," I grunted.

"Please what? What do you want from me?"

My hips pressed into his hand, grinding against his palm. "Please, I need you."

He rose up and moved away from me. I whimpered with disappointment until he grabbed my hips and lifted me, setting me astride his waist.

"Um… Bella…" he hesitantly said, "I've never had sex with a pregnant woman before. I'm not going to hurt you am I?"

"No Jacob, right now the only way you will hurt me is if you stop." I rolled my hips, spreading my cream across his abdomen.

"Is this alright? I'm not sure the best…"

I interrupted him by lifting up and hovering over his hardened cock. I reached down and grasped hold of his heavy tool, lifting it up and rubbing it over my slick folds.

"Condom?" I asked.

His hand flew over the edge of the bed and with only a slight jarring; he was lifting his pants off the floor and reaching into the pocket. He handed it to me.

I ripped open the foil packet and quickly pulled it out. I placed it over the end of his penis and rolled it down, sheathing him completely in the thin covering.

I lifted up again and brought his tip to my entrance. I settled over him carefully, sinking down on his large cock, inch by tortuous inch.

"Fuck Jake," I moaned as I lowered my body onto his. I was feeling things in places I had never felt before. He stretched me in ways I had never been stretched before. Nerve endings were coming to life around him and a fire was forming in the pit of my stomach that only he could put out.

I moaned when he was fully entrenched in me. I looked down on him and met his gaze, never removing my eyes from his as Jacob lifted me up and then sat me back down on top of him again.

I couldn't stop the groan from leaving my mouth.

"Ah… fuck Bella… so tight… so warm…" he murmured.

Jacob lifted me up and down, over and over again, spearing me repeatedly with his cock. I reached down and spread my fingers around him, enjoying the feeling of his hard member sinking into my wet depths.

He moaned and bucked harder up into me.

I took my dripping hand and palmed my mound, my fingers working tiny circles around my clit.

"Fuck yeah," Jacob shouted. He started pressing harder and faster up into me.

My head fell back and I used my legs to bounce myself in time to his thrusting. His hands continued to grip my hips and I knew that I would have bruises there by the afternoon.

I could feel the heat coiling in my stomach, the wave of pleasure ripping through my body. I bounced up and down harder and faster, my hand working my clit furiously.

"Oh yeah, fuck yeah, cum for me Bella," he shouted. "Cum for me now."

"Fuck Jake," I yelled as I fell over the edge my body clenching and tightening around him.

Jacob continued to thrust up into me, moving quicker and quicker as I rode out the waves of my orgasm. He expanded inside me, getting even larger, he arched up, his hips meeting mine in mid air. Jacob screamed my name and I knew that without the condom, my walls would have been drenched in his essence.

I collapsed onto the bed beside him, drowsy and content.

He moved away for just a moment before tucking me into his side and wrapping his body around mine.

I rested with my eyes closed and a goofy grin plastered across my face. Try as I might, I just couldn't make it go away.

Jacob's hand trickled slowly up and down my arm and then over the swell of my abdomen. It eventually came to rest protectively over my baby bump.

I smiled lazily at his gasp of surprise when the baby kicked his hand.

"Wow, was that her?" he asked.

"That was her," I stated, "or him. Remember, I don't know for sure that it's a she."

"I'll take your word for it," Jacob said.

"I have an ultrasound scheduled for Tuesday," I ventured, turning my head to meet his eyes.

"Really," his eyebrow lifted up, "Are you going to find out for sure then?"

"Yeah, well I hope so anyway." I paused a minute and then said softly, "You could go with me if you wanted."

His head lifted in shock. "Really, I can go with you?"

Jacob's excitement was obvious. I smiled in relief; I had been afraid he wouldn't want to go or that he might think I was being presumptuous.

"I would really like that, Jake. It would be nice to have someone there with me." I admitted.

"Just tell me the time and I will be there. In fact, why don't I pick you up? We can have breakfast or lunch before we go."

I couldn't have stopped the grin from spreading across my face if I had wanted to. "The appointment is at 10:30. Why don't we do lunch after," I suggested.

He wrapped his big arms around me and said softly in my ear, "That sounds perfect."

"Speaking of food," I hedged.

"I'm starving," he finished for me.

I laughed. "Let me up and I'll go fix us some breakfast."

Jacob's eyes lit up. "I would love some pancakes and sausage."

"Then pancakes and sausage it is." I agreed. I rolled out of bed and grabbed my robe from the chair in front of the dresser. I slipped it on and headed down stairs to start cooking. _How did he_ _know I was craving pancakes__,_ I wondered?

**Later that same day**

**Charlie **

Night had just fallen and the city was starting to light up. Street lights were on and the windows of the buildings and apartments were becoming more illuminated.

If I had been at home it would have been almost as easy to see outside as if it were daylight. Here, the lights interfered; even though there wasn't a cloud in the sky, you could barely see the moon. That by itself was weird enough. You rarely had a day in Seattle where the sky wasn't at least a little cloudy.

It had been almost two weeks since the last murder had occurred and we were still no closer to solving the mystery that we had been before. I was worried, worried and scared. I was missing something, something crucial. The details from the case swirled around and around inside my head.

Steve knew it was bothering me. Hell, it was upsetting him too. No veteran officer liked to admit when he was stumped and that is what I was, shit, we both were.

"You know Charlie, I've been thinking," Steve started.

"Should I be worried?" I quipped.

"Ha ha smartass, do you want to listen to me or not?"

"Go ahead man, you know I was just messing with you." I answered.

"Well the way I see it we have been working on this case for the past two months nonstop."

"Alright, I'll agree with that," I replied.

"We both know that there is something that we haven't seen yet, something that is crucial. I feel it, you feel it, it's there just beyond our reach."

He had my complete attention now as I tried to figure out where he was going with this.

"Let's take the night off. We can head down to The Central, catch the Mariner's game on the big screen and drink a few beers, eat a few wings or a burger or something. We need to sit back and put some distance between ourselves and what is going on."

I thought about what he was saying. _How many times had I been stumped by a case only to have the answer come to me after I started to think about something else?_ It had been that way with the pack. I had seen the wolf in the forest and then weeks later I had spoken to Sam. Shortly after that I had been throwing out a line and thinking about a fishing tournament coming up when the answer came to me. I hadn't even been wondering about the missing hiker or the wolf or even Sam.

I looked at Steve and said, "The first round is on me."

He picked up the radio and called dispatch, letting them know we were done for the evening. They knew to call us if anything came up so we were confident we would be able to relax in peace.

We headed down to The Central Saloon. It was the oldest bar in Seattle and it was known for its atmosphere and the big screen TVs.

In cop circles it was also known for the generous discounts it gave to men and women of the force. We didn't have to pay a cover charge and food and drinks were half off. In return, if someone started getting out of line, we would intervene. Kind of calm things down before they got rough.

Because of this, The Central Saloon had become known as a great place to hang out and have a good time. People came from all over Seattle for the concerts and to watch local sporting events. We knew we could go there and relax without having to be on edge about what and where we were.

It didn't take long for us to get there. I parked the unmarked police car that they had given us to drive and we walked the block to the bar.

Once there we just walked in, nodding our heads to the bouncer at the door. It was still kind of early so we were easily able to find a seat at the bar. Like I had offered, I bought the first round.

Over the next few hours we laughed and carried on with the people around us. I would be the first to admit that while I wasn't drunk, I was too buzzed to drive. So was Steve. It looked like it was going to be a cab night for the two of us. That was alright, we had separate apartments but they were in the same building. Mine was just a couple of floors up from his.

We ate, we watched baseball, and we drank beer. We completely and totally forgot about the case and the unsolved murders happening in Seattle. We left around midnight and we took a taxi back to the apartment. I don't know what happened to Steve once he got off the elevator, but I hit my bed and crashed.

And then I woke up the next morning, much more relaxed but still without a clue as to what was happening in Seattle. It was fucking depressing.

**AN: The Central Saloon in a real place. I have no idea if they give generous discounts to the men and women of the force, but just the same, it looks pretty cool...** http:/centralsaloon (. ) com/


	16. Chapter 16

Beta'ed by MrsTrentReznor and BanSidhe (ruadh sidhe) and Pre-read by Iamtwilightobsessed (MP) and Sparkling Fae. All of these ladies write awesome stories, so if you haven't checked them out already please do so.

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except or course for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation that, of course, belong to them.

Additional disclaimer: **Please read**

**WARNING: **This story is rated **NC17** for **language**, **sex** and **violence**. Parts of this story contain extreme, detailed, graphic violence including murder, dismemberment and rape. While large sections of this story are nice, I do not consider this to be an overall nice story. It is listed as horror for a reason. This story is not for the squeamish or prudish. If any of this offends you or bothers you in any way then please, turn back now, it's not too late.

**Chapter 16 Charlie Sees What?**

**Bella **

Tuesday rolled around and before it seemed like the time had passed, Jacob was there to pick me up. I was a little bit nervous. I had been to a couple of ultrasound appointments before, the last one being when I was twenty-three weeks. The baby's growth was on target and everything had looked fine then. The little stinker had just refused to open its legs.

We arrived for the 10:30 appointment fifteen minutes early. I got registered and we took a seat in the lobby. We settled in for the wait, me growing anxious to see the baby and Jacob wondering out loud about whether or not the baby was a boy or a girl.

We had only been waiting for ten or fifteen minutes before they called my name and Jacob and I got up. We were shown into a little room and I sat down on the bed. Jacob took the chair beside me and kept hold on my hand.

It wasn't long after that when a perky blonde came strolling into the room. "Good morning, I'm Terri and I'm here to do your ultrasound."

"Hi Terri," I replied, "I'm Bella and this is Jacob."

Terri looked over and smiled at Jacob. She looked at him appraisingly but without any hint of the blatant desire that most women showed.

Jacob smiled at her in return. It was a relief for once, not having to worry about someone hitting on him.

Terri turned her attention to me and asked a few questions. I answered them as completely as I could and then lay back upon the bed. I lifted my shirt and showed off my baby bump while Terri and I tucked a hand towel into the waist band of my pants and a second one under my shirt. She squirted the gel over my stomach, picked up the ultrasound probe and turned out the lights.

The first thing that I saw was the baby's face. Of course, other than being able to tell that it had two eyes, I was pretty clueless. Terri though, wasn't. She pointed out the mouth and chin, the nose and the ears. She even showed us the brain. She went on pointing out the different areas of the body, the heart and stomach, ribs and extremities. And then finally she asked, "Are you wanting to know what the baby is?"

I nodded before saying, "Yes, please."

She moved the wand around a couple of different times before finally stopping. She looked up at us and smiled, "It looks like you are having a girl."

Jacob lifted up, a smile on his face and said, "You were right. You said it was going to be a girl."

I just smiled bigger than before.

Terri looked over at us and smirked, "So, I take it Dad isn't disappointed that he isn't getting a son?"

I looked up at Jacob in horror before turning quickly to Terri, hoping to set her straight. I didn't have the chance though. Jacob looked down at me and stared straight into my eyes and softly said, "I'm going to spoil her rotten."

I fell completely in love with him during that moment.

**Charlie **

It was a full moon. I hated the full moon. It seemed to bring all of the crazies out to play. If you asked a cop, a doctor, a nurse or an EMT, they would all tell you the same thing. A full moon means that some weird shit was going to happen. Just from the start of the evening, I could tell that tonight wasn't going to be any different.

We had already been hearing about a fair number of MVAs, domestic violence and drunk and disorderly conducts. There had even been a breaking and entering and a couple of stolen car reports. And then the truly strange stuff had started to happen.

It all began with a report of a man going ape shit and losing his cool at a tattoo parlor. Turns out that the image he paid to have imprinted on his skin wasn't the right shade of pink. Yes pink. Why some 350 pound man with the nickname of Bubba wanted a gun with a pink holster tattooed across his hairy thigh was beyond me. Steve and I showed up just to sit back and have a good laugh. Should have brought popcorn to that show.

Then there was the report of the woman who was trying to pour battery acid on her pastor's car. It seems that she had decided that she was in love with the man and when he wouldn't leave his wife for her, God told her to vandalize his car.

The biggest problem with all of this is that the car she was vandalizing wasn't his. In fact, she wasn't even at the right house. When the black and whites arrived at that call, it was to find the winner of the Ms. Exceptional Queen pageant chasing the sixty year old perpetrator around her yard, in stilettos.

The funniest thing though was when Steve kept trying to ask 'her' out. It turned out that the 'Queen' was really a man. Steve will never be able to live that one down.

After that some lady called in complaining that her upstairs neighbor was practicing her witchcraft too loudly. Now everyone knows what it means to be disturbing the peace, but for yelling out spells or incantations as she called them? How do you respond to that? You can't just say practice your witchcraft a little quieter, please.

The next thing to happen was a man being hit by a car. What was so crazy about that? The man was naked… as in nude… as in no clothes and he was in a suburban area. It was actually one of the nicer parts of town. Then, before any of the black and whites could arrive on scene, he was gone and the idiot driving the car was out cold on the side of the road.

Then we were specifically asked to respond to a domestic violence call at a house not too far from our location. It seems that all of the regular officers were busy and this was a priority call. We arrived on scene and were first of all, shocked at who had called us, and secondly, were shocked at why we were called.

An upstanding member of the community had yelled out and his son had heard his cries for help and called 911. The young man's mother had his father handcuffed to the bed and he was attempting to keep her from removing his penis with a butcher knife.

We quickly got the situation under control and it turns out that the woman wasn't being malicious. In fact she was just trying to remove the stainless steel nut that she had placed around the base of his dick. Apparently Mr. Upstanding Member of the Community had a little problem with premature ejaculation and she just wanted him to last a little longer.

Now the man was engorged and the thing was stuck. His dick was literally purple. She said and I shit you not, "I couldn't find the bolt cutters and he didn't want me to call an ambulance so I was trying to do the next best thing."

We had just gotten everything squared away. Little Johnny was now visiting at his grandma's and Mr. Upstanding had been taken to the local Emergency Room. Mrs. Upstanding was cooling her heels in jail, waiting on her father to post bail. Steve and I were back out in the car congratulating each other on being able to work that last case with a straight face. And then we received the call that put the rest of them to shame.

There was a bear loose in the city, no it was a wolf, no a bear¸ they finally just decided that there was an animal loose in the city. That was all we heard over the radio. Reports were being called in about a huge bear/wolf/animal that was loose in the city.

I looked over at Steve and he met my gaze, we both felt it. This was it; this was what we had been waiting for. He put the flashing light on top of the car and I took off to the last known location of the animal. Hopefully we would put an end to whatever it was soon.

We were almost there, almost at the last address that had been called in when something big and brown flew by in front of the car. I swerved to keep from hitting it, but soon I had righted the car and we were in pursuit.

From what we could see using the headlights and an occasional street light, it did look like a wolf. It was huge. Easily the largest wolf I had ever seen, and it was fast. I had the car at maximum speed and it was starting to get away from me.

Steve was on the radio with the precinct when I yelled, "Get the tranq gun, Steve. Load it up and lets put that thing out."

"I'm on it Charlie."

I didn't look to see what he was doing, I was too afraid to take my eyes off the road. The streets weren't heavily traveled right now but still, anything could happen and I didn't want a wreck to occur with me behind the wheel.

The creature turned down a side street and I slowed enough for us to safely make the turn.

"There it goes," Steve pointed and I just saw the back two legs as it turned down another street. It clearly had the edge on us if it was going to keep moving like it was, obviously I couldn't cut the corners as fast as it could.

It turned down an alley and I slowed the car to almost a stop. The alley was a dead end. The animal had nowhere it could go. The lights from the car shone down the narrow street and there, at the very back, was the creature. It was unlike anything I had ever seen before.

Its fur was dark and matted. It had a thick pelt over its back and shoulders, with thinner areas over its stomach and extremities. Its feet, or maybe I should say paws, were long and deadly looking. Sharp claws extended from each toe, almost like a woman with those really long fake finger nails. This being had a long nose; really, it was more of a snout and there were sharp, fang like teeth extending over the bottom lip.

It looked into the headlights and snarled.

Steve shifted in the seat beside me.

"Careful man," I admonished.

He slowly started to open the car, keeping his eyes on the animal at all times. On my side of the car I did the same thing, only instead of a tranquilizer gun, I held onto the real thing. He stood slowly and braced his arm on the top of the car door. I saw him look through the scope and then with a slight pop, the dart was gone, headed through the air toward the beast.

The creature lunged to the side and then I saw something that I never thought I would see. The animal held itself upright and used its hind legs to jump from side to side between the two buildings. It reminded me of that video game I used to watch Jacob and some of his friends play.

The one with Mario, he could get higher and higher whenever the player had him jump as he landed. In fact, in some places this was the only way you could reach the star that you were supposed to collect. Using the walls on each side as a spring board for the jump and putting enough force behind it so that the character could propel itself up. I knew without looking that there wouldn't be a star at the top of this building.

I had my gun pulled out and had just squeezed the trigger sending my first and only shot into the soft, crumbling brick just inches underneath where the animals stomach should have been. I heard the soft pop as Steve fired his gun again and missed. And then it disappeared. I ran to the edge of the building, looking up trying to determine which way the thing had gone and I had nothing.

I looked at Steve and he looked back at me, neither of us had anything to say.

**AN: So honestly, did anyone see that coming?**


	17. Chapter 17

First of all I would like to say Thanks to each and every one of you, that has read and reviewed, favorited or put this story on alert. It really means a lot to me. Also, I just wanted you all to know that I try to respond to every review. If you leave me a review and don't get a reply back from me, then check your settings. Your PM may be disabled.

No Bella and Jake loving this chapter... but there is some good information coming up :)

Usual disclaimer stuff... I hope you enjoy... :)

**Chapter 17 Charlie talks**

**Charlie **

"Hey… Charlie, How ya been? Haven't been around here much lately." Billy exclaimed as soon as I got out of my truck.

"Jake, Billy, just the two guys I wanted to see." I had a smile on my face as I greeted them. In spite of the news I had come to discuss, they were still a sight for sore eyes. I had missed my extended family during my time in Seattle.

"What's up, old man?" Jake asked, hitting me on the shoulder.

"Well, now that's what I'm hoping you could tell me." I said, as I walked over to Billy and shook his hand.

They looked at me in puzzlement.

I looked around the yard and then finally said, "Let's go inside. This would be better if we discussed it in private."

Jake wheeled Billy into the living room and then went to the kitchen and pulled us out a couple of beers. He popped the tab on a can of coke and then joined us.

I took a long sip of my beer and then just sat there and collected my thoughts. Finally I decided that it would be better if I just opened up my mouth and started to speak.

"I know that there are things that happen on this reservation, things that are secret." I put the air quotes around the word secret and watched the faces of my best friend and his son close down.

"I've never asked about most of them, figured it wasn't my business and if it had to do with tribe pride and all of that, then I would be right." I took a minute to look them both in the eyes. "But now, what I've seen and what I think I know, it just isn't about this tribe anymore and if you want my protection, my help, then you need to come clean with me."

They both looked at me like I had grown another head and dyed my hair green.

"Well now, Charlie, I don't know what it is you are talking about." Billy denied. He was a good liar, but not to me. I'd known him since before we had started first grade. I knew when that old man was telling a whopper.

I snorted, "Billy Black, are you going to sit there and tell me that your son," I pointed at Jacob, "and several of his friends don't turn into big hairy dogs?"

Jake spewed coke out his nose, but Billy merely chuckled.

"I suppose I should tell you that you are full of shit, but I won't," Billy exclaimed. "How long have you known about the pack?"

"Since Sam," I commented.

Billy just nodded his head and Jacob looked back and forth between me and his father, his eyes wide and unfocused. After a couple of minutes passed, he finally asked, "How, Charlie?"

"Well Jake, your grandfather used to tell me the stories as often as he would tell your father. You know that when I was growing up I spent a lot of time down here. I was probably more at home with your grandparents than I was with my own mom and dad. There were some things that I am sure they kept secret from me, but I was almost always included in the bonfires and the legends. Your grandmother wouldn't stand for me to be left out if I was here."

Jake nodded.

"In fact, it was your grandfather that encouraged me to become a police officer. I can't help but wonder if he knew that one day you might need someone 'in the loop' that was also a cop."

Billy looked at me knowingly, "That old rascal. I knew he was up to something with all of that police officer shit. 'You should go to the academy, Charlie. Never know when it might come in handy to know someone on the force, Billy'." He sang out the last part in a falsetto voice that sounded nothing like William Black Senior. But I couldn't deny that the words Billy spoke were almost word for word what I had heard from his father.

"Now I don't want to know all the ins and outs," I explained. "Actually, just knowing who all is in the pack, is enough for me."

"And you think you know who all it involves?" Billy asked.

"I'm certain I could name more than a few," I replied confidently.

"Then why are you here, Charlie?" Jake asked.

"I'm here because I need to know if there is anyone else like you guys. Maybe another tribe with similar abilities?"

Jacob and Billy both looked puzzled. After several moments passed, Billy replied, "There's not that we know of, Charlie. We keep our boys a closely guarded secret, only a select few people are allowed to know. I can't imagine that other groups would have shifters or if they did, that they would let that knowledge get out."

"Why did you need to know about others like us, Charlie?" Jacob asked.

"Well, Jake," I paused and took a deep breath, "Because I think that someone like you has been responsible for a lot of deaths in Seattle. I really don't believe that it could be any of you boys here. I have known most of you since you were born and I just don't think that any of you have it in you to do what I have seen done."

"The murders?" Billy asked.

I nodded my head, "Yeah, they were gruesome. We've caught an animal on tape; he looks like a wolf, mostly."

I sighed and reached inside my jacket to the hidden pocket. "I'm not supposed to have this and if anyone finds out that I showed this to the two of you, then I would definitely lose my job." I handed Jacob the DVD. "Pop this in your player kid, and then tell me what you see."

He did as I asked. Several moments later you could see the beast running down the street, his back end illuminated from the lights on the front of my patrol car. You couldn't hear the conversation that Steve and I had while we were going down the road, but you could see the turns that were made and guess at the speed we were moving. Once we stopped, with the creature cornered at the dead end, you could clearly see the feral look in its eyes.

I watched once again as the animal lunged and then clearly became upright as it made its first jump. From then on, the only thing in the shot was Steve and me. You could easily see us looking up as both of us discharged our weapons and then ran to the end of the alley.

The disc finished and went back to the main menu screen. "Wow, Charlie that was..."

"Yeah, I know. You should have been there when it happened." I replied, and then took a deep sip of my beer.

I turned to look at Billy and Jacob.

"Jake, do you remember that video game you used to play? It was that one with the little Italian dude. He would go down tunnels and collect coins and stars and crap?"

He looked at me quizzically. "You mean Super Mario Brothers?"

"Yeah, that was the one. Do you remember how you would jump up a wall and mash the button just as Mario landed and he would jump higher?"

I looked at both Jacob and Billy and they both had a look of disbelief in their eyes.

"You mean to say that happened, that… thing, jumped liked that?" Billy asked skeptically.

"Yes, that is what I mean to say. I've never seen anything like it."

"Can I show this to the guys?" Jake asked, looking at me.

"I dunno, kid. I could really be in some hot water if anyone found out." I explained.

"Yeah, like we don't know how to keep a secret." Jake snorted.

I grinned, "Well you do have a point there. Alright then, show it to them and then get my disc back to me. I need to return it to the crime lab as soon as I can."

"I can't believe you took evidence from the crime lab," Billy chuckled.

"This is a copy, one of several in fact." I replied.

"So they won't notice this one missing?" Billy clarified.

"Well, not right away," I conceded.

"So that means it's alright?" Billy continued. "For you to steal from the precinct."

"It's not stealing, you old fart. I plan to return the thing. Shit, didn't much think you would believe me without showing you the proof."

"You're right, nothing unusual ever happens around here," Billy answered, with a straight face.

"Fuck off, Billy."

We laughed for several minutes while Jacob looked at us like we had lost out minds. When Billy started to catch his breath, he started issuing orders. "Alright then, Jacob, call the pack. Charlie, go get us a couple of more beers. When that group of boys gets here they will be gone faster than you can say horse shit."

Jacob and I looked at each other for a moment before Billy snapped out, "Let's get this show on the road, time's a wasting."

Jacob ran outside and seconds later I heard a howl coming from the back yard.

Within minutes, the room was filled with over grown boys waiting to hear why they had been summoned.

I showed the disc, keeping my eyes on their faces and watching their shock and surprise. When the disc ended, I answered the few questions that I could. It wasn't much.

After the usual what, who and when, Sam asked the one thing I had been waiting for¸ the one thing that he actually already knew the answer to. "Why are you telling us about this, Charlie?"

"Well, Sam, I'm worried. This…" I waved my hand in front of my face trying to come up with a word to call it. I finally just gave up and started talking again, "Whatever it is… is deadly. I've never seen a real life being that could move like that. You are a good bunch of kids," and I looked around the room meeting every pair of eyes. "I know that you guys are protectors and there are a lot of people around here that I think of as family. I want you to be on your guard and later on, I may ask for some help."

Several of the boys looked shocked that I knew the secret, but Sam simply nodded his head. "How would you explain another person?"

"I wouldn't, at least not officially. I would just tell everyone that I had a visitor from out of town and that I would be showing him around. That way if anyone saw us off hours, it would be explained. I wouldn't expect you to turn into a wolf in the middle of Seattle, but maybe one of you boys could use that sniffer you have to help us out."

Sam nodded. "OK then, if you decide you want one of us to check it out, then let me know."

"Thanks, Sam, I'll do that," I replied.

"Now that we have that settled, can we look at that disc again?" Jared suggested.

Billy picked up the remote and mashed play.

"Shit, Charlie, that thing doesn't even look like us," Jake exclaimed. "It's not Quileute."

"It doesn't?" I asked.

"No man," Embry answered. "We look like real wolves, only much bigger."

"That thing had back legs that were more like a man's," Paul stated.

"And did you see those claws?" Seth asked.

Everyone sat there in silence thinking for a minute when Quil spoke up, "Charlie, I think I can safely say that none of us know anything about the werewolf that was in Seattle."

"Werewolf…" Jared repeated.

"Yes, werewolf, like in that movie, you know the one where the two boys from America are traveling through the UK. They get attacked. The one boy dies and his ghost keeps haunting the other boy, the one that was bitten and infected." Quil explained.

"You mean 'American Werewolf in London'?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, thats the one, besides, what else could it be but a werewolf? It's not like it's bigfoot or something," Quil explained.

Embry's eyes took on a dreamy expression, "Bigfoot... now that would be cool. Who do you think would win that fight? Would it be us or him?"

"Us, dumbass," Jared barked. "Stay on the subject; we're talking about important shit here."

"It makes sense," Sam said, ignoring the bigfoot comments flying around the room. "Vampires and shifters are real, why not werewolves, too?"

"Next thing you know we will be coming across fairies and leprechauns," Seth scoffed.

"Or bigfoot," Embry looked hopeful.

"Or witches and genies," Paul snorted.

"Already found a witch," I told them, "She lives in Seattle." I went on to explain about the lady that had been shouting spells at the top of her voice.

"Well we know of some mythological beings, wouldn't surprise me at all to be finding out others are real, too," Jacob commented.

"Three definite and one maybe, is more than enough for me," I interjected.

"Me, too," Billy commented.

After that the boys all went on their ways, anxious to get back to what they were doing. I sat for a while and talked to Billy and Jacob some more before finally getting up and heading for home.

"I'm not sure I would do that, just yet," Jacob commented as I started to head toward the door.

"Really, why not?" I asked him.

"Well, the girls all got together for lunch on Wednesday. They really had a great time. Now they have decided that once a week is ladies' night. This is it. From now on every Thursday night all the girls are getting together for supper. They are going to talk about girly stuff, you know, pregnancy and cramps and makeup and shit." Jacob shuddered.

"Then they are going to watch a movie and talk," Billy continued. "Two of them are pregnant Charlie. You don't want to be around that, believe me."

I looked over at Billy and Jacob, hoping for a teasing glint but no, there was nothing but absolute seriousness.

"Hummm… so I guess that since I can't go home, they are at my house?"

"Yep…" Jacob smirked. "And they had plans to watch Titanic and The Notebook. Emily said it would be good for them to all have a good cry."

I did a full body shudder and then shook my head in defeat. I sat back down on the old, comfortable sofa in front of the flat screen and propped my feet up on the coffee table. "So what game is on tonight? Jacob do you want to order us some pizza?"

We ate pizza and drank beer and then finally I had Jacob drive me home. On the way I finally got out what I had wanted to ask him all night.

"How's my baby girl, how's she really doing?"

"Bella's good, Charlie," he replied.

"I know without asking that you've been watching out for her. Every time we talk, she tells me about something else that the two of you have done."

"Yeah, we've been spending time together."

"I'm glad, Jake; Bella needs a good man in her life." I looked out the window, glad I could blame my sappiness on a few extra beers. "You'll watch over her, just in case something was to happen to me? I mean, I may not be able to stop this thing. If it was to attack me and I was-"

He interrupted, "Don't talk like that, Charlie, and get those morbid thoughts out of your head."

I was silent the rest of the way home and it didn't escape my attention that he hadn't answered my question.

We arrived at my house and Jake helped me to the door. I turned and studied him for a minute. I was still waiting for him to answer my question. Finally I asked one of my own. "She asleep?"

"Nah, they're all still in there watching movies. You can't hear that Charlie?" He had a love sick expression on his face.

"Huh, must have drunk more than I thought," I muttered.

Jacob turned to leave and then stopped at the door, he turned around and looked at me and said, "I will love your daughter until the day I die."

I thought he was finished and then he continued, "And Charlie, you don't have to worry about Bella. As long as I'm alive and she lets me, I will be there for her, however she will have me."

Jacob looked me dead in the eyes, "I hope one day to marry her, but if she only wanted me to be her friend, then I would be the best friend that she ever had."

I looked into his unblinking eyes and read the truth of his statement. I could put that fear to rest. If something was to happen to me, Bella would be taken care of. That was all I could ask.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 Visits and Visitiors**

**Bella **

A few weeks had passed since Charlie's unexpected visit home. I don't think that will ever happen again. Next time Charlie will call before just showing up, even at his own home. Can you imagine my surprise when right in the middle of Titanic; the door opens and in walks my dad? And then Emily, drunk off of homemade wine and inspired by seeing Leonardo DiCaprio handcuffed to a pipe, asking Charlie to let her borrow his set.

Charlie had been well into his cups, too, but that didn't stop his embarrassment. I had never seen Charlie that red before. Leah picked up the phone and called Paul to come and get his drunken wife, between bouts of laughter, that is.

Ladies night had proven to be a huge success. In addition to the movies and supper at my house, we had all participated in make-overs at Leah's and poker at Sue's. Poker night had consisted of coupon bets and recipes.

Granted, it wasn't everyone's idea of a fun evening, but for those of us who liked to cook and needed to save money, it was a decent idea that brought us some entertainment, especially when you added Quil's mom, Joy and her mom, Old Mrs. Quehpa.

She was Annie for short. Annie got a kick out of the coupon bets and got vicious with winning. If I hadn't been somewhat frightened of her, I might have even called her out on her cheating. According to Leah it was a good thing I didn't, everyone was scared to rile up the elderly lady, even Old Quil.

Emily's turn to host ladies' night was coming up and her plan to entertain us was under wraps, so far. Leah thought that she really just didn't have a good idea of what she wanted to do. Kim was insisting that she have a turn after Emily's. Thursday night had quickly become one of my favorite nights of the week.

Thursday evenings weren't the only thing I looked forward to these days. There were also the phone calls between Charlie and myself. He called me weekly whenever he had a little extra time, and we talked. Sometimes we talked for just a few minutes, other times our conversations would last for an hour or so.

He wouldn't tell me much about what he was doing in Seattle. I knew he was there to investigate the murders, but that was about it. I think he was concerned about making me upset. Several times he told me that I didn't need to worry about him, that it couldn't be good for a woman in 'my condition' to fret needlessly.

I also eagerly anticipated any time I got to spend with Jacob. He was practically living at my house, staying with me almost every single night. The nights he had to work, I had taken to staying at his house with his dad. Billy and I got along great and it was nice to have time with just the two of us.

Our evenings would usually start out the same, I would cook supper and we would all eat. Then while I cleaned up the kitchen, Jake would help his dad get his bath and anything else that Billy might need assistance with. Once Jake had left for the evening, Billy and I would talk or watch movies.

Billy told me all about the different tribal legends and all about Sarah. I learned things about Jacob as a baby that I knew he would be embarrassed about later on. Billy and I grew closer together during those times. He was almost like a second father or maybe a close uncle.

It made me feel better, not to be at the house in Forks by myself. I think it was also reassuring for both Jacob and Charlie. Don't get me wrong, Charlie didn't want to know much about the relationship between Jacob and me, but he did want to know that I was safe, and I don't think he liked the idea of me being at the house all by myself.

If it made him feel better to think that someone was with me, then who was I to argue? If he mistakenly thought that Jacob and I slept in separate beds than that was fine, I sure wasn't going to tell him any different.

I was somewhat confused about Jacob's job. I knew that he worked on cars and actually had his own garage. He had also told me that he had a second job working part time for the tribal council. That was the job that kept him out late at night sometimes. I didn't question him when he said he worked security; watching over the reservation. I did wonder though exactly what it was that he was guarding.

Did the Quileute have some valuable heirlooms that they needed to make sure weren't stolen? Did they have a bank on the reservation that I didn't know about? It seemed strange to me that such a small tribe would have need of so much protection. I finally chalked it up to tribal secrets, decided that I just needed to trust Jacob and stop letting it bother me.

July came to a close and August rolled around full of an unusually large number of sunny days and warm temperatures. Jacob and I started spending our spare time on the beach in La Push, enjoying the ocean and watching Seth and some of his school friends surf. Jacob would join them at times and I had to admit that it looked like fun. Not the best at balance and coordination on a regular day, with the pregnancy and my expanding baby bump, there was no way anyone could convince me to stand on a thin board while on a wave.

The same held true for cliff diving. While I was sure that it might be fun for any normal person, I didn't think I was the type of person who would enjoy jumping off a rocky surface many feet above the churning Pacific Ocean. Jacob breathed an audible sigh of relief when he heard me tell that to Leah.

Spending all of this time with Jacob and his friends it was easy to notice things that set them apart from others. For example, all of the guys in the group moved with the same lithe grace. It was unusual for one man as large as these guys were, but for all of them? They also moved the same, like they were in tune with each other or maybe reading each other's mind or something.

Something else that seemed strange about Jacob and his friends, was the way that he seemed to hear what I was saying, even when he was too far away to hear me. It was uncanny the way he could talk to me and ask me questions seemingly out of the blue, only for me to remember later that Leah and I had talked about that very thing earlier.

In spite of all the strange things going on with and around him, Jacob was turning out to be the perfect boyfriend. If I mentioned something that I wanted to eat, he would get it for me; strawberry pancakes with mashed potatoes and Jacob would be in the car, headed for the diner. Roast beef sandwich with sweet pickle relish and hot peppers and he would head to Subway.

It didn't matter what I wanted, he tried to get it for me and regardless of how strange it sounded, he never once made a face. When Jacob learned that for an afternoon snack I wanted a Twix bar with a glass of Caffeine free Pepsi, he bought me a pack of candy bars and a six pack of soda. When those were gone, he bought me some more.

When I put my hand to my back and groaned, he would sit down behind me and work his magic with his hands, smoothing out all the knots and kinks in my muscles. When my pregnancy weight made my ankles swell and my feet hurt, he would prop my feet in his lap and rub them until I was almost asleep. He made me feel beautiful. The way he would look at me, it was as if I was the only woman in the world that he could see. It was impossible not to fall head over heels in love with him.

The Quileute Days' festival that was held the third weekend in August came and went in a whirlwind of activity. The weekend event had a multitude of events for people to participate in. There was a softball tournament, a beauty pageant, a parade and several different native craft demonstrations. There were also competitions held for the school aged children, traditional tribal games, plus various cook outs. The streets would be lined with booths for the local residents to sell their items to the people who came from out of town for the festival.

I was surprised when I was asked by Jacob if I could help him and his father at their booth. In fact, I had never seen either of them doing anything crafty so it was a shock to see the life like carvings that the Black family men were capable of. I was amazed; they had everything from ten foot totem poles to tiny charms. They had hand carved canes and walking sticks, various animals and other type figurines, everything from life sized bears that could stand in your entry way and hold your coat to tiny squirrel ring holders to sit beside your sink. It didn't take me long to find out that the tiny charms were Jacob's specialty. How he was able to make such a detailed carving with his big fingers was beyond my imagination.

The booth to the left of the one that the Black's had, was items that the Clearwater's had for sale. Beautiful handmade jewelry made by Sue and Leah along with leather wallets, purses, change holders, belts and intricately woven bracelets made by Seth. I was in awe, both at Seth's skill with working leather, and also with the beautiful necklaces and earring sets made by the ladies.

To the right were the Littlesea's, Kevin and Connie with their son, Collin. I quickly found out that Connie and Billy were siblings, making Collin Jacob's first cousin. Collin was sixteen years old and roughly six foot tall. He pulled me into a bone crushing hug the instant he met me.

That wasn't the only thing about him that reminded me of Jake. Collin definitely had the potential to be almost as tall as Jacob when he was fully grown. One thing I did notice that seemed kind of strange to me was Collin's temperature. It wasn't anywhere near as high as Jacob's was. Jacob had said that the high temperature was a genetic thing. It didn't make sense to me that Jacob, Sam and Seth would all share that trait when they weren't related but Jacob and Collin didn't and they were first cousins. I put that in the file in my brain that was labeled weird Jacob things.

Kevin and Collin sold canoes. Traditional hand carved canoes that were made out of a single log. Kevin also did the demonstrations and taught the skill to the kids in the local tribal school. Every year, the kids would donate a couple of hours time each week to build a canoe in the same way that their ancestors had. At the end of the school year, the canoe was auctioned off with the proceeds of the sale purchasing computers or books or whatever the school needed that year.

Kevin, I learned was also one of the two teachers that taught the seventh and eighth grade students. He spent quite a bit of time with me telling me about the structure of the tribal school. I don't think I had realized how small it was until he told me.

Each of the grades, Kindergarten through grade six had their own teacher. Then once the students started high school they were split between two teachers. For example, every seventh and eighth grade student had Kevin for Math, Science and Native American Studies. They had a different teacher for English, History and Computers. PE was taught by the same person for all of the grades. The Coach also doubled as a Health and Driver's Education teacher.

I was instantly charmed. I had gone to one of the largest high schools in Phoenix. My graduating class had over 700 students in it. The graduation ceremony itself was over three hours long. It was a nightmare. Sure, there had been kids that I had been friendly with, people that I had spoken to, but it always ended with the final bell each day. I never hung out with anyone after school unless it was my mom.

It was almost impossible for someone shy, like me, who hadn't been involved in sports or after school clubs to spend enough time with someone to even determine if we had similar interests. And during class, I would talk to my neighbors, people who sat close to me, but then once the semester was over, we would go our separate ways and I might never have another class with them.

I stood there with my eyes opened wide as I decided on the spot that wherever I ended up, I would make sure that my daughter would be going to a small school. I loved the idea of everyone knowing who you were and actually being concerned if you were having an off day. It didn't bother me that maybe she wouldn't have the same classes offered that I had. Who needed twenty different science classes and ten different maths to choose from?

I voluntarily manned the Black booth during the morning hours while Billy announced the activities that would be taking place and while he officially opened the festival. He also gave a welcoming speech to all of the visitors and explained a few rules that everyone needed to abide by. I never thought about the fact that Billy, as Chief of the tribe, would have a lot of administrative roles in a function such as this.

Of course, Jacob, as the son of the Chief and the heir apparent, also had duties he had to perform. The most amusing in my eyes was the fact that he had to ride on a float during the parade that would take place on Saturday evening. Somehow the picture of Jacob, in all his manly glory, riding on a float while doing a princess wave got stuck in my head and I couldn't stop smirking every time I thought of it.

It was shortly after noon when Jacob returned with Billy to give me a break. Billy was carrying a plate of salmon from the salmon bake along with all the fixings. He cheerfully waved us off and Jacob and I went off to explore. We started off checking out the different options for lunch. My breakfast was long gone and Jacob, well, he was always hungry.

After filling our stomachs, we walked up and down the street, looking at all the items that were for purchase. I bought a beautiful necklace and earring set from Sue and a leather bag from Seth. I got Charlie some hand tied fishing lures made by Old Quil and I bought the baby a hand carved baby rattle from Billy.

Joy Ateara and her mother, Old Mrs. Quehpa, or Annie as she insisted, had a book of baby quilts and nursery sets that they were taking orders on. I picked out one that I absolutely loved and ordered it. They both promised that it would be completed long before the baby arrived.

I purchased a rocking chair from Sam and he promised to deliver it to Charlie's house as soon as the festival was over. After that, Jacob and I took a break and we relaxed with homemade ice cream. That evening we walked on the beach and then stopped to dance for a while to the sounds of one of the local bands.

By the time I got home I was exhausted and in no way prepared for what waited for me. We pulled up into the driveway and there, sitting on the front porch was the last person I expected to see, Ethan Pledger, the sperm donor.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: **For those of you that don't know this. I have all ready completely written this story. Right now it requires minor edits here and there but that's it. Because I have the story finished, I will be able to do daily updates. I think that there is only one day, and it is next Tuesday, that I won't be able to post a chapter.

Now because of the way I work and RL commitments, I can't say that I will update at a specific time every day. I wish I could but… it's just not in the cards.

For everyone that has reviewed, or put this story in their favorites or alerts, I really appreciate it. If you are reading and haven't been reviewing, then please reconsider. I would like to know what you think.

Usual disclaimer stuff…

**Chapter 19 Return of a…**

**Jacob**

The headlights of my truck illuminated the entire yard and made it easy to see the young man waiting on the front porch. Bella's gasp of surprise caught me off guard. Apparently she knew the guy. That was further confirmed when she muttered, "Shit, what is he doing here?"

"You know that guy?" I asked.

"Umm… yeah, that's Ethan Pledger," She ran her hand protectively over her stomach, almost as if she was reassuring herself that the baby was alright. "That's the guy that got me pregnant."

_Oh fuck_, I thought. _This can't be good_. I glanced over at Bella, she was wide eyed and her breathing was a little faster than usual. She looked shaken. She started running her fingers through her hair and then I was sure of it, she was nervous. She made a move to open the door and I quickly got out of the truck and walked around to her side to help her down.

I took her arm as she slid out of the seat, unwilling to take a chance that she might lose her balance. When I knew for sure that she was steady, I grabbed her hand and walked with her to the porch. I was going to make sure she had some support, just in case she needed it. One way or another, I wasn't going to leave her alone with this guy. Not even if that meant ditching my truck on the side of the road and sneaking back here in wolf form.

He stood as we got closer, even going so far as to meet us before we could reach the steps. I took in his appearance. Physically he looked like he was in shape, he was both tall and muscular, although I could honestly say that next to me he looked like a shrimp. It was kind of like comparing a Husky to a Mastiff, or maybe a Shetland Pony to a Prime Thoroughbred.

He had blondish hair and gray-green eyes. He looked like the boy next door but he sure didn't smell like it. His scent was strange, he smelled like glove oil, dirt and sweat with just a hint of sickness. He reeked of anxiety and dread.

I had hated him on sight and I positively loathed him just for the way he was fouling up the air. Even stranger, my wolf was clawing at the surface wanting to get out. He had never had this reaction to anyone before, well except vampires of course, but Ethan wasn't a leech.

"Hello Ethan, this is a surprise," Bella said reaching her hand out toward him.

"Bella," he said with a small smile. He took her hand in his and then he leaned over and kissed her cheek. He stood back up and still holding on to her hand exclaimed, "Wow, look at you."

"Doesn't she look amazing?" I challenged. Although I didn't want to touch him, I did want him to let go of Bella. I held my hand out for him to shake, "I'm Jacob Black."

"Ethan Pledger," He replied. We shook hands and if he winced a little at the tightness or strength of my grip, well it was nothing close to what he deserved.

"Ethan, what are you doing here?" Bella wanted to know.

"I came to see you. I made a mistake," he started to say. He looked over at me and then looked back at Bella. "Can we talk about this in private, please?"

I looked at Bella mentally willing her to tell him no. She stared at me for a moment before glancing back at him. "Let's all go inside. We can talk in the kitchen. Jacob, do you mind waiting in the den?"

"Sure thing, Bells," I answered. If I wasn't going to be in the same room as the two of them, at least I knew that she didn't want me to leave. Plus I would easily be able to hear everything that they said. It was eavesdropping, but I could live with that.

She unlocked the door and went in, I held back, allowing Ethan to enter before me. He followed her like a lost puppy, through the den and into the kitchen.

"Jake, do you want something to drink?" Bella almost yelled.

"Sure, what do you have?" I replied, as I walked into the kitchen.

She looked into the fridge and started naming off options, "Milk, water, soda and," she bent over looking behind some items, "a beer."

I smiled, "I'll take the beer." I wasn't legal age but it didn't matter. It wasn't like I would be able to get drunk anyways.

"Ethan…" she turned and looked at him, the question obvious.

"I'll have a soda, please." I had to give it to college boy, he was polite.

She handed Ethan a can of Coke and then excused herself for a moment. I heard her walk upstairs and then I heard the bathroom door shut.

"So Ethan, what do you do for a living?" I asked, just trying to get a feel for the fucker.

"I um… I go to school. That's where Bella and I met, at UCLA. I'll be a senior when I return there this fall. So, I uh… I study and I play ball. What do you do?"

"I own my own business. I have a car repair shop with a couple of buddies of mine. What's your major?"

"I'm in Engineering, and you're a mechanic? Are you any good?"

"I do alright. In fact, to be honest, you could say that I'm a little more than just a mechanic." I retorted.

"Why's that?"

"Well recently a buddy of mine helped me rebuild a '68 Chevy Camaro SS. You know the fast back with the 502 V8 engine. We fully restored it, inside and out, to pristine condition. Candy Apple Red, not a scratch on her and she handles like a dream. It took us four months in our spare time and we sold her for a huge profit." I couldn't keep the smug tone out of my mouth. I wanted to shout out _Top that__,__ college boy, _but I didn't. Thankfully I was able to resist the urge.

"Really," he looked surprised. "My father used to have a car like that, his was black though. My mother sold it not long after he passed away. It sounds like you do alright. Do you have a car you are working on now?"

"We just started on a 1960 Chevy Corvette Convertible. It's in bad shape and will probably take a while. Once we get her done though, she will be one sweet ride."

"Why do guys do that?" Bella asked as she came into the room.

"Do what?" Ethan replied.

"Call all cars her or she?"

"I have no idea," Ethan admitted.

"I guess maybe because these types of cars are too beautiful to be a he?" I guessed.

"Hummm… so you don't know, either," she theorized.

I couldn't tell her it was because most men didn't want to admit to taking a ride on a 'he', either in cars, partners, bed or fuck... anything.

We stood there in awkward silence for a few minutes and then I looked at Bella and said, "I'm just going to sit down in the living room. I'll be close by if you need me."

"OK." She gave me a sad little smile and then sat down at the table across from Ethan.

I left the room and sat on the sofa. I picked up the remote and started flipping through the channels.

"Are you alright, Ethan? You look like you're in pain or something," Bella asked.

"I wrecked my car last night, I just have a case of seat belt rash," Ethan explained.

"Oh, was anyone hurt?"

"No, just my car," he replied.

"What happened?" Bella asked.

"I don't know, I was driving down the road and then I woke up in the hospital this morning. They watched me for most of the day before letting me leave. Really Bella, I'm fine, it's just my shoulder and neck that are a little sore."

Ethan's chair creaked and then he said, "Look Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have treated you the way that I did."

"I agree, you shouldn't have," Bella replied. "Why did you? Why did you spend all those months pursuing me, trying to get me to go out with you and then, when I finally did, you get me drunk, take advantage of me and dump me."

I flinched; I had never heard what had happened between Bella and Ethan. What I was hearing now I didn't like. I started taking deep breaths in an attempt to keep my temper in check.

"It was stupid. I was stupid," Ethan pleaded. "I was just so embarrassed to admit how weak I was, how ashamed I was for having sex with you when you were in that kind of condition. It was wrong and inexcusable and I knew it. I was just so afraid that I had blown my chances with you."

She snickered. "I'll say."

"Look Bella, I know I've made mistakes but I've driven all this way. Surely that should count for something. You don't have to forgive me if you don't want to but please, just say that you'll think about it."

_Say no, say no, say no,_ I chanted in my head.

"I don't know Ethan. Jacob and I have been seeing each other for several months now. He makes me happy." My heart swelled and I thought it was going to beat out of my chest.

I could hear him take a deep breath of air. "Well then, what about the baby? What about my son? Don't you think he deserves to know his father?"

She snorted. "Your son… don't you mean your daughter?"

"It's a girl?" He actually sounded surprised and pleased.

"Yes, it is a girl. What, did you think it would be a boy just because you wanted it to be?"

"No, of course not. I just never imagined having a daughter," he mumbled. "Don't you think for her sake that you and I should spend some time together, at least be friends? Don't you think we are going to need to be able to get along if I am going to see her and stuff."

"Do you intend to be a part of her life?" I could hear the skeptical tone in her voice. "And what about child support? Do you intend to help provide for our daughter?"

"Yes, I do." He stated emphatically.

"Do you have any idea what it takes to be able to care for a baby?" She asked him.

"I think I could manage. Besides, it's not like I will have her all the time, it will just be when you are in class and on the weekends some."

"I'm not going back to UCLA, Ethan. I am staying here, in Forks." Bella calmly explained.

"You can't do that, Bella," he whined. "It's not right, it's not fair."

I stood up, prepared to go into the kitchen and intervene if necessary.

"You can't take my daughter away from me before she even gets here," Ethan pleaded.

I could hear his footsteps as he walked back and forth across the floor.

Bella just calmly replied, "Ethan, please, sit down and let's talk about this like two adults. I have to do what's best for both me and the baby."

I heard the chair scrape against the floor and then, "I'm sorry, Bella. You're right, I know you have to do what's best for you, too, but I just don't see how her not being around me could be in her best interest."

"Ethan, listen to me for just a minute. I am not going to return to UCLA this fall. In fact, I may not return to school at all until spring. This baby," I could picture her putting her hand on her stomach, "Will be here sometime in October. That is going to make it very hard for me to complete any classes."

"You at least need to come back to LA so that I can be there to help you," he commented.

"I have all the help I need right here," Bella insisted.

"Humph," Ethan snorted. "Who? That guy in there?"

"If you are referring to Jacob, he is my friend and one of the most responsible people I have ever met. And yes, I have him and I have others as well that will help me if and when I need it."

"Come on Bella, you can't be serious. You've spent three years at UCLA working on your degree and now you want to just give it up?"

"I'm not giving anything up," Bella said. "I'm just postponing it for a while. I will finish my degree either at UDub or online. It just won't be until after the baby is born. Hell, Ethan, it may not be until she is potty trained."

He sighed. "I'm just trying to think about you, Bella. You have worked so hard and for so long to get your degree. I would hate for you to miss out on the opportunity to finish it. I'm just afraid that if you stay here, you will lose sight of all that you have accomplished. I don't want you to be just another statistic."

"That's not going to happen." She sternly replied.

"Yeah, you say that now." He paused for a minute and then he changed the subject. "Have you thought about names?"

"Yes, actually I have." I listened intently; I hadn't heard anything about what she might want to name the baby. "I'm thinking about Molly, Molly Elizabeth, it's a name that shows up in our family tree time and time again."

Molly Swan, Molly Elizabeth Swan, Molly Beth Black, I liked the way it sounded. I laughed to myself; the last Molly Swan had married Old Quil. I really hoped that marrying into the tribe turned out to be a trait that Bella shared. I really hoped that I would get to be a part of this little girl's life.

"Is she going to be a Swan or a Pledger?" he asked next.

"Ethan," she answered cautiously, "I think that if Molly is living with me then she needs my last name. It will cut down on confusion and just be better in general."

"I can see that," he replied. "Don't get me wrong, I would love for her to have my last name, but I can also understand why you want her to have yours. It is the more practical choice."

This guy was at least being reasonable.

"What about the big guy in the next room?"

I sat up and I swear, I think my ears even perked up some.

"Jake is… he is… well, he is just incredible," Bella exclaimed. I could hear the affection in her voice, "He is kind and considerate, genuine and compassionate, honest and responsible."

I felt a twinge of guilt. I hadn't been as honest as I should have been.

"I've never known anyone like him before," she continued.

"Sounds like a real saint," Ethan snickered.

"Don't be like that. Jake has been really nice to me and he has helped me more than you know. He has this uncanny knack of knowing what I need. He brought me Chinese food one night out of the blue. I had been craving Chinese food for the past week. He has also rubbed my back and even massaged my feet."

"Well shit, if that's all it takes to win your heart then hand those footsies over," he chuckled.

She laughed. "It's more than just that. Jake seems to understand me, he 'gets' me. Do you know what I mean? Have you ever had that kind of connection with someone before?"

He sighed, "Yeah, well once I had hoped that we could have that kind of relationship, and then I fucked it up."

They sat in silence for several minutes.

"Bella, can I take you out to supper tomorrow evening, as friends?" Ethan asked.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

"Why not? Don't we need to be friends for our daughter's sake?"

"Well, it doesn't have as much to do with being friends as it does Jake. I really like him and I don't want to mess it up with him," Bella clarified.

"Well if he is such a fantastic guy, he will understand Molly's mom and dad needing to talk. Please, let's just go to supper, tomorrow evening," he pleaded.

I stood up again and wondered if I would get to interrupt this time. I had a feeling that if Bella continued to refuse him he was going to get angry and that would upset her. I wasn't going to allow that to happen if I could help it.

"I'll tell you what. Why don't we meet for lunch at the diner tomorrow? If that works out alright then I will invite you over one night to discuss other things. Will that work?"

"If that's all I can get, then I'll take it." I heard the chairs move across the linoleum in the kitchen.

They walked through the house and I pretended an interest in the show on the TV. I even jumped a little when Bella said my name.

I looked over at her. She looked tired and completely wiped out. I guess the conversation with Ethan had been harder on her than I thought.

I pulled her into my arms and wrapped her in my warmth. I caught Ethan's eyes over her head and watched him, watching me.

"Well, I'm going to be uh… going now," Ethan muttered.

I frowned as Bella pulled away from me.

She started walking him to the door and then onto the porch. She stopped when she got to the top of the stairs.

"Good night Ethan. I will see you tomorrow at 11:30 at the diner. Does that sound alright?"

"That sounds fine."

He leaned over and kissed her cheek and it was all I could do to keep my wolf from bounding out and showing this guy what happened to people who touched what was ours. But I couldn't, he seemed like a sort of decent guy that had made a mistake and learned the error of his ways. Now, he actually wanted to be a part of his daughter's life. I couldn't fault him for that. But I still didn't have to like him.

Bella stepped back and stood in front of me. She leaned up against me, her back to my stomach and both my wolf and I were instantly calmed. I wrapped my arms around her and we watched as he walked across the yard and got into his car. He drove away and she turned so that she was facing me.

I looked down and stared into her eyes, all I could see was love, devotion and confusion. Two of those I didn't deserve and was so thankful that I had them. The other, the confusion, scared the hell out of me.


	20. Chapter 20

Beta'ed by MrsTrentReznor and BanSidhe (ruadh sidhe) and Pre-read by Iamtwilightobsessed (MP) and Sparkling Fae. All of these ladies write awesome stories, so if you haven't checked them out already please do so.

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except or course for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation that, of course, belong to them.

Additional disclaimer: **Please read**

**WARNING: **This story is rated **NC17** for **language**, **sex** and **violence**. Parts of this story contain extreme, detailed, graphic violence including murder, dismemberment and rape. While large sections of this story are nice, I do not consider this to be an overall nice story. It is listed as horror for a reason. This story is not for the squeamish or prudish. If any of this offends you or bothers you in any way then please, turn back now, it's not too late.

**Chapter 20 Whale Watching**

**Bella's **

A couple of days had passed and the end of August rolled around. I had to admit, Ethan was being on his best behavior. We had lunch at the diner and we talked about what we had been up to since school got out. I told him about my job editing books for an online company and he agreed that it was the perfect job for me.

He took me to supper at the Lodge a few nights later. He told me about heading to Florida for a brief three week vacation and then hunting down my mother and Phil so he could find out what had happened to me after I left UCLA. I was shocked that my mom hadn't called me and he explained about her cell phone being stolen.

I nodded my head and explained about how, without me or Phil there to buy a phone for her and set it up she wouldn't have it replaced. My mom didn't like the restrictions that a cell phone put on a person. She wanted to be free, like her spirit.

Ethan laughed and told me about hunting Phil down through the minor leagues. Apparently he had to do quite a bit of detective work to find out where he and my mom were staying, I was just shocked that he was able to remember that my step-father was a minor league ball player.

Ethan told me about returning home to Grand Rapids and how different everything seemed now that he didn't live there year around. We talked about his mother and sister and all of the many things they had lined up for him to do while he was there. He explained that his mother knew where he was and why he came to Forks, but that his sister didn't.

"My mom hopes that you will allow her to come and visit the baby some." He paused while our waiter put our food down. Ethan cut into his steak and I bit down a surge of nausea at the blood that oozed out of it.

"Of course, Ethan, regardless of what happens between you and me I would never use that to try to keep your family from having a relationship with Molly." I took a couple of bites of my salad and then cut myself a piece of chicken.

"Have you always eaten your steaks rare?" I asked him in puzzlement. I didn't remember that from when we dated and it seemed like the kind of thing I wouldn't forget.

"No, I normally eat them medium; I just wanted it different tonight. Is it bothering you?" He asked.

"Not as long as I don't look at it," I explained. I moved the centerpiece over to hide his plate from my view. That worked better; at least this way I couldn't see the blood.

I took another bite of my supper and then said, "Ethan, I want Molly to know you and your family. I want her to be able to have some sort of relationship with you. I'm not sure yet where I will end up, I really doubt that I will ever return to UCLA, I might, but I doubt it. I know that it isn't ideal, but I fully intend on allowing Molly to see you on weekends or summers, holidays or just whenever. I think it will be important for her to know you."

"Thank you, Bella." His comment was simple and heartfelt. "That is more than I hoped for, more than I deserved." Several seconds passed before he got a mischievous grin on his face and he said, "Since you are in a generous mood, what do you think about me taking Molly to Michigan sometime to visit with my mom and sister?"

"I think that will probably be alright once she is a little older," I admitted. "But while she is still a baby she's going to need to be around me just to eat. It would be a little hard to take her on a trip then."

"You're going to breastfeed?" Ethan looked curious.

"That's the plan; at least it is for now. I mean, I could put her on formula but breastfeeding is more economical and natural. I'm going to at least try. If it doesn't work out then I will have to go to a bottle."

"It seems like it would hurt," he commented.

"Don't know," I said around a mouthful of food. I quickly chewed and swallowed, got a sip of water and then said, "How about I tell you after I find out?"

He smiled. "That sounds like a plan."

For the rest of the evening we talked about other things, his ball team, the season and how he thought the next year would go. It was a pleasant evening and when the night was over, I hugged his neck and then went inside the house and dreamed about Jacob.

I saw Jacob almost every day and on the few days that I didn't see him, we talked on the phone. He really didn't say a lot about me seeing Ethan, but I could tell that he didn't like it. He did however; understand the position that I was in. It wasn't hard; I simply explained to Jake that having grown up with my Dad living in a different state, it was important to me that Ethan and Molly be able to have a father-daughter relationship.

About a week had passed, when Ethan showed up one morning just after breakfast.

"Morning Bella." He was too damn cheerful for someone that couldn't drink coffee.

"Morning Ethan," I muttered. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought we might take a day trip if you feel up to it and didn't already have other plans."

"Ohhh… I don't know. What did you have in mind?"

"Whale watching…?" He asked carefully.

I shook my head and looked at him in confusion. "Did you say whale watching?"

He nodded his head. "It's been a while since I've been and I thought that it might be something that you would enjoy."

"I've never been whale watching before. What do I need to do?"

"Nothing except go with me, and we just need to show up, I have a buddy that works for a tour company in Port Townsend. He said for us to come on up whenever we were ready. He has our tour of the harbor reserved for 2:30. Of course, if you don't want to go then we could do something else."

"No," I exclaimed. "I would love to go whale watching. I just need to get ready."

I ran upstairs and changed clothes; I grabbed a bag and threw in my sunscreen, a brush, a jacket, toothbrush and toothpaste. Then I went back down to the kitchen. I added a couple of bottles of water and some snacks, including some plain saltines. By mid-morning we were on our way. "So just who is this buddy that owes you a favor?"

"He's a guy I used to play ball against back home. We went to a few of the same camps and things." Ethan paused before continuing, "Several years ago he was in a tough spot and I helped him out. It was something that I would have done for anyone but, when he got this job, he insisted that I allow him to take me on a whale watching expedition. I got to thinking about it a few days ago, so I called him up."

"Have you ever been before… on the boat, I mean?"

"No, this is a first for me too, although I have seen the whales on occasion."

"Really… where?"

"At the beach back in California. It's not hard to spot a whale when you spend as much time by the ocean as I have," Ethan grinned.

"I don't guess I ever thought about it a lot. You know, we didn't have beaches in Phoenix, and the ones in California I usually didn't go to."

"Why not? I mean you really seem to enjoy the sun and everything," He asked.

"Usually the beaches around LA are crowded and then, too, you have to realize that I don't tan, I burn. I have to be really careful when I go swimming."

"Hummm… I can see your point, you are pale, even for a white girl," he grinned and winked at me.

"Well, yeah, that's why I brought the hat," I snapped back.

Several seconds had gone by when Ethan got an almost panicked expression on his face. "What about today, do you have any sun block?"

I smiled and patted my purse. "I never leave home without it."

After that the conversation flowed effortlessly. Ethan kept me entertained with his stories of growing up in Grand Rapids and some of the mischief that he got into when he was younger. He told me about his mom, Helen and his Dad, John and visits to his grandparents up in Canada.

He told me about his sister, Lilly, who was eight years younger than he was and how much he missed being around her while he was at school. We talked about the family vacations that he had gone on with his parents before his father had passed away and we talked about that. He told me about finding out that his dad had cancer and the different treatments that they had tried. And he told me about how difficult it was when his father lost the battle and passed away.

We talked about my school and what I planned to do after the delivery about getting my degree. I confessed that I was worried about not being able to juggle school with work and a newborn. Ethan offered a few solutions that I really hadn't thought a lot about. We talked about the possibility of online classes and distance education. I wasn't sure what I was going to do, but I knew I still had some time to think about it.

It seemed like no time at all had passed when we were pulling into Port Townsend. We still had almost two hours until time for our boat reservation so we quickly decided on somewhere to eat and then settled down for lunch.

I wasn't immune to the stares that Ethan received from the many women who were sitting in the café he picked out. He wasn't Jacob Black, but he was still a good looking man. In fact, if I hadn't met Jacob, then I think I might have been tempted to try having a relationship with him again, even if only for the sake of the baby.

I also thought that I could have even been happy with Ethan. As long as he stayed the same charming man then, as he was being now. The Ethan back in UCLA was a jerk and I really didn't care to ever be around him again.

The hostess showed us to a table and handed us our menus. After that, the time just simply flew. The waitress tried to flirt with Ethan, but he didn't even act like he noticed. We had a fantastic lunch and then shared a dessert before heading down to the marina.

All I can say about our tour of the harbor is that it was amazing. Ethan's friend Scott, our tour guide, was very knowledgeable and passionate about what he was doing. He was also very friendly and funny. We didn't have the boat to ourselves; instead we were paired up with two other couples and a family of four.

When we first got on board they gave us some binoculars and snacks, and then told us to settle in, that they had a good idea of where to find the whales, but they didn't know for sure. I was surprised by how excited the children got when they were given life preservers and told to keep a sharp eye out for animals. In fact, it was the little boy who first pointed out the Orcas to his sister. She told everyone else on board.

The weather turned out to be perfect and I would have to admit, it was one of the most enjoyable days I had ever had. In addition to the Orcas, we also saw a pair of sea lions, several dolphins, and a bald eagle.

We were on our way back to the marina when we had an event occur that would turn out to be the highlight of my afternoon. I will admit, I was feeling a bit queasy in the rocking boat and had finally broke down and removed some crackers from my bag. I sat on the side of the ship, nibbling on my saltine and looking out to sea. Ethan sat behind me being quiet and pensive.

I glanced over my shoulder at him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I feel kind of funny. I think it's because we are on the boat. You know the rocking motion and all of that."

"Oh, um… yeah, I'm feeling it too. Want a cracker?" I held the pack up where he could grab one if he wanted it.

"No, thanks," he put his hand on my shoulder and started lazily rubbing it up and down.

Several minutes passed before he said, "Gah, do you smell that?"

I looked over my shoulder and his eyes were squinted and his nose was crinkled as if he smelled something offensive.

I shook my head. "No, I don't smell anything."

I was cut off by the little boy's squeals of excitement and I stood and crossed the boat. There, floating in the water about seven feet away from the hull, was a Humpback whale.

He swam alongside us for several minutes before spraying us all with a burst of water from his blow hole. The kids screamed, the adults laughed and Scott started talking about us needing to pay extra for the shower.

We all turned and started back to our seats once the majestic beast disappeared under the surface of the harbor. We had made it about halfway back when the little girl shouted. Everyone turned and looked in the direction she was pointing.

You could see the whale swimming just under the surface of the water. We all watched as the animal leaped up, most of it body actually leaving the water, thirty or forty feet away from the starboard side. I think everyone on the boat ohhed and ahhed while Scott tried to explain that what we had just seen was called breaching behavior. The animal repeated its motions, twice more, and then swam away, after shaking its tail and causing another huge splash.

I turned and looked at Ethan in amazement and squealed, "Did you see that?"

He smiled indulgently at my excited expression and then said, "It's not nearly as amazing as you."

My eyes widened and I could literally feel the smile dim. I put my hand on his upper arm and then said, "Let's sit back down."

We didn't talk anymore until the boat reached the marina and even after that the conversation didn't flow as freely as it had before. I couldn't help the fact that I just didn't like Ethan in the same way that he liked me. Even though he was the father of my baby, that didn't mean that I was automatically in love with him. No, that emotion was reserved for someone else, someone that I couldn't stop thinking about. I sat and stared out the window.

We had almost reached Port Angeles when I reached back into my bag and pulled out the crackers again. I still had that queasiness and I missed Jake. I thought about how much he would have enjoyed our excursion today, and then I felt guilty for thinking about him so much while I was with Ethan. But I just couldn't get Jake off my mind.

I think… no… I know that I felt instantly better when I got home and saw Jake's big black truck parked in the driveway next to my car. I looked around the yard but he was nowhere to be found. I opened the door and the smell of fresh cut grass and the hum of the lawn mower assaulted me. I sighed, a feeling of profound relief settling into my bones. I barely remembered to tell Ethan goodbye, before I went off to look for him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry I haven't had the chance to respond to the reviews from the last chapter yet, but I will try to get to them tomorrow evening. **

Beta'ed by MrsTrentReznor and BanSidhe (ruadh sidhe) and Pre-read by Iamtwilightobsessed (MP) and Sparkling Fae. All of these ladies write awesome stories, so if you haven't checked them out already please do so.

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except or course for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation that, of course, belong to them.

Additional disclaimer: **Please read**

**WARNING: **This story is rated **NC17** for **language**, **sex** and **violence**. Parts of this story contain extreme, detailed, graphic violence including murder, dismemberment and rape. While large sections of this story are nice, I do not consider this to be an overall nice story. It is listed as horror for a reason. This story is not for the squeamish or prudish. If any of this offends you or bothers you in any way then please, turn back now, it's not too late.

**Chapter 21 Favors and Spies**

**Jacob **

(starts from the night that Ethan returns)

Sam – _Jacob, you need to tell her_.

Those were the first words I heard as soon as I phased in for patrol.

_Well hello to you__,__ too__,__ Sam_, I sarcastically thought.

Sam didn't miss a beat, _Hello Jacob, you need to tell her._

My giant russet wolf huffed, rustling the leaves on the bush in front of me. _You know why I can't Sam_.

Sam - _No actually I don't. I have tried to understand and I just don't see what good is going to come out of not telling Bella the truth about us. _

I could see through his eyes that he was running toward his home and Leah.

Jake - _Seriously__,__ Sam… you expect me to tell a woman that is seven and a half months pregnant that I am a shape shifting werewolf that hunts vampires. And oh, let's don't forget that even though I have only known you for a few months, I knew the first time I met your eyes__,__ that you were my soul mate. _

I started on my own run from behind my house toward the boundary line. We had extended it past the Cullen place when they had left for Alaska or L.A. or bumfuck Egypt, wherever the hell they had gone.

Sam -_Jacob, the Spirits wouldn't have chosen her for you if she couldn't handle the truth. _

I saw in his mind that he truly believed that Bella would handle the news without any problems. He replayed the bonfires where both Leah and Kim had become a part of the pack and then imagined another bonfire with me telling Bella and her accepting the truth.

Jake - _Handle it like Emily did? I replayed the bonfire where Paul had broken the news of the pack to Emily. She had passed out cold. What do you think would happen to Bella if she passed out right now? _The image of me sitting at the bedside, of an unconscious, still pregnant Bella, strapped to machines rushed to the forefront of my brain.

Sam -_But Jacob, what's going to happen when someone slips up and tells her __accidentally__, or worse, phases in front of her?_ This time he showed me Embry and the night he unexpectedly phased in front of his mother. She couldn't handle it and ran, nearly inciting the wolf to chase after her. Embry had almost lost control and hunted her down.

_I don't know Sam, I hope that by __the time something like that happens,__ she will be so in love with me that it won't matter if I grow a tail and fur. At least by then she will have heard the legends a couple of more times, she will be more familiar with them, more accepting._

Sam – _Alright Jake, she's your imprint__,__ so it's ultimately up to you. Let me just go on record here and saying that I think you are making a huge mistake and should tell her now. _

_OK Sam__,__ duly noted. _

He stopped just inside the tree line at the back of his house. I could see Leah through the kitchen window, washing dishes and I felt Sam's relief at being home with her. _Yeah, I'm glad to be home, I'm also hungry as fuck._

_No wonder you're so grouchy,_ I snickered. _Why are you just now getting to eat supper?_

_Granny Quehpa had a flat on her car and __Quil__ is in Port Angeles on a date with some new chick he met. _He mentally shook his head. _So of course__, Joy__ called me. I offered to let Leah take her wherever she needed to go__,__ but the stubborn old lady wanted her car fixed. _Sam chuckled fondly, _who would have thought that __Joy's__ mother would still be driving at the age of 87. _

_A flat tire shouldn't have taken you long_.

_No, normally it wouldn't but by the time I had her trunk unloaded and got the spare on, I realized that the spare also had a flat. I had to take them both to the shop and get them plugged, well; I got one of them plugged. The other couldn't be repaired and so I had to __get__ her a new one. Then I got back to her house with the two tires, loaded the spare back in the trunk and then put all of her stuff back in on top of it. _

By now I was trying not to laugh.

_Then, just as I get the tire back on the car and go to put the lug nuts on I realize that two of them are missing. I had to sniff them out._

_Where did you find them?_ I wanted to know.

_In Abby Grace's purse, she thought they were rings. I had to get Jared to help me get them away from his little sister_.

At that I couldn't stop my laughter. The thought of two overgrown men having trouble getting lug nuts from a four year old had me rolling.

_And before you ask, No, I don't know how she got the lug nuts. _That set me off in another round of laughter.

Sam waited patiently until I had calmed down before saying, _When you get the chance, swing by here and I will give you the money for the tire._

_Don't worry about it, _I replied. _Joy has basically been feeding Dad for the last couple of weeks. I can give her mom a tire. _I really didn't mind, that was just the way things were done on the reservation. We helped each other out when we could.

I saw Sam mentally nod his head. _OK..._ _Now, what is this about Bella watch?_

_Her baby daddy showed up and is trying to get in her good graces. The asshole keeps talking about wanting __to be a father to __the baby._

I could almost feel Sam take a deep breath, _OK, so what's so wrong about that?_

_Nothing is wrong with it. It's just this is the guy that got her drunk, screwed her and left her the next morning. Wouldn't even talk to her and now he says it's because he __was__ too ashamed of his actions? Then she goes and tells him she is pregnant, has to find him at ball practice and he accuses her of trying to foist off someone else's kid onto him, and he did it in front of his entire team. And now, suddenly he shows up in Forks and is all 'see what a great guy I am'. Just seems fishy to me. _

_He could be telling the truth. Maybe he was too embarrassed __by__ his actions to face her again. Maybe he started thinking about things and realized that this was his kid and he was just going to give it up. He's human, maybe he made a mistake._Sam offered.

_Maybe, but I don't think so. There is more to the picture, either something that he isn't telling her or maybe something that he is hiding. Things just aren't right and I can't put my finger on what the problem actually is._

I allowed my emotions to roll through me and I showed him what I was feeling. I could sense his nod of acceptance. Instinct was a huge part of our wolf, if mine said something wasn't right with my imprint, Sam would believe it.

_So you want us to watch Bella?_ He summarized.

_Yeah, I want someone on Bella duty. Not all the time, just when I can't be with her. I will be at her house as much as I can and I __plan to__ cover the nights. _I pictured my big hairy self curled up under a tree with her bedroom window in view.

_What about other times? _Sam wanted to know.

_Well she really doesn't go a lot of different places. Mostly it's just here__ on the res__, to the doctor and to the store. I think that when she is down here with the girls it should be alright. It's mostly when she is home by herself or with him._

_You don't think that she will see that as spying on her when she finds out? _He had no doubt thatBella would find out. Neither did I for that fact. It was just one of those things that **would** happen.

_I don't know, maybe, I just have to know that she is safe__,__ Sam. That's all I ask. _My wolf whined.

_Alright then, you've got it. I will start a Bella watch but if you are there, or she is down here, then whoever is guarding her will be free to leave._

_Sure Sam, no problem. _

_OK, so where is she right now? _

_I just left her house, _I replayed the meeting between Bella and Ethan and showed me holding Bella in my arms as Ethan left. I tried not to show him the make out session we'd had on the couch after that, or the blow job that she had given me, or her O face after I had taken a late night snack.

_Alright, then you run another couple of circles around the __border__ and when I finally finish eating __the __supper__ that I am sure is now cold, __ I will patrol and you can go stare at her house and listen to her heartbeat from under the trees. _

My wolf almost preened in pleasure. _Thanks__,__ Sam_. But there wasn't an answer, he had already phased out.

For the next few days, whenever I wasn't guarding Bella, someone else was. Through the eyes and ears of my pack mates, I saw every interaction that Bella and Ethan had. I still couldn't put my finger on it, but there was something that just wasn't right, something about Ethan Pledger that was way off.

My wolf didn't like him and neither did I.

**Charlie**

I pulled up to the little building that Steve and I both called headquarters. In reality, it was just a small office building that the Seattle Police Department owned. It used to be one of their smaller precincts but when the department had finally gotten the funds for a bigger and nicer building, this one was abandoned and almost forgotten about. That is, until it was needed for something again.

The higher ups usually remembered the building was here, ready for use whenever there was a special investigation going on, or sometimes even when they needed a spare office chair or a desk.

That was why, when I walked to the area they had given me to work in for the first time, I had been shocked at the fold out chair and card table they expected me to use. It reminded me so much of when I started out at Forks that I even offered to share my area with Steve and he had accepted for the same reason. Since then they had offered to replace the table with a desk or two, but I refused. I had my system worked out and my files were organized in a metal cabinet that only Steve, the Captain and myself had a key to.

I threw my thermos down on the table and took off for the conference room. The room was a decent sized area with a long table. It was also full of cork boards and white boards. Copies of every file that had to do with the killings were in the room. The documents on the known victims, including a recent photo were in one spot, while the unknown victim records were in a box right beside it. Pictures and written descriptions of every location that someone had been found were in a third box. Everything that you needed to analyze the evidence could be found in this room.

I grabbed a marker and headed over to the largest white board. I started writing a timeline, one that I knew by heart; it had dates, addresses and victims names. It had every murder that we knew about since the first fatality had occurred. The ones that we thought were done by our killer were marked in blue, the ones that we thought were random were written in green.

This had been done, time and again by not only me, but by every other officer that was assigned to the case. When I had completed the timeline, I walked over to the map and studied the different colored thumb tacks that represented where a person had been found. There was something that I was missing and I was determined to find it.

I stared at the map looking for any patterns. There weren't any. The dates of the murders varied. Some were at the beginning of the month, some were in the middle and some were at the end. Some of the victims remains were found in the morning and others at night. There was nothing that we could use to pinpoint when or where he might strike again.

I sighed in frustration, and then started at the beginning once more, looking at every file, reading every report. I read until my vision blurred and I had gone through a pot of coffee. I took a break and walked outside, stretching my legs.

It was still daylight, barely. I knew I wasn't going to be outside by myself after dark, even though I had my revolver and I wasn't afraid to use it. I had promised Bella that I would be careful and I intended to keep that promise.

Knowing what I had told my daughter made the decision easy for me. I knew I was going to have to be very careful about asking any of the La Push boys to come to Seattle. I didn't want anything to happen that would draw attention to that area of the state. I would hate for my friends secret to get out.

That I needed the help was obvious. We were just going to have to be careful and discrete.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone.

A minute later I heard a female voice say, "Hello."

"Hey Leah, its Charlie, is Sam where I could speak to him?"


	22. Chapter 22

Beta'ed by MrsTrentReznor and BanSidhe (ruadh sidhe) and Pre-read by Iamtwilightobsessed (MP) and Sparkling Fae. All of these ladies write awesome stories, so if you haven't checked them out already please do so.

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except or course for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation that, of course, belong to them.

Additional disclaimer: **Please read**

**WARNING: **This story is rated **NC17** for **language**, **sex** and **violence**. Parts of this story contain extreme, detailed, graphic violence including murder, dismemberment and rape. While large sections of this story are nice, I do not consider this to be an overall nice story. It is listed as horror for a reason. This story is not for the squeamish or prudish. If any of this offends you or bothers you in any way then please, turn back now, it's not too late.

**Chapter 22 Decisions**

**Bella **

A couple of weeks had passed and August rolled into September. I was seeing more and more of Ethan. He was staying at the Forks hotel and I knew that he was running up a bill, but he didn't seem to care. He said he had the money to pay for it, so I just kept my mouth shut and let him.

At least once a day he would come by. Usually he brought something with him, diapers, a doll, groceries, an item that I said I had been craving and sometimes even brought me flowers. He planned activities that he thought I would enjoy. In addition to the Whale Watching Excursion, Ethan took me to Seattle to see Wicked, a Broadway show that was on tour that I had mentioned once wanting to see. We went to the zoo, to the Space Needle and then he took me shopping for furniture and other items for Molly. He even paid for my meals and my hotel room.

I introduced him to Charlie. Ethan shook his hand, apologized for getting me pregnant and then promised to support both Molly and me to the best of his ability. I didn't know if he was talking about emotionally or financially and honestly, I was afraid to ask.

It was strange, it was unexpected, and it was confusing the hell out of me.

Three and a half weeks ago I would have told you that Ethan Pledger was a horrible guy that didn't deserve to have a place in his daughter's life. Now I couldn't say that. He talked about Molly all the time. He wanted to see her and teach her things. He wanted her to meet his family. He honestly seemed to want to be a part of her life. And he was trying, hard, to show me that he wasn't the same guy that I had seen before in UCLA.

He even talked once or twice about transferring to UDub so he could be close to the baby. He even went so far as to start checking into it before finding out that most of his credits wouldn't transfer. Then he started calling around to all of the schools in Oregon. He said that anywhere closer would be an improvement. I kept my mouth shut and I kept my opinion to myself. That was good because I just wasn't sure what I thought about it.

He talked a lot about me returning to UCLA and completing my degree. He seemed to think that the two of us would be able to manage school, a job, his ball playing and a baby. He thought it wouldn't be any trouble at all, and he constantly talked about things he would do if he were around her all the time. He wanted to teach her to pitch and take her to the park. He even mentioned Disney Land.

To be honest it was overwhelming and frightening. On the one hand, I knew that it would be good for my daughter to know her father. A girl needed her dad growing up, especially if he was a good dad. I was proof of that. I had missed Charlie terribly over the years and I regretted that we didn't have a closer relationship, both then and now.

On the other hand, I wasn't sure that Ethan was realistic in his expectations. I almost felt like he thought that I would move down there; forget about Jake and we would be one big, happy family. There were times I wondered if he was mature enough to handle having a child. It would seem like he was and then I would catch him getting upset over something stupid, like a restaurant putting pickles on his hamburger or because they gave him two packs of ketchup instead of three. He seemed to go off the deep end every time something wasn't going his way and I didn't think I could deal with that all the time.

Lastly, I was afraid that this was just a phase. Would he quit and go running just as soon as things got tough? After all, wasn't that what he had done before? He had made a mistake and stopped talking to me. He got me pregnant and then basically told me to get lost. And it was all because he was embarrassed over the way **he **acted.

Sometimes I thought he would do alright, at others, I thought he was clueless. I wondered what he would do the first time I was at work and he wanted to go to a frat party. I snorted; he would probably take the baby with him.

In a lot of ways I felt like I needed to do what Ethan wanted me to do. This child, this baby was his, too. Molly was half of him and I couldn't let myself forget that. Was it fair of me to make the decision to live so far away from him? Was it right that I should deliberately move to an area that would make it difficult for him to see Molly more than once or twice a year?

And then there was Jake. He was almost too good to be true. He was the perfect gentleman and the perfect bad boy. He was the best lover that I had ever had and I missed having him in my bed. I just hadn't been able to be intimate with Jacob when I was so undecided about what I should do. It wouldn't have been fair to him; it could have very easily even been called cruel.

I knew that Jake often resented the time I spent with Ethan, but he never let it show. He listened to me rant and yell and then he would just pull me into his arms and hug me, telling me that everything would work out alright. He never offered an opinion and never tried to tell me what to do. Through it all, he never once pressured me and he always had a welcoming smile.

Jacob loved me, he told me that almost constantly, not just with words but with his actions as well. When I mentioned in passing that the grass was getting high, he mowed the yard, I didn't even have to ask. He serviced my car and made sure it was running like it should.

He cooked me supper and helped with the house work and he even still massaged my feet. He seemed content to cuddle up next to me on the couch and watch TV. And he always had a heart-warming hug. He literally made me feel better just by being close to me.

Jacob had quickly become one of the most important people in my life. Even without the sex, he was just basically a good guy and I could easily see us being friends for years to come. He was just so easy to be with.

Did Ethan deserve another chance… should I allow him to redeem himself, prove that he had changed? Yes, I could admit that for Molly's sake that was the right thing to do. But on the other hand, I didn't see myself being involved with Ethan in anyway more than that. I thought we should be able to get along for Molly's sake. After all, Ethan was going to be in my life for at least the next eighteen years, probably longer than that. It didn't matter if I wanted him to be or not, it just was. We needed to have a friendly relationship. We had to be able to get along with one another.

"Bella… yoo hoo… Bella… are you in there?" Leah was chanting in a sing song manner.

I startled slightly and then dropped the chunk of cheese I was grating. I looked at Emily and Leah and made a decision. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Emily replied.

"What's up?" Leah answered. They spoke at the same time, looked at each other and then laughed.

"Sorry, Bella," Emily said after a couple of minutes. "What did you want to ask?"

I crossed the room and sat down at the table across from where Leah was. And then I started talking. I told them everything. How Ethan treated me before, how he was acting now. I told them about Jacob and how close we had become.

"I'm just so confused. On the one hand is Ethan. He is Molly's father and in some ways I feel like it is only fair that I try to work out something with him, so that he can be in her day to day life. I have to think about what is best for her and I have to wonder if keeping her so far away from him is in her best interest. But then there is Jacob and he is so wonderful and amazing and I just can't see having a life without him." I was sobbing by this point.

They looked at each other and then Emily sat down beside me and put her arm around my shoulders. "You poor thing, no wonder your mind is a million miles away."

"Bella, tell me about what happened when your parents separated," Leah suggested.

"Well, you know my parents got married because my mom became pregnant with me."

I waited while they both nodded their heads. "The marriage lasted until I was about two and a half. Then one day Charlie came home from work and my mom hit him with the whole 'I'm not happy… the town is too small… yada yada yada'. She left and took me with her. The next few years we moved around a lot, but never anywhere close to here."

"Did you see Charlie a lot?" Leah asked.

"Not really. He would come and visit me a couple of times a year, but that was it. Then when I got older, I would fly up here for a couple of months every summer. I guess I was about twelve when I had decided that I didn't want to come to Forks any more. After that we would usually meet somewhere in California for a couple of weeks. Sometimes he would come and see me over Christmas, but not very often."

"What about phone calls, emails, those types of things?" Emily asked.

"We would usually talk a couple of times a month. Charlie never emailed, I don't think he even has a home computer, just the one at work."

"Well, you know, Bella, times are changing. It's a lot easier now for people to stay connected than ever before." Leah commented.

"Yeah, I mean now there is even Skype and cell phones. We didn't have either of those when I was little."

"So if you want to stay here and Ethan wants to go to UCLA, then I think you should. He will be able to be involved as much or as little as he wants, it will be up to him," Leah continued.

"It looks to me like you and Jacob could have something special." Emily paused and looked at Leah. "You don't find that every day."

"No, I know you don't," I replied.

"What is your heart telling you to do Bella?" Sue asked from the doorway.

"Hey, mom." Leah got up and went to hug Sue. "I didn't know you were coming by."

"I just stopped to drop off some movies for you and Sam," Sue told her.

"Wonderful, I know Sam will appreciate that. Where do we need to return them to?"

"La Push video, they are due back tomorrow night by seven."

"Ok… consider it done," Leah smiled and sat back down, putting the DVD's on the table.

Sue sat down at the table beside her, but looked at me, "Bella, you have a tough decision to make and as corny as it sounds, you just need to do what your heart is telling you to. You won't go wrong that way."

"Especially when your head and your heart are saying two different things," Emily commented.

"And you've got until the end of October. I mean you aren't even due until then so it could even go over into November, right?" Leah asked.

"Well sometime around then," I confirmed.

"Then Ethan can come see her over Thanksgiving and Christmas if he wants. After that he will only have five or six months until graduation. Then if he wants to be close to Molly he can. It will be his decision where he gets a job and moves to," Leah continued.

"And you can always send him pictures and videos of her on your cell phone or email. You can even Skype him and let him watch her sleeping if you want," Emily suggested.

I chuckled at the thought of a laptop hanging over a baby's bed instead of a mobile.

"Besides, I'm not saying that it would replace a father's love for his daughter, but I would think that having other relatives around would also be important. Here, in addition to a stable home life, you can also offer Molly grandparents, aunts and uncles, friends and even cousins." Sue blushed, "Well at least you will be able to once Charlie and I get married."

I smiled. They were right; I did have a life that I enjoyed here in Forks. I didn't have to make any decisions right now if I didn't want to. I still had plenty of time.


	23. Chapter 23

Beta'ed by MrsTrentReznor and BanSidhe (ruadh sidhe) and Pre-read by Iamtwilightobsessed (MP) and Sparkling Fae. All of these ladies write awesome stories, so if you haven't checked them out already please do so.

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except or course for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation that, of course, belong to them.

Additional disclaimer: **Please read**

**WARNING: **This story is rated **NC17** for **language**, **sex** and **violence**. Parts of this story contain extreme, detailed, graphic violence including murder, dismemberment and rape. While large sections of this story are nice, I do not consider this to be an overall nice story. It is listed as horror for a reason. This story is not for the squeamish or prudish. If any of this offends you or bothers you in any way then please, turn back now, it's not too late.

**Chapter 23 Wolves in Seattle**

AN: I promise that after this chapter we get back to Jacob and Bella. I know you all want to know what is happening with the couple, but this is kind of necessary for the progression of the story. Please, just hang in there.

**Charlie**

It took Quil and Embry less than three hours to arrive in Seattle once I had spoken with Sam. They had shown up at our meeting spot, completely dressed and looking normal. I was surprised. I had expected to find two over sized wolves.

"What's with the look, Charlie?" Quil asked, noticing the expression on my face.

"Well, you guys just look a little… normal." I could feel my face turning red; normal was the only word I could think of to describe what I meant.

Embry laughed loudly, "I think he's surprised that we are here, dressed with shoes and everything. I think he expected us to be in our fur coats."

Quil chuckled, "Now Charlie, you know we can't go into Seattle looking like an overgrown dog."

I looked down at the ground and shuffled my feet, trying to control my smile. "Are you two through?"

"Ah, we're just joking, Chief." Embry explained.

"Yeah, I know. So, Sam sent you both?"

"Uh huh… said that we might need back up if we came across something," Quil stated.

"That was a smart plan. I mean, I know you guys are tough but still, two is better than one right?"

Quil looked thoughtful, "Well, in this case I would say yes, but most of the time… one is more than enough."

Embry hit Quil in the arm, "Could you be a bigger perv?"

"Well yeah, maybe if I tried," Quil retorted.

I chuckled, "Alright boys, get in the car."

Embry sat up front with me while Quil crawled into the back. "Not so sure I should sit back here, bringing back memories."

I looked at Embry, "Do I want to know?"

"No, I would say definitely not," he replied seriously.

I let it pass.

"So Charlie, where we headed?" Quil asked.

"I thought I would take you guys to my apartment and then we could go over what we have so far. Then if you want, I will take you by some of the murder sites. I can't take you by them all, at least not today. I don't want to cause anyone to get suspicious."

"Why don't you just fill us in and then you can give us the addresses and we can check it out on our own?" Embry suggested. "That way it doesn't look like you are telling us stuff you shouldn't and we will be less likely to be noticed."

I nodded my head. "I can do that. I'll start with the last one and go back from there."

"Yeah, that should work," Quil agreed.

The rest of the afternoon I filled them in. Most of what I told them was public knowledge, victim's names, ages and a brief description followed by the location they were found and the condition they were in when we came across them. I showed them photocopied pictures of the scenes and watched as they took in the gruesome images.

"There's been no pattern?" Embry asked after a while.

"No, everything has been completely random. Ages, sex, race, location, nothing that we can look at and say this is the type person that the killer wants."

"OK then, have you got the addresses written down?" Quil asked, all business for once.

"They're right here. The one on top is where the latest person was found. The one on bottom was the very first."

"Well then Quil, let's hit the road." Embry stated.

"Can't we eat first?" Quil pleaded.

"Yeah, here guys, Bella said that you all seem like bottomless pits. Let me order you a couple of pizzas. You need to eat before you head out to do this."

"Thanks Charlie, think we can have some bread sticks too?" Quil wanted to know.

"Quil, that's not nice." Embry admonished.

"Come on Em, its Charlie, he's family." Quil whined. "You don't care, do ya, Charlie?"

I laughed, "No Quil, I don't care."

I picked up the phone and dialed the pizza place I had been ordering from.

While we waited for the food to arrive, I listened to the boys banter back and forth. It was good to have them around. They were loud and rowdy, but it was fun. That got me thinking, "How long are you guys staying?"

"Sam said for us to stay as long as you needed us." Embry explained.

"Huh… well alright then, you boys better be careful out there. I don't want to have to do any explaining to your moms about why you come to visit me and then go home hurt."

"Yeah, what my mom thinks really isn't an issue, Charlie," Embry replied.

"Why is that, kid?"

"I sorta got mad one night and phased in front of her. She took off and uh… I haven't seen her since," Embry confided.

"She did, huh… what about you, Quil? Your mom got issues with you turning into a giant dog?"

"Nah, she's cool with it, helps that Granddad is on board."

I nodded my head; I could understand how having someone like your father 'in the know' could make a difference. In fact, it would make all of the difference, just being able to have someone to talk to about everything and to reaffirm that you aren't crazy after all.

"Well Embry, I know that your mom's reaction probably made things tough for you," I stuttered. I wasn't good with any kind of emotional stuff. I gave up trying and slapped him on the back. "Kid, you need anything, just let me know."

I walked away and didn't see the puzzled looks that the two young men exchanged behind my back.

**Embry **

We left the apartment where Charlie lived and headed off on foot to the first address he had given us. Our senses were almost as good in our human form as they were when we were shifted and for that we were thankful. It was going to be hard enough to catch a scent as it was. I didn't know what we would have done if we'd had to shift in order to take advantage of our extra abilities.

We also had to worry about the environment and all of the extra things that would interfere with us being able to sniff out a scent. It wasn't like being in the forest or around La Push where everything was familiar to us and we only had to search out the occasional weird scent. Here you had the cars and people, asphalt and garbage, plus hundreds of other not so common smells for us to wade through.

And that wasn't even counting the rain. Seattle wasn't called one of the rainiest places in the country because the sun shone all the time. All of these different things combined would make it very difficult for Quil and I to scent out the animal, but we would try.

It didn't take us long to get to the place where Charlie had cornered the beast. Sniffing around, the only thing that I could smell was concrete, brick and the Seattle air. Half way up the building on the left was a nick in the mortar where it looked as if a bullet had hit.

"Hey man, look at that," I pointed the spot out to Quil.

"Must be where the bullet hit," he remarked.

"Huh… I kinda thought that a bullet would take a bigger chunk out of the wall than that."

"Maybe," Quil answered as he walked closer. He was staring up intently when he said, "It could've had something to do with the angle that it was shot from, I suppose."

I thought for a minute, "I guess." I walked over to where he was standing and looked up at area that seemed to hold his gaze. I didn't see anything unusual.

He stared at the wall for several minutes and then he turned and looked to the wall behind us.

I started looking around the rest of the alley to see if there was anything that seemed different or even out of place.

"Em," he called softly. "Look at this."

I walked over beside him and focused my eyes on the area of the wall that he seemed to be looking toward. My brow furrowed and after several minutes I turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "I'm not seeing anything," I admitted.

He turned to me and then said, "Up there, on the ledge."

I looked even farther up the wall to the edge of the roof, and there, faintly etched in the concrete ledge, you could see claw marks.

I let out a low whistle and then asked, "Wonder if there is any way up there?"

Quil looked at me with a smirk on his face, "What, you don't think we can do that jumpy Mario move like the wolf man did?"

I chuckled, "I think I would rather have Mario's power slam, or no… definitely the fire ball."

"Fire ball… nah, I think I would want his ability to get bigger and stomp on things."

I burst out laughing, "Dumbass, we already have the ability to get bigger and I'm sure that if you wanted to, you could stomp. The fire ball is the way to go."

We argued about which was the coolest as we walked further in between the two buildings.

"Do you think that maybe there is a fire escape back here?" Quil asked after several seconds of us looking around for a way up the side of the building.

"That's a good idea, there could be one of those pull down things," I started following Quil deeper into the alley.

There was a dumpster in the very back and sure enough, several feet higher than we could reach was a pull down ladder. I jumped up and caught the lowest rung without any trouble, easily pulling it down.

"Think it will hold us?" I thought out loud.

Quil shot me an adventurous grin, "Only one way to find out." He started up first but I quickly followed behind him. Within a few seconds we were standing on the roof looking at the claw marks that were barely noticeable to us from below. From here, as close as we were, it was a different story; they were plainly visible.

"Do you reckon Charlie and the other investigators thought to check the roof tops?" Quil asked.

"I dunno, Charlie is pretty observant, I don't think he lets much get by him," I replied. "I wonder if he can see them or if they are only visible to us because of our enhanced eyesight."

"You mean that maybe they aren't as noticeable as they seem?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I think." I answered.

"Only one way to find out," Quil pulled out his cell and dialed Charlie's number.

We had our answer within moments. Charlie and his partner in the investigation, Steve had searched both roofs and they hadn't seen a thing.

"Well to us they are pretty obvious on the edge of the building."

"Obvious and we didn't see anything?" I could hear Charlie's appalled voice over the phone.

"Well it could be that you didn't see them because you didn't know to look," Quil explained. "You know, you and Steve had just seen something that was unexplainable, your brain might not have even registered the possibility that the thing left tracks on a rooftop."

"Kind of like your brain was in shock," I suggested loudly enough so that Charlie could hear me.

I listened while Charlie let out a disgusted sounding grunt, before he finally told Quil to go ahead and see if there were any more.

"Sure thing, Chief, we'll let you know what we find." Quil assured him.

Charlie hung up after telling Quil that we needed to be careful.

We were careful; careful not to let Charlie hear us laugh.

We walked across the top of the roof, finding two areas where there were four small punctures where a claw could have dug in briefly before the animal moved on. We jumped from building to building; finding only two additional areas where the creature had left a trail.

After looking at the fifth roof top we had to concede that the animal must have realized that it wasn't being followed and slowed down. We were at a dead end.

We walked back toward Charlie's place when I had a thought, "Quil, do you think that this… whatever you want to call it…"

"Wolf man," Quil supplied.

I nodded my head, "Alright, wolf man, do you think that this wolf man is more or less like a wild wolf? I mean, do you think it leaves scent markers around the city, something that says 'hey, this is my territory'?"

Quil hesitated before speaking, like he was thinking about what I had said. "I suppose, I mean it's instinctive for a wild wolf to mark its territory. Fuck, even we have been known to do that, especially when we first phase, but Em, do you think it will make a difference?"

"No, well at least not right now, I was just thinking that it wouldn't hurt for us to run a perimeter around the city. If the animal is more of a wolf than we are, then it would be natural for it to be pissing on trees and shit. We might be able to catch a fresh scent before the rain had washed it away."

Quil nodded his head, "That's a good idea. We can do it around midnight and then again right before dawn. If it's fresh enough then we might be able to scent it out even in the rain."

"Maybe, I mean I guess it would depend on how hard it was raining. It's worth a try though,"  
I answered. I think we both felt a little better that at least now we had an idea of some sort, something to go on.


	24. Chapter 24

Beta'ed by MrsTrentReznor and BanSidhe (ruadh sidhe) and Pre-read by Iamtwilightobsessed (MP) and Sparkling Fae. All of these ladies write awesome stories, so if you haven't checked them out already please do so.

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except or course for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation that, of course, belong to them.

**Tomorrows update will be earlier than normal. It's the first home game for my daughter's college and she plays in the band. I'm going to go watch the Gamecocks bring home a win and yell for the best college band in the South. Keep in mind though that because of the early update, I may not have time to reply to reviews. If not I will try to get them all done tomorrow evening late.**

**Chapter 24 Date Night**

**Jacob**

I stared at the strange man that was walking from Bella's front door. I wasn't worried, Jared had been on Bella watch and he would have howled if there had been any problems.

I glanced back at the man and stared. The guy had the look of someone doing a survey or maybe selling magazines or something. He carried a clipboard and pen in his right hand and a briefcase in his left. He was of medium height and build, olive complexion and dark hair. I hadn't seen his eyes but I would just about bet that they were dark too. Really there wasn't anything remarkable about him, except his scent. I wasn't sure what the odor was but it kind of reminded me of the time I took my dog to the vet when I was younger. I scrunched up my nose, it smelled like sweat and ink, rust and disease.

I jumped up the steps and bounded over to where Bella was standing by the door. I pulled her into my arms, pecked her gently on the lips and then asked, "Who was that?"

She rested her hands on my forearms and started explaining, "That was Gage Daniels; he's a reporter for the Seattle Times. He has been assigned to do a story on the officers that were asked to come to Seattle for the investigation that Charlie is working on. He wanted to ask me some questions about how I felt about what my dad was doing and if it had been rough on me not having him here."

I looked back at the guy that was just starting to pull away in a black Impala. Something about the guy put me on edge, not in an Ethan type way, but, I really didn't understand it. I shook my head and resolved to worry about it later. I turned and saw that Bella was already inside the house, so I turned and followed her.

"So whats on the agenda for today?"

"Hummm… nothing really, I'd like to get out of the house for a while, maybe walk around somewhere. I've been working on these edits all morning and I need some activity of some sort."

I racked my brain trying to come up with something that would be fun but not too strenuous. I smiled, I had the perfect idea. "How do you feel about putt-putt?"

"You mean miniature golf?"

"Yep, they have a new course in Port Angeles. Even though its beautiful outside today, it's an indoor arena, shouldn't be too cold or hot or anything," and then I couldn't resist teasing her. "You will be able to see the golf ball, right?"

"Hey now," Bella scolded, slapping me on the arm. She turned around as if to walk away from me and I pulled her back into my arms and rested my hands on her stomach.

"You know, you are the most beautiful woman in the world," I whispered in her ear. I placed a kiss on her neck and let her go.

She started walking away and then turned around and looked at me. Her forehead was scrunched up and she had a slight frown on her face. "You keep lying like that and I won't cook your supper tonight."

I glared in mock horror. "You would do that, you would starve me?"

She rested her chin in her hand and tapped her jaw with her finger as if she was thinking hard. "For lying… yes, I think going to bed without any supper would be an appropriate punishment."

I got serious all of a sudden, "Who says I was lying?" I reached out and pulled her into me once again. I stared down at her. "In my eyes, there is no one in the world more beautiful than you are."

She snorted. "You should have your eyes examined."

The sparkle in her eyes and the smile on her face told me that she was pleased with what I had said.

"There is nothing wrong with my vision," I returned. I couldn't pass up the opportunity to kiss her again. I let her go when she pulled away.

"Let me change into my tennis shoes and grab my purse and I will be ready to go."

She disappeared upstairs and I walked into the kitchen. I pulled a couple of bottles of water out of the fridge and grabbed a pack of cheese and crackers, and then I returned to wait for her at the bottom of the stairs.

I was glad to see that she was careful when she came back down, slowly placing each foot on the step below and holding tightly to the hand rail. I handed her the crackers and a bottle of water and then held her hand as we walked outside.

Bella locked up and I kept a steadying hand on her lower back as we made our way to the truck. She actually grinned when I all but lifted her into the cab. I shut the door while she fastened her seat belt and we were on our way.

**Bella**

I didn't know who looked more ridiculous, me or Jacob. On the one hand you had a pregnant woman in a sundress and tennis shoes, leaning over her swollen stomach to hit a tiny lime green golf ball. Yes, I was getting plenty of stares but I wasn't sure if it was because I was playing miniature golf or if it was because of my outfit. At least I was comfortable and more importantly, less likely to turn my ankle or fall.

Jacob though, well he looked incredible. It amazed me that he seemed to want to be with me. I was swollen, mousy and plain. The only good thing about me was my hair and now my amazing boobs. I'd never had cleavage before I got pregnant but now, these girls were out of control.

Jacob was… well… he was easily the handsomest, sexiest man I had ever seen, and he didn't even act like he was aware of it. Everywhere we went people stared at him. Men looked at him in envy, wanting to be **like** him, women looked at him with lust, wanting to be **with** him.

Watching him do something as simple as play putt-putt golf, melted my heart. He was willing to play this game just because it was a light activity that wouldn't make me too tired. Even though watching this giant of a man with a tiny golf club, trying to knock a neon blue golf ball into a hole at the other end of the green was funny by anyone's standards.

"Not so hard Jacob," I giggled as he once again went running after the golf ball that he had knocked out of the obstacle course. The indoor arena had two separate courses of eighteen holes. Both were done in fluorescent paint and black lights making the underwater and space themes both fun and challenging, while still being interesting to look at.

Jacob had expressed some concern when we arrived because of the black lights instead of regular lighting but once we were inside, the area was remarkably bright. That didn't stop him though from keeping a hold on my elbow or a hand at the small of my back. I think he was scared to take the chance of me falling. I had to admit that it did seem likely, especially considering how clumsy I normally was. With my stomach now shifting my center of balance I was becoming more and more careful not to trip or stumble. Plus, I couldn't complain, I liked having his hands on me.

"I can't help that I am remarkably strong," he boasted after he had retrieved the ball.

"Are you sure you aren't trying to throw the game," I accused. "I mean I would really love to win, but not if you are giving me the game."

He leaned over and pecked me on the lips. The electric tingles left from his innocent touch caused me to gasp and I almost missed his softly spoken words, "Baby, this is one game I won't have to throw."

He turned around and placed his bright blue ball at the start of the round and then bent almost in half trying to make the short putter hit the small ball on the felt. I bit back a chuckle and could only think about how sweet he was being.

"I'm glad we didn't get the 3D glasses, I would never have been able to hit the ball," he muttered.

I snorted, "At least you would have been able to walk. If I were wearing 3-D glasses in here, I would have to be carried around."

Jacob watched the ball bounce off the back bumper and then roll halfway back to the start. He turned around, looked at me, winked and then said with a sexy smirk, "Baby, I will carry you anywhere you want to go. In fact, you'd never have to leave my arms if you didn't want to."

My eyebrows shot up as visions of him carrying me up the stairs to my bedroom flashed through my mind. My stomach swirled as it lit up with butterflies, brought on by the memories of the last time he had laid me in my bed. I stared at him in shock, my mouth slightly agape as warmth spread across my pelvis. "Ummm…" I started to say, I looked up and then caught the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Behave," I scolded as I walked past him to the next hole.

His low laugh followed me as he finally finished that round.

The first course, the underwater themed one, took us almost two hours to complete instead of the typical hour that it took most couples. We kept having to stop and let others play through simply because it was taking us so long.

I couldn't remember the last time I had laughed so hard. Jacob made everything fun and a simple game of mini golf turned into an adventure when he was around.

We walked through the little gift shop on our way out the door. Jacob helped me up into the truck and then handed me the keys, "I forgot something. Will you be alright for a minute while I run back inside?"

"Umm… sure," I replied uncertainly.

He turned around and quickly disappeared back inside the building. He returned to the truck in a few minutes, looking like he was up to something.

He pulled out of the parking lot and I couldn't help but to ask, "What are you up to?"

"Who…me?" His eyebrows shot up and he tried to project an innocent air.

"Yes, you…" I paused, "I can tell by the glint in your eyes that you have something planned."

Jacob smiled his big sunny grin. "It's something that I am pretty sure you will like."

After that it didn't matter what I asked, he wouldn't tell me anything more.

We left Port Angeles, stopping twice, once for burgers and fries and the other to pick up a few snacks and some bottles of water. The ride was comfortable and pleasant as we headed down highway 101. We drove through Olympic National Park; around the edge of Crescent Lake, talking nonstop the whole way. Jacob eagerly shared stories of growing up in the area with me and I told him about Phoenix and a few of the other places we had lived over the years. He kept me so entertained that I actually forgot about whatever he had planned, until he turned onto Lake Pleasant road.

"Where we going?"

"I want to show you something," was all he would say.

We drove for several minutes, making our way north until Jacob pulled over and parked his truck on a pull-off area on the side of the road. He reached around under his seat and grabbed a flash light, a blanket and a couple of other items that I couldn't see. He put them all in a plastic shopping bag and then came around the truck to help me out.

"Ready to take a little walk?"

"I guess so," I muttered uncertainly.

I followed him to the edge of the trees and he pulled back a branch to allow me to pass. He handed me the flash light and I turned it on, surprised by the wide path that snaked its way into the forest. Jacob took hold of my hand and started to lead me up the trail. The way was surprisingly easy.

It wasn't fully dark yet, although under the canopy of the trees it was hard to tell. The sun had just set and the sky, while partially cloudy, wasn't overcast. For once, it wasn't even raining. We walked for fifteen or twenty minutes with Jacob answering my questions and explaining about where he was taking me.

"About five years ago, Quil, Embry and I were out running around one afternoon. We were up this way and saw the trail at the edge of the woods. We were bored and didn't have anything else to do so we decided to see where it went. I think we were hoping to find something really cool." He glanced down at me and smiled. "As you can see, there aren't many people who know about this place, or at least not many who come here."

"So did you find something cool at the end of the trail?"

"Well I don't know if I would say it was cool, I didn't think so at the time. Now, I have a different perspective. Still, I don't know that cool would be the way I would describe it."

We walked in silence for several minutes, the only noise being the cadence of the crickets and the sound of my feet hitting the ground. Jacob, I noticed, was remarkably quiet for such a large man.

We reached a small clearing with the trees edging away leaving a semi circular grassy area that led up to the edge of the lake. To either side, trees branched out over the top of the water, but just in front of us, the smooth surface was unbroken by anything except for the occasional fish that jumped. The moon was starting to rise and while not yet completely full, it gave off a lot of light in the small area.

"Wow," I murmured. I walked slowly up to the edge of the water.

"What do you think?" Jacob asked from behind me.

I turned around and watched while he spread the blanket across the grass.

"It's beautiful here, calm and serene." I arched an eyebrow, "I would even go so far as to say that it's romantic, but like you, I don't know that I would call it cool."

He grinned and sat down on the blanket patting the area beside him.

I walked over to where he was and gladly took the help he offered while I sat beside him and got situated.

"So I bet you bring all your dates here," I asked, hoping that I wasn't being too transparent.

He grinned, "No, you are the first female to ever come here with me. Usually it's just me and the deer."

"Deer… really, do you think we will see any?"

"Ummm… I don't know. They are usually too shy to come out when people are around. If it were daylight though I could show you their tracks, this clearing is usually full of them. Sam says that is why the grass never gets much taller than it is right now."

I nodded my head, "Do you ever see other animals out here?"

"Rabbits and squirrels, I've seen an elk or two and once a bear but that's it. Are you worried?"

"No, not about those kinds of animals," And it was true I wasn't. "I'm worried about snakes."

"Oh… well, I'm sure they are around, but no, I've never seen a snake here, either."

I could hear the laughter in his voice. "Are you laughing at me?"

"Nope," he replied with a grin.

"Yes, you are," I accused.

"I'm not," he insisted.

"Why is it funny that I'm frightened of snakes?"

He sobered up and answered, "It's not funny that you are afraid of anything. It's just that snakes are really misunderstood. Most of them just want to stay away from you and if you don't bother them, then they won't mess with you."

"I don't care, they scare me."

He put his arm around me, "Well don't worry, I won't let any type of creature bother you be it a deer, a snake or even a wolf."

I shuddered, thinking of the chorus of howls I had heard a few nights ago.

"Come here," he said standing up. He offered his hand and I grasped hold letting him help me to my feet.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"Just watch," he said. He emptied the grocery bag onto the blanket and then grabbed the flashlight and started looking at the edge of the water.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"Smooth stones, the kind you can skip."

"Oh… alright then," I busied myself watching the way his body moved as he searched. It didn't seem like any time at all had passed when Jacob handed me a small pile of smooth rocks.

"Will you dry these off for me?"

I looked at him in confusion.

"Just trust me, it will be worth it."

I walked back over to the blanket and knelt down on the edge and started using a corner to dry off the rocks. Jacob sat down beside me and picked up an item that he had dumped out of the sack. I heard the sound of a wrapper being opened and I turned to look at him.

He pulled out a couple of light sticks, the kind that you bend and it glows. He activated the glowing liquid and then took his knife and cut the end off, pouring the liquid into the bag. He added the rocks and then started shaking. It didn't take but a couple of minutes until we had a small pile of bright yellow, glowing rocks. Jacob stood up again and held out his hand to me and I quickly got up beside him. We walked to the lake shore and Jacob took out a rock and skipped it across the surface of the water.

I couldn't help but smile as the bright yellow object flew out, hitting the water and jumping eight or nine times before it sunk down into the water.

"How did you do that?" My wonder was evident in my voice.

"Well you see, this stuff is non toxic. It's safe for the water and won't hurt the fish," he started to explain.

"Not that you big goof, I want to know how you skipped the rock so many times."

Jacob smiled, "Well that's the easy part. You see, it's all in the wrist."

We spent the next half hour with me trying to skip a rock and Jacob showing off his skill. Twice we stopped and found more stones, me drying them off while Jacob added more of the glowing liquid to the bag.

"Wow, did you see that one?" I squealed. "It hopped four times."

"That's good Bells. Do you want this one?" He asked. It was the last rock that we had.

"No, you use it. I want to see if you can top your number." So far Jacob had managed to get the rock to jump a grand total of thirteen times.

"Are you sure?" He asked again.

"I'm sure." I answered.

Jacob bent over at the edge of the water and I watched while he centered the small stone in his fingers. He flicked his wrist and it flew out of his hand, hitting the water for the first time about twenty feet from the shore. I counted while it dipped and bounced a total of ten times before it sank beneath the water.

I turned and looked at Jacob to find his eyes already on me, a soft smile gracing his lips.

"Thanks Jake, this has been a lot of fun," and surprisingly it had been.

"You sound shocked," he speculated.

"Well maybe just a little." I could feel my face turning red. "When you spread out the blanket I had really thought that you had brought me out here for something else."

He smirked and reached out, pulling me closer to him. "Really," he purred.

"Yeah, really," I couldn't help the flood of desire that shot thought my body at the thought of him and the way we had enjoyed each other.

He seemed to inhale deeply and then with a moan he crushed his lips to mine.

**AN: I've never tried the trick with the rocks, but I have heard that it works.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry for the mixup... fanfic was having some sort of issues... If you haven't already read chapter 23 or 24 go back and read them. Some people are getting all three chapters at the same time becuase of a fanfic snafu. I hope that just because you can read all three chapters at once, it doesn't stop you from reviewing on them all. **

Beta'ed by MrsTrentReznor and BanSidhe (ruadh sidhe) and Pre-read by Iamtwilightobsessed (MP) and Sparkling Fae. All of these ladies write awesome stories, so if you haven't checked them out already please do so.

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except or course for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation that, of course, belong to them.

**Chapter 25**

**Jacob **

I couldn't stop myself. The smell of Bella's desire was heavy in the air and it overrode every thought that I had. My lips crashed down against hers and claimed her mouth. It really hadn't been that long since we had kissed, but just then it seemed as if it had been forever.

I knew why she had been keeping her distance from me physically. Every time I was close to her I could feel the turmoil that she was in, the almost physical pain that Ethan was causing her with his presence. She was so torn between what her heart was telling her and what she thought was going to be the right thing for the baby.

Her fingers twisted in my hair and I concentrated on the feel of her lips against mine. I pulled her even closer into my body. My lips slanted over hers and my tongue entered her mouth twisting and sliding against hers. Bella moaned against my lips and desire shot through me so hot and so heady that I was almost brought to my knees.

I kissed her again, claiming her mouth with an urgent need, an almost frantic intensity. My lips tried to convey my feelings for her, the want, the need, the love. All of the things that I felt, but she wasn't ready to hear me say went into that kiss. It seared my soul and set my body on fire. It left me gasping for air and panting her name. Bella looked stunned and I truly believe that if it hadn't been for my arms, her legs wouldn't have been able to hold her up.

I left her mouth and started on her neck, kissing along her jaw and up to her ear. I pulled her earlobe into my mouth and sucked gently before nipping it with my teeth. She whispered my name, the word long and drawn out.

My lips traveled down her neck to the curve of her shoulder and I couldn't stop the snarl that flew from my mouth when I encountered material instead of her smooth skin. I leaned back and grabbed the hem, intending to split the shirt right up the middle. Bella's hands covered mine and she lifted the shirt over her head and dropped it to the ground beside us, her bra following quickly.

I groaned at the sight of her pert breasts, fuller and heavier than I had remembered. Her nipples were hard and seemed to beg for me to suck them. I couldn't resist. I latched my lips around one of her pebbled nubs and my fingers around the other.

Bella whimpered and swayed on her feet, clutching at my shoulder for balance.

I picked her up and carried her to the blanket that was still spread out on the ground and laid her down in front of me. She lifted up and watched me take off my shirt, her tongue darting out and wetting her lips hungrily.

I settled in beside her and my mouth instantly went back to her puckered nipple, sucking it gently and pulling it between my teeth. Her head dropped back and a low, guttural moan escaped from her throat. My hand found her other breast and I used both my fingers and my mouth to lavish attention on her chest. I didn't stop until she was gasping for air and fisting her hands in my hair.

I kissed my way back to her mouth, kissed her gently and then pulled back. Her eyes opened and she stared at me in confusion.

"What's wrong Jake? Why did you stop?"

I took a deep breath, inhaling her scent and closing my eyes briefly as desire throbbed hot and dangerous throughout my body. I breathed deeply once again and then stared down at her.

"Bella, if we don't stop now…" I took another deep breath and then took her hand and placed it on my jeans, on top of my rigid cock. "Do you feel that?"

She nodded.

"I want you too badly, I'm afraid that if we don't stop now I won't be able to." I confessed.

"We don't have to stop, Jake," she muttered.

I grinned, "Yeah, we do, Bells."

Her dazed eyes looked up at me, her face was flushed and her lips were swollen and wet. Her hair was a riotous tangle spread out around her face. She was beautiful and she was confused, "Why… why do we have to stop?"

I hung my head for a second and then looked up at her and reluctantly admitted, "I don't have anything with me."

For just a second her eyes narrowed and she got an adorable wrinkle between her eyebrows and then she seemed to understand what I was saying. She opened her mouth and started to say something but I didn't give her the chance. I rushed on quickly to further explain myself, "I should have been prepared, I'm sorry, I know that Bella but I was in such a rush to get to you and I never expected us to…" I was cut off by her finger pressing against my lips.

"I don't care Jake, it's not like I can get pregnant or anything," she replied.

The shock must have been evident on my face because she stumbled and stammered for just a second, "I mean… that is… I've been tested, once in L.A. and again here. I'm clean Jake and I haven't been with anyone but you since we met."

"You really don't care?" I asked, and then I continued quickly before she had the chance to change her mind, "I'm clean Bella. I've never had sex with a woman without a rubber before, ever." I wanted to tell her that it was virtually impossible for a wolf to get a disease but stopped myself at the last minute. I needed to tell her my secret but I couldn't, at least not right now. I needed others around to help answer her questions and to help her if she passed out or something.

"Jacob, please, I want to feel you. I need to feel you inside me."

She didn't have to say anything else and she damn sure well didn't have to ask twice. My lips attacked hers and I kissed her until she was panting for air and moaning my name.

"Shoes Bella, take off your shoes," I whispered in her ear.

She used her toes to remove her shoes and then I lifted up and brought my hands to her waist. I swiftly removed her pants and panties, placing them in a pile beside her head. I stood and within a few seconds the remainder of my clothes had joined hers. They had hardly landed on the ground before I was beside her, my hands reaching for her.

I ghosted my fingertips down her chest and over her stomach, delighting in the goose bumps that rippled across her skin. My lips and tongue followed my hands and soon, I was lying between her thighs, lapping at her folds. I alternated methods, sometimes using the broad flat surface of my tongue and at others using the tip to flick and tease.

Bella started moaning my name and arching up to meet my mouth. I could hear her head moving from side to side and I suddenly wished that I was able to watch her. I wanted to be able to see her face contort in pleasure. I wanted to see her teeth biting her bottom lip and her look of intense concentration when she came. My head was instantly flooded with images of her on top of me, sinking down on my cock. I knew then exactly how I wanted her.

I stroked her clit with my tongue and was rewarded with a keening moan and a surge of fluid from her vagina. I moved my mouth down her slit and lapped up the moisture, her flavor and smell alone, almost enough to push me over the edge. I pushed my tongue inside her body, dipping it in and out several times before I licked my way back to her clit.

Bella started arching up, and her hands clenched desperately at the blanket on either side of her. My fingers replaced my tongue, thrusting inside her and then curling up and hitting that area that seemed to drive Bella crazy. She was getting close, I could tell by the way her scent changed and the way her walls were getting tighter around my fingers. My movement slowed while I lifted up just enough to be able to watch her face

"Don't st…" she breathed loudly.

I paused. "Huh?"

"Oh fuck, Jacob," Her head moved from side to side and she shifted her hips, trying to get contact on her clit.

I stopped everything, leaving my fingers inside her and asked, "Bella, don't what? Do you want me to stop?"

In retrospect that probably wasn't the smartest move to make.

Her eyes opened and she fixed me with a steely glare. "Don't you fucking stop," she snarled. "I need your mouth here," and she used her finger to show me exactly where she wanted my mouth. "Your fingers here," her already snug walls clamped down even tighter around the two digits still inside her. "And your other hand here." She picked my hand up from the blanket beside her hip and placed it on her breast.

A thrill shot through my body at her commanding tone and I quickly got back to work, glad for once that she couldn't see my smug expression. At that point nothing but an army of vampires could have pulled me away from her and the task that she gave me.

Bella must not have wanted to chance it. She wrapped her hands in my hair and seemed to try to hold my head place as her hips bucked against my face and hand. Her whimpers and groans filled my ears and for a few seconds, there was nothing except her, her sounds, her scent, her touch, her taste.

I lapped at her juices and I realized that I could have died at that moment and I would have been content, painful cock and all. Her walls started to clench around my fingers and I was in heaven. I slowed my movements but stayed where I was, licking her fluids from her slit.

I felt her hands go lax in my hair and took that for a sign. I pushed up and loomed over her body for a moment, taking in the sight of my beautiful imprint, face flushed, chest heaving and everything covered with a light sheen of sweat.

Bella didn't even open her eyes, "Sorry I got so bossy," she muttered.

I smiled, "Don't be, you telling me what you want, fuck… baby… that was hot. I swear Bella; I nearly came all over your leg."

"You like being told what to do?"

I chuckled, "No, I like knowing that my woman isn't afraid to ask for what she wants."

She met my eyes and grinned, pulled me down into a kiss and then pushed on my shoulders so that I was lying down beside her.

"You smell like me."

"I know. Does it bother you?" I asked her.

"It turns me on," Bella replied. It was her turn to lean over me and she did, licking her fluids from my lips, chin and mouth. My cock seemed to swell even more and drops of fluid were steadily leaking from the tip.

I almost lost control when she gripped my shaft in her hand and ran her thumb over the blunt head. She pushed her hand down and my hips arched up and I knew that she couldn't do this, I wasn't going to last. I needed her too much.

"Bella…Please, baby."

She let out a shocked gasp and said, "Was that wrong?"

"Fuck no…" I paused while she stroked my shaft again, moving her hand evenly up and down. "I'm not going to last, please, Bella."

I met her eyes and she nodded, started to move and then paused, "Um… Jake… how do you…"

I twisted the top of my body and grasped her hips in my hands, easily lifting her up and setting her down on my stomach.

I could feel the smear of wetness from her wet slit and the thought occurred to me that she was branding me, marking me as hers. I wondered how she would feel about that if she knew it. Before I had time to think about it anymore, Bella raised her hips and lined my engorged shaft up with her dripping channel and then sank down on top of me.

I lost all ability to think, reason, or comprehend. There was me and there was her and that was it. We were joined, connected, and complete. We were one. I wanted to stay like this forever, and then she moved.

I had thought that I was in heaven before, with her clenching walls around my fingers and my tongue lapping up her fluids, I was wrong. Being able to fully feel the woman that I loved, my imprint, without any barriers was heaven.

She started to move and I fought to stay in control. It took everything I had not to grab her hips and hold her still while I plowed into her from underneath. I focused on her, on what Bella was doing. I watched her breasts bounce as she moved up and down. I watched her hair swing back and forth around her shoulders. I watched the play of emotions across her face and I knew then that I didn't have to move at all; just watching Bella take her pleasure from my body would be all I ever needed. That alone would be enough to make me cum.

She shifted her position and then she sank back down onto me.

I couldn't stop the upward thrust of my hips.

"Umm… fuck yeah." She groaned, "Right there¸ fucking perfect."

I held onto her hips and met her body with mine, driving up with my cock as she pushed herself down. I struggled for control with every movement, every shift of her hips and every thrust of mine. I watched her face, her body, and when she pushed herself over that edge, I couldn't stop it any longer. That was all it took for me to blast deep inside her, shot after shot, over and over, mixing our fluids together.

I gasped for air, panting hard. Bella stayed seated on my cock and leaned back on my knees, her head dropping backward. Her chest heaved and she was covered in sweat. Her hair was a tangled mess, damp in places and sticking to her body. Her skin glowed and then she looked at me and smiled. Bella was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She looked happy and satisfied, comfortable and loved.

She leaned forward and my cock slid from her body. I pulled her up against my side and she rested her head on my upper arm. I kissed the top of her head and held her close to me, content to just lay there with her in my arms. Goosebumps pebbled her skin and I rubbed my hands down her arms.

"Are you cold?" I asked. It still seemed warm to me but it was well into September and I could see that there might be a chill in the air, especially for someone that had just been working as hard as Bella and I. True, sex with Bella wasn't really work, but it would cause us both to sweat."Just a little."

I pulled her deeper into my embrace and pulled the edge of the blanket up over her. It wasn't long until she was warm. We shared kisses and light strokes of fingertips against the other's skin. We talked some, but mostly we just rested and enjoyed being there together. I watched carefully and when Bella started to yawn I decided it was time to go.

I helped her find her clothes and get dressed and then she waited for me to do the same. I placed the plastic bag inside the blanket and then wrapped it up and handed it to Bella. I turned on the flashlight and put it in her hand. She protested when I picked her up and started to carry her back to the truck, but eventually she just held the flashlight so that the beam would fall on the trail. I just smiled and kept walking.

Bella sat next to me, tucked into my side with my arm around her shoulders for the remainder of the ride home. We didn't talk much, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable. We had just turned onto her road when she said, "I'm supposed to see Ethan tomorrow."

"Yeah," I replied. Nerves pounded my system and I could feel my heart beat get faster. I parked the truck in her driveway and turned to look at her.

She met my gaze and calmly stated, "I'm going to tell him that I'm staying here."

"You are?" I questioned, the grin spreading across my face.

"Yeah, I am," she clarified.

My wolf wanted to howl and I barely stopped him. If the truth were told, I wanted to yell my victory roar. I settled for pulling Bella into my arms and kissing her.

"Stay with me tonight?" she asked.

My impossibly large grin got even bigger, "Really?"

She smiled back. "Yes, really."

"Love to," I kissed the tip of her nose and opened the truck. I hopped out and then turned and helped her down. I pulled her into a hug and then I couldn't resist, I picked her up and carried her inside.


	26. Chapter 26

Beta'ed by MrsTrentReznor and BanSidhe (ruadh sidhe) and Pre-read by Iamtwilightobsessed (MP) and Sparkling Fae. All of these ladies write awesome stories, so if you haven't checked them out already please do so.

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except or course for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation that, of course, belong to them.

**Chapter 26**

**Bella**

I couldn't keep the smile from my face. The satisfaction that I had received last night at the hands and mouth of Jacob still lingered in my body, especially the rosy hue of my cheeks. I couldn't help the blush that covered my face every time I thought about how I had demanded that Jacob continue to pleasure me. I wasn't sure where that boldness had come from. I had never been that bossy and vocal before.

Other than that one moment where I couldn't keep my mouth shut, everything about the day before had been perfect. Everything from the fun that we had playing putt-putt golf to just hanging out by the lake. We had a good time just being able to enjoy the chance to be with each other. Even waking up this morning with his arms around me was a perfect start to the day.

Jacob had hung around until lunch time and then he had to leave. He had to work all afternoon on the reservation, doing some things for the council. He wasn't very specific but I was alright with that. I knew that as the son of the Chief there would often be things that Jacob would be involved in that I wouldn't know anything about. If I wanted to have a relationship with Jake, then I would just have to get used to that and I might as well start now. Besides, I would be able to see him again this evening, after I saw Ethan.

I sighed, I dreaded having to talk to Ethan but I had already put it off long enough. I wasn't sure how he was going to respond to what I had to tell him. I was going to stay here and I wanted him to finish up his education at UCLA. He only had a year left and I was concerned that transferring schools right now would just set him back. He was already late. The semester had already started and he needed to actually attend class instead of just monitoring on line. I also didn't think that hanging around Forks would serve any further purpose. Besides, I felt certain that we would be able to work out some sort of agreement where the baby was concerned. Some sort of child support and visitation could easily be arranged, and then after he graduated, if he wanted he could find a job in Seattle or something.

I had thought long and hard about what would be the best thing for both the baby and me. While I wanted Molly to be able to have a relationship with her father, I also wanted her to grow up in a happy home, and I didn't think I would be able to be happy any longer at UCLA. Somehow, I just knew that my future happiness would depend a lot upon Jacob. It just felt like we were tied together now, connected somehow, and that feeling had only gotten stronger since we had slept together for the first time.

I glanced at the clock, Ethan had said he would be over to pick me up around six and that was still a couple of hours away. I finished cleaning up the living room and then vacuumed the floor before I ran upstairs to take a shower and get ready to go out. We had planned on dinner and then maybe a movie but in light of what I needed to talk to him about I thought that maybe a nice quiet walk would be better, if the weather cooperated that is.

I blew my hair dry and put on a touch of make-up. I didn't normally wear a lot on my face and with my pregnancy and the added hormones I had been more prone to break outs. To my way of thinking, that was just another reason not to coat the stuff on my face. I did add some eyeliner, a light coat of mascara and a little lip gloss.

I walked into my bedroom and picked out a pair of denim Capri's and one of my favorite maternity tops. It was a sleeveless scooped neck tunic with some small decorative buttons on top of the bodice. It was light purple with a darker purple pattern. More especially, it was cool and it was comfortable, dressy enough to wear almost anywhere but not so dressy that it would be out of place going to McDonalds. I made a face, Ethan better not be planning on taking me to McDonalds or Taco Bell I quickly added. Molly didn't like either of those places.

I put on a pair of flat sandals and a pair of earrings and I was ready to go. I still had about a half hour before Ethan was due to arrive so I walked downstairs and picked out a snack or two to go in my bag. I didn't think I would need them but I wasn't going to get sick just because there was a line at the restaurant.

I went to sit on the couch and wait; I turned on the T. V. and started flipping through the channels. I stopped on a local news station and listened to the broadcasted news update about the murders and investigation. I didn't hear anyone pull up so I was shocked when someone knocked on the door.

I turned the T. V. off and walked over, surprised to see Jake when I looked out the window.

"Jake," I exclaimed, "I wasn't expecting you."

"Hey beautiful, I was in the neighborhood and thought I would just drop by for a quick kiss before you went out with Ethan tonight." He had a look of distaste on his face. "Jeez that sounded strange."

I laughed and put my arms around his neck, more than willing to get a kiss.

Several minutes later, dazed and confused, I finally realized that his truck wasn't in the driveway. "How did you get here?"

"Seth dropped me off. He is doing some shopping for Sue and I thought that I would change the oil in your car real quick before it got dark. Seth's going to stop back by and get me on his way home."

"Oh, alright," It didn't escape my notice that he had deliberately planned to be there when Ethan picked me up.

"You are still planning to talk to him tonight, right?" Jacob asked.

I looked up at my big strong boyfriend who suddenly seemed so insecure and vulnerable. "Yep, at least that's the plan."

He nodded his head. "How do you think he's going to take it?"

"I'm not sure but I think it will be alright."

He looked like he was thinking for a minute and then said, "Be careful. If you don't think he's going to take it well then wait. I don't trust him and I know you think I'm being silly but I don't want you to get hurt and if he got angry…"

I put my fingers over his lips, "Jake, I'll be careful but Ethan will be alright and I doubt he will get that upset. Don't forget that at first he didn't want anything to do with Molly."

"I know but still," he kissed the tip of my nose, "there's no reason to take any unnecessary chances. If you think or have any indication that he is going to get angry or upset then wait."

"Alright, but you are worrying over nothing."

"I hope so baby, I really do hope so."

Jake stepped back away from me and smiled, at that same time Ethan's car turned onto our street. I narrowed my eyes at Jake and looked at him suspiciously, "How did you know he was almost here?"

"Just a lucky guess?" He replied but didn't sound convincing.

"Hummm…." I handed my car keys to Jake and watched while he walked down the steps, never taking his eyes off of me.

"Call me later…" he asked.

I watched Ethan turn into the driveway.

"Of course," I turned to look at him and smiled. "Will you wait up for me?"

"Sure, sure," he smiled his sunny grin. "Please be careful," he said more seriously.

Ethan parked the car and opened the door, stepping out.

"I will be fine, stop worrying."

"Hey Bella…" Ethan raked his eyes over me and then hesitantly added, "Jacob." he walked over to us and stuck his hand out to Jake.

They shook hands and Ethan said, "I wasn't expecting to see you here." He didn't sound pleased.

"A buddy of mine dropped me off. Bells car is due for an oil change so I thought now might be a good time to take care of that, you know, while she isn't needing to use her car."

Ethan's face looked more relaxed, "Oh, will you do that here?"

"I had planned to but I think instead I may just drive it down to my shop, that way I can put it on the lifts and check it out good. Is that alright with you Bella?"

"Sure Jake, that's fine."

"I'll just run by the grocery store then and let Seth know that he doesn't have to pick me up."

"That sounds like a good plan, don't let us keep you," Ethan sniped.

I looked at him in shock; it wasn't like Ethan to be so rude.

Jake's eyes narrowed and he looked at me from behind Ethan. He made a call me symbol with his hand and at the same time said, "I'm going… I'm going, geesh, don't get your panties in a wad."

Ethan turned around to glare at Jake. Jake simply held his hands up and shook his head, and then Jacob looked at me and said, "Be careful and I will talk to you later."

I nodded, "Night Jake."

Jake walked to my car and opened the door, reached down and adjusted the seat and then hopped in and drove away.

Ethan and I stared at each other for a moment in awkward silence before I finally said, "So what's the plan for the evening?"

"Is The Lodge alright with you? I really would like to have another one of their steaks; the last one was really good."

I shuddered at the memory of Ethan eating the rare steak, blood from the meat mixing with the steak sauce on his plate. "Sure," I answered weakly. Briefly the thought occurred to me that I might not be able to eat at all.

The ride to The Lodge was uneventful. Conversation flowed easily as we talked about some of the books I had recently been sent to edit.

"I'm sorry Bella, I just don't get the fascination that most people have with eBooks."

"You can't be serious Ethan. People have Kindles and Nooks; there are apps that can be downloaded to any computer and smart phones. You can literally carry a library with you wherever you go and you don't see why people like eBooks?"

"It just seems lazy or something, like people don't want to go to the trouble of actually going to the store and purchasing a book."

I snorted, "What about the fact that it's better for the environment?"

"Well there is that…" he paused and then said, "My God but you are beautiful when you get all argumentative."

My cheeks felt hot and I knew that my face was red. There was an awkward silence hanging over the interior of the car.

A horn blew and Ethan startled, realizing that the light had changed colors and it was time to move on. He eased his car through the intersection. We went several miles in silence and then he asked, "I turn there by the street sign, is that right?"

"Yeah, um, just turn where that car is coming to a stop and then take the next left and it's right there."

The Lodge Restaurant was a beautiful place. It was part of the Oceanside Resort. It was quaint and charming and it sat on a cliff, overlooking the Pacific. I had never stayed at the resort although I had wanted to. They had everything from luxury rooms to private cottages and an RV park. It had just always seemed like a friendly place with something for everyone.

We were seated by a large picture window and the view was breathtaking. The sun was starting to lower into the sky and I hoped that we would be able to see some of the sunset. It wasn't raining, but the sky was full of clouds. Regardless, I felt like the scenery would be spectacular if nothing else.

The waitress was with us quickly and I couldn't stop the shudder when Ethan ordered his steak very rare and then jokingly told her that as long as his Ribeye wasn't mooing it was fine. Nauseated from just the thought of the bloody meat, I ordered a grilled chicken sandwich with a bowl of soup.

For a while things seemed fine, we talked about my pregnancy and how Molly was growing, the weather, baseball and my dad. It was like we had an unspoken agreement not to talk about college, Jacob or my plans for the future. I knew Ethan wasn't going to be happy with what I had to tell him, I even debated with myself about telling him at the restaurant but in the end, the need for privacy won out.

Our conversation grew a little stilted as we left the restaurant. Ethan helped me into the car and then asked, "What do you want to do now, see a movie?"

"What about a walk on the beach?" I suggested. I wanted the privacy and secretly I was hoping to catch a glimpse of Jacob.

Ethan cocked an eyebrow at me and said, "A walk huh… are you up for that?"

"I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise, I don't have a broken leg, I'm pregnant. Besides, the doctor said that the exercise would be good for me."

"Well alright then, a walk it is." He cranked the car and asked, "Just how do I get to this beach?"

I gave him directions to First Beach and I couldn't stop the grin from spreading across my face when he turned the curve and caught the full view.

Ethan parked the car, got out and took his first look around without the distraction of driving. The sun had set, but there was still a slight dark golden orange tint to the sky that reflected softly off the water. It wouldn't take long for the sky to darken completely and the stars to come out, if you could see them. I wasn't worried about there not being enough light though, it was supposed to be a full moon, and the moon reflecting off the ocean was an amazing sight, I just hoped that the clouds didn't obscure it. All in all it was a pleasant September evening.

There were pieces of driftwood half buried in the sand, some large enough to sit on and in several places there was evidence of the frequent bonfires that took place. Fire pits with logs strategically placed around them dotted the scene. Off the coast James Island loomed in the skyline.

"Wow, it's beautiful here."

"I know, this was always one of my favorite places to visit when I would come to stay with Charlie."

I slipped off my sandals and held them by the strap in my hand, swinging them from my fingertips. I stepped off into the sand and stood letting the warm grains settle around my feet. I wiggled my toes, enjoying the sensation of the sand sliding around them.

"Do you think if I leave my shoes here anyone will bother them?" Ethan asked.

I looked up to find him staring at me, "No, I don't think so. No one ever has before."

"Alright then," Ethan slipped off his flip flops and left them lying at the edge of the parking lot. "You aren't going to leave yours?"

"Ummm… no, sometimes there are areas of rock that hurt my feet," I explained.

He just nodded and grabbed my hand leading me along the narrow stretch of sand to the edge of the shore. We started walking in the surf and I was glad I had on Capri's instead of the jeans I had started to wear. Ethan was wearing shorts so he wouldn't have to worry about his clothes getting wet either.

"What's that island, does it have a name?" Ethan asked.

I looked at where he was pointing and smiled, "That's James Island or A-ka-lat as the locals say. It means 'top of the rock'."

We walked a few more steps and I continued, "A few hundred years ago, there was a village on the island. Later on, it was used by the tribe to watch for whales and storms. The Quileute are excellent whalers, it was one of the things they were known for. It's also the place where their Chiefs are buried, because of that, you can't go on the island, I can't either, only the Quileute can."

"You seem to know a lot about La Push."

I shrugged, "I have known people that live here for most of my life. My great-great aunt married a Quileute." I grinned, "It was quite the scandal at the time."

"Really," he looked down at me and cocked his eyebrow.

"Yes really, we are talking about a marriage in the late 50's of a white woman to native man. That was during a time in this country before the Civil Rights Act. Even now there is still some racial tension on occasion."

"That must have been hard on your aunt," Ethan commented.

"Maybe, but she was in love and her husband, Old Quil is a high ranking tribesman. Of course that could have made things worse too."

We walked on for several minutes and I tried to think of a way to broach the topic that I wanted to discuss.

"Bella, do you mind if we sit down for a couple of minutes?" Ethan asked, there was an area just up ahead of us right on the edge of the forest where bonfires were sometimes held. A ring of logs was partially buried in the sand there and we would have ample room to sit and talk.

"Sure," I looked over at Ethan while I answered him. He didn't look good, his face was flushed and he was starting to break out into a sweat. "Are you alright?"

"I'm not feeling so good," he admitted.

"It was that steak, that was still cold in the middle," I predicted.

He snorted, "It's in my arms and legs Bella, not my stomach. My joints hurt, and my bones."

"Oh, well here, sit down." I led him over to the closest log. "Do we need to go back? We can if you need to." I offered.

"No, it'll pass if I give it a minute," he growled.

My eyebrows shot up at his hostile tone. I turned to look at him. Ethan really didn't look good but I didn't say anything else.

"Quit staring at me," he snarled.

I turned and watched the waves breaking on the shore and gave Ethan surreptitious looks. His face looked pained and he rubbed his hands up and down his arms. He moved his legs restlessly, constantly bending his knees and then stretching them out. Every so often he would stop what he was doing and stretch, rotating his wrists and ankles. His breathing was irregular, panting at times and seeming to struggle at others. And through it all, sweat beaded down his forehead and cheeks, dampening his hair and staining his shirt.

Ten or fifteen minutes had passed when he exhaled a long breath and then said, "I think it's gone."

"Have you been having problems like that for long?"

"Just the last couple of weeks."

"Have you seen a doctor?"

"Nope, I didn't want to take the time, besides it really isn't that bad most of the time."

I shook my head, it had looked bad.

It was almost completely dark and the moon light, while still obstructed by the clouds was not as bright as it could have been. I looked up at the sky; there were several places where the moon would be able to shine through the clouds even though it might take a while.

"Bella, what do you think," he started to say.

At the same time I said, "Ethan, we need to talk."

We both stopped and laughed and then I suggested, "You go first. "

"I was just going to ask if you had thought anymore about going back to UCLA with me?"

"It's funny that you should ask that because that is what I wanted to discuss."

"Oh... Alright then, I've been thinking that we need to get an apartment off campus together and then we will both be there for Molly. That way I can be part of her life and I'll also be there to help you with her."

"Ethan, you sound like you expect us to just automatically be one big happy family."

"Yeah, you don't think we could be? What have I been doing the past month if I haven't been showing you that I've changed, that I can do this?"

"What is it exactly that you think you've shown me? We've talked and went out as friends a few times, that's it."

"I know, but it's a start. What were you planning to do Bella, get an apartment by yourself, just you and the baby? What's going to happen if she needs something in the middle of the night?"

I spoke softly, "Ethan, I'm not getting an apartment. I'm going to stay here in Charlie's house. If I need help then he will help me."

"You're staying here," he exclaimed loudly. "What, with him… with Jacob?"

I looked at Ethan levelly and calmly replied, "Whatever happens between Jacob and me will be between the two of us and none of your business."

"That's my daughter! How can you say it's none of my business?" He yelled.

I stood up, planning to walk away. La Push was a small community and I knew that the people were friendly enough to point me in the direction of Sue's house, or Leah's or even Jacob's.

"Where do you think you're going?" He grabbed my arm, spinning me around. "Don't walk away from me while we are talking."

"Then sit down and talk calmly," I replied. I walked back to the log where I had been sitting. I had my back to the forest but at the moment that seemed safer than having my back to Ethan. I watched him pace back and forth in front of me.

"How can you plan to stay here and let someone else be involved in my daughter's life?"

I sighed, "Ethan, I know that we will never be a couple. I just don't feel that way about you," I tried to explain. "Don't you think that one day you will meet someone and want to have a relationship with them? I really like Jake, he is a great person and I don't see how it is going to hurt Molly to have more people in her life that will love her."

He snorted, "He isn't going to love Molly, Bella. He just wants you. I can see it every time he looks at you. His eyes follow you around the room like he owns you or something."

"It's not like that, Ethan."

"He's going to get you in the sack and once you've fucked he will leave you high and dry. Or even worse, he will wait until after the baby is born and then, after she gets attached, he will dump you both because the responsibility is too much for him." Ethan's voice kept getting louder and louder until he was screaming at the end.

I flinched at his angry tone, "You don't know what you're talking about and you need to settle down."

"Well just don't come crying to me when he dumps your fucking ass or when you're stuck here all by your lonesome with no help." His voice was just a little away from a shout and he was rapidly pacing back and forth in front of me.

"Sit down and carry on a civil conversation with me or leave. I won't be shouted at or talked to this way."

"Well I hope you don't expect me to pay child support for a baby I'm not even going to get to see," Ethan snarled like I hadn't even spoken.

"I really hadn't thought about it. Ethan, this doesn't have to be this way. We can get along for Molly's sake. I had hoped that we could at least be friends of some sort. I'm not saying that I don't want you to be her father or see her. In fact, whether or not you see your daughter will be entirely up to you. You are welcome to come here to see her at any time. For that fact, so is your mother and your sister and any other relatives that you have."

"Come here, well isn't that just convenient?"

"Surely you don't expect a baby that is just weeks old to travel all over the country?"

"I fucking expect her to be with me," he bellowed.

I felt the urge to raise my voice, I wanted to rant and rail and tell him to be reasonable but instead I took a deep breath and deliberately softened my voice. I had never seen Ethan act like this and the urge to diffuse this situation and make him understand was strong. "Look Ethan, I'm not saying that she can never visit, but at first, while she is a baby I think she will need to stay close to me. After that, we can see."

He looked at me with the most menacing glare I had ever seen. He stalked over to where I was sitting and leaned down until his face was just inches from mine, "I've tried to be nice. I've tried to cooperate but I will tell you now and you better believe that I mean what I say. You do this; you stay here and get involved with that… that son of a bitch and I will take that baby away from you. I'll get custody and you will never see her again, and if a judge won't give me custody, I'll just take her and we will disappear."

As if that wasn't bad enough, just then the clouds parted and the light of the full moon hit Ethan, and all hell broke loose.


	27. Chapter 27

Beta'ed by MrsTrentReznor and BanSidhe (ruadh sidhe) and Pre-read by Iamtwilightobsessed (MP) and Sparkling Fae. All of these ladies write awesome stories, so if you haven't checked them out already please do so.

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except or course for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation that, of course, belong to them.

**Chapter 27**

**Jacob **

_So far things must be going good. I haven't heard a peep from the pack, or more importantly, Sam, at all._ I kept telling myself that over and over while I finished up the oil change on Bella's car. After this I intended to check the tires and the wiper blades. I knew they would be fine, I had just checked everything less than a week ago, but I had her car here and there was a primal need for me to make sure she was safe. Since Sam had suggested that I stay away tonight and let Bella handle Ethan, I was pretty much stuck. If Sam hadn't promised me that he would watch over her himself, I wouldn't have been able to do it.

Sam had seen the animosity between Ethan and me earlier in the evening. It really wasn't anything, just two men wanting the same woman, both of us needing her for ourselves. I didn't know which of us stood to lose more, Ethan or me. I wondered if I would have been able to let her go if she had chosen to leave with him. I knew in an instant that I would have. It would have been hard and I would have been left a shell of the person that I am now, but, if he could have kept her safe and happy, then I would have let her leave.

He might stand an outside chance at making her happy, I could concede that fact. On the surface he seemed like a good guy, but there was just something about him that I didn't trust, something that set me on edge, and the fact that my wolf wanted to attack Ethan every time he caught a whiff of his scent was just another mark against him. My wolf was indifferent toward most people, simply recognizing their scent and going on about his business. There were a select few that the wolf felt protective over, namely the imprints, my pack brothers and my family, including Charlie. There was only one person that the wolf absolutely adored and that was Bella. Everything that the wolf did was done with her in mind. Pussy whipped? Yeah… we were.

I finished at the shop and locked up, driving Bella's car back to my house. I got out and looked down at First Beach. In the distance I could just barely make out the shape of two people walking in the surf. I tilted my head back and took a deep breath of air and my suspicions were confirmed. A smile split my face as the scent of strawberries and cream whiffed over my nose. I looked and could just make out the shape of Sam in the shadows, back far enough so that neither Bella nor Ethan could see him.

I ran into the tree line, stripped and phased.

_Is she alright? _

_She's fine Jacob. I told you she would be._

_Has she told him yet that she isn't leaving, that she is staying here with me?_

Sam - _No, right now she is telling him about A-ka-lat and what it means to our people. _

I listened to her voice through the mind link with Sam, the sound of it soothing my inner beast.

Sam - _Jacob, is it just me or does this guy smell weird to you?_

_Kind of like a combination of sickness and rust?_

Sam - _Yeah, that's what I got too, that and sweat.__ Has he always smelled this way?_

I thought back to the first time I had met Ethan, surprised that it had been several weeks ago.

_No, at first he smelled like baseball oil and dirt.__ But that underlying sickly odor, it's been there for the last three weeks or so.._

_Hummm… strange._ Sam shrugged it off. _Go eat supper, Jake._

_You sure you don't want me to…_

_I got it, Jake, _Sam interrupted laughing.

_Alright then, I'm gone_. I walked into the house and greeted my dad, telling him about my day as I set about fixing us some hamburgers.

I had just finished cooking the meat when I first felt the slight stirrings of apprehension. I brushed it off, thinking that it was just my nervousness about Bella being with Ethan.

I sliced some onion and cheese and felt it again, stronger this time.

I looked at Dad. "Can you finish this? I'll be back in a minute. I need to see about something."

"Is everything alright son?" He wheeled himself into the kitchen and looked at me standing by the back door.

"I'm really not sure, Dad." Just then I felt a spike of fear.

**Bella **

Just then the clouds parted and the bright, clear light of the full moon broke through the clouds and landed on Ethan, and then all hell broke loose.

Ethan stood upright with his head tilted back and a look of intense pain on his face. His spine and shoulders flung backward and his arms stretched out to his sides like he was embracing the sky. He yelled; an unnatural, sinister sound that sent chills down my spine and then suddenly he was falling over on his hands and knees in the sand. His skin seemed to ripple and move, his back arched up unnaturally, almost bending in half and he screamed, this time in pain. His entire body got larger, ripping his clothes from his frame, leaving only a few tattered remains hanging from his shoulders. His arms and legs became longer and his hands and feet almost doubled in size.

I took a hesitant step toward him and reached out my hand. "Ethan?"

He looked up at me and stopped me in my tracks. His eyes **glowed** yellow. There was such a menacing look of extreme rage and hatred that I wanted to hide. Instead, I backed up until I felt the log at the back of my thighs. I opened my mouth and his growl stopped my scream before it ever left my throat.

And in front of me, only feet away, Ethan continued to change. He was becoming something else... something different.

My body curled in on itself in an instinctive need to protect the life I was carrying, as I watched in horror while Ethan was transformed into something unnatural, something menacing and evil.

Inch long talons formed where before he'd had finger and toenails. His nose and mouth seemed to bulge out from his face, not quite becoming a muzzle, but close. Inside his mouth, his teeth actually grew, becoming more pointed and sharper looking, hanging easily over his lips. His ears elongated and narrowed. Hair sprouted out of his body, sparse over his face, hands, feet and stomach but more dense over his shoulders, arms and legs.

His head turned from side to side, snarling while his body contorted, forming itself into this foreign shape and then he seemed to shake himself out, much like a dog would after emerging from the water. He stilled and stood there with his sides heaving.

In the distance, I vaguely heard a wolf's howl, followed quickly by a second one even farther away. A small whimpering sound escaped my mouth.

Ethan's eerie golden eyes landed once again on me. My knees shook and I felt panic, threatening to overwhelm me. I took a deep breath and tried to stay calm. My first instinct was to run, to get away as quickly as I could, but something told me that if I tried to run away, he would chase me and catch me.

I tried to remember what Charlie had told me about encountering wild animals, his voice rang loud and clear inside my head,_ 'never turn your back on them Bella and don't run'._

He took a step toward me; his teeth bared, and a low rumbling growl filled the space between us.

I tried to say his name but merely whimpered instead. I cleared my throat and then tried again, "Ethan?" It came out as little more than a whisper but his ears tilted forward and his growl got louder for just a second.

I took a step to the side, wondering if I could inch my way around the log and use it to hide behind.

His growl got louder and his lips pulled further away from his teeth, showing me even more of their pointed surface. Spit dripped from their jagged edges and foamed at the corner of his mouth before sliding down his face onto the ground.

"Ethan," I softly pleaded.

He took another step toward me and continued to growl.

I was afraid to take my eyes off of his changed form. I knew that if I did, he would attack. I tried again to reach him, "Ethan."

A snarl ripped over the air and he moved a step closer in my direction. My fear was a tangible thing and briefly, I wished for more courage or maybe some sort of kickass Buffy move or something.

The blur came out of nowhere, rushing toward me from the corner of my eye. It drew my attention away from the beast in front of me and Ethan lunged.

Jacob came from the side, jumped toward me and knocked me out of the way. His steel like arms wrapped around my torso and he twisted in mid air so that he took the brunt of the fall, landing on his back with me cradled safely in his arms. Before I had time to scream he had rolled me over and was gone.

I looked up, confused about where he had come from, wondering what he thought he was doing. He stood in front of me and seemed to shift into something else entirely. In less time that it took to blink, Jacob was gone and a huge, majestic wolf stood in his place.

I blinked, not believing what my eyes were seeing. A scrap of material landed on my hand and I realized that it was denim from what used to be Jacob's shorts. I had to fight the urge to laugh and I knew then that I was dangerously close to hysteria.

The Jacob wolf was crouched protectively in front of me, poised to attack. Even low to the ground like it was, it was still bigger and taller than any wolf I had ever seen. It moved in perfect opposition to Ethan, keeping its back to me. I was kept in place, crouched on the ground at the base of the log, by its massive body.

I was too scared to make a noise; I was even finding breathing difficult. I didn't want to do anything that would draw attention me. At that moment, I truly hoped that both of the beasts would simply forget I was there and go away.

That didn't happen. The thing that was once Ethan, twisted to the side, trying to get around the Jacob wolf. The wolf counterattacked, stopping Ethan before he could get close to me. The wolf took a step toward the other creature and suddenly I had room to move about in.

I used the log and pulled myself up onto my shaky legs. I wondered how far I would be able to get if I were to run. I didn't get the chance to find out. Ethan, tiring of his unsuccessful attempts to go around the wolf standing protectively in front of me, decided to try a different method. He jumped, attempting to go over the wolf instead. The wolf met him in mid air in a fury of snarls, growls, roars and gnashing teeth.

I stared transfixed at the nightmare in front of me. The two beasts seemed to be almost evenly matched. One stood more upright, on two legs instead of four and used it's long claw like talons like a knife, trying to slice into the hide of the wolf. The wolf's thick fur made that task almost impossible.

The wolf was almost as tall as the monster it fought. Instead of two legs, it stood on four. It was obviously bulkier and if I had to guess I would say it was probably the stronger of the two creatures. But it was at a disadvantage fighting a being that was almost as strong and had arms. From what I could see, the wolf was trying to get his teeth around Ethan's neck.

Around me I became aware of other sounds, the noise of something large moving fast toward us through the underbrush. I could feel my panic threatening to take over at the thought of there being another monster like the ones in front of me. I was afraid to look, afraid of what I might see, and afraid to take my eyes off the horrific battle taking place just a few feet away.

The Ethan monster pushed back on the Jacob wolf, over balancing it and knocking it to the ground. It swiped down with a meaty claw intent on slicing open the face of the wolf underneath it. Before it could, the Jacob wolf used his back paws to push the creature off and away from both me and him. The wolf threw the monster across the narrow beach and almost into the surf.

The wolf turned back to look at me quickly and then he bounded closer to the Ethan monster. From the trees beside me, a second and then a third wolf emerged, one of them coming so close as to actually brush its fur against my arm.

I screamed and tried to jump back in an effort to move out of the way and instead I fell over the log behind me. I landed hard on my back with a sharp pain in my head. And then there was darkness.

**Jacob **

Just then I felt a spike of fear. I ran out the door. The wind was blowing in from the ocean and on the air I clearly caught the scent of strawberries and cream mixed with a strong dash of fear.

Panic overtook my mind and I could only think of one thing, I **had** to get to Bella. I ran faster than I had ever ran in my life. I skirted around the edge of the forest, running on the slightly harder ground where it was easier to find purchase. I thought about phasing, and truthfully my wolf was raring to get out, but for some reason I didn't.

I topped the hill at top speed and never slowed as I looked down at a nightmare below me. Bella was curled in on herself with her arms wrapped protectively around her abdomen. Standing just feet away from her was the ugliest monster I had ever seen.

And Sam was nowhere in sight.

It stood on two legs in a hunched over manner with long arms and sharp looking claws. Its face was a mixture of anger and fury with a protruding mouth and sharp looking teeth. Hair covered parts of its body and its scent was rust, sweat and sickness. I instantly knew that this monster was what was left of Ethan. My mind flashed back to the evening that Charlie had been in La Push, his DVD. There had been a creature just like this on his DVD. My blood ran cold as I realized that Ethan or someone like him was responsible for the murders in Seattle. And he was threatening my Bella.

The beast growled at Bella and prepared to attack her. The scent of her fear seemed to be adding to the creature's agitation. Its golden eyes glowed with the gleam of a predator that knows it is about to kill its prey. Bella seemed to cower beneath it and honestly, I couldn't blame her.

I could sense the monsters shift of weight, and I leaped forward, seemingly airborne for just a few seconds. I wrapped my arms around Bella and cradled her against me. I tried to turn in mid air so that she wouldn't hit the ground hard and for the most part I think I was successful. I was on my feet and my wolf was out faster than you can take a breath.

I was born for this. I was born to protect my people from danger, but this was like no threat I had ever seen. It was as strong as a vampire and fast, but it was more than that. This creature acted more animal like than I was used to. Its movements were instinctual and primal. It tried every way it could to get around me to Bella. In the monsters mind, it was protecting its hunt, its future kill.

I wasn't going to let it. If I had to lie down on top of her to protect her I would. I could see Sam and Paul rushing toward me through the pack mind and I registered that they would be here soon, most likely with a minute or so. Seth and Jared were farther out but also on the way.

I was furious with Sam and I caught a brief flash of his mortification that this had happened on his watch but I put that behind me, planning to deal with it later. I had more important things to take care of just then.

The thing moved to the side and I moved with it, not letting it get past me.

We did an attack, counter attack dance for several long seconds, each of us moving in tandem. It kept trying to get past me, and I was blocking the way. Behind me, I could hear the ragged sound of Bella breathing and the rapid pounding of her heart followed by the low hum of the baby's heartbeat. All three sounds soothed me on some fundamental level and I knew without looking, that right at that moment, she was alright; frightened, but alright.

Ethan jumped up in an effort to go over me to get to Bella. I met him in the air and we fought, each of us trying our best to cripple the other. We landed on the ground in a fury of hair, teeth and sharp claws. We were too evenly matched to be able to easily destroy the other.

I was distracted by thoughts from my pack mates yelling encouragement as they ran up on the scene. Ethan pushed hard against my upper body, causing me to overbalance and fall backward onto the ground. He lunged for my neck but I was able to pull my back legs up to my stomach and push him off before he could get too close. I threw him into the waves breaking on the shore.

I took a brief glimpse over my shoulder to see that Bella was alright and then I turned and leaped toward him, just as Paul and Sam came through the trees and approached the fight.

I briefly registered the sound of Bella hitting the ground before the monster attacked me again. This time, I had my pack to back me up. Within seconds the creature seemed to understand that I was no longer alone and it turned and ran.

Paul and Sam were in instant pursuit with Seth and Jared closely behind them. I walked over to where Bella was lying on the ground, the fresh scent of blood permeating the air. I whimpered and nudged her with my muzzle. I licked her face and when she still didn't wake up; I howled a long mournful wail, the sound full of pain and fear. Too anxious to phase back, I curled myself around her and kept her warm.


	28. Chapter 28

**Over the next few chapters we will be getting into the part of the story where the additional disclaimer comes into play. **

Beta'ed by MrsTrentReznor and BanSidhe (ruadh sidhe) and Pre-read by Iamtwilightobsessed (MP) and Sparkling Fae. All of these ladies write awesome stories, so if you haven't checked them out already please do so.

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except or course for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation that, of course, belong to them.

Additional disclaimer: **Please read**

**WARNING: **This story is rated **NC17** for **language**, **sex** and **violence**. Parts of this story contain extreme, detailed, graphic violence including murder, dismemberment and rape. While large sections of this story are nice, I do not consider this to be an overall nice story. It is listed as horror for a reason. This story is not for the squeamish or prudish. If any of this offends you or bothers you in any way then please, turn back now, it's not too late.

**OK… don't shoot me… *runs off to hide***

**Chapter 28 What the…?**

**Quil **

"So Em, what's the game plan for tonight?" I shoved the other half of my hotdog in my mouth and looked at Embry to answer my question.

He finished chewing, swallowed and then took a sip of his drink before he answered. "I dunno? You mean how we gonna hunt this thing?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm asking." I clarified.

"Well we can't very well run through the city all furred out."

I snorted at the mental image that ran through my head, "You're right about that, so suggestions on what we can do? I don't like the idea of waiting around for someone else to be killed."

"I don't like that thought either. Didn't Charlie say that almost a third of the murders happened when the moon was full?" Embry asked.

"Yeah he did, the most gruesome ones too. It still doesn't tell me how we are going to catch this fucker though."

"I say we head to the outskirts of town. One of us can phase and run the perimeter checking for scent trails and the other can use one of Charlie's police radios to listen for anything strange that has been called in. If something comes up then I can phase and let you know and we can converge on the spot."

"Fuck dude, you've been watching too much CSI. Do you even know what converge means?" I just had to ask.

"Fuck you Quil; of course I know what it means to converge on something. I'm not as stupid as you like to think. Besides, do you have any better ideas?"

"No man I don't, scary huh, and what do you mean you can phase and run to where I am? Why don't you run around the town and let me sit with my feet propped up listening to the police scanner."

"Because dumbass, you'll go to sleep." Embry shook his head, "I don't know what Sam was thinking when he sent us here for this."

"I do, he was thinking that if he sent Seth, Leah would kill him. He was thinking that Emily would gripe to Leah if he sent Paul and you know Jacob wasn't going to leave Bella."

"Yeah, there's still Jared," Embry pointed out.

"Well we both know that Jared tends to lose focus when someone doesn't hold his hand and talk him through things, plus he wouldn't be able to concentrate for thinking about Kim. The two of us though, neither of us are imprinted, we don't have a sister that sleeps with the big dog and our families don't need us at home. Plus we get along and work well together." I laid my theory out there for Embry to admire. Even I had to admit that my logic in this case was spot on.

"Yeah… maybe… it's not like we're stupid either," Embry suggested.

"Well at least one of us isn't," I ducked the knife Embry threw at my head; it hit the oven door with a loud clanging noise before it fell to the floor. I turned around to see what kind of damage, if any, that Embry had made.

"Ahh fuck," Embry groaned, disgusted with himself.

"Yeah," I chuckled, "Charlie is going to have your ass." There was a nice sized dent in the top of the oven door.

"Wonder if I can get it out?"

"Don't know man, but you'll have to figure it out later. We need to go if we are going to get a radio and shit from Charlie and still be ready to run once it gets dark out."

"Shit, yeah, I guess you're right."

We put our dishes in the sink and ran water over them and then headed outside. Charlie had caught a ride to the old station house with his partner Steve. This left us his car to use. We scuffled for a minute over the keys before finally agreeing that if Embry drove today, I would get to drive tomorrow.

It didn't take us long to get to the address Charlie had given us. I called him on his cell phone to let him know we were on the way and he met us outside.

I explained to Charlie what our plan was and he left, only to return a few minutes later with a holster and a radio for us to use. I looked at him in confusion for a minute and then he explained. We could turn the radio on and put it in the holster. One of us could phase and the other one could fasten the holster around the neck of the wolf and then we could both patrol. He gave us the call numbers that we needed to listen for and then we were off.

Embry started driving out of the city, down I-90.

"Where do you think we need to go?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure. I figured somewhere around Cougar Mountain would be alright. It's not too far out and yet it still has its secluded areas."

"Yeah, that would be a good choice."

"Good thing that there are so many trees in this neck of the woods," Embry muttered.

"You can say that again. The last thing we need is for someone else to report seeing another giant animal running down the streets of Seattle." I replied.

"Or even worse, what if someone besides Charlie got a picture of us?" Em asked.

"That would be a fucking nightmare," I answered.

We rode in silence for a few minutes and then suddenly a loud sound followed by a noxious odor filled the car. "Dude…" I started rolling the windows down. "Fuck Em… that's a good one dude."

"It's the hotdogs; they do it to me every time."

"Shit, how many of those things did you eat?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I dunno, couple of dozen maybe." Embry answered.

"Better cut that shit out or we won't be able to find anything. Fuck man, they can probably smell that shit in La Push."

Embry smiled and let out another long ripping sound. "There, I should be done for now."

"Can't you at least wait til we get out of the car? It was bad enough dude before we turned into wolves. Now…" I couldn't stop myself from gagging.

Embry laughed at my obvious discomfort. "Just wait fucker; I see a dutch oven in your future."

I was spared from having to smell anymore of Embry's gastric distress by the sight of a little used road that stopped in a dead end. We got out of the car and left our shirt and shoes in the back, stripped down to nothing and fastened our pants in the leather cord that wrapped around our ankles.

Embry phased into his giant wolf form while I got the radio and holster ready. I strapped it around his neck so that the radio hung below his muzzle, and then I shifted. We set off in opposite directions, sticking to the trees and wooded areas. The entire area was a lot more populated than we were used to running in, but I thought we would be alright as long as we watched for cars and people.

I ran north, grateful to finally breathe the clean, non-polluted air, while Embry ran south. Between the two of us, we would be able to patrol the area around Seattle that wasn't bordered with water.

It wasn't quite full on night time yet. It was dark under the canopy of the trees and I was thankful for my wolf vision. The moon was full but it was obscured by the clouds that covered the sky. It was peaceful and quiet with only Embry and I to listen to.

Quil - _Fuck, did you notice that Em?_

Embry - _What's that…?_

Quil - _There isn't anyone else phased_.

Embry - _You mean no one is patrolling around La Push?_

Quil - _That's what I'm saying. I wonder what the fuck happened? There's always someone phased at home._

Embry - _Do you think something's happened?_

Quil - _Nah, it can't be nothing bad, if it were then everyone would be wolfed out_.

Embry - _Yeah good point_.

We kept running, for the most part keeping each other on the back burner. I knew that I would instantly be aware if Embry found something or if I overheard one of the codes that Charlie had told us to listen out for, but when it was just the two of us, it was quiet and kinda nice. I think that's why we were both shocked when Jacob phased in.

I came to an instant standstill when I saw what he was doing. He seemed totally oblivious to our being phased and my words of greeting died before ever being spoken. I didn't want to do anything that would distract him. He was fighting… something. I could feel the same caution in Embry, that fear of doing something that would cause Jacob to lose this fight.

I felt the shock of recognition flow through my body as I realized that Jacob was up against the same beast that Charlie had been dealing with here.

I wheeled around and started running back toward Embry. _What the fuck were we doing here if the thing was in La Push? _

A ripple seemed to shimmer through the air, or maybe it was just my mind, and then Sam and Paul were both phased in and running to help Jacob, mere seconds later Seth was shifted followed quickly by Jared.

Jacob danced around the beast and through his mind; I could tell that this thing was after Bella. I was startled, why would something like this want Bella, a little pregnant white chick from Arizona? What had she done to attract this monster?

My questions went unanswered as Paul and Sam reached the spot on the beach where the fight was taking place.

Instant alarm shot out from Paul as he flew out from the trees and realized that he wasn't going to have enough time to avoid hitting Bella. His paws hit the ground and he was in the air, moving his legs so that he could shift to the side and avoid hitting her full on. He was successful for the most part, landing only a slight blow to the shoulder. It was still enough to knock her down. He almost panicked and turned around but a swift order from Sam kept him on track.

Paul and Sam each went toward the beast with Jacob between them. The animal, seeing that fight was no longer an option took off running. Sam and Paul followed and seconds later Jared and Seth were also hot on the trail.

Jacob turned and looked at Bella. She was on the ground, unconscious and deathly pale. I stood helpless, a hundred and fifty miles away while my best friend whined and licked her face. His fear was almost paralyzing.

**Embry **

While Quil concentrated on Jacob and Bella, I tuned in to the rest of the pack, surprised by what I found out.

_Fuck Sam, you're done for_. It was easy to see what he had been doing while Bella was getting attacked. The guilt and remorse was overriding everything else he could think of.

Sam – _Shut the fuck up Embry_.

Paul – _Yeah Embry, you're not helping any right now. _Paul snickered; _we all know that the perfect Sam screwed up royally, talk about being pussy whipped._

Seth did a mental shudder and ignored Paul's remark. He didn't like thinking about Leah that way and it didn't matter that she was pregnant. As far as Seth was concerned it was an immaculate conception – _So we are chasing Ethan? Isn't he the guy that Jake said fathered Bella's baby? _

Jared – _You mean the one he has been worried about stealing Bella away_?

_Yeah, he's the one but I doubt Bella will be going anywhere with him now_. I answered both Jared and Seth.

Seth – _Like she would have before? He's had that wrapped up; Bella wouldn't have left with this douche._

_Nah, she's head over heels for the baby Alpha_, _or should I say mouth over pussy for his cock? _Paul snickered.

I chuckled - _You mean Jacob's 'baby alpha' don't cha Paul?_

Seth ignored me and said - _Fuck Paul, do you have to be such an ass? We knew what you meant without you putting it into words. _

Jared snorted – _Like it matters how well Bella likes the baby Alpha's 'baby alpha'. That was before, how do you think she is going to take knowing that he lied to her about his dual nature? _

_That's enough_, Sam roared; _stop worrying about Bella and Jacob's cock. Get your head in the game guys. Seth, I want you to go back and get your mom, Bella still hasn't woken up, after that get Billy, they __might __need his help with Jacob._

Seth turned in mid stride and the other three wolves continued after the animal. I could see through their eyes that it was gaining on them. The thing, whatever it was, was both fast and strong. It wasn't long until it dove into Puget Sound and took off swimming.

Sam, Paul and Jared skidded to a stop on the bank overlooking the water. It was already too far out for any of us to catch it. At the most, our big heavy bodies would allow us to float and doggie paddle, that was it. This thing, this werewolf, definitely had an advantage over us in the water.

_Fuck,_ Paul snarled, _how we going to go home and tell Jacob that we let this thing get away?_

_I dunno man, Embry, Quil, you two go back to Seattle and monitor the shore line. There is no telling where this thing is going to try to come out of the ocean. Jared, you do the same thing here, Paul, you help him. _Sam ordered.

What are you going to do? Jared asked

_I'm going to go back to La Push and talk to Jacob. I'm gonna try to keep him from killing my ass._

Quil piped up for the first time since the fight had started and the sarcasm was easily apparent, _Yeah Sam, good luck with that!_

**?**** POV the next morning**

I found the other, the new one like me, the one I had changed instead of killing. The ignorant fool hadn't even known enough to hide his naked ass before going to sleep. I remembered back to my first transformation. More than a hundred years had passed since I had turned and I could still recall how exhausting it had been, but I had never just curled up under a tree and succumbed to sleep.

I kicked his leg with my foot and he didn't even budge. I sighed, I should just leave him there, but I needed him. I needed him for the diversion he could create, the one that would distract the man who impeded upon my hunting. With that thought in mind, I set myself up to protect and wait. Wait for the fool to wake up and protect the stupid idiot from dying.

Tonight was the second night of the full moon and tonight, I would show him how to hunt. Until then, I would sit and dream of my vengeance upon the one that thought he could stop me.

Charlie, Chief Sawn, I now knew his name. I thought back to the night that happened almost one month before. _I returned to the scene of my kill like I normally did. I didn't wander too close, just within reach of the appetizing smell of fresh blood. I sniffed the air and my nose flared with distaste. The man and his friend had been here. So far he had arrived at every one of my kill scenes, once before I was ready to leave. At other times it was within a couple of hours of the time I had murdered my victims. He had seen me in my alter form and now he knew what I was. There wasn't any way he wouldn't know. He was a smart one, dangerous and I needed to decide what to do with him. What the man didn't know was who I was during the daylight hours. I doubted that he even understood the nature of my beast._

_I had learned a lot about the man. I knew how to track him and I knew where he lived. I_ _had become familiar with his habits and I knew that he wouldn't stop hunting me, unless I stopped him first. So I had waited and watched from a distance while he and the one that rides with him tried to clean up my mess. I had followed him to his apartment and I had waited. _

_I perched on the roof top and listened to him snore. It was tempting to think about killing him in his sleep. Only the thought that I was weaker in my human form and that this man carried a gun, stopped me. I knew that as a __werewolf__, I had nothing to fear from a bullet, but as a man it was different. I didn't need to take the chance._

_I waited until he was gone and then I searched, I thumbed through his papers and looked at his belongings. I hunted for something that would cause this man to shake in terror, something that would make him leave me alone, or maybe someone that I could threaten. __I just needed something to bring this cop to his knees and make him forget what he had seen, at least long enough for him to let his guard down, then I could kill him._

_I found what I was looking for in his mailbox. An envelope, forwarded from a small town called Forks. There was even a small note on the front written in girly script. "Dad, this looked important so I thought I had better send it on." _

_A child, I had been ecstatic. I had read the address and then left._

_The next day found me in Forks, meeting with the policeman's breeding daughter. She was a gullible fool, believing that a reporter would want to do a story on her father. Her flesh would be sweet, that of the infant would be even more delectable, but not even I had turned that evil yet. From the looks of her she wasn't too far from her delivery and I could wait. Besides, I caught the smell of another one, another being like me, __the one I had changed. I couldn't stop the grin from spreading,__ tomorrow was the full moon. With any luck, the new creature would cause the destruction that __I __needed in order to kill the man Swan__. I could make sure of it__._

So I sat, and I waited, and I started to plot.


	29. Chapter 29

Beta'ed by MrsTrentReznor and BanSidhe (ruadh sidhe) and Pre-read by Iamtwilightobsessed (MP) and Sparkling Fae. All of these ladies write awesome stories, so if you haven't checked them out already please do so.

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except or course for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation that, of course, belong to them.

**Chapter 29**

**Jacob **

"Jacob please, you have to let me get to Bella. I just want to help her." Sue Clearwater pleaded with me from across the fire pit. Someone, probably Leah, had started a fire to help ward off the chill coming in from the ocean but I knew that my Bella was warm. We didn't need the fire, but I was sure that they did.

I growled at Sue, both unwilling and unable to move away from Bella. I licked her face and whined, wanting her to wake up. I was scared; she shouldn't have been out for this long. She should have reawakened a long time ago.

I could see through the eyes of my pack mates that the werewolf had gotten away. It had taken off running and my brothers had followed it until it jumped in Puget Sound. One thing for sure, when it came to water it was more like a vampire than a wolf. We were at a disadvantage when it came to swimming and it was quickly out of sight and in no further danger from the pack, at least not tonight.

They had given up the chase and were on the way back to the rez. Sam had been trying unsuccessfully to get me to let Sue see about Bella but the wolf wouldn't let her near. We had come too close to losing her tonight and he was bound and determined not to leave her side.

"Jake, Bella might be hurt badly. You really need to let me see that both her and the baby are alright," Sue tried again to get my wolf to listen.

I ignored Sue and stuck my muzzle in the crook of Bella's neck. Her scent was strongest there and her scent comforted me.

"What if you stay right there? You don't even have to move away from her side." I lifted my head and looked at Sue warily.

"I'm not going to do anything to hurt her, I just want to check her pulse and look at her eyes." Sue started walking slowly toward me.

From behind me I heard my dad say, "Be careful Sue."

Some protector I was, I hadn't even heard my father arrive. And how had he gotten on the beach in a wheel chair?

I turned to look at him. Seth was carrying him piggyback while Old Quil lugged his chair.

Seth looked at me and said, "Dude, Sam sent me back to get mom to help Bella. When I realized that she was already here, I went to get your dad. I thought you might want him close by."

My dad stared at me, "Come here Jake."

For a second I felt an almost overwhelming need to obey him, years of being taught to mind your parents coming into play. My ear twitched but other than that I didn't move.

Sue took another step toward me. I couldn't keep my wolf from letting out a low growl.

I laid my head down beside Bella's stomach with my nose in the pit of her arm. My ear was next to her breast and it was easiest to hear her heartbeat here. The sound of it combined with the low hum of the baby's reassured me. It calmed the wolf.

"How did you get here so quickly, Mom?" Seth asked.

"Billy called me as soon as Jacob lit out of the house running like his pants were on fire." Leah explained. "I guess he was looking for Sam. I called Mom and we met up here."

"Jake," my ears perked up and I lifted my head. Bella's hand fell to the side where she had been lifting it to touch my fur. I whined and laid my head back down beside her.

She stroked the side of my face.

I watched her.

"It wasn't a dream." Her eyes were full of wonder and they stared at me.

Then the realization set in, "It wasn't a dream!" Panic marred her features and she tried to sit up.

She started to look frantically around, "Where is it? Where did it go? Are you alright?" She turned her head and paled, her hand going to her forehead as she closed her eyes and looked down.

I whined.

"Give me just a second, I'm just a little dizzy," she murmured.

I nuzzled my head into her stomach as best as I could and I nearly sighed when her hand came up to rest on my fur.

It took her several seconds before she opened her eyes and looked at me. She brought both hands to my ears and then stroked down until they were at the back of my neck. And then she leaned forward as best as she could and tried to pull me closer. She was hugging me, she was embracing my wolf.

I purred like a fucking cat and my tail beat the ground behind me ninety to nothing.

After a minute or so, she leaned back and took me in once again. "Wolf Jacob, thank you for saving me. Thank you for fighting for me."

I wanted to lap up the tears that overflowed from her eyes and ran down her cheeks. Instead I just whined.

"No, I know that if you hadn't shown up when you did, I wouldn't be here right now."

I really hoped that Sam was hearing all of this, how close my imprint came to leaving this world because of him.

Sam started to say something but I ignored him to listen to my Bella.

"You are handsome and brave and strong," she was saying.

I sat up a little taller and my ears perked forward. She thought we were handsome and brave and strong, I almost squirmed around like a playful puppy I was so happy. We had pleased our imprint. I had to make myself settle down so I could hear what else she wanted to say.

She reached up and scratched behind my ears and then started to talk again. "I love that you were here to help me, but do you think human Jacob could come back, please? I really need to see that he is alright too."

I scooted away from her.

"No, don't leave, I didn't mean for you to leave. Where are you going?" Her voice was high pitched and panicked. She clambered up to her knees and reached out her hand to me.

Truthfully I didn't know that a pregnant woman could move so quickly.

"Bella, if Jacob doesn't move away from you some then he could hurt you when he phases back human," Seth explained in his calm and soothing way.

"Oh," her hand dropped to her side and she looked at me, "But you'll be right back?"

I nodded my head and stepped back ten feet or so. I had no intention of letting her out of my sight.

I was back in front of her in my human skin before she had even had time to acknowledge that the wolf was gone.

I knelt down and brought my hand up to her face. I ran my fingertips down her cheek and asked, "Are you alright?"

She pitched forward, wrapping her arms around me and burst into tears. I sat back and pulled her into my lap and held her while she cried.

I ignored everyone around us, concentrating solely on the sobbing woman in my arms.

I made comforting noises and ran my hands down her hair and back. I whispered how much I loved her and told her that I would keep her safe. I pleaded and begged her to stop crying, occasionally planting a chaste kiss on her forehead or cheeks in between the words.

She had started to calm and only had an occasional sobbing hiccup when dad handed her his handkerchief. She blew her nose and then held onto the little square of material.

"Bella," Sue said softly, "Do you mind if I check you out? I just want to make sure that you're alright, both you and the baby."

Bella nodded her head but didn't make any move to get out of my arms.

"Mom, why don't we take this back to Jake's?" Leah asked.

I didn't even give Sue the chance to answer. I cradled Bella in my arms and stood easily. She wrapped her arms around my neck and without a word to anyone else I carried her back to the little red house that I shared with my dad.

Sue and Leah followed close behind me with Seth, bringing up the rear, carrying my dad and Old Quil dragging the wheelchair behind him.

I sat down on the couch in the den and continued to hold Bella. I didn't want to let her go and she acted like she was perfectly happy to stay in my arms.

"Bella," Sue got her attention and then sat down on the coffee table in front of us. "Do you hurt anywhere?"

"My back and shoulder hurt and my head is pounding," Bella confessed.

"Do you feel any cramping or tightening in your stomach?"

Bella considered the question carefully, "No, nothing like that."

"How about Molly, has she moved any since you woke up?"

"Molly!" Bella exclaimed, "Oh God, what if Molly is like him? What if she turns into some sort of... thing."

Her heart was pounding and her breath was coming faster and faster. Bella looked up at me with panic in her eyes.

I ran my hands down her arms and shushed her. "Bella, I don't think you have anything to worry about. I don't think Ethan was like this when you got pregnant. Molly won't change just because he did, something had to happen to make Ethan this way. He had to have been bitten. He didn't even touch you so Molly will be fine."

"Are you sure?" Her eyes told me that she wanted to believe me but she was scared.

I kissed her forehead and said, "I'm sure. Molly will be fine and Ethan won't touch her."

Bella sighed and I could feel her relax against me as she turned back to Sue and settled herself back into my arms.

"OK Sue, now what was your question?" I asked.

Sue smiled gently and looked at Bella, "I was just wondering if you had felt Molly moving any since you tripped over the log?"

Molly kicked just then as if she was answering Sue's question herself. I smiled and looked at Bella. She met my gaze and we shared a knowing look. "Molly is moving just fine," I answered Sue.

"Alright then, Bella, I need you to tell me what happened right before you fell."

"I was standing in front of the log trying to get as far out of the way as I could. Jacob wolf was fighting Ethan and two other wolves came out of the forest. One of them just passed a little too close and hit my shoulder. I fell back over the log and hit my head on something. I woke up and now here I am."

I wasn't pleased that one of my pack mates had knocked Bella down, even if it was unintentional. But in light of everything that had happened, I didn't feel like I had room to complain about it. I tightened my arms around Bella and listened to her and Sue talk.

Sue nodded, "You said that one of the wolves hit your shoulder, did they hit anywhere else, your stomach or side?"

"Oh no," Bella replied.

"Alright then, I think you need to go to the Emergency Room, you need to be checked to make sure you don't have a concussion and you probably need to be put on the monitor and let them check out Molly."

Bella made a face and I shifted, preparing to stand and then planning to put on some clothes.

Bella's arms tightened around my neck.

"I need to put some clothes on if we are going to the hospital," I told her.

"Don't leave me," she pleaded in a small voice.

I looked at her with complete seriousness and simply said, "Alright."

Bella went with me to my room and I laid her on my bed. She watched while I got dressed and then I helped her to get cleaned up. We washed her face and hands and I gently brushed her hair and helped her change into one of my clean tee shirts. Even though it was a pre-phase shirt from the back of my closet, it was still way too big. She looked adorable.

It was just a short time later before we were headed to Forks General Hospital.

We were almost there when Bella asked, "What are we going to tell the doctor? I mean the truth is out of the question."

"Just tell him a watered down version of the truth, that you fell backward over a log and hit your head. You can leave out the part about a giant wolf passing by too close."

"Ok then,"

"Are you alright Bella?"

"My head hurts and I'm a little dizzy," she explained.

I thought that went without saying. She had hit her head hard enough to lose consciousness, after all.

We walked in through the emergency room doors and they were able to see Bella right away. Dr. Jones was the doctor on call that evening and he checked Bella's pupils, asked her some questions, diagnosed her with a mild concussion, and then sent her to the Labor and Delivery unit for monitoring.

Bella was given a gown to put on and then asked to lay down in one of the most uncomfortable beds I had ever seen. Pam, the nurse that was taking care of Bella, asked her almost the same exact questions that the doctor in the emergency room did, although she did focus more on any possible symptoms of labor and whether or not Bella had hit her stomach.

She took Bella's vital signs, and then strapped a couple of different monitors on her stomach. For once, Bella was able to hear the baby's heartbeat just as easily as I could. I hadn't realized how worried Bella was about the baby until I saw the tears roll down her face,

"Hey," I said as I reached up and wiped the tear off her cheek, "are you alright?"

She nodded, "Just relieved."

"I didn't realize that you were that worried."

"I didn't know I was. It was like as soon as I heard the baby a great big weight was lifted off my chest."

I nodded; I could easily understand what she was saying.

We ended up staying the night, not because of the baby, everything was fine with Molly. It was because of Bella's blood pressure. At first, the nurse thought that the high numbers were because of the stress and anxiety of the fall. We couldn't use that excuse later on though, not after Bella went to sleep and her blood pressure was still too high for comfort. They ended up drawing some lab work and before the results were back, we had been there for most of the night. After that it just seemed to make sense to stay and see the doctor. Bella was finally released after breakfast and with orders to go home and stay in the bed.

We stopped by Bella's house long enough for me to pack her a few changes of clothes and get a few other things together for her. And then surprisingly enough, Bella agreed to stay with me in La Push, at least until Ethan was found.

We spent the rest of the morning lying in bed, Bella tucked safely into my side. I reluctantly had to leave her right after lunch. She was sitting on the sofa with her feet propped up on the coffee table. She wasn't in bed, but she was resting and dad knew what the doctor had said. Except for going to the bathroom, Bella was to be in bed or on the sofa. She wasn't even supposed to be up any longer than it took to fix a sandwich.

I was almost late for the pack meeting. We needed to discuss what we were going to do about Ethan and I needed to talk to Sam. Just the thought of his name was enough to piss me off. I just couldn't understand how he had been so careless with my imprint.

I arrived on two feet instead of four and when it was suggested that I phase, I refused, asking instead that the meeting be held as humans instead of wolves. It looked like Sam was going to argue for a minute but he finally agreed. It helped that Quil and Embry wouldn't be able to join us. If he had thought that they would be able to phase and attend the meeting then it would have had to have been with us in our wolf bodies.

We waited until everyone was there before Sam finally said, "Jacob, tell us what happened last night."

I told the pack about what I had felt and then saw when I arrived on the beach. After that I let them in on what Bella had told me about the events leading up to Ethan's change. I left out any sarcastic comments about Sam and how he should be able to tell us all about the transformation.

After I finished, Paul started speaking, "Well, you know that Sam and I arrived on the beach while you were fighting."

I nodded my head.

Paul continued, "As soon as the thing saw us, it took off. It's fast; it was able to stay enough ahead of us so that we couldn't get it."

"I've never seen anything that could jump like that, except maybe a vamp," Jared commented.

"What do you mean?" I had to ask.

"It used its feet like a spring board. The thing jumped and then pushed off a tree to jump farther than any of us could." Sam explained.

I lifted my eyebrows in surprise, "How did it run?"

"You mean on two legs or four?" Seth clarified.

I nodded.

"Mostly on two but at times it was on all four." Sam told me.

"It swam like a human only faster, like a vamp would," Paul added.

Seth spoke up next, "I think it's safe to say that this thing is probably a traditional werewolf."

Jared snorted, "Ya think?"

I couldn't keep myself from grinning. Jared was right; there wasn't much else that I could think of that it could be.

"I'm going to call Carlisle Cullen," Sam stated. He continued to talk in spite of my protest, "We need to know for sure and we need to know what to expect and even how to kill it."

"We don't need them coming back here," I interjected.

"I didn't say anything about the Cullen's returning to Forks. I said I was going to call Carlisle, not invite him over for a beer."

"But Sam…"

He interrupted before I could finish, "Jacob, we need to know how to keep Bella safe."

That shut me up. If talking to a vampire would keep my imprint safe then I would do it. Hell, I would even sit through a six pack and a football game with the leech if that was what it took. I nodded; Sam wouldn't hear any more arguments from me about calling the bloodsucker doctor.

It was quiet for several minutes and then Seth spoke up asking, "What do we do about it?"

"Now that's the million dollar question," Jared grumbled.

"Patrol and look for Ethan," Paul suggested. "That's really all we can do."

"It wouldn't do any good to try to track the beast; he could have come out of the sound almost anywhere. For all we know, he could be half way to the North pole," Sam gripped.

"He'll be back," I cautioned.

"How do you know?" Jared asked.

"Call it instinct or just a hunch; but he will be back. Maybe not as the werewolf, but the man, he threatened to take the baby away from Bella last night." I was interrupted by a series of growls from every wolf present. "I'm not going to let that happen. Hell, I wasn't going to let that happen before he changed into a monster, you can bet your ass that I won't now."

I looked at Seth, "Do you think that if I get you some information you can get a couple of your computer buddies to track him down on-line?"

"What kind of information are you talking about?" Seth asked.

"Credit cards, bank accounts, maybe even a social security number."

"Yeah, I can track him with that kind of stuff and if I can't, Brady Fuller can."

"Just how do you plan to get that information Jake?" Paul asked the question they were all thinking.

"Easy, I'm going to call and talk to Charlie. He may be in Seattle right now but he is still the Chief of Police in Forks. You think he won't get me what I need if it will keep his daughter and grand-daughter safe?"

Jared nodded his head, "Sweet." He held his hand up for a fist pump. "He won't even have to come home. Just a phone call will do the trick."

"That's what I was thinking, a couple of calls and if Ethan tries to use his bank card, we should have the information really quickly. With any luck we could be tracking him before the day is out."

"Ok then, if we are finished here then I am going to get home to my wife. I haven't seen her since yesterday evening," Paul stated as he stood up and headed to the door.

"Yeah, I'm gone too," Jared added. "You don't need me here to watch you chew Sam's ass do you Jake?"

"Nah, I got that on my own," I replied.

"Gee thanks, Jared," Sam snarled.

"Anytime," he looked at Sam and got serious for a minute, "You know you deserve that and worse, right man?"

Sam nodded his head and looked resigned.

Seth just got up and with an absent minded wave he was off to patrol

"Good luck dude," Jared snickered. It really wasn't clear whether he was talking to me or Sam. He was out the door and across the yard before I even thought to ask.

I looked at Sam, my Alpha. He knew he screwed up and even worse, by his negligence he had allowed harm to come to an imprint. He had broken our most sacred law. He was fucked and he knew it. The most he could hope for was that I let him live, and I knew that as long as I stayed human, I could stay in control. Heaven help him though if I phased. I didn't know what my wolf would do to him and I doubted that I would be able to stop him **if** he got started on Sam. Alpha or not, an imprint changes things, it makes a wolf more violent toward others and more irrational, more protective and possessive.

I took a deep breath, rolled my head back popping my neck and took a minute to calm my mind. And then I looked at Sam.

He stared back at me with a resigned yet guilty look on his face.

I took another deep breath and then calmly asked, "Alright man, what do you have to say for yourself?"


	30. Chapter 30

Beta'ed by MrsTrentReznor and BanSidhe (ruadh sidhe) and Pre-read by Iamtwilightobsessed (MP) and Sparkling Fae. All of these ladies write awesome stories, so if you haven't checked them out already please do so.

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except or course for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation that, of course, belong to them.

**Chapter 30 The Shift**

**Jake**

"Alright man, what do you have to say for yourself?" I asked.

Sam looked at the ground for a minute and then reluctantly met my gaze.

"Jake, I can't blame you for being upset with me," he started to say.

"Oh no…" I was shaking my head back and forth in denial, "I know you aren't fixing to try to give me some lame ass excuse?"

Sam closed his opened mouth, cleared his throat and then admitted, "I know I was wrong to leave."

"Wrong to leave… hell yeah you were wrong to leave. You promised me that you would watch over Bella. You agreed that Ethan didn't smell right and you knew that she was going to be having a serious discussion with him that could turn ugly." I paused and waited for him to say something.

"You're right, I did promise and I let you down."

"What the fuck were you thinking Sam? I trusted you to look out after her and where the fuck were you?"

"I'm sorry Jake. I never meant for this to happen, you're right, I should have been there."

"Well then why the fuck weren't you?"

Sam looked sheepish, "Leah needed me."

"Leah needed you?" I clarified. "Needed you how… was she hurt?" Something like that would be forgivable, even if I didn't want to admit it.

Sam shook his head.

"Was she sick? Was something wrong with the pregnancy?" I fired off the questions looking for a reasonable excuse for his actions.

"Was it an emergency, a matter of life and death?" I continued without pause.

Sam continued to shake his head. He looked uncomfortable and guilty.

"Well man, what was it? You know I'll find out when we phase," I added

"Leah **needed** me," Sam answered.

I stopped and took in his expression, he looked embarrassed and awkward. There was a remorseful look in his eyes and I repeated his words in my head. Leah needed him. He had emphasized the word need.

He waited for me to make the connection.

It all snapped into place and I understood what he was trying to say. My lips slammed together and my hands drew up into fists. I could feel my face turning red and veins starting to bulge. I began to shake as fury swept through my body. I started taking deep breaths in an attempt to control the phase. It took several minutes before I was sure I wasn't going to wolf out. I shook my head; it had been years since I had come so close to losing control.

I kept my hands balled up in fists at my side, "Let me get this straight," I barked.

Sam kept his eyes on mine and nodded.

"While my imprint was being attacked by a crazy man that was transforming into a werewolf, you were at home fucking your imprint?" My voice got louder and louder the longer it took me to ask my question. I was yelling toward the end.

Sam flinched, but nodded his head.

I couldn't stop myself; my right hand came out and landed on his jaw, snapping his head back with enough force to break a lesser man's neck. It left an instant bruise on his cheek.

"You didn't think to tell me, tell someone, anyone that you were leaving your post for a piece of ass?" I snarled.

"Now Jake, you have no right to talk about Leah like that," Sam barked back defensively.

I knew he was right; I had a lot of respect for Sam's imprint. Leah had put up with a lot and was tough as nails, but at that moment, there was no way I was going to apologize to him.

"That's all you have to say?" I asked.

"Well no," Sam hesitated like he was unsure I was really listening. "I didn't think I would be gone that long and to be honest I thought you were overreacting."

"Overreacting," I clarified. "Well fuck you Sam. Your need for pussy almost got my imprint killed."

"Jake, I told you man, don't talk about Leah like that, besides, it wasn't my need for her but hers for me," he clarified.

"I don't give a fuck who needed it worse. The fact remains that you were supposed to be monitoring that asshole's talk with Bella, not giving in to your hormone-driven imprint." I would apologize to Leah later. "Does Leah know that you were supposed to be guarding Bella when you came home to get some?"

"Yeah, I ummm… I told her last night." He hung his head. "She wasn't happy."

"Well good for her," I snarled.

"Really Jake, I'm sorry I let you down. I'm sorry that Bella got hurt and I wasn't there to protect her."

The image of Bella, unconscious on the ground, so pale that she looked ghostly, sent me over the edge. I flew into Sam, fist flying.

Sam didn't stand a chance. He was normally a good fighter but I didn't give him the opportunity to hit me back. He did manage to push me off of him long enough to phase, but that was a mistake on his part.

My wolf was furious and determined that Sam's wolf would pay for the mistake he had made. We circled around each other, fur bristling, each of us waiting for the chance to strike. We were evenly matched, both in size and strength, and we knew each other inside and out. We had shared thoughts and ideas, and we had trained together for years.

As one we seemed to meet, rising up on our back legs and colliding in the air. It was a furious tangle of snarls, teeth, bites and growls. Sam pushed back, trying to overbalance me, but I had learned that lesson the night before, I dropped low and Sam's wolf fell over my body. Instantly I was up on all four feet and using my massive body I pushed Sam to the ground beneath me.

He squirmed and wiggled his way out. I pulled him back by his tail and tried to pin his body down with my paws. I shouldn't have wasted my energy; Sam's wolf was much too strong to be taken down like I was trying. We were at a standstill, I let go and Sam surged forward, circled around and then heaved his body toward mine. I twisted and met his oncoming rush with my back paws, using them to push him away, and then I attacked, pressing my advantage and going for his neck with my teeth.

It was a lucky hit. Sam had exposed his neck just a fraction too much, leaving him vulnerable to my assault. I bit down on his bared neck and asserted my dominance. I had a strong urge to shake the wolf beneath me until it was limp and broken. He struggled below me and I bit down harder, his blood pooling in my mouth and covering my muzzle.

_Jacob, stop man, you're killing him_.

I heard Seth yelling in my head, and his howls filled the clearing around us. I had no idea how long he had been there or what all he had seen. I slowly became aware of both Jared and Paul running toward us from their homes.

I looked down at Sam, his pain filled eyes were open and staring at me, apprehension was present in his gaze. I forced myself to open my mouth and release him. I took a step back and sat down hard, taking in the scene around me.

Sam lay on the ground, his sides heaving. We were both covered in blood. Scrapes and tears covered our hides and I knew that we both probably had other injuries that weren't as noticeable in our wolf forms as they would be in our human bodies.

The consequences of our fight were almost immediately noticeable. I felt the change instantly, a swell of authority seemed to rise up in my chest and spill over to the rest of the pack. I felt each of the wolves under my leadership as a separate force, a distinct energy to mold into the perfect pack, the perfect vampire-killing machine.

Sam's mind was bare to me now and I could see how Leah had tempted him to come home, the scent of her deep in his nostrils. I could feel what he had felt, the desire to make her happy, how her body, round with his pup had held the attraction of a siren's call. Sam cowered between my paws and showed me how she had lured him.

I shook my head, _Sam__,__ that isn't an excuse. You will never again desert your post for sex_._ I don't care how much your imprint __**needs**__ you. _I stressed the word need like he had before and I could see that he understood that if she really needed him, if she was hurt or in danger, he would be free to go. From now on, the word need would not mean sex to Sam. The Alpha tenor sounded strange to my ears in my voice, maybe because I wasn't used to hearing it.

Sam rose to his paws, his ears were flat to his head and his tail hung low behind him. He kept his body low to the ground and if a wolf could appear sheepish, then Sam did so. I looked over my pack mates and simply said, "_Sam, beta_."

Sam stood taller and the others acknowledged our shift in power. The rest of the pack that was present greeted me and then Sam as the new Alpha and Beta of the pack. I felt bad; I hadn't intended to take the Alpha away from Sam. I was content to be the Beta, or at least I had been.

Sam sensed my train of thought. _Don't feel bad Jacob. I don't__ mind__, after all Leah will be thrilled._

_Yeah, and I'll have less time to spend with Bella._

_Nah, it will be more natural for you. It's the job that you were born to do. I was really just holding the spot for when you were ready._

_Yeah, I guess… _I snorted, _Looks like the wolf is ready before the man is._

_That's usually the way of things, _Sam answered.

_Alright boss man, what are the orders? _Seth quipped.

I made a face, _Boss man? Never again Seth, never again._

Seth just snickered.

I sighed; _Alright then, Seth patrol and everyone else get back to what you were doing before._

_I can't wait to see what Quil and Embry have to say about this_, Jared popped off as he and Paul left.

Paul snorted, _Yeah, the three fucking stooges_.

I phased, only to realize that I didn't have any clothes. I was long past the point where nudity bothered me, so I simply took off through the forest at a slow jog. I needed time to sort over everything that had happened in the past few hours and I knew I wouldn't get that with the pack mind.

I started to plan and think of a way I could keep Bella safe. From the way I looked at things, I needed answers and I needed them quick and as much as I hated to, I was going to have to talk to Carlisle Cullen. I couldn't put it off, as Alpha, it was my job, and I couldn't ask any of my pack to do something that I wasn't willing to do myself.

I stopped on the fringe of the trees and grabbed a pair of shorts from a hollow log, kept there for just this type of situation. I listened to my dad and Bella talk for a second. Then with a smile on my face I crossed the yard and walked into the house.


	31. Chapter 31

Beta'ed by MrsTrentReznor and BanSidhe (ruadh sidhe) and Pre-read by Iamtwilightobsessed (MP) and Sparkling Fae. All of these ladies write awesome stories, so if you haven't checked them out already please do so.

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except or course for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation that, of course, belong to them.

**Werewolf facts found at ** http (:) / . /

**Chapter 31 Answers**

**Bella POV**

He walked into the house and suddenly I was at ease. I felt like I could relax again now that he was back.

Jacob walked over and placed a gentle kiss on my lips and despite the fact that he barely brushed his lips over mine; I felt it to my core.

"I'm glad you're back," I confessed.

"Hummm… that's nice to hear." He walked into the kitchen and I could hear him getting a glass of water.

"Jacob, how did things go at the meeting?" Billy asked.

"Things are different Dad, there's something that we are going to need to talk about, something kinda big." He walked back into the living room and leaned against the back of the recliner where he could easily look at us both.

I looked at Jacob taking in his serious expression. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine Bella, it's just different."

"Different how, son?"

"Well Sam and I sort of got into an argument," Jacob started to explain. "He phased, I phased, he bit and I bit, he fell, I conquered, he's demoted and," he said somewhat slower, "I've been promoted."

Billy looked shocked for a minute. I was clueless; Jacob was going to have to do a better job explaining things to me.

"Did I hear you right?" Billy questioned.

Jacob and Billy seemed to have some sort of private conversation going on.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you did." Jacob finally answered.

I still didn't know what they were talking about but I was sure I was going to find out. Jacob stood up straight as I walked over and put my arms around his waist. He looked down at me and narrowed his eyes. I knew what he was thinking. I wasn't supposed to be up.

He walked over to the sofa and sat down, pulling me into his lap. He was still tall enough to rest his head on my shoulder easily.

"Dad, I need the number for Carlisle Cullen. Do you still have it?"

I sucked in a deep breath and opened my mouth to question Jacob about the Cullen's. My head was spinning as I realized that they were real. I thought back to the legends, sure I had seen Jacob turn into a giant wolf the night before but until that moment, it really hadn't hit me as to what that actually meant.

"Yeah," Billy said cautiously, "when they left these parts Carlisle called and gave me a cell phone number. He said he would get in touch if it ever changed. Do you want that?"

"No… well yes… Shit, as much as I don't want to, I need to talk to him. I need answers and I think he may be the only one that can give them to me."

"Alright then, son," Billy leaned forward and pulled out his wallet. He dug around inside for a minute and then pulled out a small square of paper and handed it to Jacob. "You can give that back when you're done with it."

Jake nodded his head. He closed his eyes and leaned back into the sofa, pulling me back with him. He took a deep breath and for just a moment he seemed to be relaxing. I think it was soothing for both of us. He opened his eyes after a few minutes and said, "I know that you have a ton of questions. Will you let me make this phone call before you ask me everything?"

I was puzzled but I trusted him. "Sure."

Jacob smiled and picked me up, setting me down beside him. "Good," he kissed the end of my nose. "Then you should have no problem sitting here while I make this phone call." He pecked my lips and stood up.

"I don't think this will take too long," Jacob explained, and then he grabbed the phone and left the room, going to sit on the back porch.

I looked over at Billy but he just shrugged his shoulders. It was nice to know that he was almost as clueless as I was.

I waited for a few minutes and then realized that I could ask Billy some of my questions. If he didn't want to answer then at least I had tried.

"Ummm… Billy," I tentatively said, "May I ask you something?"

"Sure." He looked at me with his calm gaze.

"So I've been thinking about the legends," I paused and he nodded. "Last night I saw for myself that the wolves are real. If the wolves are real than that means that vampires are real too, right?"

"Yes Bella, that's what it means," he answered.

I was afraid he was going to laugh at me but he didn't. He just waited for me to process everything and ask my next question.

"What happened to them… the vampires I mean?"

"The Cullen's left about a year and a half ago. They were here once before, when my grandfather was alive and formed a treaty with the pack back then. The Cullens are not human drinkers, they call themselves vegetarian vampires and they only drink animal blood."

"Why… why here?" I wanted to know.

"Because it rains a lot here, they can't be outside in the sunlight," Billy must have seen the question on my face, "No, the sunlight doesn't kill them, but it does reveal them for what they are."

"How…"

He grinned, "They sparkle."

I blinked, "Excuse me."

Billy full out laughed and repeated himself, "They sparkle."

"You're shitting me," I said. My eyes were narrowed and I was clearly skeptical.

"I wouldn't do that," Billy replied several minutes later after he had finally finished laughing at my disbelief.

"They sparkle," I repeated slowly.

"Like a diamond ring," Billy clarified.

"How very… girly of them," it was all I could think to say.

Billy laughed until he had tears in his eyes before he finally explained his humor, "I've thought that myself a time or two."

"I would think that for a wolf, such as Jacob and the others, it would be hard to take a sparkling vampire serious as a threat."

"I've never asked them, but I imagine that you are right," I added one more thing on my list of questions to ask Jacob.

"Are there other cold one's around?" I finally asked. I had decided that we needed to go beyond the sparkle issue.

"On occasion there are," Billy explained. "One vampire seems to attract more. The Cullens are a large group, there are seven of them and for that reason, they seemed to attract more than their fair share."

"And Jacob and the others wouldn't have turned into wolves if the Cullens hadn't been here?"

"No, the gene is only activated when the threat is present," Billy confirmed what I had been thinking.

"Do they know this? Do they deliberately come here knowing that it is going to change these young men into wolves? If they know and they still come then that would be incredibly selfish of them." I couldn't stop myself from saying.

"That's a good question Bella, I don't know," he looked thoughtful.

"These Cullens, where did they go when they left here, are they coming back?"

"I think they went to somewhere in Canada and if they do it won't be for many, many years. They can't stay in one place for too long, people get suspicious when they don't start aging."

"That must be terrible, to stay the same forever, to outlast all of your family and friends," I theorized.

"I think it would be, I know I wouldn't want to outlive Jacob or either of my daughters and having to live forever without Sarah, would be torture. It wouldn't be a life I would want," Billy admitted.

We were both quiet for several long minutes and then Billy asked, "What do you think about all of this?"

"I'm not real sure. I mean, I trust Jacob. Even though he didn't tell me all of this from the start, he jumped in front of me last night to protect me. I feel safe with him, loved and cherished even. It's hard to be frightened of someone who looks at you like you are the most precious thing in the world to them. So no, it doesn't bother me that he turns into a giant fur ball, I mean he's still my Jacob, ya know?"

Billy nodded; he had a small smile on his face.

"I'm glad to have the mystery solved," I admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I knew that something had to be up with these guys. Sam, Seth, Embry and Quil, Paul and Jared and of course Jacob, they are all alike, yet different." I watched Billy to make sure that he understood what I was saying. "They move the same and for such big men, it's almost impossible to believe that they can be so quiet. Maybe one or two of them, but all of them," I shook my head. "They are remarkably strong and I swear there are times when Jacob has heard me and it should have been impossible. In fact, even though he is outside on the back porch it wouldn't surprise me to learn that Jacob could hear us talking. And," I continued quickly, "Jacob is always sniffing the air, so is Seth and Sam. I just didn't understand before and now I do."

Billy nodded his head, "You're very perceptive."

"What can I say, my dad's a cop."

We were silent for several minutes while both Billy and I seemed to think about what we had learned.

"Other than the strength, increased hearing and smell, what else can the wolf do? I mean there has to be some perks, right?"

Billy chuckled, "You could say that I guess," he paused and then continued, "They live longer. When Jacob first turned into a wolf, he was only sixteen. Almost overnight he turned into the man you see today, and he hasn't changed since then. If he phases until he is fifty, he will still look the same."

"Wow, well that's gonna suck," I muttered.

Billy looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"I'll be gray headed and everyone will think that I am dating one of my grandson's friends."

Billy chuckled, "I don't think you will have to worry about that."

"What else?" I was extremely curious to learn everything I could.

"They don't get sick and they heal rapidly if they get hurt," Billy explained.

I nodded my head. That made sense to me.

"They also run a higher than normal temperature and they can clean out a refrigerator in one sitting."

I thought back to the night I had eaten supper with Sue and nodded my head. I had seen that first hand.

Billy looked like he was fixing to say something else but then he shut his mouth and looked at me.

I studied him for several minutes.

He looked down at the floor and that was when I knew for sure.

"There's something else isn't there, something that I don't know, maybe even something that has to do with me," I guessed.

Billy looked into my eyes and said, "Yes there is, but it is something that Jacob will have to tell you about."

I nodded, I had suspected as much but it was nice to hear my thoughts confirmed.

"Been talking about me huh," Jacob asked.

I turned my head and watched him saunter into the room.

"Did you talk to Carlisle?" Billy asked.

"Ummm, yeah," Jacob replied.

I waited for several seconds and then finally asked, "Well?"

Jacob smiled, "According to Carlisle, we are dealing with a true 'Child of the Moon', a werewolf."

Billy nodded his head as if this was something that he already knew.

I blinked, "Wait a minute, you mean Ethan is a werewolf? An honest to goodness true life werewolf like that guy Remus in the Harry Potter movie."

"It looks that way," Jacob confirmed.

"How did I not know this?"I muttered to myself.

"I think that last night was the first time Ethan ever changed," Jacob said.

I nodded, "That makes sense, Ethan plays ball, and he would have had a night game when the moon was full before. So that means…" I looked up at Jacob, "Just how did Ethan become a werewolf?"

"I think he was bitten. It would have had to have been when the moon was full last month. Do you remember Ethan saying anything unusual about his trip here?"

"No, he just wrecked his car in Seattle but that was it. He was sore from that, he even had bad seat belt rash across his shoulder and…" I looked up at Jacob and almost whispered, "neck."

Jacob nodded like it confirmed something that he had suspected.

I ran my hands over my stomach and then said, "At least we know he wasn't born that way."

Jacob looked at me and replied, "If Ethan had bitten you then both you and Thumper there could have turned into werewolves. You with the next full moon and Molly after she got older."

I sank back into the sofa with a relief so profound that I was almost speechless, "You saved me."

Jacob leaned forward and put his hand on the back of my neck and propped his forehead against mine, "As long as I am alive Bella, I will do everything in my power to save you. Not just from Ethan either, that goes for anything."

He stared into my eyes and then brought his hand up to brush away a tear I didn't know was there. He placed a gentle kiss on my lips and then leaned back. He looked at Billy and then at me, "Want to find out what else I learned?"

I nodded and Billy replied, "Yes." And so Jacob filled us in.

It seemed that werewolves were almost as hard to kill as vampires. It would take something destroying either the heart or brain to actually kill a werewolf. "Carlisle recommended decapitation," Jacob said, "Like we do with vampires."

Billy nodded like he had already suspected this.

"What about silver bullets and holy water?" I asked.

"Both are myths, silver bullets can cause injury, but not death and the injury wouldn't last long. They are kind of like us in that way, a werewolf regenerates its tissue at an extremely rapid rate. It makes them hard to kill and practically immortal." Jacob explained. "And holy water, it doesn't do anything but get a werewolf wet. It's like shoving garlic at a vampire, a waste of time."

"Carlisle also said that a Child of the Moon, like he called them, will usually turn as a result of the lunar cycle. Some weres can change at other times of the months but those are extremely rare and usually very old. They can communicate with each other; a lot like we do, through a pack mind, even a nomad can talk this way with other nomads." Jacob said this like it was significant.

Billy caught my confused look, "The pack here in La Push are shape-shifters and not true werewolves. They have a joined mind when they are in their wolf forms, they are able to read each other's thoughts and see through each other's eyes. Our pack has very few if any secrets from one another."

I glared at Jacob, It suddenly hit me what his pack mates may have learned about me.

Jacob looked sheepish and continued to talk. "Werewolves can swim easily enough, but they usually won't unless it's a matter of life and death. We found that out last night, Ethan entered Puget Sound to escape the pack."

Billy nodded, "What happens when someone is bitten? If you kill the were will you still turn?"

"Yes, Carlisle was very clear about that. The toxin that a were injects when it bites is a virus. It continues to work regardless; the only way to escape the curse is to die."

"How do you know if someone has been bitten?" I wanted to know.

"It's not transparent but the symptoms are things that could mean a number of different illnesses." Jacob explained. "Carlisle said that the victims usually have an increasing tendency toward violence, increased aggression and rages, restlessness, insomnia and other weird behavior. It's mostly things that people can control if they work at it enough."

"So it's not something I could have seen in Ethan and said, better watch out, he is fixing to turn into something supernatural?" Rationally I knew that this wasn't my fault, but that didn't stop my feelings of guilt.

"No Bella, this is something that you could have controlled." Jacob assured me.

"Did Carlisle tell you anything else Jacob?" Billy interrupted.

"Ummm… Just that weres develop a strong sense of hearing and smell before they turn. They are also incredibly strong; of course I already knew that." Jacob stated.

"Did he say anything about when they aren't a wolf?" I asked

"Carlisle said that most weres will change with the full moon and then resort back to their human forms when daylight arrives. They will often lie down and sleep where ever they are, as long as it is remotely secluded and they aren't likely to be found. He also said that they have an enormous blood lust with the full moon. They prefer humans but if nothing else is available they will resort to animals."

"And there's no cure for being bitten?" Billy asked.

"None that he knew of," Jacob answered.

"Did he say what would happen if you were bitten?" Billy asked. He couldn't keep the worry out of his voice.

"I asked him that and he said he didn't know; that it would be best not to be bitten in the first place." Jacob hesitated, "Bella, Carlisle seemed to think that if Ethan had an obsession with you, it would only get stronger now. I want you to stay here, will you do that?" He rushed on before I could agree. "We can take care of you and you can be on bedrest like the doctor wanted. Sue and Emily would help with cooking and dad would be here all the time to keep you company."

I waited until he had finished before I answered, "Yes Jacob, if you would slow down you would have heard me agree as soon as you asked."

He pulled me into his arms and murmured in my ear, "The doctor said bedrest right? Did he say anything about anyone joining you?"

I laughed and replied, "He said for me to stay calm Jacob."

"You will be calm, after we're done." He winked at me. "I'll behave for now but don't think I won't ask him next week when I take you for your appointment."

"I hope you do," I commented.

He pressed his lips against mine and my mouth willingly opened for the probing tongue to sweep in and twist with mine. Electric tingles shot down my body and pooled in my core. I felt a surge of wetness soak my panties. We both pulled back to take a deep breath and Jacob closed his eyes and moaned loudly with a dream-like expression on his face. He bent down to kiss me again and…

"Ah... hum…" Billy cleared his throat and I could feel my face turning red. How had we forgotten that he was in the room too?

Jacob looked at me and smirked like he knew what I was thinking. I sighed and pulled away. I would have to be content to wait until later and then pick back up where we had left off. We might not be able to have sex, but we could still cuddle and kiss. It might get things stirred up but I felt sure that it wouldn't be for long, or at least I hoped it wouldn't be. One thing was for sure, if Jacob didn't ask Dr. Snow you could bet I would.


	32. Chapter 32

Beta'ed by MrsTrentReznor and BanSidhe (ruadh sidhe) and Pre-read by Iamtwilightobsessed (MP) and Sparkling Fae. All of these ladies write awesome stories, so if you haven't checked them out already please do so.

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except or course for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation that, of course, belong to them.

**Chapter 32 Wolves in Seattle**

**Quil **

_(from the morning after Ethan got away)_

Embry - _Fuck, last night was something else._

Quil - _Tell me about it…_

Embry - _Well, it started out OK, me and you were…_

Quil - _Shit Em, were you dropped on your head as a baby or something? That was just an expression. It was me agreeing with you that last night had really been something__. It__ didn't mean that I wanted a repeat of what happened._

We were quiet for a while; nothing broke the silence but the sounds of our paws landing on the ground. We were running the shore line of Puget Sound searching for any unusual smells. From what we understood, we were looking for an odor that resembled sweat, rust and sickness. We had been at it since the night before, when Sam had asked us to check this side of the sound. Paul and Jared had taken the other side and none of us had found anything.

Jared - _Did Sam say what he was going to do?_

Paul – _He said something about calling the Cullens. _

_Fuck, I hate having to ask them for help__._ Embry snorted.

_**Me too**__**!**_

It was funny how the pack mind worked, Paul, Jared and I had all responded the same thing.

_This has got to be killing Jake_, I said. _Can you imagine a mythical creature suddenly trying to kill your pregnant imprint?_

Paul - _Why do you think Taha Aki did that? __Gave__ Jacob a pregnant imprint I mean. _

Jared – _It's not for us to know the way of the spirits._

Paul – _You been talking to Old Quil?_

Jared – _Nope, __Joy's__ mom, Grandmother __Quehpa__._

Quil – _She gives Granddad a run for his money._

Paul - _She_ _just says shit like that to get attention._

Embry _– How can you say that Paul? You know it isn't true_.

Paul – _I don't know anything of the sort. What I do know is that I'm tired and hungry. I'm heading home. Emily will be waiting and I guarantee that there will be a spread and a half on the table for me._

Jared – _What are we going to do about patrolling?_

_I say we give it up for now; we have covered miles and miles of terrain. Our best bet is to come back out tonight and search for the thing. Besides, we have been going at this for over eight hours, I need food. If we have to then we can come back after we eat._

Quil – _That sounds like a plan and no Embry, you can't have any __hot-dogs_.

Embry _– I wasn't going to ask for __hot-dogs__. I want breakfast._

Jared – _Yum__…_ _Breakfast would work._

Paul – _The fact is, there are just too many places where that thing could have gone ashore. Either here or on the Seattle side, Hansville, Whidbey or Camano Islands, fuck, it could have even gone to ground in one of those smaller islands up by San Juan. This is like finding a needle in a haystack, we need something else to go on and I don't think we will find it here._

Jared – _Yeah, I agree, plus we probably need to be somewhere closer when Jacob decides to talk to Sam. That could get ugly._

Paul – _The baby alpha… Nah… Sam has this; there isn't anything much that Jake can do._

Quil – _Really Paul__? Suppose__ that was Emily last night__,__ instead of Bella_.

Paul – _Fuck, you're right__!__ I would be out for blood._

Quil – _That's what I thought_.

Embry _– And baby alpha or not, Jacob is almost as big as Sam, he's faster and just as strong. It would be a battle to watch._

Quil - _You can't ignore the fact that Jake has the blood line too. He is the true Alpha._

Paul -_ Fuck, yeah you can't forget that either. __Alright then Jared lets head home. __We might need to save Sam's ass. __What are you two bozo's going to do?_

Paul and Jared took off running west, toward home and Embry and I headed east, back to Cougar Mountain and Charlie's car. I really hoped that nothing had happened to it.

Quil - _We still need to pick up Charlie's car and get it back to him. I need to talk to him too, just because we didn't hear anything over the radio doesn't mean that nothing happened. I think after I eat I'll catch some sleep and then late this afternoon I may jog around the city, see if I smell anything. _

Jared – _That's a really good idea Quil. The scents won't be as potent as they would if you were a wolf but you should still have a good chance of finding something. _

Quil - _Yeah, that's what I thought. Are you up for that Em?_

Embry - _Sure, I'm game, just let me get a little shut eye and some food first._

We kept up the chatter until Paul and Jared reached La Push. They got home just a little after breakfast. Embry and I reached Charlie's car just a few minutes later.

It didn't take us long to get back to Seattle. I let Embry drive again and he made record time, stopping only at Shoney's for us to eat breakfast on the all you can eat buffet. After the sixth trip to the food bar the manager started to give us dirty looks. We ignored him and returned to our seats with our plates piled high. After the eighth trip, they asked us to leave.

We arrived back at Charlie's apartment shortly after seven am. Thankfully, he was still asleep so we didn't have to try and explain what had happened the night before in La Push. I felt certain that Jacob was going to want to tell Charlie about that himself.

We crashed in the extra bedroom, Embry on the bed and me on an oversized air mattress. My bed may not have been as thick as Em's but at least my feet didn't hang off the end.

When I woke up, it was early afternoon. I had easily gotten six hours of sleep and I hopped up off the mattress raring to go. I took a quick shower and then started fixing something to eat. I popped a pan of homemade looking lasagna in the oven for us to have for supper that night and then got to work on some sandwiches to tide me over until it was done. It wasn't long until I was sitting on the sofa, feet propped up, watching TV. In fact, that was how Charlie found me when he came in.

"So what happened in La Push last night? And don't tell me that you don't know. I've already talked to Billy. He told me what he knew but I want to hear it from someone that had a first hand view," Charlie commented without any preamble.

I blinked and then said, "Well, honestly Charlie, there is a lot I _don't _know."

Charlie stared me down.

"Fine, alright, so Bella was walking on the beach last night with that guy, Ethan, you know the baby daddy."

Charlie nodded his head.

"Well I guess whenever the moonlight hit Ethan last night he…" I waved my hand around trying to think of the right word, "transformed," I finally finished. I quickly shoved the rest of my third sandwich in my mouth and started chewing.

"He transformed," Charlie repeated.

I nodded, took a sip of water and then replied, "Yes, he transformed."

"Into one of those… things," Charlie confirmed.

I nodded.

Charlie sat down in the recliner closest to my end of the sofa. He picked up the remote and turned the TV off. Charlie was turning off Sports Center, that's when I knew he was serious.

"Billy said that they were real werewolves."

"That's what we believe."

"No, Billy said Jake had called someone. I was in shock but I think he said Carlisle Cullen had confirmed it." Charlie told me.

"That makes sense. Carlisle is over three hundred years old; if anyone knew of the existence of werewolves it would be him, or someone else like him."

Carlisle's age seemed to take Charlie by surprise for just a minute but he covered it up well. One side of Charlie's mouth twitched, "Are you saying that Carlisle gets around?"

I grinned, "Take it how you want to."

Charlie sobered up, "Billy said that Bella spent the night in the hospital."

I nodded, "I figured that Jake would have taken her, have her checked out. Is she OK?"

"They let her come home this morning… well, home with Jake, but her blood pressure is up. They want her on bedrest for a while."

I made a face," Poor girl, stuck in the house with Billy and Jacob."

Charlie full out grinned, "Yeah, well at least I know someone will be watching out for her."

"You got that straight," I thought about the imprint and how protective Jake's wolf would be. I answered without thinking, "Bella will be lucky if she gets to shower by herself."

Charlie scowled.

I grimaced, "Sorry Charlie, I didn't mean that the way it sounded."

He huffed, "Yeah kid, whatever."

We were both quiet for several minutes and then Charlie asked, "Will Jacob be able to protect her?"

I nodded my head and replied cockily, "Oh yeah. There isn't much that would be able to take Jake out."

Charlie looked surprised, "Really…"

"Yeah, Jake is as big as Sam and probably as strong, plus he's faster."

Charlie's eyebrows lifted. "Hummm… never would have thought it."

"He's supposed to be the Alpha wolf," I explained, "You know, cause of his great-grandfather."

"No, I didn't know." He paused, "but now Sam is in charge?"

"Yeah, he was first ya know, older, Jacob didn't want the responsibility so Sam kept it, although, I wouldn't be surprised if Jake didn't take over one day soon."

Charlie nodded his head. "Billy said you can all read each other's thoughts."

"Yeah, but only when we're wolves," I explained. "We can't exactly talk then, we need some way to communicate in a battle and I guess that the spirits decided that sharing the same mind would be the easiest."

Charlie seemed to consider what I said for a minute. "I guess that would work."

"Chief, you should know, I've seen inside Jacob's mind and Bella is all he thinks about. He will do everything in his power to keep her safe, not just now but always."

Charlie nodded his head, "I'm not surprised, the way Jacob looks at my Bells, it's not normal."

"What do you mean?" I thought I knew where this was going,

"He looks at her like she is his entire world. It's the same with Sam and Leah, Paul and Emily too for that matter."

I knew what he was fishing for; I thought for a minute and then chose my words carefully. "Charlie, there are some things that I cannot tell you. Just believe me when I say that Jake will **never** hurt Bella. It's impossible for him to do anything that isn't in her best interest."

Charlie stared me down but then finally nodded.

"So, you didn't see anything last night?" I asked.

"Not a thing. It makes me nervous," He admitted. "I wonder if we have missed something, or if there is another dead body out there waiting to be found."

I could understand what he was saying.

"What's your plan for today?" Charlie asked.

"I figured I would kick Embry out of bed and then in just a little while the two of us would head out and look around town. I want to see if we can scent anything out of the ordinary," I explained.

Charlie nodded, "OK then, you boys be careful and take that radio with you. You might end up needing it."

"We will Charlie," I reassured him.

"Alright then, I have to get to work."

"Be careful Chief," I ordered. He got up and walked to the door, stopping just long enough to get his handgun and badge. I waited until he had time to get downstairs and then I went to the bedroom and started trying to wake Embry.

It ended up taking a while, Em slept like someone in a coma. It finally took bribes of lasagna and garlic bread to make him open his eyes, but once food was mentioned, you better watch out. Embry was up and ready to go.

_**Meanwhile somewhere in the southern part of British Columbia **_

**?POV**

_AN: __thoughts are in italics. Thoughts that are in parentheses are for when someone is thinking one thing and saying something different. _

He slowly awoke, first extending his arms and legs out and then arching his back, almost moaning with the pleasure of stretching out his muscles. His eyes finally opened and took in the scene around him. I knew what he was seeing and I would admit that at first it could be disconcerting. The world as he saw it had been altered. There was no longer the depth of color that he was used to. Instead his world now appeared muted but the perception was deeper and he could see clearer and much farther.

I shifted just enough to get his attention and his eyes flew to mine. He startled, jumping up on his knees and looking at me wildly.

_It's alright_, I thought.

I saw his eyes widen and look to my mouth. I grinned; sometimes the young were so predictable.

_No, I didn't move my lips. We are joined telepathically. That's how I knew you existed, that's how I knew where to find you._

"You heard me think?" He clarified.

_Yes Ethan, I heard you think. _

_(Fuck, why am I out here with no clothes,) _ran through his head, but he said,"What have you done to my clothes?"

_I haven't done anything to your __clothes__. They were destroyed last night when you transformed._

_(Dudes a crazy motherfucker_,) "What do you mean transformed?"

I grinned, showing off my teeth _I mean when you changed into a werewolf for the first time_.

_Fuck__,__ did he say_, "Werewolf?" the last word was said aloud.

I nodded and confirmed the thought. _Yes, you are a werewolf now_.

"What hospital did you escape from? We need to see about getting you checked back in. You probably are missing out on your medication or something." Ethan responded, His thoughts were telling me something else. He was getting ready to run.

He stood up and braced his hand against a tree. I stood still, just a little bit away from him and waited. I could hear his heartbeat getting louder as he prepared to make a break for it. I watched him look me over as if assessing a potential threat. He took off and never looked back.

I was off the ground and in front of him before he had moved ten steps.

He stopped and looked at me, (_What the fuck_,) "How did you do that?"

_I told you, I am a werewolf. I know you don't believe me, but you will learn the truth tonight, when the moon is full, or maybe even now, if you will pay attention._

"I don't understand."

_What do you see Ethan__? Doesn't__ the world look different to you?_

He froze and I could see the acceptance in his eyes.

_What do your ears tell you? Can you listen and hear the animals rustling in the underbrush? _I waited until he nodded his head_. Now concentrate, can you hear their little heartbeats pumping_ _at a furious speed? Can you hear the sound of my own beating heart?_

I heard Ethan's breath catch and saw the slightly panicked look that was on his face.

_Now what does your nose tell you. Breathe deeply and smell the air, you can even taste the flavors on the wind._

He did as I said and inhaled deeply his nostrils flaring.

_Now what does your body tell you? Push against this tree and feel it move, wrap your hands around this branch and crush it. Put your muscles to use and let the power flow through you._

He grasped a branch as thick as most men's thighs and easily crushed it to sawdust. He pushed on a tree that was too big around for me to wrap my arms around. The tree swayed, knocking pine-cones and pine straw down around us.

His eyes flew to mine and widened in shock. "What have you done to me?" Ethan asked.

_I haven't done anything to you, at least__,__ not lately_.

_Then why can I hear your thoughts?_

_Because we are the same, I created you_. I answered.

"You created me? What the fuck does that mean?"

_It means that I bit you and injected you with my __saliva__. It contains a virus that altered your DNA. Now you are like me, a Child of the Moon._

"Why, why me?"

_It wasn't intentional. I meant to eat your flesh but I was interrupted. But now, since it's too late, I have decided to let you live. I am going to teach you what you need to know. You will be my son, my protégée._

"And if I don't want to?" Why he persisted in speaking aloud I didn't understand.

_Oh… you will. You won't be able to resist the call. Can't you feel the beast inside you clawing its way to the surface?_

I saw his eyes briefly blaze with recognition before he turned his head away. "No, I don't think I want to be like you. You said that at first you intended to kill me, I don't want to be like that, I don't want to kill anyone."

_No, I said that I meant to eat your flesh; it's always much better tasting when it's full of adrenaline. The fear that a person feels when they know they are about to be hurt makes the meat more flavorful. If you happened to die, which everyone does, that would have just been an unpleasant circumstance. But my intention was not to kill but to eat._

_This dude is fucking insane; _the words flew through Ethan's mind so quickly that I almost didn't catch them.

_I'm insane? Why, for simply enjoying a good meal? Is it because I like my meat rare? Just wait, you will soon understand._

_Fuck, I think I am going to be sick_, he thought. Ethan turned and spewed vomit over the ground behind him. The stench burned my nose and I stepped back a few steps, my disgust evident on my face.

He wiped his chin with his hand and then looked up at me, "Is there a stream somewhere close by?"

_Yes__,_ I growled and I turned and walked away. The young one followed closely behind me. I was glad that he was new; he hadn't learned yet that he can block his thoughts if he tried hard enough. He also hasn't fed, that makes him weaker. Right now even an animal feeding would be preferable to nothing, but I wanted him hungry, I wanted him to give in to the eating frenzy that the beast would cause.

_What is the last thing you remember? _

"I remember walking on the beach with Bella. Fuck, Bella… I didn't hurt her did I?" Ethan's voice was slightly panicked.

I searched through his mind and brought the latent memory to the surface, allowing him to relive it for himself.

_She carries your young?_

"Umm… yeah, I mean she's pregnant." Ethan responded.

_I see that she doesn't want to live with you. She wants someone else to raise your child_.

"Nah, it's not like that… well it kind of is. She just really likes this Jake guy and I will admit, he seems like a nice fellow, but its my baby, I should be allowed to help raise her."

_Finally_, the thought was victorious; I knew how I was going to get my revenge on the meddling cop in Seattle. All I had to do was convince this one that the child should live with him.

**AN: So no Bella and Jake in this chapter… but more will be coming up soon. **


	33. Chapter 33

Beta'ed by MrsTrentReznor and BanSidhe (ruadh sidhe) and Pre-read by Iamtwilightobsessed (MP) and Sparkling Fae. All of these ladies write awesome stories, so if you haven't checked them out already please do so.

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except or course for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation that, of course, belong to them.

Additional disclaimer: **Please read**

**WARNING: **This story is rated **NC17** for **language**, **sex** and **violence**. Parts of this story contain extreme, detailed, graphic violence including murder, dismemberment and rape. While large sections of this story are nice, I do not consider this to be an overall nice story. It is listed as horror for a reason. This story is not for the squeamish or prudish. If any of this offends you or bothers you in any way then please, turn back now, it's not too late.

**AN:** Parts of this chapter make me nervous. I have debated and argued with myself about posting it in its entirety. The last half of this chapter is one of the reasons for the additional disclaimer. When I wrote this, my beta told me that I had channeled my inner Stephen King. **Read at your own risk.** The second half is clearly marked and if you don't like reading graphic violence, including rape, torture and murder, then stop when you get to the ?POV.

**Chapter 33 Apples and Oranges**

**Quil **

We ate the lasagna along with some garlic bread and I knew right then that had Jacob not imprinted on Bella, I would have asked her to marry me, distant cousin or not. Her cooking was the stuff that made for a happy marriage, at least for a shape shifter that wanted food all the time.

After we ate, Embry and I poured over the map with the different colored thumbtacks. Each of the little pins represented a death. We looked the map from up close and we looked at it from far away. That was the first time that I thought I recognized something different.

"Embry, look at this."

He stepped back to where I was and looked at the map with all of the little dots poking out.

"What am I looking for?" He finally asked.

I walked over to the board with the map and looked at it for another minute. Then I turned and walked into the kitchen. I started opening drawers and looking around. Embry stood in the doorway and watched me.

"What do you think you see?"

"I need some thread," I explained.

"Oh… well Charlie has a sewing kit on the dresser in the bedroom," Embry offered.

For just a second I wondered why Charlie had a sewing kit, and then I decided it didn't matter. I needed thread and he had some.

I walked to the bedroom that Embry and I were sharing and looked on the top of the dresser. Sure enough, a small sewing kit, almost identical to the one my mother had always carried when we went on trips was laying there.

I opened it up and took out the brightest thread that there was. It was green and it would work.

I walked back to the board and started running the thread from site to site.

"What the fuck Quil, you don't think Charlie has already done this?"

I ran the thread from the location of the first murder on the west side of town to the spot of the second murder on the north side of town. I went from point to point on the map, each pull of the thread seemingly random, until I was done. I backed up ten or twelve feet and then concentrated on the tangle of string on the map.

"Quil, just what do you think you see?" Embry repeated.

I looked at Embry and said, "Not a damn thing except a jumbled up mass of string. Do you know what I don't see?"

Embry's eyebrows shot up and he asked, "What?"

"No thumbtacks in this whole section." Then I looked at Embry, pointed to a spot on the map and said, "Here, this is the area that we are going to look in first."

"He hasn't killed anyone in this whole area. That tells me that either the thing lives here or he will be striking here next. Besides, my gut is just telling me that this is right."

"Oh, well if your gut says it then it must be true," Embry quipped out sarcastically.

"Do you have a better idea?" I asked him.

"Well… we could… actually no, I don't," Embry grudgingly admitted.

"Then shut the fuck up and let's get on the lookout. I would like to return to La Push sometime this month."

We left Charlie's apartment and started walking around the city on foot. It didn't bother us to walk; we were used to using our feet to get us around and with our stamina, we would be able to walk as long or as many miles as we needed. In this case though, we didn't have to walk too far. Charlie's apartment was just a dozen or so blocks from where we needed to be.

It took us less than thirty minutes. We were almost in the University district, one of the busiest places in the city. I groaned, this was going to be like looking for a needle in a haystack. We seriously needed some luck.

I stood on the sidewalk for a minute and looked around at all of the people milling about. It was the middle of September and it was still warm. For once it wasn't raining and it was a Friday night which meant more people than we would usually find around the area.

"Well, this is going to be a waste of time," I muttered.

"No, it won't be," Embry said.

I turned to look at him and arched an eyebrow.

"Fuck Quil, you didn't think we were going to hunt him now did you?"

"Well yeah, why not?"

"Have you seen the people out? I thought we were going to sit down somewhere and have a drink or two. Maybe even go back to Charlie's place. I thought we would wait until later on to hunt, after everyone has cleared up and gone home. That's when he's going to hunt. He won't do it now, not when the streets are so crowded."

"Ah hell, who are you and what have you done with Embry?" I asked him.

"Huh?" Embry actually looked puzzled.

"You just made sense. It's strange for me to actually agree with your logic. Just give me a minute here."

"Fuck you, dude," Embry said as he started to stalk off.

"Wait man, I was just kidding." I jogged to catch up with him.

"So, what do you want to do to kill time?" I asked.

"What about a club?" Embry suggested.

I nodded my head and looked around. There was a group of women disappearing into a doorway halfway down the block. "Let's try that one."

We walked up to the door and walked in. Even though we were underage, no one would have thought to card us.

"You guys are just in time," the bouncer at the door said. "Five more minutes and you would have had a cover charge. Thirty minutes longer and you would have had a wait to get in." He looked us over and then continued, "Well I don't know, you two might not have had to wait."

"Cool dude," I replied. I really didn't know what to say.

We walked in and looked around. The place was just starting to get busy. Some of the latest techno dance music was blaring out over the speakers and on stage; a band was starting to set up.

We walked over to the bar and took a seat at the long counter. Minutes later we were both sipping on beers with our back to the bar and our eyes looking over the ever increasing numbers.

The women that had lured us into the building had a booth over in the corner. They were all gorgeous. Three of them looked very nice and friendly, kind of like the girl next door. The fourth and undeniably the most beautiful looked like an ice princess. She laughed and tossed her hair, then said something that got the other three laughing with her. I managed to catch the eyes of one of the ladies that were sitting there. She smiled and I took that as an invitation to say Hi.

"Hey Em, let's go say hi to the ladies in the corner." I suggested.

Embry shrugged his shoulders and stood up. We walked over to the table and stopped.

"Good evening ladies."

Three of them replied back. The one that had smiled at me looked me over from head to toe and then back up again. From the look in her eyes, I would say that she liked what she saw.

I smirked, "I'm Quil and this is my buddy Embry. Do you care if we join you?"

"Look, I'm sure that you two are really nice guys but we came here so we wouldn't be hit on. This is ladies night, sorry guys," the ice bitch in the corner said.

"OK then princess, it's alright, we'll leave you alone. But if any of you lovely ladies change your mind we will be right over there." I pointed to the stools at the bar that we had just left.

"Enjoy your evening," Embry smiled and winked at one of the girls that had caught his eye. She blushed and grinned back at him.

We turned and started walking back to our seats at the counter. The sounds of three unhappy women scolding the ice queen filled my ears. We sat back down, ordered another beer and surveyed the room once again.

"The women must be fashionably late," Embry remarked after we had been sitting there for another ten or fifteen minutes.

"You know how they like to get all dolled up." I replied. We sat there and talked while the band finished setting up and did a sound check.

At nine on the dot, the band started playing and the dance floor filled up with swaying, grinding and moving bodies. Until that point, I hadn't had any idea just how many people were in the club. They came out of the woodwork, and what I saw was a huge surprise.

Every single woman in the place was dancing with a group of women. That wasn't unusual. I was used to seeing women dance like that.

What shocked me were the men that were dancing with other men. And when I say dancing I mean grinding and humping and basically having sex on the dance floor.

I looked over at Embry. His eyes reflected the shock that I was sure was also present in mine. Now the comment that the ice queen had made about being in the club so they wouldn't be bothered made a lot of sense to me.

"Dude, are we…" Embry started to say.

I interrupted him saying, "I think we are."

Our suspicions were confirmed just a couple of minutes later when the bartender sat a beer down in front of each of us.

I looked at him and cocked an eyebrow, guzzling down the remaining third of the bottle that I still had.

"Compliments of the young man at the end of the bar," he said and tilted his head in that direction.

My eyes followed the path that his head indicated and I almost spewed beer all over the counter.

Sitting there at the end of the bar was a somewhat attractive looking young man. He was slender and very pale with shaggy blonde hair. He met my gaze and winked at me and then did a little wave thing with his fingers.

Embry started chuckling, "Awe fuck, just wait until Paul finds out about this. Quil goes to a club and gets hit on by a man."

Suddenly any humor I had found in the situation went right out the window. "Well shit, I'm not going to tell him."

"You don't think he will see it in our minds the next time we phase?"

"Well hell Em, I'm going to try to put if off for as long as I can." I quipped. I gulped down the rest of my beer and then stood up. "You ready to go?"

"Ahhh… yeah… sure, but uh…"

"What Em?" I snarled out impatiently.

"Your friend has come over to say hello," he snickered.

I turned quickly hoping to get away only to run into the dude. I knocked him on his ass.

"Oh… um… sorry," I muttered. I stuck my hand down to help pull the little guy up.

He kept his hold on my hand and then said, "You can knock me on my ass anytime, especially if you are going to be picking me up. I'm Mark by the way."

"He's Quil," Embry offered between chuckles.

"Quil, what an interesting name."

"Uh yeah… thanks but ahh…"

"I just love your muscles. You look like you could bench press a car."

He ran his hand down my arm and I jerked back into the barstool, knocking it over.

"Uhh… sure… um… we uh…"

Embry cackled loudly, laughing so hard he almost fell off his seat.

"You're a jumpy one. Are you new to the scene?"

"The scene… what scene?" I couldn't stop from asking.

"The gay club scene silly," the high pitched voice said. He moved closer to me and ran his hand down my chest.

I shot Embry an evil look and then smirked, "Nah, I'm straight. I'm just hanging out with my buddy tonight to keep him from being hit on. He just broke up with his top. He's a little heartbroken."

Mark looked disappointed for a minute and then he said, "What a shame, I love my guys big and burly like you are."

"Sorry," I shrugged my shoulders and then sat back to watch Mark try to console Embry.

Five minutes and ten excuses later, we were able to leave, Mark's phone number tucked deep inside the front pocket of Embry's jeans where Mark had personally put it.

"You suck, dude," Embry barked as soon as we left the building.

I chuckled, "No dude, if I sucked Mark would have been happy."

Embry's mouth twitched and he fought a smile. "I can't believe you told him that I was getting over a break up with my top!"

I howled. I just couldn't help it. I bent over in the street with my hands on my thighs and I laughed until my sides hurt.

Embry stared at me, and then he frowned, after that was the disgruntled glower. Every time I looked at him it set me off on a brand new round of laughter.

He narrowed his eyes at me and barked, "It's not that funny."

When I snickered and chuckled even harder Embry gave me a 'go to hell' look and then finally said, "Fuck you Quil," and stormed off.

Of course all of that just made me even worse. I hooted and snorted and cackled like a crazy person. I watched Embry stomp off and then, after several minutes, I was able to calm down with only the occasional snicker. My sides were hurting and I had tears in my eyes. I know that everyone who saw me had to wonder about the giant man that looked upset. This made me almost go off into another round of hysterics. It wasn't that the situation was so funny, it was more Embry's reaction to Mark and the look on Em's face when Mark had slid that napkin with the phone number on it down inside Embry's pocket.

I couldn't wait to phase and show everyone. It would be worth the embarrassment of being hit on in a gay club just for the rest of the pack to see Embry's reactions.

It didn't take me long to catch back up with him and then I had to bite back the remarks that would set it all off again. Instead I changed the subject, "Hey Em, wanna head back to Charlie's for a while? We can come out again later on tonight and hunt for the monster."

Embry shot me another dirty look and then finally nodded. Twenty minutes later we were sitting on the sofa trying to decide if we wanted to give Mark's number to Seth.

The hours passed and Charlie came home from work. He sat in the recliner and we watched a movie while we waited. At two am I looked over at Embry, "Ready to go?"

He nodded and we both got up and headed to the door. I stopped by the recliner and woke Charlie up, telling him that we were leaving and he needed to go to bed. Charlie sleepily agreed and stood up, scratching his butt as he walked out of the room.

Embry and I retraced our steps and soon we were back in the University District. We started walking, both looking and sniffing for anything unusual. We walked block after block after block finally calling it quits after the sun came up. We hadn't found anything that would bring us any closer to finding the beast.

**?**** POV**

**AN: This section contains extreme graphic violence including murder and rape. Please don't read it if these things bother or offend you. You won't be missing out on much if you decide not to read this section.**

The sun set and shortly after that, the moon rose. I made sure that I was in the path of the moonlight, not that it would have mattered. I was able to turn without the light of the moon. In fact, we all could, although that was a skill that took years to develop. The only time we had to have moonlight was with the initial transformation. The rest of the time, the moon just made it a lot easier.

I watched Ethan as he screamed and shuddered and fought against what his body was doing. It wasn't going to matter, he wouldn't be able to stop it from happening, but I wasn't going to tell him that. The more he struggled and fought the more painful it would be, therefore, the more entertaining for me.

Finally, he was fully in his wolf form and I took off running. _Follow me_, I shouted. I caught his sense of astonishment that we could communicate in this fashion and I snorted in derision. _Didn't we go over this already? Didn't I tell that idiot that we could hear each other's thoughts? How else did the foolish boy think we could talk? Did he expect us to understand each other's howls and yips?_

We ran through the trees at a break neck speed, jumping over logs and boulders with little or no effort. I sensed Ethan's joy at the pace we were able to keep and I understood his astonishment at the ease in which we could maneuver around the different obstacles in the forest. Nothing seemed to get in our way, not ravines or lakes, giant trees or rock walls.

This wasn't how I usually liked to hunt. I preferred to go out into the city and change into my alternate form in a dark alley way. Then I would usually wait for the perfect victim to come by. It needed to be someone young and tender, hopefully someone that wasn't malnourished. I didn't usually choose anyone that was drunk or high; I wanted my victims to know what I was doing. I wanted them to have the taste of adrenaline in their meat. I wanted them to know fear.

I showed all of this to Ethan and it amused me to sense his disgust. I briefly debated going back into Seattle with the boy but then decided to wait. First kills could be messy and I didn't want to have to worry about Ethan being seen. So I made the decision to stay in the forest for now, there would be little chance of us accidentally finding someone we didn't want to see.

We raced until after midnight, stopping only for the occasional sip of water. Ethan still hadn't fed and I realized that he wasn't planning to. I was going to have to force the issue. I started running again, this time using my senses to sniff out my prey, something that I had hoped Ethan would do for himself.

I found what I was looking for a couple of hours later, a group of young men that were camping in the wilds near Rattlesnake Mountain. This was perfect, they were obviously roughing it. They had a campfire and sleeping bags, from the look of things; they had hiked in and were planning to stay a day or two.

I slowed my movements, not because I was worried about waking them up, but because I wanted to wake them. I set my foot down heavily on a branch. One of the men shifted in his sleep but the rest didn't move. I decided that more drastic measures would have to be taken.

I walked over to the man lying closest to me. He was young, probably not much more than a teenager. All of the boys looked to be of similar ages and builds; they all had roughly the same muscle tone. This was a group of friends that did things together, _Excellent_ I thought, _they can die together. _

I approached the one that had shifted in his sleep and I picked my foot up, bringing it down on his lower leg with enough force to snap the bone in two pieces.

He emitted a scream that would rival that of any woman.

I jumped up into the tree above his head and was out of sight before anyone thought to look.

His friends all scrambled out of their sleeping bags and rushed to his side. He pulled back the top of the bag and then gasped at the bone that was sticking out of his skin.

"What the fuck dude?" One of the walking dead asked.

"Fuck Ben, I was laying here asleep and this shit woke me up."

I jumped from branch to branch, finally landing on the ground behind Ethan. He spun around and saw me and then turned back to look at the scene between the trees.

I could smell the blood on the air and I could hear Ethan's rambling thoughts about hunger and feeding.

I howled into the night, low and menacing and the four boys hushed.

"Get the gun, Jim," one of them softly muttered.

I heard rumbling around at the campsite and then stumbling steps.

"Here Jerry, you do it, you're a better shot."

"I don't know Jim, I'm pretty shaky."

The smell of fear was saturating the air around us.

"Get on the radio and call for help. We're going to need a back board to get Denny out of here."

I couldn't allow them to talk on the radio; I needed the time that their undiscovered bodies could afford us.

_Go, _I shouted to Ethan, _stop him._

Ethan took a hesitant step forward.

_Go now!_ I commanded. I allowed the scent of fear and blood to overcome my senses and I pushed this thought into Ethan's head. His eyes changed, from their original blue, to a soft golden brown, followed by a bright, glowing yellow. I smiled; the blood lust was taking over. I entered his thoughts a little more and it sent him over the edge.

He took off, toward the young men, the scents emanating from the campsite captivating and drawing him in.

I opened my mind to him completely. I put the taste, the scent, and the feeling of absolute pleasure that came from partaking in a fresh meal. And then, I showed him how to kill.

Ethan reached the one heading toward the radio and snapped his neck in the blink of an eye.

I laughed aloud at how easily Ethan was manipulated to do my bidding. After this there would be no going back, no return to the life that he previously had. Physically and mentally, he wasn't strong enough to resist me.

The sound of a gun firing caught my attention. I went for the boy that was holding a pistol in his shaky hand. He fired at me and the bullet sank into my thigh. The second shot landed in my stomach, and I still kept going. By the time he had pulled the trigger for the third time, I had his hand inside mine, crushing it around the handle of the weapon. I yanked hard and pulled his arm from his body, the blood pumping rapidly onto the injured man at his feet.

The bullets that had sunk into my body pushed themselves to the surface of the skin and dropped out onto the ground. The wounds healed almost instantly with only a slight bloody spot on my body to indicate that they were ever there.

Ethan had turned and faced another one of the campers. Again, I allowed my thoughts to infiltrate Ethan's mind and he crept forward slowly. The boy Ethan was approaching dropped down onto the ground and curled up begging to be spared. Ethan pulled him up and sat him under a tree by his injured friend. He reached down and snapped his foot into an unnatural angle and then he turned and went back to the carcass of the first person he had killed. He began to feed. Ethan turned and watched the begging, slobbering fool while he ate.

I watched them both while I gnawed on the arm that I held and then I turned my eyes back to the ones in front of me. The boy, whose body was minus the arm, was lying on the ground twitching and pale. His screams had died down and his throat was hoarse making it unlikely that he would be able to yell for much longer. I grabbed his leg and pulled him over to me. I held him by his foot, upside down and started to feed.

The acidic stink of urine spread in the air and I understood that the boy with the broken leg had pissed himself in fright. I looked at him and chuckled, and then I growled softly, letting him see my teeth stained with the blood of his friend. He started to cry.

Ethan was making short work of the body he had. He had taken bites out of the stomach and chest, the shoulders and legs. He had just seemed to get the idea of gnawing the meat off the bone. He grabbed a femur and feasted.

We fed, sating our hunger and our thirst for the kill. Ethan had reached the point of no return. Once I forced my thoughts into his head and helped incite his feeding frenzy, there was no going back. From this point on, he would no longer be satisfied with anything other than the freshest meat, that which was dripping blood and hot from the kill.

I stared down at the boy with the broken leg. He was whimpering and crying, strings of snot hanging from his nose and spread across his cheek. I dropped the boy I was feeding from and instead, lifted the boy into the air, his leg hanging at an awkward angle. His pants had dirt and other debris stuck to them from the wetness caused by his urine.

The smell of fear in the air was pleasing to me. It acted like an aphrodisiac, the boy's terror heightening my arousal. I thought of the breeding daughter of my nemesis and pictured myself ripping the fetus from her body and then feasting on her still beating heart. My cock lengthened and hardened and I wished that she was present so that I could take my pleasure on her unwilling body.

The boy squirmed, crying out when the foot from his useless leg brushed against my thigh. I dropped him onto the ground and flipped him to his stomach. I ripped his pants from his body, his screams of pain and denial stimulating me even further.

I glanced at Ethan. He was enthralled by the scene he was witnessing. I pushed my desire and arousal into his brain and let him see my need. I saw his eyes cloud over with lust. I glanced at the boy under the tree. He was on his knees, tears running down his face and he seemed to be begging for mercy. I grinned sinisterly; no mercy would be given this evening.

I turned back to the boy in front of me. I coated my cock with the blood of his friend and I mounted him, plunging in deeply with one savage thrust. His scream of pain excited me and I grew harder inside him. I forced myself back and forth until the boy in my arms was nothing but a blubbering mess, and then, feeling myself on the brink of completion, I bit down into his neck and started to feed. My climax was enhanced by his fresh screams of fear and my seed spilled from my shaft into his unwilling channel. I ripped his throat from his body and grinned.


	34. Chapter 34

Beta'ed by MrsTrentReznor and BanSidhe (ruadh sidhe) and Pre-read by Iamtwilightobsessed (MP) and Sparkling Fae. All of these ladies write awesome stories, so if you haven't checked them out already please do so.

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except or course for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation that, of course, belong to them.

**Chapter 34 Biding Time**

Finally back to Bella and Jacob… thanks for hanging in there for the past few chapters

**Jacob **

I heard the laughter from the tree line outside of the house, "Not so fast Billy, you can't beat me that easily." I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. They were at it again. Ever since Bella saw the stacks of video games and the old fashioned Nintendo 64 console left over from my preteen days, they had been having a field day.

I had offered her the PlayStation 3 and the Xbox. Seth had even offered to bring over his Wii but Bella refused them all. It turned out that the only game system she had ever played on, other than a DS was the Nintendo 64. Since then, Bella and dad were constantly trying to outdo each other in Super Mario 64. She wasn't even interested in any other games. What was so bad about it all was that they couldn't even play at the same time. They had to play two separate games and both Bella and dad got almost as excited watching each other as they did when they played themselves.

I swear, if that Mario music got stuck in my head one more time, someone in the pack was going to shoot me. I smiled, I really didn't mind, as long as it made my Bella happy then it was fine with me. She could play Mario all day long and I wouldn't care, especially if it kept her resting and off her feet.

We had an appointment to see the doctor later this week and from what I understood, he was going to be watching Bella's blood pressure and the baby, closely. I knew it was hard for her to stay in the bed or on the couch like the doctor said, but so far Bella had done a fantastic job. Bella and dad playing video games was a small thing to have to tolerate if it kept her from worrying about everything else, and one thing I had learned, Bella was a worrier.

She worried about Charlie and him keeping safe in the city.

She worried about Quil and Embry being in Seattle and away from their families.

Bella worried about the pack having to hunt for Ethan. She was convinced that he wouldn't bother her now. I wasn't so sure and even if he had said that he was going to leave Bella alone forever, I wouldn't have trusted him and I still would have wanted patrols done.

She worried about the argument that Sam and I had gotten into and blamed herself because I was now Alpha.

She worried about Charlie not eating right and Renee not calling.

Bella worried that she wouldn't get her books read and edited on time.

She worried about Ethan and what he had become. At first she even blamed herself just because it happened. That night had almost made me mad at her. Bella was trying to insist that if she hadn't made Ethan angry then he wouldn't have changed. It finally took Leah talking some sense into Bella before she started to realize that it was going to happen regardless.

Bella worried that she was being a burden to Sue and Emily because they had started cooking for the three of us. It didn't seem to make a difference to her that dad and I were providing food for the other families in payment for their cooking abilities. Now instead of fixing meatloaf and mashed potatoes for two, Emily was cooking for five. And Sue, well she was used to cooking for an army.

Bella really got upset when Leah came over one afternoon to do some cleaning for dad. She had routinely helped him out around the house; at least she had once I started phasing. Leah enjoyed cleaning and really didn't seem to mind, but all Bella could see was another pregnant woman doing something that she couldn't. I ended up putting a box of papers in the floor beside where Bella was sitting and asking her to go through them and put them in some sort of order. It was something that needed to be done before we could do taxes in the spring, but it was also something that could have waited another five or six months.

I did finally get Bella to understand that one day it would be our turn to pay the others back. One day they would be the ones that needed help and we would willingly provide it. That helping each other was just the way things worked in La Push.

Bella almost cried when she realized how serious I was and that I really meant what I was saying. It took me several minutes to understand that the whole 'be helped by your neighbor' concept was foreign to her. Bella had to explain to me that she had grown up in large cities and had often moved before she'd had a chance to make a lot of friends or get really involved in the community. I learned quickly that Bella wouldn't mind helping anyone, it was the worry that she had about imposing upon someone else that bothered her so much.

I walked in and looked at the scene that greeted me. Bella was on the couch with her feet propped up on a pillow on the coffee table. She had a large glass of water on the table beside her.

Dad was sitting at the end of the sofa in his chair; a game controller firmly entrenched in his hand. His upper body was moving from side to side as his character moved about on the TV screen. I couldn't stop the soft chuckle that escaped.

I walked over next to Bella, kissed her gently and then sat down beside her.

"How are you feeling today? Any headaches, blurred vision or anything?" I asked.

"I'm fine Jake. Dr. Snow is overreacting."

"I wish I could be as positive as you are," I confessed.

I turned to watch Dad die in the game and then leaned over and whispered, "I'm going to go lie down for a while, want to join me?"

A mischievous smirk suddenly graced her face and I saw a knowing twinkle light up in her eyes.

"Sure," she murmured.

I picked her up and cradled her in my arms and carried her to my bedroom. I placed her gently on the bed and then lay down beside her, pulling her into my arms and resting her head on my shoulder.

"Bella, I want to talk to you about something." I said.

She looked up at me seriously, "Alright."

I stared down into her eyes and prepared to tell her the one thing that I had avoided mentioning so far.

"Bella, do you remember hearing the legend about the third wife?" I asked.

"Yeah, she sacrificed herself to distract the cold woman so that Taha Aki could kill her."

"That's right. You know in the story it talks about how Taha Aki had a special connection with his third wife, one that he didn't share with his other two wives." I waited until she nodded to show me that she understood what I was saying.

"That connection that they shared, that is called imprinting. It's a bond that forms between the wolf and the one woman that is his best match, the one woman that will complete his life and make him the happiest." I paused. "Bella, you are my imprint."

She was quiet as she seemed to concentrate on what I was saying.

"So what does this mean?" She finally asked. "Is that the reason you love me... is it just because of this imprint?"

I started shaking my head before she ever got the words out of her mouth. "No, the imprint doesn't make me love you. It makes me see you and makes me want to be close to you. The way the imprint works, it helps me to be whatever you need. In our case, that was a friend that became more. We could have been like siblings or just friends. Paul and Emily started out very similar to us. They were friends that became more. Sam and Leah, well they were already dating when Sam imprinted on her. Things for them just got more intense."

I took a deep breath and thought about how I wanted to word the next thing I needed to say. "With us Bella, my wolf is anxious whenever we are apart. He wants to constantly watch over you. He needs to cherish and love you. To him, you are our most valued treasure, followed closely by Molly. He feels a strong urge to keep both of you safe, protected, happy and mostly just loved. For me, it's a little different. I want to love you and keep you safe and happy, but I don't want to suffocate you and make you feel like you don't have a say in your life. If I could, I would keep you protected and sheltered all of the time, but if I did that, you would come to resent me."

"It sounds to me like the wolf and the man want the same thing, they just have different ways of getting what they want."

I smiled, she wasn't totally wrong.

"Why are you telling me all of this today?" She asked.

"Because, you are very perceptive and I know that you felt like I was keeping something from you. I didn't want you to worry about what it could be," I explained.

"So you aren't forced to love me?"

"No, I love you because of the amazing person that you are. I would have loved you regardless of the imprint. You are smart and funny and brave and lord help me but even ready to pop you are still fuck hot and drop dead gorgeous."

She looked at me like I had lost my mind and snorted. "You are full of it."

"I really wish you could be full of me," I uttered softly in her ear before I pulled the lobe in my mouth and bit down gently.

Her answering moan was enough to make me smile.

"When is your appointment again?" I couldn't help but ask.

I nuzzled into the dip between her ear and her neck kissing softly on the tender skin there. I loved that spot on her body, it was one of the areas that her scent was the most concentrated.

"It's tomorrow; you have to behave at least until then."

I sighed and winked, "I'm not sure I can make it that long."

She hit my side, "Tough, you have too."

I groaned.

"I don't want to hear it." She chided. "I'm the one that has to look at you running around here with no shirt on. You know what that does to me. And then you pick me up and carry me around like I didn't weigh 155 pounds, getting me all hot and horny and then coming in here and griping to me about how much you want some…"

I tried but just couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face. I didn't know what the doctor would say about sex, on the one hand, it would increase blood pressure, on the other, it could be extremely relaxing so from my way of looking at things, we had a fifty-fifty shot.

**Bella POV**

The next day was warm and muggy, especially for Washington. Temperatures were mid to upper 80's which was unheard of for the middle of September. My head was hurting and my ankles were swollen to twice their normal size. I felt miserable. I didn't even feel like beating Billy at Mario.

Jacob was being incredibly sweet. He brought me breakfast and then carried me to the shower. For once I avoided the hot water settling on a nice cool shower. I sat down on the toilet to dry myself off and then started to wiggle my way into my clothes. I already felt better than I had when I woke up. It was amazing what a little soap and water along with a couple of Tylenol could do for you.

My appointment was at ten. We were there by 9:45. They called me back and like usual, I had to pee in a cup and then get weighed. I almost cried when I learned that I had gained four pounds. They checked my blood pressure and then decided to wait and recheck it after I had sat and rested for a few minutes. Ten minutes later and it was down a little, but not enough.

Dr. Snow came in and did his thing, measuring my belly and talking to me about any symptoms I had been having. Then he gave us the bad news. My blood pressure was getting worse. There was protein spilling over into my urine and he wanted me to go for additional testing at the hospital labor and delivery unit. He handed me a sheet of paper with a bunch of orders on it and then told me he would be over to see me after lunch.

Jacob and I walked straight up to the OB unit and they got us settled into a room. They put me on the fetal monitor and started checking Molly's heart beat along with my blood pressures.

Lisa, the nurse that was taking care of me assured me that Molly was nice and happy. She was able to take the fetal monitor off after a half hour or so and then she just had to continue to watch my blood pressures. I rolled over and lay on my side for a while and it was remarkable how much my blood pressure came down. The lab came in and drew some blood and Jacob and I started waiting.

It took a while to get all of the results back but eventually Dr. Snow walked in and told me that for now, my lab work was still good. He wanted to see me back in his office in a week and told me not to be surprised if I had to do all of this all over again. He gave me a prescription for a blood pressure pill that I had to take twice a day, shook Jacob's hand and then turned to leave. He had almost walked out of the room when I remembered what I wanted to ask him.

"Dr. Snow, I have a question please."

He turned back around and walked back over to the bedside, "Sure Bella, what is it?"

"Ummm… would it be alright…" I could feel my face turning red and finally decided to just spit it out. "Is there any reason why I can't have sex?"

I could literally see Jacob's ears pitch forward while he waited on the doctor's answer.

Dr. Snow's mouth tilted up on one side and I could see that he was having trouble not outright smiling. I just knew that by know I must resemble a tomato. I glanced over at Jacob and he had given Dr. Snow all of his attention, listening intently to what the doctor was saying.

It occurred to me that I had missed most of what the doctor had been saying and I struggled to catch up.

"So yeah, I think that as long as you take things easy and remain on bedrest the rest of the time, it should be fine," Dr. Snow finished.

"Thanks Doc. I know you've made both of us feel better to have that question answered," Jacob told him.

Dr. Snow smiled and said, "Any time you have a question be sure you ask. That's one of the reasons that I'm here after all."

I waited until we were on the way home before I asked Jacob to tell me everything that Dr. Snow had said.

Jacob smirked and answered, "He said that as long as you take things easy and let me do most of the work, it would be fine."

"Really…" I was skeptical at best. I knew that Jacob wouldn't let me do anything that would hurt me or the pregnancy but then again, I thought that maybe Jacob would skew the information in his favor. Just the thought of me laying there and allowing Jacob to take care of my every sexual need was tempting. It was also just the type thing Jacob would say in order to get me to relax while he pleasured me.

"Scouts honor," Jacob held up two fingers beside his face.

"When were you ever a boy scout?" I questioned.

He rolled his eyes and snorted in disgust, "Details, details…"

He glanced over and saw my lifted eyebrows and questioning glance. "Fine then, wolf's honor."

I grinned and thought about what we could do once we got home.


	35. Chapter 35

Beta'ed by MrsTrentReznor and BanSidhe (ruadh sidhe) and Pre-read by Iamtwilightobsessed (MP) and Sparkling Fae. All of these ladies write awesome stories, so if you haven't checked them out already please do so.

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except or course for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation that, of course, belong to them.

**Chapter 35 What She Wants**

**Bella **

Jacob turned onto the street that led to Charlie's house.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Babe, it's been a little over a week and you have just gotten the all clear from Dr. Snow. I figure that I can take you back to my place and we can make my dad really uncomfortable, or I can bring you here. Now considering the fact that Charlie is in Seattle, I just felt like this would be the better place to have you screaming out my name."

His words and tone of voice held a promise of what was to come and I had no doubt that I would soon be doing exactly what Jacob had said. I shivered in response and felt a tingle start in the bottom of my stomach.

He pulled into the driveway and before I could unbuckle the seat belt and open the door, he was already rounding the front end of the truck. I waited for him to reach the door. I knew that if I attempted to make a move on my own, Jacob would have something to say about it.

Sure enough, he picked me up and cradled me in his arms at the first opportunity, which came as I was sliding out of the seat. My feet never touched the ground. I wrapped my arms around his neck and just let him have his way. It was pointless to argue, it was useless to remind him that I now weighed a whopping 159 pounds. True, that really wasn't much, but when you are used to being a scant 110, that extra 49 pounds really makes a difference.

Insecurity flooded my mind making me nervous. _Would Jacob notice the extra weight? Would I still be attractive to him?_ I silently scoffed. _There was no way he could find this bloated body sexually appealing or even slightly attractive. My boobs are bigger, _I told myself, looking for something positive. And then the negative thoughts entered into my mind, _my ankles and legs are swollen and I have stretch marks._ It didn't matter what kind of creams or lotions I had used, or even how well they were supposed to work, the bottom of my stomach and even the top of my thighs all now bore evidence of my pregnancy.

He jiggled his arms and the keys clanked together. I grabbed them and unlocked the door. Jacob carried me inside and used his foot to slam the door shut behind us. He started walking across the living room to the stairway when I finally got up the nerve to say something, "Jacob, wait a second."

He stopped and looked at me.

"You don't have to do this you know," I told him softly, unable to look in his eyes.

"What do you mean? Oh crap, Bells, I didn't even think… I'm sorry honey; I just assumed that you would…" he paused and then said, "Bella, look at me."

I looked up and met his eyes.

"I'm sorry; I just thought that you would want this too. I didn't mean to just assume."

He started to set me down on the sofa.

"No, that's not it. I want to, but I'm afraid that you don't, or maybe that you will change your mind."

He grinned and then he chuckled, "Why on Earth would you think that? Bella, I'm a guy with a beautiful, sexy woman, I **always** want to."

"Please, beautiful and sexy? I look like the Goodyear Blimp," I scoffed.

He snickered and started to carry me up the stairs, "No, believe me when I say that you look nothing like the Goodyear blimp, or any blimp for that fact."

He laid me across my bed and then stretched out on the mattress beside me.

"You are gorgeous and incredible and this," he ran his hands over my rounded abdomen, "this is amazing and beautiful. I see this," he stroked my stomach lightly with the tips of his fingers, "and I see the woman I love giving me a little girl to protect and love. Honestly Bella, it makes me long for the days when you will be carrying my child, my offspring."

"You're weird." I bit my lip; I really hadn't meant to say that out loud. "It's just that you don't sound like a twenty year old."

He smiled and simply said, "You're it for me. I look at you and I see my future."

I frowned and thought back to what I had been told about the imprint. Jacob and his wolf would know what I most needed from them and then act accordingly, regardless of the role that would give them in my life. They could be a protector or brother, a lover or a friend, a partner or a mate, a father figure or even stay completely away.

"So if I had wanted you to be my brother…"

"I would have been the best brother you ever had. I would have watched over you and kept you safe and happy. I would have been alright with that because it would have been what you wanted." He smiled. "But I like it much better this way."

He leaned over and kissed me. Our tongues met and twisted and then he pulled away, sucking my bottom lip into his mouth.

I couldn't help the small moan that escaped my throat.

Jacob stood up and said, "I'll be right back."

I heard him run down the stairs and open the refrigerator. Moments later he was back in my room holding a large bottle of water.

I looked at him clearly confused.

"It's for later, unless you need it now?"

I shook my head and he placed it on the bedside table.

Jacob quickly toed his shoes off and then removed his shirt. He looked at where I was reclining on the mattress and said, "We need to fix this." He started grabbing the pillows from the head of the bed and started to pile them up on top of each other.

I lifted up and propped back on my elbows to watch him. I had a totally unhindered view of his chest. His muscles bulged and rippled with every move he made. My palms itched to touch him. I wanted my fingertips trailing over his defined chest; I needed to trace every inch of that stomach with my tongue.

Jacob got the stack of pillows just how he wanted them, totally oblivious to my perusal. But then he looked down at me and saw the dazed look on my face. He smirked. "Like what you see?"

I nodded my head.

He held out his hand and I took hold, allowing him to pull me to my feet.

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"It's just for a second," he muttered.

Jacob made short work of my shirt and bra, laying them across the back of the chair at my desk. He tugged down my pants, kneeling so that I could prop my hand on his shoulder while he helped me get my feet out of the pants legs. He stood back up, tossing them on to the pile of clothing that was growing on the chair back.

He took my hands in his and held them out to the side. His eyes traveled up and down my body and he looked at me like it was the first time he had ever seen me in nothing but my panties.

My nipples tightened and he leered.

Jacob palmed my breast in his hands and then pulled them back slowly, tweaking my nipples between his finger and thumb.

Electric jolts traveled from my breast to my clit and I gasped. My panties got damper and I knew without seeing that there would be a visible wet spot present.

Jacob closed his eyes and inhaled deeply like he was savoring the scent of my arousal. He exhaled, opened his eyes and pinned me with his gaze.

I leaked more fluid onto my already ruined panties, his steely glare turning me on even more with the promise of what would be.

Jacob put his hands on my waist and guided me to the side of the bed. I sat down and watched while he removed the rest of his clothes. It didn't take long; mere seconds went by as he took off his jeans and a pair of socks. I had learned that he was so used to going without any underwear that he now avoided it all the time.

Jacob knelt down between my legs, in front of me. He was still taller than I was, even with me sitting on the side of the bed. Of course it didn't matter. We were close enough in height to do what we wanted to do.

Jacob grazed my lips and then took them in a deeper kiss, claiming my mouth with his. He brought his hands up my back and pulled me closer to his body, and then tangled one of his hands in my hair.

His hardened muscles met my soft breast and my tips seemed to pucker even more.

He pulled my hair back and my head followed, baring my neck and allowing him the room he needed. He nuzzled into the spot between my ear and my shoulder, inhaled deeply and then licked down to my jaw.

"Damn you taste good," Jacob moaned. He pressed kisses up to my ear and then licked back down toward my chin before repeating his actions on the other side.

He brought his hands to my breast and cupped them gently for a moment, and then he reached down and rolled my nipples between his finger and thumb. His touch on my sensitive peaks made delicious shivers run over my body and settle in my center. My clit throbbed and wetness coated my thighs.

"Jacob," I moaned. I ran my hands down his arms and then indulged my palms by running them across the muscles of his chest and stomach.

Jacob ran his hands over my breast and around my stomach. He grasped both thighs in his hands and pulled them up, forcing me to lay back into the mound of pillows. I was propped up in bed and my butt was on the very edge of the mattress.

Hands ran up and down my thighs and then finally settled onto my hips. Jacob tugged my panties off my hips and then maneuvered my legs until the scrap of material was free of my body.

He knelt between my knees and then slowly leaned down and rained kisses across the bottom of my stomach. His mouth got lower and lower until he finally reached the top of my slit. Jacob pulled my legs over his shoulders and buried his face between my thighs.

He teased me. Light touches of his moist lips against my inner thighs, licks and nips of his tongue and teeth all around my center, ghosting touches of barely there fingers causing goose bumps to erupt along my skin.

I gasped, my head fell back and my hips bucked. He touched or kissed me everywhere except the one place I needed him most.

Hot, wet heat gushed from my slit and Jacob seemed to collect it all with his tongue. The broad flat surface started at my ass and licked up to end in a flick against my clit.

"Oh fuck… please Jake… please… more," I pleaded. I reached down and twisted my hands in his hair, grateful for the pillows that propped me up and made this possible.

He licked up the outside of my labia and then pointed his tongue and traced the inner lips back down to my entrance. His tongue thrust up inside my body and he moaned when I dripped into his mouth.

He brought his finger down to trace around my engorged clit and I whimpered at the long awaited touch.

My hands palmed my breast and I started to stroke and twist my nipples in my fingers.

He moaned and responded by arching my hips up and trying to bury his face in my slit.

Jacob alternated between long broad strokes and flickering touches of his tongue. He moved his hands so that he held my hips and he moved with me as I rocked and twisted against his face. He pulled my clit into his mouth and sucked hard and I felt the first ripples of my oncoming release flow through me. He thrust his finger inside me and the then turned his hand, curling his finger and pushing up from the inside.

"Fuck… Jacob… more…" I whimpered. My head rocked from side to side and my toes stated to curl against his the skin of his back.

He moaned around my clit and the vibrations shot through me and I gasped, my thighs clenching and my pelvis pushing up toward his mouth.

He flicked his tongue against the hardened nub and added a second finger to the one already thrusting in and out of my body.

My impending climax was getting closer and closer, the coils of heat spreading throughout my stomach and pelvis.

He sucked my clit farther into his mouth and scraped it with his teeth, barely biting down.

"Jacob," I yelled as the explosion rocked its way through my body. Waves of pleasure rippled through me and I twisted from side to side. Jacob kept his arm across my hips and rocked with me, never allowing his mouth to move. He waited until the spasms slowed and then removed his hand and lifted my legs down off his shoulders.

He moved up closer to my body and rose up on his knees.

I felt the head of his cock brush up against me and I shivered as it pushed against the supersensitive skin of my clit.

I opened my eyes and met his gaze.

He held my hips in his hands and pushed his erect shaft slowly inside me.

My skin pulled and stretched around him and I almost came again as my body accommodated to fit him. I loved the feeling of being so full of him, of knowing that he touched every surface inside me.

I started to wrap my legs around his waist but Jacob stopped me, moving them so that they were flat up against his chest with my feet just over his shoulders. He once again put my legs where he wanted them and the increased feeling of fullness as he pushed forward slightly made me gasp with pleasure.

The image of us in a similar position flew through my mind. I was on my back and he loomed over me. The weight of his body pressed my legs forward and my knees were to either side of my face. My eyes were closed and my mouth opened in pleasure as Jacob fucked me hard. The image sent a shock wave of pleasure through me. For just a second I wondered what was wrong with me. I was being thoroughly pleasured by the man of my dreams and I was fantasizing about the same man screwing me again.

Jacob moved in and out of my body with long, slow, deliberate thrusts. He would almost completely remove himself before sinking back in until he was fully embedded inside me.

He brought his hands up to my breast and tweaked my nipples. A zinging jolt traveled through me and Jacob's eyebrows lifted. "Like that huh?"

"Like you have to ask," I groaned.

He did it again and I bit my lip to keep from moaning out loud.

He pushed in again and I rocked my hips in a circular motion, grinding against him and pushing his cock deeper into my channel.

Jacob's eyes darkened.

I smirked.

"You better behave," he threatened.

"Or what?" I asked.

He brought his hand down on the fleshy part of my ass with just enough of a sting for me to notice.

"You would spank me?" I questioned.

He leered when wetness flowed out around his pumping shaft.

"You're safe for now, but baby, you won't always be pregnant."

He pushed deep inside me again.

I groaned. The thought of Jacob and an erotic spanking was enough to send my insides to tingling.

He chuckled and increased his pace, moving faster. "It seems that you like that idea."

"I like a lot of ideas," I confessed.

Jacob got a speculative look in his eyes. "You're going to have to share these thoughts with me, see if any of them are like the ones I have."

I could feel my eyebrow lift and I teased, "Does my big, bad wolf have a kinky side?"

He lifted my hips and plunged deep inside me, the head of his cock brushed against that sensitive pleasure zone that so far only he had been able to find.

I gasped and he did it again.

He pulled out and was sliding back in when he muttered, "Baby you have no idea."

I moaned loudly as he moved inside me again.

"Fuck, Jacob…" I mumbled.

I ground my hips against his and smirked at his quick intake of air.

"What… what ideas?" I was having trouble stringing two words together but I just had to know and I was afraid that if I waited until later I would be too embarrassed to ask again. This was perfect, I could find out what I wanted to know and he was providing an excellent distraction from the conversation.

"I ummm… fuck… uhh… outside… I'd take you outside and see how loud you can... ahh... scream my name… and uhh... at the movies where you have to be quiet."

Delicious tingles settled in my stomach and started to branch out. "More… tell me more," I finally groaned.

"Umm… Here, I'd fuck you here," His hand moved under my ass, brushing up against my cheek and then I felt a finger pressed up against my asshole. It took me about a half a second to know exactly where he was talking about fucking me.

My eyebrows shot up and I shivered.

He was watching me closely to see my reaction to his fantasy.

My walls clenched around him and my clit hardened.

Jacob smirked when he realized that I wasn't saying 'no'.

"My wolf wants… we want… to bite you… mark you… let everyone know you're ours." He confessed next.

I wasn't sure what he meant by mark but I thought I had a pretty good idea. His words caused my breath to hitch and delicious quivers to run through my pelvis.

He looked down at me with hooded eyes and started driving himself faster into my body.

"I would tie you to my bed… tease you… until you begged… begged to cum," he admitted.

Another jolt flew straight to my clit and again, he had no doubt as to my reaction.

"That works… both ways you know," I reminded him.

It was my turn to gasp as I felt his cock throb inside me. He caught my gaze and this time I smirked.

He lifted my hips slightly higher and slid deep inside me. I gasped and felt that surge of feeling pull through my lower body.

"More…" I managed to tell him.

"This?" He asked as he repeated the movement.

"Fuck… Jacob… more…"

He started moving faster. He brought his hand up to my clit and started rubbing it lightly in time to his thrusts.

I shouted and clenched down tight around him.

He moaned and pinched my hardened nub between his fingers.

I pulsed, my walls contracted around him and then with a final flick of his finger, I came. It was the most explosive climax of my life.

Jacob started pumping slowly as I clenched and tightened around his engorged shaft in the never ending orgasm.

I felt my muscles clamp down on his cock and he moaned and thrust hard inside me.

He pumped his hips twice more and then seemed to push himself as deep inside me as he could. His back arched and his head was thrown back.

The surge of wetness coated my walls and the feel of his release set me off again. I spasmed around him, my body going tense and still before finally melting boneless onto the bed.

Jacob lowered my feet to the floor and then crawled into the bed and pulled me up beside him. I rested my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around my bulging belly. I was so relaxed that I didn't think I would be able to move again, ever.

His hand slowly rubbed my stomach and he pressed light kisses onto the top of my head.

"Are you alright?"

I sleepily nodded my head.

"Any headache or anything?"

I opened my eyes and stared at him, "Really… I've just had the most explosive orgasm ever and you want to ask me if I have a headache?" I didn't bother to answer him.

"Ever?" I could hear the cocky tone in his voice and I opened one eye and saw his smirk.

"Yes… ever," I repeated myself.

"Hummm… I'm going to have to start talking more," he muttered.

"Yeah… about that…" I hedged.

"Uh huh…" he sounded worried.

"It really turned me on to talk about doing all of those things with you,"

"I hear a but coming on," he murmured.

"Yeah, um… it's just… I really don't think I could sit at your feet or let you flog me with a whip or anything." I rushed to get the words out before I died of embarrassment.

"And I was looking forward to hearing you call me Sir," he whined.

I looked up at him in shock, saw the fake pout and I relaxed.

"Remember babe, I know what you need, it's like instinct. Besides, I could never hurt you."

I settled back into his arms and watched his dark hand glide over my pale skin. The contrast was startling. I could feel my eyes getting heavy and with a sigh, I closed them and allowed sleep to take over.

Right before I drifted off to sleep I heard the words _I love you_ softly whispered in my ear.

**AN: If you want more info on the mystery were, check out the Outtake. It gives a great deal of info on his background and how he became the sick person that he now is.**


	36. Chapter 36

Beta'ed by MrsTrentReznor and BanSidhe (ruadh sidhe) and Pre-read by Iamtwilightobsessed (MP) and Sparkling Fae. All of these ladies write awesome stories, so if you haven't checked them out already please do so.

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except or course for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation that, of course, belong to them.

Additional disclaimer: **Please read**

**WARNING: **This story is rated **NC17** for **language**, **sex** and **violence**. Parts of this story contain extreme, detailed, graphic violence including murder, dismemberment and rape. While large sections of this story are nice, I do not consider this to be an overall nice story. It is listed as horror for a reason. This story is not for the squeamish or prudish. If any of this offends you or bothers you in any way then please, turn back now, it's not too late.

**Chapter 36 The Finding of…**

**Quil**

I was confused. The full moon had come and gone and the beast was still not where I had expected him to be. After the first night with nothing but an encounter with a homosexual man to show for it, I had expanded the perimeters and Embry and I had branched out. After the second night that we had been looking with no results, we had spread out even farther. Now, ten days later and we were running a perimeter almost around the entire city of Seattle. Both of us were frustrated, irritable and almost ready to explode.

We still hadn't found the first new clue. I had to concede that I had been mistaken. My instinct was wrong about where we needed to be. Hell, I might not even be right about the beast still being in the area.

I looked over at Charlie, "So Chief, any ideas?"

He sighed, "No, but I think you're on the right track. You guys should probably just patrol and keep a look out. If Steve and I get a call, believe me, we will let you know."

We had brought Steve in on the secret, not the secret of the pack but the secret that Embry and I were there to help Charlie solve this case. Steve didn't know how we could help; Charlie had just told him that we had abilities that we were taught by our ancestors, tribal secrets so to speak, that had never failed him before. Steve didn't believe a word of it but he nodded his head and pretended that he did.

"Embry, do you have any suggestions?" I asked him.

He looked thoughtful.

It had been his suggestion that had caused us to break up and look in different areas. One of us stayed in the city, searching the streets and alleyways. The other, ran through the forested area outside of town with our nose to the ground. So far we had alternated activities.

"Nope," he replied, making a little popping sound after the p. "I think we need to just get out there and try again. I mean sooner or later we will run across the scent."

I looked back at Charlie, "You don't think that he's left the area do you?"

Charlie looked thoughtful for a minute, "No, something tells me that this thing is just biding his time, waiting for the right time to strike. I'm just worried about what we **haven't** found so far."

I nodded my head; I knew exactly what he meant. The thought had crossed my mind on several occasions that while we were searching for him unsuccessfully in Seattle, he could be anywhere, killing someone. I had to remind myself that we would find him. I knew that eventually he would mess up and we would be able to take him out. I just hoped that it didn't take too long. Every day that he went undetected was another day that he could kill.

"Quil," Embry said loudly.

"Huh… oh sorry," I realized that Embry had been talking to me for a while and I hadn't been paying attention, too lost in my own thoughts to hear him.

"I just asked if you were ready to head out or if you wanted to wait until after supper?"

"Let's go now," It was just after lunch. Every day we had been trying different times and we had even been trying out different areas of the city in an attempt to find something, anything.

We headed out with manly shouts of see ya later and don't kick too much ass. I turned and started walking down the side walk. I was heading into the city while Embry went to the car and left.

I took out my cell phone and made sure it was on. Embry had one as well and Charlie had given us a second holster to carry it in. We had attached the holster to a thin piece of rope that had the ends tied together. This way we could put the holster around our neck before we shifted and then we wouldn't be as likely to lose the phone.

I had been hunting for several hours when I decided to turn and go down an alley way. It was one that Embry and I had been by many times and even walked up and down on occasion but we didn't cover it every day. There wasn't a reason to, we searched the streets on either side and the only other way in would be from the sky.

I stopped in my tracks. Why hadn't I thought about that before? I knew that this beast had the ability to jump. I had seen it in action. There was another place that we needed to search that we had been ignoring.

I looked around and grabbed the fire escape at the end of the alley. I jumped and caught the lowest rung and pulled myself up. Moments later I was on the top of the building. I looked around and then, finding nothing, I moved to the rooftop that was across the narrow alley way.

I studied the roof top carefully, looking for anything that shouldn't be there, sniffing around and into corners. I finally decided that this particular roof was clean.

Now I had a decision to make. Did I want to continue to search from up here or did I want to go back to the ground? I had already exhausted a lot of the ground that we usually covered. I looked back toward Charlie's apartment. I would travel back by roof. Tomorrow, Embry and I both could search from up here.

I had just reached the apartment when the cell phone Charlie had given me rang.

"Embry," I knew it was either him or Charlie. They were the only ones that had the number.

"Quil, I need you to get Charlie and head out here."

"What did you find?"

"You're going to have to see it to believe it."

"OK, tell me where you are and we will be on the way."

Embry gave me his general location and then hung up.

I disconnected the call and then dialed Charlie's number.

Fifteen minutes later, I was in Steve's car and Charlie and I were heading out of town. He drove and I followed Embry's directions to where he had left Charlie's car.

We pulled up in the parking lot next to the trail head at Rattlesnake Mountain. Embry and I had both been using the parking lot as our jumping off point. It was crowded and well known and it wasn't very likely that anyone would notice a car that had been left there for a few hours.

Charlie and I started up the nature trail like a couple of tourist, heading for the top of the mountain. We were about half way up and finally in an area where there were no other people. I pulled Charlie off the trail and into the woods.

I pulled him onto my back and then took off running. I needed to get us as far away from people as I could so that I could phase and we could meet up with Embry. I explained all of this to a very surprised Charlie as I ran through the trees.

He grunted something that sounded like, "Whatever," but other than that he was quiet.

I ran until I couldn't detect any human scents and then I ran for a few more miles. I waited until we were even farther in the middle of nowhere than we had started out. I stopped and took my clothes off, ignoring Charlie's weird looks. I fastened my clothes around my leg and handed Charlie the holster with the phone.

"I'm going to shift now. I'm a huge, chocolate brown wolf so please don't shoot me," I quickly told Charlie. "Remember that it's me and that I'm not going to hurt you."

"Get on with it Quil, it's going to be dark soon," Charlie grouched.

I nodded my head and then shifted into my wolf.

Charlie took it like a trooper. He didn't even blink an eye.

I crouched down on the ground and waited.

It didn't take Charlie but just a minute to climb on my back and then duck down low, so that his head was just behind my ear. I felt his hands grab a fistful of my fur and then I took off.

If you had to ask me what the best part about being a wolf was, I would have to tell you the speed. It was amazing to be able to run so fast that the scenery around you was nothing but a blur, well at least a blur to human eyes. As a shifter, I could easily see the trees and branches and they were easy to avoid.

Charlie was seeing the world at a blur, like driving down the highway and looking at the roadside. After a startled "Fuck" from him when I started running, I didn't hear him make another sound.

That's not to say that the trip was a quiet one. In addition to the noises in the trees and forest around us, I had to contend with Seth and his humor at Charlie riding wolf back.

I ran for an additional twenty minutes. We were well into the mountainous, rugged backwoods section between the Rattlesnake Mountain Scenic Area and nowhere, when I caught Embry's scent. He had traveled into the area from the other direction.

Seconds later I smelled the strong scent of blood and decay. I yipped to let Embry know I was there.

I felt a shimmer in the air as Embry phased in. I looked at the scene through his eyes and felt like I was going to be sick.

Seth – _Fuck!_

_Yeah, better go tell Jake, _I suggested. _Let him know I will phase in and let him know __what's__ going on in a few hours._

_Sure thing__,__ man, _Seth said.

We didn't say anything else but I could still sense his shock at what we had seen.

Minutes later I was able to see it in person.

The ground was ripped up with grass in some areas and bare dirt in others. Those places, the ones that was just the torn ground, looked like a mini earthquake had taken place. Huge chunks had been ripped up leaving gouged out holes that shouldn't have been there.

The ground was stained with blood. The scent was almost overwhelming, even after the rain that had been almost constant in the area and the smells of the other animals that had investigated the scene.

"Put me down Quil," Charlie said softly.

I was hesitant to lie on the ground there so I stepped back several places to an area without any blood or pieces of human looking tissue. I crouched down and waited while Charlie slid to the ground. I phased human and threw on my pants, wishing desperately for a pair of shoes.

The sight of the clearing around us wasn't any better through my human eyes than it had been through the eyes of my wolf. I surveyed the area seeing things that I hadn't caught at first glance. Small pieces of shredded material, maybe from a tent or a sleeping bag was present in a few places where the dirt and grass clods had held it into place. Tent stakes were thrown haphazardly around the clearing and in a couple of spots the rocks from what must have been around the camp fire were scattered with darker stains on them. There was even a backpack, completely intact, on the outskirts of the camp site. From the look of it, it was still filled with clothing.

There were several intact long bones in the area, some of them still with a small amount of human tissue attached. I could tell from where I stood that many of them had teeth marks embedded in them. Some of the teeth marks were made by the local animal population but others were too big to be made by any of the expected wildlife. I started naming off the animals that could have been in the area. Foxes and wolves, bears and coyotes, cougars and of course buzzards had all been in the area lately. And of course we couldn't forget the flies and ants that were always present.

I glanced around the creepy scene and something caught my eye, a color that wasn't supposed to be there. Hanging from a tree branch about twenty feet off the ground was a second backpack. It looked rough, like it had been used a lot. There were stains on the material and now that I had noticed it, I realized that I could smell it easily, it reeked.

Charlie had reached the first backpack and covering his hand with his shirt, he unzipped it, looking for anything that could give us a clue as to who this was. Nothing inside had anything that would help us to identify who the camper had been.

"Charlie, how long ago do you think these guys were killed?" Embry asked.

"I would say a week or more," Charlie replied.

"Embry, how do you know that the people here were guys? For that fact, how do you know there was more than one?" I wondered.

"Well, do you see that bone there?"

I looked at where Embry was pointing and saw a rather long foot bone. I nodded.

"Now look there," Again I followed his fingers to where he was pointing. There was a second foot bone and it was clearly not the same size as the first one.

"Both of those are a left foot, am I right Charlie?"

Embry waited for Charlie to look over both examples and then agree.

"They are both too big to belong to most women," he finished.

He made sense. One of the bones that Embry pointed out I hadn't even seen.

I glanced back up at the bag that was hanging from the tree limb.

"I think I'm going to get that backpack down."

Charlie and Embry both looked up to see what I was talking about.

"Better let me," Embry offered. "I don't think you can throw me high enough and you would weigh too much to be able to get far enough out on the limb to get the bag. It would break long before you even had a shot."

Embry was right again, I realized. He was tall with long muscles, much like a swimmer would have. On the other hand, I was burly and wide. I nodded and walked over to the tree, trying not to think about what I could be stepping on. I bent my knees and cupped my hands together preparing to give Embry a boost up. He put his foot in my hand and I lifted, giving him the additional height he needed and he easily caught the lowest branch on the tree. He pulled up until he was sitting on the limb and then stood, using another branch to steady himself.

Slowly he worked his way to the end of the limb where the bag hung.

I heard the crack just as he was getting into reach.

Embry froze and he slowly reached out his arm and grabbed the strap. He dropped the bag down to me and then worked his way down, finally dropping the last ten or so feet.

The stench from the bag was almost unbearable and I tried to hold my breath until Charlie got over to where we were. I didn't want to open the bag with him across the clearing. I waited until he nodded his head. I looked up and Embry and saw that he too wanted to know what was inside the back.

I pulled back the zipper and what I found had vomit surging up from my stomach and blocking my throat. I turned and ran for the underbrush, hoping I could make it before being ill.

Charlie's softly spoken, "Fuck," seemed to echo in the clearing.

"Is that what I think it is?" Embry asked.

"Heads?" He confirmed.

Embry nodded.

I walked back over to where Embry and Charlie were still kneeling on the ground. I steeled myself to look again and I leaned over Charlie's shoulder to make sure that my eyes hadn't been playing a trick on me.

I groaned, I had been right, inside the back pack was two human heads, the hair still attached. Maggots feasted on the flesh that was still present on the skull. I couldn't see the one on bottom, but the one on top was missing whole sections of its face. But the area around the mouth was intact and it was frozen in horror. I swallowed back the bile and tried to breath deep only to be hit again by the putrid air. My stomach churned.

Charlie looked up at me in concern. "You gonna be alright?"

"I think so. We have to find this guy and put an end to this." I declared fervently.

"What if…" I looked at Embry who had turned pale under his normally darker skin tone. "What if Ethan had gotten a hold of Bella, is this what would have happened to her?"

Charlie made a choking noise as Embry's words sunk in, and for a minute I thought he was going to pass out. He recovered quickly though, his expressing becoming stoic. He pulled out his phone and called into the precinct. I didn't pay attention to his conversation; I just stood there and tried to think of ways we could keep Jake from going insane over this potential threat to his imprint.

"Alright guys, let's get out of here. They got my location from a bead on the cell. I told 'em a couple of hikers that I knew had found the spot and called me to come look at it. They're kind of pissed that I didn't call for back up before coming out here but I think they'll get over it. I'll spin some kind of yarn about thinking it was a practical joke or something." Charlie was basically muttering to himself and the three of us headed away from the gruesome scene.

I was more determined than ever to put a stop to this guy. I wasn't sure how, I wasn't even sure I could find him, but I'll be damned if he would get his hands on anyone else if I could help it.


	37. Chapter 37

Beta'ed by MrsTrentReznor and BanSidhe (ruadh sidhe) and Pre-read by Iamtwilightobsessed (MP) and Sparkling Fae. All of these ladies write awesome stories, so if you haven't checked them out already please do so.

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except or course for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation that, of course, belong to them.

**Chapter 37 At Least There is Cake…**

**Jake**

I watched her eyes getting heavier and knew that she was seconds away from being asleep. "I love you," I whispered lowly into her ear not even sure she would hear me.

"I love you too," she muttered back.

I froze. And then my heart soared. I wanted to shout it from the rooftops. My imprint said she loved me. Did it count if she weren't awake when she said it? I frowned, I didn't much like the thought that it might not count. But if she said it when she was sleeping then it meant that her subconscious knew that she loved me. It wouldn't be long until she would be telling me herself. I could wait, I was patient.

My grin got even bigger as I thought back to the sex we had just shared. My Bella had a bit of a kinky side. That thought hit my mind and I couldn't stop the images that danced around in my brain. I couldn't help it. I hadn't lied when I told her some of the things that my wolf and I wanted to do to her. He was desperate to mark her; I couldn't, not just yet. She had just learned about the imprint and still wasn't completely sure about everything that it meant. Besides, I hadn't gotten up the nerve to tell her that I needed to bite her neck and leave a permanent indention of my teeth. But I would, soon. My wolf would demand it.

I settled in a little closer to her and rested my big, broad hand over her rounded stomach. I felt a nudge against my fingers from inside followed by a series of kicks that made me wonder if the baby was practicing karate. I whispered, "Settle down Molly, we want to let mommy sleep for a little while."

I knew without a doubt that I would love this baby every bit as much as I would have had it come from my body. I didn't allow the thoughts of not being a good father to make me worry anymore. I was resolved that I would do the best I could and hope it was enough. Surely, I could do better than some of the guys out there. After all, I'd had some fantastic examples to follow and besides, all anyone could do was try their best.

The baby kicked again, seeming to agree with my thoughts.

Just five weeks until Bella's due date. That made me smile too; it wouldn't be long until little Molly would make her entrance into the world. I hoped that she looked like Bella. In my eyes Bella was the most beautiful woman in the world. A baby girl that looked like her would have to be gorgeous. She would be a heart breaker and I was sure that one day, in the foreseeable future, I was going to have to be running off those teenage boys. I frowned and had to bite back the growl that threatened to escape. I knew exactly how teenage boys thought.

It was clear now that Ethan would never be able to be a part of his daughter's life. I had mixed feelings about that. On the one hand I hated that for both Molly and him. I had seen what it was like for Charlie to have Bella living so far away and I knew that he had missed her. I felt unaccountably sad for Ethan, that he would never know his daughter. It might not be his fault but there was no way I would ever allow her to be put into danger like that. And yes, it would be dangerous for her to be alone with him.

From what Carlisle had told me, as Ethan grew older and gained experience he wouldn't have to have the full moon to transform. Some of these creatures could shift at will as early as thirty or forty years. That would easily be within Molly's lifetime.

On the other hand, I got to be a parent to this amazing little girl, and I had no doubt that she would be amazing. With Bella as her mother, how could she not be?

I glanced over at the clock. I still had some time and I wanted Bella to be able to sleep as long as she could. She didn't know it, but Sue, Leah and Emily had planned a small baby shower this evening. It wasn't much, just the pack with Sue and Dad. I wasn't sure if Old Quil would be coming or not, although I kinda thought that he would. He had taken an interest in Bella; he said that she was spunky and reminded him of his Molly that had passed away several years before. When he found out that Bella was naming her daughter Molly, I thought that he was going to cry.

I had insisted that the ladies keep the event small. I knew that Bella would protest over anything that she perceived as being difficult or creating more work for someone. She was already going to pitch a fit with it just being the 'family'. I couldn't imagine how she would be if we had planned a big ordeal and invited the whole tribe. I knew that if she had been carrying my heir, my son, the future chief, then the tribe would have felt slighted not to have been invited to a party in his honor. I hoped that we would have some time before we had to overcome that obstacle.

Bella just needed to get used to how things worked on the reservation. One day, someone would need our help and when they did, we would provide. It was just the way that things were done. It was the way things had always been done.

Bella, my mate, would fit in nicely on the reservation. I had already seen what a selfless person she was, kind and good hearted. I wished that she had come to visit Charlie sooner. We had so many wasted years that we could have been together. I remembered that when I was younger, before I phased, Charlie had thought that Bella was going to come stay with him. Renee had just married Phil and Bella had talked about moving here but then something had happened and she had stayed in Arizona. I had a very clear memory of Charlie's disappointment when he had realized that she wouldn't be moving after all. So much time that we wasted, if she had moved here then, I would have imprinted on her much earlier. We might have already been married by now.

But on the other hand, I was glad that Bella hadn't been here. If she had come to Forks back then, she would have been going to school in town, with the bloodsuckers. I wouldn't have wanted my imprint to have such close contact with the leeches. Hell, I didn't want anyone to have that close of contact with the leeches.

I was also happy that she would try to complete college. I was going to do everything in my power to make sure she got her degree, even if I had to run back and forth to Seattle every day. I didn't want her to miss that chance and we still had the rest of our lives to be together. I knew I couldn't guarantee a long life but I would do everything I could to insure it.

I yawned and snuggled a little tighter into Bella. I loved having her in my arms. Fuck, I was such a girl when it came to her. I would never be able to live this down if the pack ever found out about it.

**Bella**

I was hot. My hair was a tangled mess, stuck to my head in places and damp with sweat. I opened my eyes to see Jacob's well defined chest underneath my cheek. _Well that __explains__ the feeling of being roasted alive, _I thought.

My fingers splayed across his pecs and I couldn't resist the urge to move them lower. I traced the outline of his muscles, taking care to gently stroke my fingernails over each one. It wasn't often that I got the chance to explore like this and, as far as I was concerned, I hadn't done it nearly enough.

I worked my way lower and lower down his body, encountering the short, coarse hair that nestled his flaccid dick. I skimmed its length with my finger tip and my breath caught in my throat when it twitched.

I glanced up to look at Jake. His eyes were still shut and his forehead was crease free. His breathing was deep and even and I knew he was still asleep.

I looked back down and wondered how long it would take for me to wake him up. It was a challenge that I couldn't resist. It took me just a couple of seconds and I had a plan. I grinned and put my thoughts into action.

I slowly raised my head from where it rested on his shoulder and then I eased my body away from his. I was careful as I lifted up my torso and then slid down the bed. I maneuvered myself so that I was on all fours, leaning over him with his legs between my knees. My hair fell forward covering his thighs, groin and stomach with a thick, brown curtain. I wondered if Jacob would like the way my hair felt flowing over his body.

It was easy to prop myself on one hand while I carefully brought the tip of his penis to my mouth. I could smell our combined flavors and something about the scent of us mixed on his cock made my juices start to flow. It was probably because I knew how the odor had come to linger on his skin.

I sucked his soft member into my mouth and swirled my tongue around the mushroom head. His erection started to grow, quickly overtaking the space and forcing me to back off some. I kept the head in my mouth and then eased off slowly, my tongue taking a long lingering lick off the tip.

I raised my head and surveyed my handiwork. His cock, when fully erect was massive; at least it was by my standards. It had a natural curve inward so that the tip rested just under his belly button. It was easily a full 9 inches, possibly even a smidge more. I grasped the base and my fingers could almost touch, they lacked a quarter of an inch being long enough to completely encompass the width.

I trailed my hand up and down his length, enjoying the satiny smoothness of his skin. It amazed me how something so hard could feel so soft. I ran my fingertips over the distended veins and then gripped the base again. I moved my hands in an up and down motion and then pulled the blunt head between my lips once again.

Jacob groaned and I looked up at him. He was still sleeping but it looked as if he would be waking up at any time. I closed my eyes and concentrated on what I was doing.

I probed his slit with my tongue and then licked the length, going down one side, around the base and then back up the other. I swirled my tongue around the head and then pulled it back into my mouth.

Jacob moaned and I felt the first slight movement of his hips pushing upward.

I took him as deeply into my mouth as I could and started bobbing my head up and down. My hand stayed on the base of his shaft and I used a twisting motion as I worked the area outside my mouth.

His hips pushed up again and Jacob moaned my name.

I looked up and saw that his eyes were still closed but creases lined his forehead.

I exhaled as I went down again and this time I forced the head of his cock into the back of my throat. I gagged slightly and eased back before trying once again. I swallowed and he pushed up hard into my throat. I couldn't stop the little noise that escaped from my mouth.

Jacob's hands twisted in my hair and this time when I glanced up, I met his eyes, hooded and full of desire.

I kept my eyes on his as I pulled back and then pushed down again, forcing the head of his prick back into my throat. His eyes rolled back into his head and a low, guttural sounding moan escaped from his mouth.

I moaned around his head and he thrust up, unable to control himself. I felt a surge of power that I could do this; I could give him pleasure like this. He kept his hands on my head and I worked his shaft, moving briskly up and down. I applied a slight, sucking traction and then enjoyed his reaction as he struggled to stay in control.

"Bella," Jacob groaned my name.

I pushed down as far as I could and then moved my fingers to cup his balls.

He arched up as I continued to move and when I hummed around his head, he pleaded, "Please, Bella."

I smiled around his length and continued at my steady pace.

I added a little twirl to my tongue as I pulled back and he pushed his hips up to keep himself as deep in my mouth as he could.

"Fuuccckkk Beeelllllllllaaaa," he bellowed.

I could feel him getting bigger in my mouth, his shaft seeming to throb and swell. I pushed myself down again and lodged the head of his cock in my throat, praying that my gag reflex would stay relaxed.

"Fuck… oh fuck, Bella, gonna cum…" his fingers released and then fisted in my hair again. His warning shout came just as I swallowed around the head of his cock. I kept myself still and he pulsed in my mouth, his cum rolling down my throat in spurt after spurt of creamy goodness.

I looked up at him; his arms were tense and settled next to my ears. His head was thrown back, his shoulders pushing into the mattress. His chest and pelvis was pushed up with his back slightly arched. His mouth was barely open and he was breathing fast. He was gorgeous and he was mine.

I pulled my mouth off his deflating member and then crawled up the bed and lay down beside him with my head on his shoulder.

Jacob wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into his side.

"What a wakeup call," he muttered.

I grinned, I couldn't stop the self satisfied expression from crossing my face if I had wanted to, and I didn't want to.

He leaned over and kissed me, his tongue twirling with mine. "I love the way I taste on your mouth." He whispered the words against my lips and then groaned when he smelled my response.

"Baby, werewolf recovery time is quick, but even I need a minute."

"It's alright; I know we don't really have time," I told him.

He glanced at the clock and groaned. "You're right. We need to be getting home."

"So how many people are coming over today?" I asked.

He looked at me and his eyes narrowed. "How did you know?"

"My dad told me."

Jacob shook his head. "Will you at least act surprised so that the ladies don't think I told you?"

I smiled. "Yes, I will act surprised." I sat up on the side of the bed and stretched.

"Just wait until I see Charlie." Jacob said as he sat up beside me.

"Don't blame him too much. He was worried that the surprise would be too much for my blood pressure."

Jacob looked concerned. "I didn't even think about that."

"I know," I replied. "It's alright, I'm sure it would have been fine. Besides, Charlie knows about how much I like a surprise party." I couldn't stop myself from making a face.

Jacob laughed. "Come on, let's get cleaned up."

We walked toward the shower and he said, "I know you don't like surprises but this seemed important to Leah, Sue and the rest of the women."

My stomach growled. "Yeah," I sighed, "Well, at least there will be cake."

I couldn't keep from laughing when Jacob's eyes perked up at that thought. "Yumm… cake… Come to think of it I am rather hungry."

I snorted. "When are you not hungry?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes."

He turned the water on and adjusted it to a temperature that would be comfortable for me. He held out his hand and I grabbed hold, stepping over the side of the tub. "In you go."

He climbed in after me and pulled the shower curtain closed.

I stood under the water and let it flow over me, soaking my hair and skin.

Jacob grabbed the soap and a rag and lathered it up. Then he started running it over my body.

I moaned when he brushed a nipple with the rough surface of the wash cloth. "Give me that," I said. I held my hand out and waited until he reluctantly placed the soapy rag in my hand. "If you keep washing me, we will never get to your house on time for the baby shower."

He smirked and said, "Can you think of a better reason to miss?"

"Nope," I admitted with a smile.

"Me either," he kissed me gently.

"Bella, Jake." The shout rang out through the house.

"Fuck," Jake muttered. "Up here Seth."

The knock sounded on the bathroom door a few seconds later. "Yeah… uh… sorry to interrupt guys but Leah said I needed to make sure you weren't late."

I snorted, "Late for what Seth?"

"Uh… Yeah… Um… I don't know exactly, just late."

I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face as I teased him. "We'll be out sooner or later."

"Yeah… I'll just uh… I'll wait downstairs," he murmured.

Jake rolled his eyes and I burst out laughing when he muttered, "Well, at least there's cake."


	38. Chapter 38

Beta'ed by MrsTrentReznor and BanSidhe (ruadh sidhe) and Pre-read by Iamtwilightobsessed (MP) and Sparkling Fae. All of these ladies write awesome stories, so if you haven't checked them out already please do so.

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except or course for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation that, of course, belong to them.

**Chapter 38 On The Hunt**

**Quil**

I don't know how Charlie explained us to his police friends. I know he played us up as big pranksters who liked nature and wildlife. I followed along with Charlie's story. I had seen the route that Embry had taken when he walked up to the site of the murders and we changed his story just enough to add that I was with him and that we were on two feet instead of four.

Forensics had determined that the murders had taken place nine or ten days before. That was the time of the last full moon. They had also found different tissue samples from four different people.

Both Seth and Jacob had been present when Embry and I phased in. Charlie was riding on Embry's back this time, so I wheeled back around and looked at the scene again to give them a 'live on location' look around. I was careful not to leave any paw prints or anything that would lead someone to think of giant wolves. Regardless of what was going on in the real world, we had a tribe to protect and paw prints the size of dinner plates around a bunch of cops would cause suspicion. Especially since Charlie hadn't said anything to his buddies about us being police dogs or police wolves in our case.

Jacob was obviously upset. He saw everything that I did, even the heads in the backpack. I played that scene back for him. Charlie had zipped up the bag, slung a rope around it and now it was back in the air. Charlie planned to come back with his cop buddies. Embry and I were returning too, we were going to be guarding the men that would be working the site. I was torn, I couldn't let Charlie be exposed like that, at the same time; I couldn't stop the search for this monster. I was determined to find him and stop him.

Jake planned out a rotation where one or two of the pack would guard the area in the woods while the investigators were working the crime scene, that way Embry and I could continue our trek in the city.

We made it back to Charlie's place in record time; I beat Embry there by a matter of minutes. That was alright, it meant that I got to shower first. I didn't feel like I would ever be clean again. I scrubbed my feet and hands raw trying to get rid of the stench of rotting flesh. I even tilted my head back under the spray hoping to wash the smell off the inside of my nose. It seemed to be stuck there, like a nasty fart; it was all I could smell.

Fresh and clean, but still feeling dirty, Embry and I talked to Charlie's friends. We made our statements and thankfully both Charlie and Steve were able to confirm our presence in Seattle over the last two weeks. They didn't suspect us of the crime, but it didn't hurt to have them know that we were staying at Charlie's place and had seen Steve almost every day.

By the time we were finished making out statements and eating supper, we were beat and it was well after midnight. I wanted to go out and look through the city but Charlie convinced both Embry and me that we needed to sleep. So we did.

With the pack now watching the woods outside Seattle, Embry and I had been free to search the city more thoroughly. Still, it was almost a week later before we found anything new. As luck would have it, we were on a roof top in an area of town that had mostly been abandoned. We were only nine or ten blocks from Puget Sound and around here, the salty tang in the air interfered with everything.

I was standing on a rooftop, looking around, when I first noticed the small indenture in the concrete. It was very similar to the ones that we had seen at the murder site we had looked at, the one that Charlie showed us when we first arrived.

I walked over to look at the spot more closely and then it hit me. Mixed in with the smells of the city, the salty sea water and the odor of roof tar, was the hint of, sweat, rust and disease. Immediately I knew we were on to something. The scent, as faint as it was, was still a sure match for what Jake had smelled on Ethan.

"Hey Em," I yelled across the roof top. He was on top of the building next door and a couple of stories higher than I was. "Come down here and check this out."

He looked at me over the edge of the building and then jumped down. I looked at him skeptically. It was a foolish move that he shouldn't have tried. We were sturdy, but not unbreakable.

"Whatcha got?" He asked.

"Do you smell that?" Embry had the best sniffer out of us all.

He took a deep breath in through his nose. "Rust, sweat and sickness mixed with just a touch of ink."

"That's what I got too, but without the ink," I confirmed.

"Come on then, let's see where it leads."

We branched out in two separate directions, each of us walking in a half circle. It wasn't long before I noticed an even fainter trace of the scent. Across the roof from me, Embry was turning toward where I was standing.

"Here," he said. "It's a little stronger here."

I left my section and walked over to where he was standing. Although the scent was still faint, it was noticeably stronger the closer that I got to Embry. I looked over at where I had been standing and then looked at the line it created.

"We need to check over there." I nodded my head in the direction of the building next to us. "A few feet from the back and side corner."

We easily cleared the small space between the two buildings and sure enough, just where I had predicted the stench was stronger. We followed the smell and soon, we were able to constantly detect the foul odor.

We had followed the trail across the city from the bay. Now we were just a few blocks away from the University of Washington. Although we first found the scent on a rooftop, it didn't stay there for long. We tracked it through parks and up trees, down alleys and up fire escapes, across roof tops and around some of the more heavily populated areas. At one time the animal had even slid down the slide of a back yard swing set.

I looked at Embry in confusion and wondered_, Just how old was this thing supposed to be? _In my mind I could hear my grandfather's voice, _Quil, it's just fucking with you_. I knew that he was right. The thought even crossed my mind that maybe it was leading us to where he wanted us to go. Then I decided that it didn't matter. I had to take the opportunity to find it.

The beast hadn't gone in a straight line, but instead it had wound around, sometimes even doubling back on itself. There were moments when I was sure that we had lost the trail, only to find it again a few blocks later. Now was one of those times, or at least I hoped it was.

It had just gotten completely dark, when the trail had disappeared half way down an alley between a pair of apartment buildings. Both of the residences had multiple floors, way too many for either of us to jump up and be able to grab a hold of the roof.

"This is some weird shit Em."

"I know Quil. What now?"

"I think we probably need to go up." I replied, even though I didn't like the idea at all. "He probably did that weird Mario move again or something."

There wasn't a fire escape ladder that we could access, so we left the alley and went around to check out the entrances to the buildings.

One of them had a locked door. You either had to have an entry key or the door had to be unlocked from inside. The other had a lobby and a receptionist. We both turned and walked that way figuring that our chances might be better if we used some charm and good looks to get what we needed.

"What do you think Em? Will there be a way to get on the roof top from inside?"

"Only one way to find out," he replied and headed for the door.

We entered into a large lobby with a reception desk and an elevator bay to the side. I walked toward the elevators like I had business there and I was glad that I wouldn't have to spend the time flirting. The lady behind the desk was preoccupied with other visitors, she was old and she was extremely large. I shuddered at the near miss.

We didn't have to wait long for the elevator to arrive and once inside I pushed the button for the top floor.

It was fast. Seconds later we were standing in a long hallway with doors all of the way down to the end. I looked in both directions and then back at Embry, "There has to be a stairwell somewhere."

"Yeah, maybe down there." He pointed to the end of the hallway.

We started to walk down the corridor. The stairs were right where we expected them to be. One flight up was a door that led to the roof, the one thing we didn't expect was a locked door rigged with an alarm.

"What now?" Embry asked.

"Give me a minute and let me think," I replied. I sat down on the steps, I was afraid that this was going to take a minute.

"What if we pulled the fire alarm? It would cover the sound of this alarm," Embry suggested.

"Yeah, and cause panic, the fire department would come and have to check everything out. Besides, I could just see us trying to explain that one to Charlie. With our luck, someone would get trampled and then have to spend the rest of their life in a wheelchair, a non motorized one at that."

"They have motorized wheelchairs? Cool…"

I looked at Embry like I couldn't believe what I was hearing from him. It wasn't a hard look to pull off. And then I ignored him while I tried to think.

Several minutes went by and Embry stood and headed down the flight of stairs.

"Where you goin?"

"I've gotta use the john. I think there was one out by the elevators. I won't be long."

I nodded my head and sat there. The thought crossed my mind that maybe I should go with him but then again, we weren't female, we weren't in kindergarten and I was sure he didn't need me to hold his hand.

Idea after idea crossed my mind and thought about each of them, going over different pros and cons and had finally decided that I was either just going to have to break the lock and chance the alarm going off or maybe I could find the maintenance man's set of keys.

I stood up and walked down a couple of steps when the thought occurred to me that Embry had been gone for a long time. I started moving a little faster and had just opened the door to the hallway when the locked door at the top of the stairs opened and I heard someone saying my name.

I leaned back and looked up. Embry was standing just inside the door looking down at me with a shit eating grin.

"How did you…"

He interrupted me, "Better hurry man; there may be some sort of signal somewhere that lets someone know if the door has been opened."

I took the steps two and three at a time and then stepped out onto the roof.

The door slammed shut behind me and I turned to look at Embry. "Dude, how are we going to get back down?"

"Through the door dumbass, it's only locked from the inside, see." He opened the door again.

I breathed a sigh of relief. We both looked around the flat rooftop. So far it was the largest building we had been on top of.

"How'd ya do it?" I asked.

He didn't pretend to not know what I was talking about. "It was really kinda easy. I was walking down the hallway coming back from the john and this drunk dude pops out of his apartment. He didn't even look at me, so I just slid inside right before the door slammed shut. Then it was just a matter of climbing out of a window and pulling myself up to the roof."

"Are you insane? Do you know how high up we are?" I was incredulous.

"I figured that even if I fell, the rapid healing would kick in and I wouldn't hurt for long. Besides, you know that its not likely I would miss from just a few feet away. I'm so tall that by the time I reached up with my arms I only needed another three feet."

"OK, maybe the risk wasn't that great but still, what if you had slipped? How would I explain you walking away from an eleven story fall?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Look we can argue this the rest of the night or we can look for what we came here for."

We started to walk around the top of the roof. We sniffed at everything and we kept coming up blank.

"You know, it might not be this building," I said after a while.

"Yeah, I know. I just really dread the thought of having to find our way to the rooftop of any of these others."

I nodded my head. I knew exactly what he meant. "Let's go over what we do know. This creature is very versatile, very agile, adaptable to water, forest and city. It can presumably change back and forth between a monster and a person at will. It likes the taste of humans and it is very dangerous."

I took a deep breath, "We know that its scent was on the ground at the foot of this building. It came into the alley but we don't think that it went back out." We both knew that it could have doubled back on itself again but somehow I doubted it, call it instinct, call it wishful thinking or call it a gut feeling, but something was telling me that the thing went up. "Given all of that, then the animal either landed on this roof top or that one."

"I'm betting on that one, just because we haven't found any traces of its scent here." Embry speculated.

"Yeah, that would make sense."

"So how do we get over there?" Embry asked. "You want to go down and sneak inside? We can wait until someone is leaving and then walk in as they are coming out."

I nodded my head. We could probably jump the distance but if one of us were to slip or something, it would be a disaster.

We headed back over to the door and it opened easily. Instead of going down the elevator, we simply ran down the stairs, coming out in the lobby next to the door. Seconds later we were back on the street.

We watched the other building carefully, trying to be inconspicuous. That was laughable of course. Who wouldn't notice us? We were two extremely hot, built, prime pieces of Native American man meat. We weren't built to blend in, but we did try.

A few people came and went and we were never able to just sneak in, well we could have if we had used our super speed, but without giving away the secret, we were shit out of luck.

Fifteen minutes went by and then twenty. I started to get worried that someone was going to call the cops.

"Come on, we need to find some other way. People might be getting suspicious and I would hate for someone to call the cops."

We walked down the sidewalk and stopped at a bar, taking a seat at a table next to the window. I had a clear view of the street and where we had just been standing. I pulled out my phone to call Charlie. People might be suspicious of Embry and me but Charlie should be able to get inside with no problem. Once he was in, it would be easy for the two of us.

We ordered a couple of beers and I made the call. I told Charlie where to meet us and he replied that Steve and he were about twenty minutes away. Embry and I sat back and waited.

Probably ten minutes had gone by when I noticed a familiar looking figure walking down the sidewalk on the opposite side of the street. He was trudging along, his head was down and his hands were in his pockets. I didn't know what it was, his build or maybe his demeanor, but he reminded me of someone; someone I knew.

The guy stopped and ducked his head into the store across the road. Several minutes later he walked out with a small bag almost overflowing with stuff. He looked up and spoke to someone entering the building and I got a glimpse of his face.

I almost gasped in shock. I knew the guy, I had never met him, but I knew who he was. I had seen him time and again through the pack mind. I nudged Embry with my foot and then nodded my head at the young man. Embry's eyebrows shot up and as one, we stood and walked to the door.

Ethan Pledger was moving at a steady pace, but nothing that was difficult for two shifters to keep up with. We watched him turn and disappear into a building. The building we had been standing outside of.


	39. Chapter 39

Beta'ed by MrsTrentReznor and BanSidhe (ruadh sidhe) and Pre-read by Iamtwilightobsessed (MP) and Sparkling Fae. All of these ladies write awesome stories, so if you haven't checked them out already please do so.

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except or course for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation that, of course, belong to them.

Additional disclaimer: **Please read**

**WARNING: **This story is rated **NC17** for **language**, **sex** and **violence**. Parts of this story contain extreme, detailed, graphic violence including murder, dismemberment and rape. While large sections of this story are nice, I do not consider this to be an overall nice story. It is listed as horror for a reason. This story is not for the squeamish or prudish. If any of this offends you or bothers you in any way then please, turn back now, it's not too late.

**Chapter 39 The Den**

**Kane **

I had learned a lot about my young protege over the last couple of weeks. I think at times I knew him better than he knew himself. It was amazing what you could find out about someone when they had no idea you were listening in on their thoughts.

For example, I learned that at one time, Ethan had been totally charmed by Bella Swan. He had pursued her for months before she finally gave in and decided to go out with him. He hadn't planned on having sex with her, but when one of his buddies slipped him a roofie to give her, he couldn't resist. _Ethan is such a tool_ I thought with derision. _He was too worried about what his pansy ass friends would think about him to be a real man. A real man would never have to slip a woman a pill to make her compliant. A real man would just take what he wanted and make her yell out his name. _

Ethan had bragged to his buddies about how he'd had Bella creaming all over his cock and screaming his name. In truth, she had been all but comatose. I was surprised that he had even been able to cum. I snorted; I liked my ass with more spirit than that. I would never resort to drugging my victims. In truth I liked for them to scream and fight.

Ethan was a weakling and a yellow bellied coward. He believed that by getting the woman pregnant, that it made him a man. Having his seed stretching her belly somehow reaffirmed his masculinity. He was proud of his ability to put his offspring in a receptacle. But now, he didn't want to take responsibility for his actions. Honestly, he was fine with allowing the rabid Quileute mutt to raise his child.

Ethan was the type of man that made up the scum of the Earth. He was the lowest of the low. He was a pussy that didn't know how to stand up to his power-hungry, domineering mother. Ethan didn't know how to take what he wanted and damn the consequences. I snorted; imagine a woman telling a grown man that unless he brought her grandchild home, he wouldn't be able to access his inheritance. I held nothing but contempt for the useless maggot that had subjected himself to hour after hour of the old lady's harping.

I knew that Ethan hadn't intended to tell the old harpy. That had been another of his mistakes; a bout of drunken bragging and his secrets were made public. As a result, he'd had to listen to several hours' worth of lectures from the old cunt about family responsibility, doing the right thing, and how disappointed his dead father would have been.

If it had been me… if I had been Ethan, I would have smashed that bitch's jaw and then pissed down her throat when she tried to tell me what to do. I smirked, it wasn't too late. Thanks to our shared memories I was certain that I could find the old cunt. I could even fuck his teenage sister in front of his dying mother. My cock twitched and I wondered how long it would be until I was seeking relief.

I thought back to my latest conquest. I had chosen her because of the memories I now had of his time with the policeman's daughter. The young lady from three nights previous had been petite and slight of frame with large breasts and a wild mass of chestnut hair. She wasn't breeding; instead I had left her whelp screaming in its stroller when I absconded with my target.

Her flesh had been tender and juicy with the abundance of hormones in her system. Milk had spewed from her overlarge breast when I squeezed them, flavoring her meat even further. My nails had punctured the overripe globes, and her screams of pain had increased my excitement. Her pleas for mercy had fallen on deaf ears and I had fucked her savagely in both her lower holes before ripping into her stomach and pulling out her somewhat still enlarged uterus. I fed on her entrails, almost in rapture at the delicious rarities of her vitamin enriched organs. I ripped off her limbs and then, still high on my conquest; I had disposed of her mutilated remains in Puget Sound.

My cock was getting hard just thinking about the intense pleasure I had received that night. I stroked myself through the barrier of my clothing. I moaned at the thrill that shot down my spine. I shook my head; I didn't have time for self pleasure right now. Indeed, I needed to plot, and if I was still horny in a bit, well, there was a city of women and men I could conquer and use as my playthings.

I moved my hand away from my aching prick and started to pace around the room.

I had gone back for the screaming toddler, intent on putting it out of my misery. In a sense I suppose I felt bad for taking its mother, prolonging the death it would receive when it starved without her there to fill its empty stomach. Disposing of it quickly would be a mercy killing, or so I tried to make myself believe. If I was allowed a taste of the succulent flesh of a young one, well then who was to know? I might have even been able to use its tiny finger bones to dig its mother's meat from between my teeth. But I was too late. By the time I got back to the child, it was surrounded by a horde of people, so I had disappeared into the darkness.

My cock was impossibly hard and the thought occurred to me that if Ethan were here I could plow into his mouth. He wouldn't be accepting at first, but between the choice of his mouth or his ass, I knew what he would choose. And the pansy, assed, pussy needed to pay me back some way for the time and effort I had put into taking care of him. I had no doubt that I could subdue him. I imagined him on the floor, kneeling at my feet, and the head of my cock stroking the back of his throat as I held him in place and fucked him. Wetness dampened the end of my prick and it took a huge effort to keep from releasing my aching shaft and stroking myself to completion, right then.

Ethan didn't know that I understood his real feelings about the infant. He wasn't aware that I knew his true motivations for obtaining some time with the vile creature. He didn't want the baby. He didn't even want the petite brunette with the enticing smell and luscious curves. Well she had luscious curves at one time, now she just had that disgusting, fertile belly that made her look like a cow. A cow though, was meat and meat was made to be eaten. I wondered briefly how I would be able to get her away from her guard dogs.

Ethan might be planning to take the infant, but my sights were on the mother. I could feed and get my revenge at the same time.

I was lost in my contemplation of things to come when the footsteps sounded down the hallway. The key rattled in the doorway and the recipient of tonight's release walked in the room. The smell of panic was heady and poured from his pores.

"Kane, we have a problem," Ethan whined.

I just looked at him.

"Others, like the one in La Push, they are here, outside, I think they saw me."

"You mean the dogs?" I snarled.

He nodded.

"Fool," I shouted. The back of my open palm cracked against the side of his face, knocking him up against the wall, "and you led them here?"

I couldn't believe the stupidity of this one, to bring the enemy straight to our lair. I had been so careful to come and go through the roof top and in one stupid move, this one had ruined it all.

I ran to the balcony and carefully peered over the edge. From my position I could see the side and back of the building, but not the front. I wondered if they would be able to determine which apartment was ours and then I knew that they could.

I had encountered their scents in the city, both on the streets and on different roof tops and I had known then, that it was me they searched for. I knew their potential, I knew what they were capable of and I wanted to fight them when I was ready, at a time and place of my choosing. This was not that time.

I crossed the room and grabbed the packet of papers that I kept ready for just such an occasion. This wasn't my most important documents, but it did include my work alias and those types of identifying papers. I pushed them into a backpack and then rushed to the balcony again.

Ethan stood there, looking like the imbecile that he was. I hit him again and then growled, "Get your shit in order or stay here and die, I don't which."

With those final words to him, I escaped.

**Quil**

We scented Ethan through the apartment building. The only hold up was getting Charlie there to let us in. Funny how being a cop could get you access to all of these places.

We walked down the hallway to the elevator and then waited.

The lift stopped on the ground floor. The door opened and Charlie went to step inside.

"Better wait on the next one, Chief."

He looked at me in confusion.

"That one doesn't have his scent." Embry explained.

Charlie stepped back out and waited on the next lift.

The second car stopped and this time, Charlie didn't move except to look at us. I shook my head again. We stood there and continued to wait.

The third car was the one that we were waiting for. The doors opened and the smell of Ethan's scent wafted out into the hallway. As one, Embry and I both stepped to the doorway.

Once inside Embry looked at me and I looked at him. There was nothing for it. Embry waited until the doors closed and then leaned over and sniffed at the control panel. He rose back up and shook his head. "Someone else must have pressed the buttons."

I nodded my head, reached over and pressed the buttons for the first five floors. It looked like we would just have to scent out each one.

The door opened on the first floor and Embry stepped out into the hallway and sniffed. He moved back inside and shook his head. We continued on to the next floor. The process repeated itself for the first ten floors.

"Well, that narrows it down, we know that it has to be one of the top two now," Charlie theorized.

"Yeah, it makes sense," I replied. "I've wondered a time or two, if maybe this thing didn't come in from the roof."

Charlie looked speculative. "That would explain how it kept from being seen, coming and going while in its alternate form."

The bell dinged, indicating the arrival at the eleventh floor and the doors opened. Embry stepped out into the hallway, turned right and then left and then stepped back inside. The doors closed once again.

We continued on to the twelfth and final floor. This time when the doors opened, Embry stepped out and started walking down the hallway to the left. Charlie and I followed him, watching as he sniffed the air every few steps.

"This guy reeks," Embry commented.

"Yeah," I agreed. He did reek. The smell of sweat and disease was strong. We had no trouble following the smell to the end of the hallway. The scent ended at the last door on the right.

I looked at Embry. "Think we can make it up on the roof?"

"Don't," Charlie commanded. "I can get a search warrant easily enough."

"But what if they try to get away?"

Charlie looked at us speculatively for a minute and then nodded. "Alright then, one of you stays here and the other can go topside just in case."

Embry headed to the stairwell and quickly raced up the final flight of stairs. The door at the top was locked. He yelled down to me and I relayed the message to Charlie. It took the power of the Seattle Police Department just a few minutes to have the building superintendent there with a key to unlock the door.

Meanwhile Charlie had picked up his cell phone and punched some numbers, "Steve," he said after a minute or so.

"Yeah, get the judge to sign the warrant, Apt 1201."

He hung up.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Now we wait," Charlie said.

We stood in the hallway, Embry and I were both keeping a diligent watch from our different locations. There didn't seem to be any life inside the room from where I was standing. I knew that Embry must not have anything, either or else he would have called to me for help.

Steve arrived less than thirty minutes later, with a signed search warrant that he handed to the building super. The man took out his ring of keys. He looked over everything and then started trying to get the door opened.

I called Embry and he joined us, ready to go inside as soon as we were able.

Charlie started it all by knocking.

There was no response so he tried again, this time yelling out, "Police, open up."

There was still no response from the apartment, although the neighbors across the hall did open their door and look out.

I caught the faint hint of pot smoke right before they slammed the door shut.

Charlie tried knocking on the door one more time with no response, before he turned to the building super and nodded.

He pulled out his ring of keys and started trying them one by one. It was the fifth key that did the trick and the door to the apartment opened, revealing what was inside.

The stench hit us immediately. It wasn't the smell of a fresh kill. It was the decayed flesh that had been left to rot for far too long. I looked at Embry, "Yuck."

"Fuck dude, I know."

"What is it?" Charlie asked.

"Do you not smell that?" Embry asked.

"Smell what?" Steve wanted to know.

Embry and I exchanged glances. "It smells in here, like rotting meat."

"OK then," The building superintendent commented. "I'll uh… just wait here by the door."

Charlie nodded.

"Be careful not to touch anything," Steve ordered.

I looked at Embry with a 'really did he just say that' expression, and shook my head.

I walked to the middle of the room and turned around slowly, trying to take everything in. I took out the smells of the carpet and furniture first and then I concentrated on the other scents in the room, weeding them out one by one. The next to go were the unique odors that went with each of us; mine and Embry's woodsy scents, the smell of metal and gun oil that clung to both Charlie and Steve, and then finally the smell of the building super, dust and WD40.

I inhaled deeply; two distinct scents were still strongly present throughout the room. They were very similar in some ways. They both had the underlying odor of sickness and rust. One had a strong tone of sweat and oil while the other smelled mostly of ink and dirt. I knew that the one with the hints of sweat and oil belonged to Ethan; therefore the dirt and ink fragrance had to be the scent of the other monster, the killer.

I looked at Embry, his nose was trained toward the balcony and I walked over that way. On the concrete that looked out over the city, was a dark, droplet of blood.

"Charlie," I said and then pointed to the balcony when he looked my way.

Embry was walking toward the bedroom. He knelt down by the foot of the bed and then peered underneath the mattress. "Um… Steve, you might want to come take a look."

"What do you have?" Steve asked as he squatted down on the floor.

"Wads of hair, from several different people if I had to take a guess," Embry commented. "Looks like there might be some finger and toe nails as well."

Steve blanched and started to pull gloves, baggies and tweezers out of his back pocket.

Embry stood up, leaving him to his work.

I walked over to the kitchen; the smell of decaying flesh seemed to be strongest there. I took a dishrag and opened the door of the refrigerator. The stench that hit me was enough to make me retch. I closed the door and hurried out to the balcony for some semi fresh air.

Charlie looked at me, "Are you alright, Quil?"

I shook my head. "The fridge, Charlie." I didn't say anything else.

He turned and walked into the kitchen. Seconds later I heard his low voice swearing.

The soured smell of old blood filled the room and spilled out onto the balcony where I was standing. I tried to breathe through my mouth, blocking off my nose. It didn't help. It seemed as if I could taste the putrid fragrance.

Embry joined me on the balcony, gagging and trying to keep his supper down.

We looked at each other and then as one we turned and walked through the apartment and out the front door.

Charlie joined us a minute later followed quickly by Steve. The building superintendent had already fled the scene. I couldn't blame him one bit.

"I've called forensics," Charlie said.

"Good," Steve replied. "I don't think I could take that."

"Fuck, tell me about it." Embry muttered.

"What the fuck was that?" I couldn't keep from asking.

Charlie looked pale. "It looked like it was mostly bones. Long bones that had teeth marks on them. There were some with pieces of flesh still on them, and of course there was coagulated and dried blood all over the inside of the refrigerator."

I couldn't stop the shudder that over took my body. "Do you need us anymore, right now?"

"No, I think we will be good. Forensics is on their way and they will bring four or five people when they come. They like to get these types of jobs done quickly."

I nodded, it made sense to me.

I looked over at Embry. "Did you find anything on the roof?"

"I think that is how they mostly come and go. The scent right above that corner is almost as strong as it is in the room. There were several drops of fresh blood, it wasn't the dried out dark color and if it had been there long the rain would have washed it away."

"Fresh blood," I clarified.

He nodded.

"That means that they have killed someone else."

"Looks like it," Embry replied.

"What the fuck are you guys?" Steve asked.

Embry and I looked at each other and then at Charlie. It was Charlie that answered, "Well now Steve, we could tell ya but then we would have to kill ya. Sure you want to know?"

Steve took in his serious expression trying to decide if Charlie was telling the truth or lying. He finally shook his head and then changed the subject, "How long until forensics is here?"

"I don't know but it won't be soon enough," Charlie answered.

I couldn't agree with him more.

Embry and I took to the roof, to try to trail the two werewolves. Their scents split up and they each went in different directions. It didn't do us any good though, we had a basic idea of the area they had headed into, but within minutes of tracking their scent, it started to rain. I mean it **rained**. It was an absolute downpour and that put us back at square one.

The next two weeks were uneventful. We didn't find any sign of Ethan or the other werewolf. We didn't find any bodies or even body parts, although it wasn't for lack of trying. We ran patrol around Seattle daily and each night we were combing the city looking for any hint of the monster's location.

Forensics did find several pictures of Bella among the belongings in the apartment. Some of them were posed shots, while others were candid shots, made when she wasn't looking and probably wasn't aware that they were being taken. With the photos was a note book full of information all about Bella. It included addresses and phone numbers, email addresses and even a copy of both her driver's license and social security cards. A transcript from UCLA was mixed in with papers detailing her bank account and financial aid status. Included in all of this were copies of the ultrasound pictures and a list of things that you would need to set up a nursery for a baby. At the bottom of this list was a single jotted line that I had to admit, made chills run down my back. _Kill the shifter and take control of Bella and the baby._

Jake was going to go ballistic!


	40. Chapter 40

Beta'ed by MrsTrentReznor and BanSidhe (ruadh sidhe) and Pre-read by Iamtwilightobsessed (MP) and Sparkling Fae. All of these ladies write awesome stories, so if you haven't checked them out already please do so.

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except or course for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation that, of course, belong to them.

**AN**: For those of you that are wondering, I have already completely written this story. It will be posted in its entirety. We have another eleven chapters, if you include the epilogue, and then we will be done with AWIF.

Thanks to everyone that has added this story to their favorite or alert list. I would like to especially thank everyone that has left me a word or two, letting me know what you think. I **love** having the feedback.

**Chapter 40 An Early Arrival**

**Bella **

Two weeks had passed since my surprise baby shower. I had to give it to the ladies of La Push; they knew how to give a party, even for someone on bedrest. It wasn't restricted to just the women in the community. The entire pack showed up and everyone brought something useful for Molly.

I had packs of diapers, baby wipes and tubes of diaper rash ointment. There was baby bath and baby lotion, bottles and a breast pump. I had dresses and rompers, baby gowns and sleepers. We received bedding and toys, even a handmade cradle that Old Quil had made.

Billy gave Molly a traditional blanket woven out of dog hair. I was told that normally only the children that would one day become a member of the tribe received this gift. It was given to Molly though, as a symbolic gesture of acceptance. It was all the more special when I found out that this blanket was made by Jacob's mother, Sarah, when she was expecting him.

Billy had pulled me aside to explain the symbolism behind the gift. "This is my way of saying that even though she might not be of my blood line, Molly will still be my first grandchild." He had looked horrified when I started crying. It took Leah and Sue both helping me to explain that I was as apt to cry over happy things, as I was over sad.

Except for the mind blowing sex with my hot shape shifter mate, bedrest was incredibly boring. It didn't help matters that I had so much time to sit and worry, and I did worry. I couldn't keep from it. Ethan was out there somewhere and I was scared that he was going to come after Molly. Realistically I knew that the pack was there to protect us and of course, I knew that Jacob wouldn't let anything happen if he could prevent it, but every single unexpected sound made me jump and unless I was wrapped up in Jacob's arms, I couldn't sleep for the nightmares. I dreamed about the attack and then sometimes I dreamed that Ethan tried to steal Molly. It got bad enough that soon, a member of the pack was always around. Especially at night time, if Jacob had to patrol.

Sam apologized every time I saw him. It got to where I went out of my way to avoid him. Finally, one day I'd had enough and I shouted at him to give it a rest. Leah thought that was hilarious and then Sam apologized for making me yell. Soon it seemed like he was apologizing for apologizing. Finally I asked Jacob to make him stop, but Jacob wouldn't. He seemed to think that it was only right that Sam drive me crazy saying, "I'm sorry."

My 36 and 37 week checkups went off without a hitch. My blood pressure was higher than it should have been but my lab work was still alright. It wasn't until two weeks before my due date that things started to go downhill.

Three days before my 38 week mark, I woke up feeling bad. My head hurt and I had a weird indigestion like pain in my upper stomach. My feet were swollen and while that was nothing unusual, my hands had swelled and my face looked like someone had stamped my features on the top of a moon pie. I took some Tylenol and then some Tums and went to lie back down.

It was mid morning when Jacob came home to check on me. He took one look at me and in spite of my protests, carried me out to the car and took me to labor and delivery.

I spent the rest of the day hooked up to a monitor having both my blood pressure and Molly checked out. They drew lab work and I waited on the results. I had mixed emotions when Dr. Snow came in and told me that he thought I had run out of time. He went on to explain that my lab results weren't good. My liver enzymes were too high for comfort and my platelet count was starting to get dangerously low. In addition to that, I was spilling a lot of protein in my urine. Those things, combined with my increased blood pressure and all of the swelling that I had indicated that I was starting to develop a condition called HELLP syndrome. He wanted to get me delivered as soon as possible.

Dr. Snow talked to Jacob and me about inducing labor. It was something that I didn't want but as he explained the situation, I was rapidly approaching the time when it would be too dangerous for both Molly and me to continue the pregnancy. If my platelet count continued to drop then I stood the risk of bleeding to death during delivery. Another issue was my blood pressure. If it continued to rise then there was the possibility that I might start seizing. If that happened then I wouldn't have any option other than a Cesarean section. I really didn't want to have surgery. Not unless it was the only way for Molly to safely arrive. With that thought in mind, the decision was made to start trying to get me delivered. And if that meant forcing my body to have contractions then so be it.

I spent the night hooked up to an IV, medication infusing through it to keep my blood pressure down. The medicine, Magnesium Sulfate made me feel like crap. I felt weak and grungy and I hated it. Lab work had to be drawn every six hours so I felt like I was a pin cushion and that was something else that I hated.

Hourly, the nurse came in and checked my reflexes with a little hammer like thing, mostly to make sure they weren't giving me too much. In addition to that, they took careful notice of how much I peed, even going so far as to put in a catheter to keep my bladder empty. If that weren't bad enough, they used a capsule-like thing to dispense medication at my cervix to help it to 'ripen and dilate'.

I had tubes coming out of most of my bodily orifices, cables attached to my stomach, arm and finger, hollow pipes inserted into my arms and to make things worse, most of the pack wanted to visit. I did fine until Paul came in and picked up the catheter bag. Something about him looking at my pee sent me over the edge and the next thing I knew, I had ordered everyone out. After that, Jacob asked if I wanted someone to come in and see me.

I allowed Billy and Sue, Seth and Leah, and when Charlie finally arrived, I let him come in too. I was grateful to the nursing staff though, when they limited my visitors to fifteen minutes at a time. I was miserable and I hurt and I didn't want anyone to see me like that.

The evening turned into night and then the night turned into morning. It was lunch time when I had finally dilated to three centimeters. Dr. Snow came in and explained that now we would start using a different medication to make me have contractions. This one ran through my IV instead of being inserted into my cervix. Dr. Snow broke my water and then the fun began.

I had never imagined that much pain in my life. It might have been different if I hadn't had medicine to make the contractions stronger. It might have been better if I hadn't had medicine that made me feel weak and tired. I know it would have been more tolerable if I had been able to get out of bed and walk around. I asked about an epidural and was told that my platelet count was too low to safely do the procedure. I asked about medication through my IV to help with the pain, but then, when I learned that it could affect Molly's breathing, I decided I could just tough it out.

Jacob was amazing. He didn't leave my side for an instant except to eat and use the bathroom. He had combed and braided my hair when it got on my nerves sticking to my sweaty neck. He had washed off my face and chest to help me feel cleaner. He had even helped me brush my teeth after I got sick.

"Here Bella," Jacob wiped off my forehead and then ran the cool rag over my face. "Now have a bite of ice." I obediently opened my mouth for the cold treat. The nurses weren't intentionally being cruel, it was just that with the medication I was on to lower my blood pressure, the chances of me being sick and then sucking it into my lungs were too great to allow food, or even a lot of liquids.

I kept my eyes closed. I could feel another cramp starting in my lower back and I automatically tensed and squeezed on to the bed rail.

"Relax Bella, now breathe," Jacob encouraged.

I whimpered as the contraction peaked.

"You're doing good," he murmured.

He ran his hand down my side and I shifted in the bed trying to find a more comfortable position. There wasn't one.

"Here honey, let me help you get settled on your other side," he offered.

I rolled and then sighed when he pushed pillows behind my back and then tucked one between my knees. All of that movement meant no time to relax and I was so tired.

Another pain started and I tried to breathe through it, I really did.

"It's alright," he murmured. "Relax, breathe, you're doing good. This will all be over soon and Molly will be here."

Molly. I tried to think about my baby. I couldn't wait to meet her and I knew that with everything I had gone through so far, I would do it again, all for her.

He rubbed my back and another contraction started. I pushed his hand away and thought about breathing.

"That's it, breathe, now blow it out, slow and steady," His voice was really starting to grate on my nerves. How the fuck could I breathe if I had to think about what he was saying?

"Want some ice, honey?"

I told myself he was trying to help but now, instead of resting between contractions, I had to think about what he was asking.

I kept my eyes closed and ignored him.

The tell-tale pain started again in my lower back, quickly spreading around to my stomach.

"Ok baby, just breathe, this one will be over soon, now relax," He was speaking in that same low, gentle manner and he was pissing me off.

I panted as the contraction crested and then slowed my breathing as it eased off.

"You're doing fantastic, Bella." Jacob murmured.

I opened my eyes, "If you don't shut the fuck up I am going to climb out of this bed and choke the shit out of you."

"Bella, are you…"

"Don't you fucking dare ask me if I'm alright? Would you be alright if someone had your nuts in a vice grip and squeezed on them every two minutes? Could you relax and breathe with that going on? How about relaxing when someone keeps trying to ask you if you're alright? Can you relax when you have to stop and think about answering a question?"

Jacob flinched and turned pale under his russet skin tone.

The nurse, Lisa, popped her head in, "Sounds like someone is in transition."

"Is that normal?" Jacob asked.

Lisa laughed. "For her to turn into someone totally different and get annoyed real easily? Yeah, that's normal."

Jacob sat down on the couch.

"Don't worry about it Jacob," I heard Lisa say. "She really isn't mad at you; she just wants this to be over with."

Lisa turned to me. "Now Bella, after this next contraction, I'm going to check and see what you are dilated to."

I nodded my head and started breathing again. "Oh… oh fuck…" I couldn't stop myself from nearly screaming, "Pressure… Lisa… oh gosh…."

"It's alright, Bella, just breathe, I know you feel pressure, it's probably the baby pushing down and if it is, then that's a good thing. Just hold on for a minute, let's get this contraction over and then I can check and see."

I kept my eyes trained on hers and I breathed with the contraction, the panic threatening to overwhelm me.

As soon as the contraction was over, I rolled to my back and underwent the uncomfortable process of a cervical exam.

This time it was worth it. I was completely dilated and Molly's head had dropped low in the birth canal. She was getting anxious to make her arrival. Soon I would be able to start pushing. The nurses just needed to get the room set up for the delivery.

I smiled. "Jake?"

He sat up and looked at me over the bed rail. Afraid to say anything he just lifted his eyebrows.

"Will you go tell everyone?"

"Yeah," he whispered. He grinned and then leaned over and planted a kiss on my forehead. "I'll be right back, don't have her without me."

"I won't," I assured him.

He ran out of the room and I could hear his footsteps up the hallway. In no time at all he was back at my side.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," I muttered between contractions.

"It's alright, I'm sorry I got on your nerves." He wiped my forehead off and then looked at Lisa. "What is the best thing for me to do here? Where do I need to get?"

"Well, you can stay standing up by her head or if you and Bella want, you can get in the bed with her. She can actually use you as a backrest," Lisa suggested.

Jake looked at me, his eyes questioning.

"That sounds good. Can you help me sit up?"

Lisa held my hands and I sat up in bed allowing Jacob to crawl in behind me. As hot as that made me, I was reassured and felt safer with Jacob's arms around me.

With the next contraction, I pushed. Even though it felt like I was being torn into two pieces, it also felt good to push. For one thing, I felt like I was accomplishing something. I was actually able to do something to help speed this process along.

Then there was also this huge pressure that needed to be relieved. I knew the only way I could do that was to push it out. My body was telling me to push and it just felt good to do what I knew I needed to do.

It was also exhausting. Between the medication that made me relax and feel tired, and the contractions and not having any sleep, I was drained. I don't think I could have summoned the energy to have Molly had it not been for Jacob.

Now, instead of an annoyance, Jacob was a godsend. He trailed his fingertips over my stomach and soothed away the little aches and pains from my neck and shoulders when I wasn't pushing. His long arms gave him an advantage and he was able to use his hands to help pull my knees back when I pushed. According to Lisa, this tilted my pelvis up and made it easier for Molly to find her way out.

"Fuck I'm hot," I growled after pushing for a while. I tugged at my gown. "Can this come off?" I glanced at Jacob; I guess there were disadvantages to having a hot shape-shifter boyfriend.

Lisa helped me with the snaps and I leaned back against Jacob, completely bare. My body was glistening with sweat and my knees were bent, my legs apart. I had foot pedals to prop my feet in and handle bars to grab hold of, if I needed them.

Jacob reached over and grabbed the phone book from the top of the bedside table. He used it to fan me and soon, my body was cooled off with the perspiration drying on my skin.

All too soon, the pain started again in my back and I pushed with all of my might.

"One more just like that one Bella, and I will call the doctor."

I nodded, too tired to speak.

It didn't matter how tired or spent I was, the contractions wouldn't wait. I pushed again and like she had promised, Lisa called Dr. Snow for the delivery.

Even though it didn't take him long to get there, he arrived just in time to catch Molly. I would love to say that I shouted with joy when I saw the perfect little angel but I can't. When Dr. Snow put my baby in my arms, I cried. It was partially the joy of her arrival, partially knowing that she was alright, mostly though I think it was in relief that the ordeal was over. She was worth it, but I also knew I wouldn't be doing this again, at least not for a long time.

Lisa reached up with a blanket and started to dry as much of the fluids off of Molly that she could and I sat there, content to hold her.

Jacob reached down and pulled the blanket from the side of my bed over my stomach and chest, covering Molly and trapping her in a pocket of my body heat. To be honest, I knew that she needed to be kept warm but it was the last thing on my mind. I was thankful that Jacob thought of the idea. This worked really well too, it left the lower half of my body exposed so that Dr. Snow could do whatever it was that he needed to do.

She was perfect and she was beautiful. Her tiny mouth started moving when she brushed against my breast. I moved her slightly and nudged my nipple up against her mouth. I gasped when she latched on, causing Jacob to laugh.

"Hungry girl," Jacob uttered.

"Yeah she is," I was lost in the wonder of the moment that was made even more special when Jacob wrapped his arms around us both. He rubbed a finger down Molly's side, where I had her cradled in my arms. He kissed my neck and then rested his chin on the top of my shoulder.

We both sat there and watched her nurse.

"She looks like her mother," Jacob finally said.

"Do you really think so?"

"Yeah, she's beautiful and so far, she has your features, except for her nose. I think her nose is his."

I studied her tiny face again and then I gave up and tilted my head so that mine was resting against his. "Thank you Jake," I softly whispered.

"Anytime, beautiful," he murmured, just as softly.

"I love you, you know that, right?"

"I know, and I love you too," he replied.

I rested against him, content to stay in his arms while we held Molly.


	41. Chapter 41

Beta'ed by MrsTrentReznor and BanSidhe (ruadh sidhe) and Pre-read by Iamtwilightobsessed (MP) and Sparkling Fae. All of these ladies write awesome stories, so if you haven't checked them out already please do so.

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except or course for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation that, of course, belong to them.

**Chapter 41**** An Unexpected Visitor**

**Bella**

I eased my finger into Molly's mouth next to the nipple. It broke the seal and I was able to pull her up on my shoulder to burp her. I had made the mistake of trying to pull her off my other breast without breaking the seal first and that would not happen again.

I sat up in the bed and then laid her between my legs. I stretched over to the side and grabbed a diaper and the wipes from the bassinet.

"Hey, let me help you with that," Jacob said as he walked into the room, rushing to my side. He had walked out to the car with Sam and Leah to get the suitcase he had forgotten to grab from home.

"I've got it, but, if you don't mind, I will let you lay her back down in her crib for me." My arms still felt so weak I wasn't sure about holding her away from my body while I struggled to put her in the portable baby bed.

He leaned over and kissed my forehead and then bent down and did the same to Molly. "How do you feel?"

"Like I just gave birth," I quipped back.

He rolled his eyes. "Other than that?"

I thought for a second. "I feel alright. I'm sore and tired but at the same time, I am so keyed up that I think it would be impossible to rest."

"Are you hungry?"

"Ravenous," I answered.

"Do you want me to call Sue and see if she will bring us some supper when she comes into work tonight?"

"You better ask first. I'm not sure they will let me have anything yet," I replied.

The doctor had kept me on the Magnesium Sulfate drip. I was supposed to have the medication for at least 24 hours after I delivered. It sucked. I couldn't get out of bed, not even to go to the restroom. I still had a catheter in my bladder and the tube was annoying. I wanted to shower and I wanted to eat. I felt as weak as a kitten and had the energy of a slug.

Jacob frowned. "I didn't think about that. Do you think they let you have anything?"

"I'm not sure, maybe liquids."

He nodded. "Alright then, let me go ask and then, if you can, I will see if Sue can bring you some of her famous chicken soup."

I shook my head. "I don't want to be a bother."

"She probably has it already cooked in her freezer, ready to thaw. Let me find out first."

I nodded, if all she had to do was thaw the soup and heat it up, then it wouldn't be too much trouble. I wrapped Molly up in her blankets and stared at my little angel. She was almost four hours old. It had been worth it, but all of those women who told me that I would forget everything as soon as I laid eyes on her lied. I hadn't forgotten any of that pain.

"Do you want me to get her now," Jacob asked, gesturing to Molly and walking over to the side of the bed.

"Do I want you to? No," I answered. "But I need you to." If I had my way I would sit and hold her for hours, but right now I needed to try to sleep, otherwise I wouldn't be able to take care of her later.

Jacob picked her up and sat down in the rocker recliner that every room had. It looked a lot more comfortable than this birthing bed with its metal frame and thin mattress. I was convinced that it was a man who had come up with the design for this bed.

"I really wish I could take a shower," I murmured. "I think I would be able to rest better if I were clean."

Jacob looked over at me. "Do you want me to ask the nurse?"

I sighed. "I already have. She told me I have to stay in bed until Dr. Snow says this medicine can be stopped.

"If you can sit up then I could carry you to the bathroom and help you get clean," Jacob offered.

I smiled, he really was a sweetie. "I have all of these tubes and things." I paused, "I bet the nurse would say no."

"Do you want me to go ask? I heard them talking earlier about my hot body, I could offer to take off my shirt if they would let you up." He waggled his eyebrows.

I snorted. "You could probably get what you wanted that way, too."

"It's worked once or twice, but I've never actually offered to disrobe for favors. I just used my bare chest a few times to my advantage," he admitted.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course you have."

He smirked and lifted his eyebrow. "Hey, sometimes a man just doesn't have a choice."

"Sure, sure," I muttered.

"Why don't you close your eyes and try to sleep. I'll watch Molly and I'll wake you up if she gets hungry," he promised.

"You're sure? I know you're tired too."

"I'm positive. Molly and I have a few things to talk about."

I nodded my head and then leaned back against the pillow. I closed my eyes and moments later I was drifting off to sleep. I wasn't sure but I thought I heard Jacob say, "Now Molly, we need to talk about boys."

**Jacob**

Bella closed her eyes and minutes later she had the slow, even breathing of someone that was fast asleep. I looked down at the little girl in my arms. She had just a hint of pale hair covering the top of her head, and I thought that her nose must be Ethan's, other than that though she looked like a miniature Bella. Of course it was way too early to tell what color her eyes would be. I hoped for Bella's brown. They were beautiful and I could lose myself in their depths.

I worried briefly about the pack seeing Molly for the first time. She was the first baby born into our group and even though she wasn't a pack baby, everyone would treat her like she was. I hoped that I wouldn't have to remind any of the guys that they needed to be careful. As a whole they were pretty good about monitoring their strength, but Molly was so tiny and she was my daughter. It didn't matter that she didn't have my DNA. It was going to be my job to watch out for her and protect her. I intended to get started right away. I knew that without a doubt.

I kissed the top of her head and settled her in against my chest. I smoothed a light blanket over her back, I didn't want her to get too warm and I knew that I would be like a heating pad against her skin.

Molly was without a doubt the smallest baby I had ever held. She weighed in at five pounds and ten ounces and only nineteen inches long. I could easily carry her in one hand, but I had been using two. I wasn't about to take the chance of dropping her.

Watching her come into the world had been phenomenal. I had never experienced anything like it. And Bella, well, she was nothing short of amazing. Sure, she got a little grumpy but I understood that. If I had been that uncomfortable then I think I would have been grumpy, too. Hell, I **knew **I would have. It didn't help matters that this medicine they had her on for her blood pressure made her feel so crappy.

I leaned back in the recliner and enjoyed laying there with the baby cuddled against my chest. It wasn't something I would get to enjoy a lot, so I thought I should take advantage of the opportunity and rest while I could. It was nice just being here, the three of us.

Sam and Leah had been the last to leave, but then again, they had left to get the suitcase I had forgotten and then brought it back to us. It had not only Bella's things, but also a few things for Molly and a toothbrush and deodorant for me.

The La Push pack had shown up in force today. I was really surprised by the number of people that could fit inside the waiting room. It seemed even smaller when you added in the number of super sized wolves that were around. I think everyone was there, or at least they all stopped by. Even Old Quil came by to check on Bella, but no one other than Bella and I, Charlie, Sue and Dad had gotten to hold baby Molly.

The nurse had restricted any visitors not long after Molly arrived. Bella's blood pressure had really gone up and they were trying to get it under control. I could understand how having a lot of people around could keep it elevated, especially for someone like Bella. I think everyone else did too. No one complained, no one gripped, everyone just told me to give Bella their best and then they went on their way with promises to see us soon.

At one point I even overheard Leah and Emily working out a visitation schedule so as not to overwhelm Bella when she got home with Molly. I thought that was a good idea. There were so many of us that it would be easy to over fill the house if everyone showed up there like they did here.

Renee and Phil would be coming in as well to see Molly. Renee was excited about the prospect of having a granddaughter to dress up and play with. I knew that she was going to want Bella to go back to Charlie's house with her, but I just couldn't do it. I needed Bella to stay with me so that I could protect her. After all, we didn't know where Ethan was, but I felt certain that he hadn't forgotten about us.

The night was uneventful, except for the fact that we didn't get a lot of sleep. The nurse came in the room every hour to check Bella's blood pressure and reflexes and twice Molly woke up to feed. In addition to that, the IV that beeped every time Bella rolled over or the fluid got low. All in all, it was a long, tiring night.

Dad and Charlie woke us up when they arrived not long after breakfast. I was expecting them, just not quite so early. They came bearing balloons, a car seat, and a pile of sausage biscuits for me.

"How is my little granddaughter today?" Charlie was cooing at Molly who was still asleep in her crib.

"She's been an angel," I answered. "She must take after her mother that way."

Bella rolled her eyes.

"How are you feeling today sweetheart?" Charlie asked her.

"I feel like crap. I'm hungry and I feel grungy. I want a shower," she replied.

"Is your blood pressure better?" Dad questioned.

She shrugged. "Some, but it's still higher than normal. My lab work was better, though."

"Well then, from what Sue said Dr. Snow will probably take you off all of that today." Dad was trying to make her feel better.

Bella nodded. "I can only hope."

We talked and watched TV for a while and then when Molly started to cry, the two Dads suddenly looked panicked. I couldn't help but smile at their looks of relief when Bella managed to put Molly to the breast without showing any skin.

Bella had just finished feeding Molly when Dr. Snow came in. He gave the order to stop the Magnesium Sulfate and it wasn't long after that when the nurse came in and did just that. I listened while the nurse explained that they had to wait two hours before they could remove the catheter and even then, Bella would probably need some help getting out of bed. The wait was so that the medication could wear off some. They brought Bella some liquids and promised that when she tolerated those, they would bring her some food.

"Umm… Bells," I said right after the nurse left. "While our dad's are here, I'm going to head home real quick and get a shower. If I go now, I can be back by the time you get up. Plus I can bring you some lunch."

She sighed and looked hopeful. "Will you bring me something good?"

I grinned and said confidently, "Of course."

"Alright then, go on; get out of here, the sooner you leave the sooner you will be back."

I peeked down at Molly who was sleeping in Charlie's arms and kissed her forehead. Then I stopped by the bed and gave Bella a chaste peck on the lips. I grabbed my keys and headed out. It was like she said, the sooner I was gone, the quicker I would be back.

I didn't want to leave them at all, not knowing where Ethan or the other werewolf was hiding, made me nervous. I had seen the threat to my family, through the pack mind, and I was decided that I wouldn't allow either of the sick bastards around those that I loved. For just a moment, I thought about calling another member of the pack to do guard duty. I looked back over at my Dad and my hopefully, soon to be father-in-law and hesitated.

"Go on Jake, I'll keep 'em safe," Charlie seemed to read my mind.

I nodded, turned and left the room.

**Bella **

The little angel was sleeping peacefully in my Dad's arms so I put off telling him to let her sleep in her crib. Honestly, I wanted to hold her, but I still felt really weak.

It was funny to watch two of the toughest, wisest men that I knew, making complete idiots of themselves cooing and babbling over Molly. You would think that they had never seen a baby before. I tried to hide my amusement and finally just lay back with my head on the pillow and closed my eyes.

"Umm… Bella, where do you want me to put Molly? Do you want to hold her or do you want me to put her in the crib?" Charlie asked. I jumped awake at the sound of his voice talking in a normal volume and not directed at the baby.

"I really want to hold her but I am sooo sleepy. I guess just put her in the crib for now," I answered reluctantly.

Charlie stood up and put Molly in her bed and then walked to the bathroom. Minutes later he sat back down and rolled Molly's crib next to him.

I was dozing off and on; occasionally I would hear a whispered comment between Billy and Dad. They were trying hard to be quiet and let me rest. I think we all knew that Jacob had been worried about leaving Molly and me, and I kind of suspected that might be one reason why our dad's had shown up so early. The pack was busy with patrol and searching for Ethan and the other one, there really wasn't anyone to spare, at least not for Jake to go home and clean up. Besides, I was comfortable being there with Billy and my Dad, and honestly, I wasn't sure I could trust Paul to keep his paws off the hospital equipment.

I was almost asleep when the guy knocked on the door. I vaguely heard something about changing a light bulb and I opened my eyes just enough to see a pair of blue coveralls coming into the room.

Billy's shout, followed by a muffled thud, had my eyes popping open. I was just in time to see Charlie slump forward and fall out of his chair. Billy was next, a mere half second after Charlie landed on the floor, Billy too, was knocked out by a swift uppercut to the jaw.

My scream died on my lips and I struggled to breathe when I got a good look at the attacker. I watched in horror as Ethan peered over the top of the crib, down at our sleeping daughter. I frantically stabbed my finger repeatedly at the nurses call button on the side of the bed rail.

Ethan looked up at me and I froze when he said, "Do it and you will never see her again."

I paused and sat up in the bed.

"Ethan, don't do this. Please don't take Molly away from me," I pleaded desperately.

"Do what? Take responsibility for our daughter? I promise you Bella, I will take good care of her," he sneered, his eyes narrowed and glinting.

He picked Molly up and cradled her in his arms. He turned and started walking across the room.

"Wait, Ethan! Please wait," I scrambled to buy time. "At least take me with you. She needs me Ethan. You don't want her to starve, do you?"

Molly started crying.

He looked over his shoulder at me. "How sweet, she's a titty baby. I'm not stupid Bella. They do make formula."

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and struggled to stand.

He walked to my side and said, "At least I'm giving you the chance to tell her good-bye. That's more than you wanted for me."

"That's not true, Ethan. We never talked about it after you changed. We can work something out." My words came out in a frenzied torrent. I was beside myself as I pleaded with him to listen to reason.

He pulled the blanket away from Molly's face.

I held my arms out, hoping he would give me my screaming daughter.

He pulled back, just beyond my reach and held Molly so that I had a clear view of her face. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were scrunched shut. Her mouth was open in a scream and her little hands were wadded up into fists at the side of her face.

"Molly..." I whimpered.

"Say good-bye to Momma, princess," Ethan cooed.

I took a step away from the bed, my eyes trained on my daughter. I never saw it coming. I felt a blinding pain and then the world went black.


	42. Chapter 42

**AN: Hospitals in the US have very strict safeguards in place to prevent the abduction of an infant. I have taken a great deal of liberty and artistic license with this story. This is in no way meant to indicate or imply that any hospital, especially the one in Forks, is lacking in security measures. **

Beta'ed by MrsTrentReznor and BanSidhe (ruadh sidhe) and Pre-read by Iamtwilightobsessed (MP) and Sparkling Fae. All of these ladies write awesome stories, so if you haven't checked them out already please do so.

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except or course for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation that, of course, belong to them.

Additional disclaimer: **Please read**

**WARNING: **This story is rated **NC17** for **language**, **sex** and **violence**. Parts of this story contain extreme, detailed, graphic violence including murder, dismemberment and rape. While large sections of this story are nice, I do not consider this to be an overall nice story. It is listed as horror for a reason. This story is not for the squeamish or prudish. If any of this offends you or bothers you in any way then please, turn back now, it's not too late.

**Chapter 42 What Now**

**Kane **

It had been two weeks since I had escaped from the apartment. I remembered that night vividly. I had taken to the roof and ran to the edge of the building, and then, using a trick I had perfected years ago, I scaled the walls until I landed on the ground. It was easier to do the more complicated moves when I was in my alternate form, but, I'd had enough practice to be successful in my human skin. I rushed out of the alley and onto the busy city sidewalk and tucked myself into the center of a large group of people. I was hiding in plain sight.

I made my way to the parking garage where I stored my car. Even though it was necessary for my human identity, it didn't get a lot of use. I preferred to run most places that I went to, but on occasion, the vehicle was nice. In this instance, it would mask my scent and keep the others from following me.

I lucked out; the rain started pouring down when I was just a couple of blocks from the apartment. I knew that the water would hide my scent from the shape shifters; after all, I wasn't ready to be found yet. I didn't care to do battle with them. In fact, I was looking forward to it. The shifters interfered with the way I did things and needed to be removed from the area. Yes, a battle would be nice, but it would be at a time and location of my choosing, not theirs.

I reached the car and quickly opened the trunk. The vehicle was equipped with keyless entry and there was a false bottom in the boot. This allowed me to hide an extra set of keys and some of my forms of identification. The important stuff, the fake birth certificates, property deeds and financial records were stored in a safety deposit box at my bank in downtown Seattle.

I pulled out an extra set of clothes and changed right there in the parking deck. I grabbed my drivers license and a wad of cash before closing the hidden panel. Within minutes, I was behind the wheel and headed out of the city.

It was difficult, taking myself away from the abundant food supply that Seattle provided. In addition to the women and men that I had killed for sport, there were also the runaways and the homeless that I had preyed upon. Vagabonds that would never have been reported as being missing, because no one knew they were there to begin with.

I laughed to myself; those foolish police had no idea the number of people I had actually murdered.

In a place the size of Seattle, three or four of my kind could easily survive and no one would ever suspect that the cities destitute were last night's supper. There were just that many unfortunate people in the world these days. Seattle was home to more than six hundred thousand people, and that was just the ones that they knew about. There were also large areas in the older part of the city that were underground. These were basically empty buildings below street level, from where they had sank into the mud. It was the perfect area for vagrants and runaways to hideout.

I spent several days, traveling from town to town, sleeping in different motels and writing the free lance articles that I had become known for. It wasn't necessary, I didn't have to work, but in this case it only helped me to hide. No one suspected a writer of my caliber to be a killer.

Gage Daniels, my alternate identification, had written stories for USA Today, The New York Times, The Atlanta Journal-Constitution and The Los Angeles Times. I had also been published in National Geographic, People and Sports Illustrated. It was difficult being successful in a different career every twenty years or so, but free lance writing was something that had come easily to me.

It didn't hurt that by writing; I could travel frequently and not arouse suspicion. In this case, I was visiting the small towns and cities of the Olympic Peninsula and biding my time. If my route took me through Forks a couple of times a week, then who would know? The shape shifters only knew my scent and the cop only knew my wolf form. I was patient, as long as I stayed in my car and stayed human; I knew I would be fine.

I also knew that eventually the cop would come home, if only to see his daughter and the bastard child she was about to whelp. Once he arrived, it would be time for me to make my move.

I watched him walk into the hospital. I had realized this morning that the Chief, my enemy, was back in Forks. It was easy to spot him when you knew what you were looking for. In fact, it hadn't even been his car in the driveway that tipped me off. I had actually seen him driving down the highway with the old cripple that he hung out with.

I was having trouble understanding how a shape shifter was ever formed from such bad DNA. I could smell the disease in the older male, the one who couldn't walk. He wouldn't even make a good meal. And he certainly wouldn't provide any sport. I was completely shocked. I would have thought that the tribes warriors would have come from the most invincible blood lines, the ones with the most power and health but then again, I wasn't an Indian God to make those decisions. If the best they had was someone that had a family history of those types of health problems then who was I to argue. It would only make things easier for me and my kind in the long run.

I watched from a distance as the Chief and the cripple entered the hospital. I knew that the bitch daughter must have given birth to her brat. The cripple was holding a pink padded car seat in his lap and the Chief was pushing the wheelchair and holding a handful of ribbons attached to pink balloons.

I smirked; this might be easier than I had originally thought.

I started to open the door but then stopped. I could be patient, I finally decided. I would wait until they were leaving and then I would strike. I set back to bide my time and I noticed a series of interesting events.

The crip and the cop had gone into the hospital. It was an hour or so later when the young shape shifter male came outside and then left, driving the cops vehicle.

A short while later, an older model truck, riddled with dents, pulled into the parking lot. I sunk down in my seat, hoping to go unnoticed when I realized that Ethan was behind the wheel. He took a space as close to the door as he possibly could, pulling into a handicapped spot right outside the entrance. Ethan got out of the truck and stretched, and then he turned and walked inside.

I sat and watched people as they came and went, finding it mildly amusing when a police officer placed a ticket under the wiper blades on the truck Ethan was driving. It would have been better I mused, if they had towed the thing. It was an eyesore.

I wondered where Ethan had been. I hadn't seen him since we went our separate ways on the rooftop of the building in Seattle and most of the time I hadn't been close enough to read his thoughts. I had only received a snippet here and there, but nothing solid enough to give me accurate information.

I briefly wondered what he was up to, but then that question was answered about fifteen minutes later when he emerged from the building. The thing that interested me most about Ethan was the pink padded car seat he was carrying. It wasn't an item that I had seen him walk in with. In fact, I was positive that i had seen this exact car seat in the cripples lap. The wind gusted and moved the blanket, showing off a pink complexion and a tiny mouth stuffed shut with a pacifier.

I watched as Ethan sat the carrier on the ground and then unlocked the truck door. He picked up the seat and then placed it inside the truck. And then he shut the door and walked around to the other side of the vehicle. He picked up the yellow square of paper from under the wiper blade, wadded it up and threw it on the ground. And then he was gone.

I waited and gave him plenty of time to get away, and then I stepped out of my car and locked the door. I had my own business to attend too.

Charlie

The first thing I noticed was pain. The back of my head hurt and I couldn't understand how my bed had gotten so hard.

I tried to open my eyes and the light from the lamp blinded me. I moaned and tried to think. Was I hung over? That was about the only thing that knew of that could make me feel this rotten. My forehead creased with my efforts to remember the last few hours.

_Bella_, _there was something about my Bells._ _Was it the baby? Was the baby alright?_ I tired to concentrate. _Bella had Molly... Molly!_

My eyes flew open only to slam shut as the light blinded me. I tried again, opening my eyes just a little at the time until I could see what had happened.

My view of the world was skewed; I wasn't used to seeing things from this perspective. I was lying on the floor looking up at the hospital room.

Billy was barely visible from my position and I couldn't see Bella or the baby at all. I pushed myself up and looked around the room.

Billy was behind me and slightly to the side. His legs lay at an unnatural angle and his wheelchair was several feet away from him.

I could barely see Bella from my current position so I shakily got to my feet, "Bella," I shouted when I saw her unconscious on the floor. I rushed to her side. She was breathing and her heartbeat was steady. I wasn't sure how she had gotten on the floor though.

I glanced in the crib and I felt my heart sink into my feet when I realized that Molly was gone.

"Nurse..." I shouted, "Nurse... I need a nurse in here now." I scrambled over to the bed and pressed the call light simply shouting "I need help" when the lady came through the intercom and asked what she could do for me.

People started swarming into the room and the policeman inside of me cringed at the destruction of possible evidence. The father inside quickly shut that idiot up. I reached inside my pocket and called Jake. I couldn't help but feel that I had somehow let him down.

He answered on the third ring and I could barely get the words out. I finally ended up saying nothing more than that something had happened and he needed to get back to the hospital as soon as he could.

I hung up the phone knowing that he would arrive in record time.

Billy's eyes were opened and there was a doctor beside him checking him out.

Bella looked like she was starting to come around. Dr. Snow was working with her. One of the nurses came into the room with an ammonia capsule and Bella instantly woke up.

Unlike me, both Billy and Bella were able to explain what had happened. I listened to them retell the event and I sunk down into cop mode. I knew what I had to do. I walked out of the room and started walking down the hallway.

I met Jacob when he burst through the door leading to the stairwell.

"Charlie, what happened?"

"Bella is alright. Ethan came into the room and knocked both me and your father out. He then hit Bella, kidnapped Molly and left. I'm going to the security office to look at the cameras. Hopefully I will be able to at least get an idea on the type of car he was driving. I'm also going to issue an Amber alert. That will get people everywhere looking for Molly."

Jacob's eyes glowed yellow and he started to shake.

"Not uh... none of that now." I told him. "You need to get in there and find his scent. When I get the information I need, then you will have to be ready to track him down. And we have to hurry. We have about eight hours until it gets dark and if I'm not mistaken, tonight is a full moon."

Jacob nodded and rushed down the hallway, anxious to get to Bella and his dad.

I knew where the security office was, having had to investigate stolen cars and the rare theft. I was there in mere seconds, flashing my badge and demanding that they show me the film.

It had everything I needed, except the tag number. But that was easily solved when I watched the tape the second time. I was interested in the ticket that Ethan had removed from his windshield. I rushed to the parking lot and over to the handicapped spaces. There, crumpled up on the ground next to an ancient Pontiac, was the wadded up ticket.

I smoothed it out the best I could and the tag number was clearly visible. Within two minutes an Amber alert had been put in motion and I had everyone in the Northwest portion of the country on the lookout for my grand baby.

I rushed back to Bella's room to let her know what I had found out. I walked in to utter chaos. Billy was comfortably ensconced in his chair and Bella was standing at the side of her bed, Jacob standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her. He looked like he was literally holding her upright.

"I'm sorry Dr. Snow but I can't stay here when my daughter is missing. You can either release me or I will leave on my own." Bella gave the doctor the ultimatum.

"Bella, I understand that you are upset but I need you to listen to me." Even I had to roll my eyes at his tone of voice.

Bella's eyes narrowed, "You can't be serious. I don't have time for this shit. I'm leaving. Come on Jake."

"Will you at least go stay with the Clearwaters? I know that Sue will be able to take care of you. Please Bella; it would make me feel better about you leaving." Dr. Snow tried in a last ditch attempt to reason with her.

She bit her bottom lip and nodded.

Dr. Snow just looked resigned. "And you young man. Don't let her do too much; I don't want her undoing all of the progress we just made."

Jacob nodded his head tersely. I knew that he had already set the pack in motion and I figured that one of the boys would already have Sue sitting at Billy's on guard duty.

In the corner, Billy was having an argument of his own. "I'm not going to the ER." He was determined to get his way. "Damn it! I'm a grown man not a little boy. When I say I am fine I mean I am fucking fine." He exploded.

Leah and Emily rushed into the room, "Oh gosh Bella, we came as soon as we heard."

"Leah, Emily, I'm glad you're here." Bella fell into Leah's arms and the tears started all over.

Leah made small soothing sounds and rubbed her back, trying to calm her.

"Girls," Billy finally got their attention. "Jacob is going to search for Molly. I need you two to load everything up and someone will need to drive us home."

Emily nodded. "Of course. Paul and Sam are already downstairs and Seth is on his way. We can get your things in one trip and while the men help Jacob, Leah can drive us all back to Billy's. Someone can even ride with Seth if they need to."

"Where is Seth now?" Billy asked.

"He should almost be here." Leah replied.

"Good... come on Jacob. Get Bella downstairs. The two of us will go on and leave with him. The girls can follow with everything."

"Alright then, if everything is settled then I will head for the station. I need to get on this quickly." I told everyone.

"Charlie, take Sam or Paul one with you. Fill them in on everything you know, tag, make and color of the vehicle he was driving. Anything at all that you think will help us to find them." Jacob suggested.

I nodded and then walked over and pulled Bella into a tight hug. "We'll get her back sweet pea." I whispered in her ear. I thought that Jacob could probably hear me but I knew that no one else would.

Billy started rolling out the door and Jacob picked Bella up and cradled her in his arms. I followed right behind them, leaving the room to Leah and Emily. I was anxious to get to the station and get to work. I didn't like feeling helpless and at least if I was at work I would feel like I was helping somehow.

I caught up with Jacob and Billy just in time to hear Jacob tell Seth, "Alright, you know she is going to try to do too much. Make her rest and get your mom over to the house. Bella will need her around to help keep her blood pressure down. Stay with them Seth. We don't know where Ethan is right now and I don't want him taking us by surprise."

Seth nodded. "I'll do my best Jake."

"OK then," he leaned over and kissed Bella. "We will find her. You believe me.. right?"

"Hurry Jake," Bella pleaded.

Jacob nodded and softly said, "I love you, I love Molly and I **will **find her and bring her back to you."

Bella's eyes closed and tears were rolling down her cheeks. She nodded her head and took a deep breath before she opened her eyes and said, "I know and I love you too. Please Jacob, be safe."

Jacob shut the door and tapped the roof once and Seth drove away. Jacob waited until the car left the parking lot before he turned and looked at Paul and Sam.

"Do you guys smell that?"

"Smell what?" I had to ask.

All three of them looked at me but it was Paul that answered, "There are two scents Charlie, they've both been here."


	43. Chapter 43

Beta'ed by MrsTrentReznor and BanSidhe (ruadh sidhe) and Pre-read by Iamtwilightobsessed (MP) and Sparkling Fae. All of these ladies write awesome stories, so if you haven't checked them out already please do so.

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except or course for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation that, of course, belong to them.

**Chapter 43 On the Hunt**

**Kane **

I got out of the car and locked the door. I took several steps toward the entrance to the hospital and then stopped, as several large men entered the building. I needed to stay away from the Indians, especially these Indians.

I walked to a paper box and put in my change. I pulled out a newspaper and stood there, pretending to read it. Instead, I watched from a distance as more of the shape shifters arrived and started trying to figure out where Ethan had taken the child. I didn't know and to be honest, I didn't care. I had already gotten the information about Ethan's trust settlement. I didn't need Ethan any more. Truthfully, he hadn't done much other than hinder me.

Well, up until today that is. It pleased me greatly to have the pig so distracted. It would be much easier to take out my revenge if he was worried about his granddaughter. I would watch and wait until he was alone, I decided. And then, I would strike.

I sat back down inside my car. It would make a great place to hide out, until I was ready. I would be able to see everything from here and my scent would be contained. If anyone asked, I could say I was waiting on my sister who was visiting a sick friend.

For a moment, I contemplated writing an article about how a baby was kidnapped by her father in a small, northwestern town. It would make the front pages of every newspaper in North America. I might even be able to get pictures to use from security. I would have to wait until later to start the investigation though; wait until after the dogs had gone and after I had killed the Chief. I might even write a second article about the murder of a small town Chief of Police.

The group was splitting up.

The bitch was carried out of the building by her protector. I guess she was too weak to walk. I wasn't sure what the relationship between the two was, but I knew that even if they weren't already, they would soon be lovers. I regretted that I hadn't had the opportunity to sample her, myself. I knew now, that the chance would probably never come. Ethan had the group on edge and it would be a long time before anyone was able to get close to one of their mates.

The large man put the girl in the back seat of a car and then fastened the seat belt around her waist. He leaned over and kissed her and then it looked like he was telling her something. Probably confessing his undying love and desire for her. I snickered. The big guy locked and then closed the door.

Another one of the large men was helping the crip to get into the front seat. I watched while the wheelchair was folded up and put in the trunk and the car left. No doubt the one guy was sent as a guard over the woman. It was useless, of course. The woman didn't need a guard, at least not right now.

Another of the large men went inside the hospital and minutes later he returned carrying a suitcase. Two women walked out with him, their arms full of balloons, flowers and baby items. A person from the hospital followed them out and I could hear his apologies through the rolled up window and over the noise of the traffic going down the road.

The two women got inside a second car and then, they too departed.

Three of the big guys disappeared, on foot, into the forest. I wondered briefly if I was the only one to notice that and then I suspected that I was.

One of the shifters went with the pig. That was unexpected, but alright. I was looking forward to a challenge and I doubted that Barney Fife could give me one.

I got out of the car and went inside the hospital. I walked to the gift shop and then took the elevator up to the Intensive Care Unit. I stopped in the waiting room and sat down like I belonged there. I listened out for the gossip and had to bite my lip when I heard how Ethan had just waltzed in and out with the baby. Of course no one knew his name. I found out what I wanted to though, no one had any idea who he was or where he went.

I went back downstairs and exited the building by the back door. I walked across the employee parking lot and entered the woods at the back of the property. From there I took to the trees and went from limb to limb to the Police Department. I needed to stay where the shifter with the cop couldn't smell me. I hoped that being high enough in the trees would solve that issue.

I sat and I waited.

**Jake **

_"Quil, Embry, you guys need to get here quick,"_I sent the order through the pack mind. I didn't have time for this shit. Molly was out there somewhere and Bella was depending on me to find her.

Embry and Quil could see my concerns through our shared link.

Embry - _"Oh fuck! He's there?" _

Quil - _"Shit, I knew he had to have left the city."_

_"If you knew he wasn't in the city then why are you still __**there**__?"_

Quil - "_Well I didn't __**know**__... know. I just suspected."_

Embry - _"We're on our way."_

I could see the terrain changing as they ran. Even if they continued at the speed they were currently going, it would still take them a while to be back in this area. I took a deep breath; I couldn't afford to get frustrated and angry right now. I couldn't afford to be scared. I needed a calm head to help me find our baby. Of course it wouldn't hurt to have all of my brothers here, either.

Paul was with Charlie, filling him in on what we knew about the werewolves and he was keeping us informed of any thing that Charlie had found out.

Emily, Leah and Seth were with Dad and Bella. Hopefully Sue would be there by now, as well. I knew that between Sue and Seth, Bella would be taken care of. Seth could protect her from outside threats and Sue could protect her from herself. Dad would try to comfort and reassure her but I knew that would be a futile task. Bella wouldn't do anything, but worry, until I put Molly back in her arms.

Jared, Sam and I were all patrolling. We were hunting Ethan and the other monster, in the only way we could; we were using our noses to try and catch a scent. So far, we hadn't had a lot of luck.

I kept picturing that tiny baby, helpless against the kind of havoc a beast like Ethan could produce. It was hard to keep myself from being overwhelmed with panic.

Sam - _We will find her, Jacob_.

Jared - _Yeah man, she's going to be just fine._

_She better be, I don't think I could handle being the one to tell Bella that I hadn't been able to save Molly. I should never have left the hospital._

Quil - _Stop it, Jake. This isn't your fault, so you don't need to blame yourself._

Embry - _Quil's right, no one thought he would show up at the hospital in broad daylight._

We continued to run, extending the perimeter around Forks and La Push, all the way up to Port Angeles. Quil and Embry joined us there and we branched out even further, each of us going in a different direction, looking for anything that would let us know we were on the right track.

It had been almost three hours from the time Charlie had called me, when Paul phased in. The thrill of having our first clue was evident from the excitement in his voice.

Paul - _Fuck Jake, Charlie just got a report of an abandoned vehicle, just off highway 101 down by Quinault Lake. The description of the truck matches the one at the hospital._

_Damn! And I'm headed in the wrong fucking direction. _I had already wheeled around and started racing south, before Paul had even finished his sentence.

_What about the tag number?_I couldn't help but ask.

Paul - _No, man, the tag number is different. _

Sam - _That doesn't mean anything Jake. You know that Ethan is smart. If he was listening to the radio, then he heard the Amber alert. I'm sure he probably exchanged the tags with another vehicle. _

Jared - _Sam's right, Jake. Lets just go and check it out. See if we can track them. _

I pushed myself to run as fast as I could, my stride lengthening until it almost felt like flying. At times, it seemed like my paws barely touched the ground.

Paul disappeared from our collective conscious to report to Charlie. I would tell that he was anxious to join us and in truth, I kind of wished that Paul was there with us. Paul was one of the strongest fighters that I had in the pack. He had a very strategic mind and, a lot of times, he thought of things that others didn't. The reasons that I wanted him with me though, were also the same reasons that I asked him to stay with Charlie. I wanted someone close by that could back up Seth if need be.

Both Jared and Sam beat me to the scene of the abandoned truck. I could see them sniffing around the area. The smell of sweat, disease and rust was really potent.

Sam - _It's definitely Ethan's scent._

Jared - _Yeah, it's just like we smelled that night at the beach._

_What about Molly? _

Jared - _Yeah, I smell something that is a mixture of Bella's scent and baby poop. And there is another scent added in, formula maybe?_

I groaned, _No one needs to tell Bella that Molly's diaper didn't get changed. I'll make it an order if I have too. __  
_  
Sam - _There is something here. I don't think its Molly, it doesn't quite smell the way she did in Jake's mind. I'm going to phase out and see if I can tell what it is._

I continued my mad dash in that direction. Through Jared's eyes I watched Sam shrink back into his human skin and then start to search through the truck. He dug around under the seat for a second or two and then pulled out a baby's pink tee shirt. On the front of the shirt were the words, 'I got my first hug at Forks General Hospital' in a circle around a teddy bear. I felt my heart give a painful twist. That tee shirt was Molly's. She had been wearing it when she had been brought out to Bella for the first time, after being cleaned up in the nursery. It had almost fallen off of her, she was so tiny.

Jake - _Is there any trail, Jared? Does he leave a scent for us to follow?_

Jared -_ Oh yeah, it's clear as day which direction he went from here._

_OK then, I should be there in just a minute. _

Sam phased back into his giant black wolf and took off following Ethan's trail with Jared. I paused long enough to confirm that it was Molly's shirt, and I felt somewhat reassured that the scent was so fresh. Then I took off in pursuit of my wolf brothers.

It didn't take me long to catch up to them. They were going slower than normal, being careful not to lose Ethan and Molly's scents. The path took us deeper into the southwest corner of the Olympic National Forest.

Quil - _What do you think he is doing in here?_

Embry and he had finally caught up with the rest of us.

Embry - _That's easy, he's drawing us in, setting a trap for Jake, or maybe just picking his spot to fight._

_I don't care; as long as he is out here__,__ it is easier for us to find him. If he manages to make it into the city__,__ then we are screwed._

Quil –_ That's not what I meant. I wanted to know why he took off on foot. It seems like he would have stayed in the truck for as long as he could, or maybe even steal another car._

I tried not to think about him stealing another car somewhere. If he did, then it would be almost impossible to find him. I couldn't let that happen.

The trail started wandering around in circles, crossing over itself several times. It slowed us down while we worked to make out the freshest scent.

Seth – _Jake__?__ Bella wanted me to see if you had any news._

I replayed everything that had happened, so Seth would have something to tell Bella.

_How is she?_ I was almost afraid to ask but I had to know.

_She's holding up alright under the circumstances_. He looked through the window of my childhood home and I could see Bella sitting on the end of the sofa. Leah and Emily were with her trying to distract her from everything that was going on. Sue was in the kitchen cooking and Dad was staring at the TV but it didn't look like he was actually seeing what was on.

I focused on my imprint, her eyes were swollen and bloodshot, and her cheeks were red. That she had been crying was obvious. Her hands were in her lap and her fingers were twisted around a piece of tissue. She looked heartbroken and bereft. _This fucker is going to die_. I vowed.

_Yeah, l__et's hunt this fucker down. _Quil growled.

_Jake, there is one other thing that Bella wanted me to remind you about._

_What is it__,__ Seth?_

_Tonight's__ the full moon._

Quil - _Fuck! That makes a difference. From what I've seen, these things get more violent at the full moon. The one we have been trailing in Seattle is especially vicious then__,__ and he isn't a kitten any other time._

Jared - _Do you really think that Ethan will hurt his own child?_

Sam – _Based on what we've seen, can we afford to take the chance?_

I knew my answer to that question, but now I was curious to see what the rest of the pack thought. No one answered Sam.

Embry - _Good, then we work to save Molly any way we can._

Sam - _You took the words right out of my mouth._

We had circled around Wynoochee Lake and then taken a southerly course when Paul phased in again.

Paul – _Charlie wants to know where you guys are now._

_We are about to come up on 101 just off Annas Bay. Why?_

Paul -_ A guy has been spotted in the Wal-Mart Supercenter in Shelton that fits Ethan's description. If you hurry you might be able to get there before he leaves. The security there is watching him on camera and they are waiting for the local cops to arrive._

_Alright guys, I want all of you to keep following the scent in case it is someone else. Sam, you're with me. _I put on a burst of speed and took off like a shot. I wasn't as concerned with the trail Ethan had left now. For all I knew, it wound around for miles just leading us on a wild goose chase.

We were lucky; the Wal-Mart was on the outside of town, in the direction we were traveling. We actually saw the store, before we ever saw Shelton. We stopped and phased, putting on our shorts in record time. We jogged into the parking lot minutes later. It has been less than a half hour since we last heard from Paul.

The wind blew in our direction and I caught a hint of rust, disease and glove oil. I turned my head toward the scent and my eyes started roaming the parking lot. I grabbed Sam's arm and nudged my head in the direction I wanted him to look. Ethan was halfway down the aisle of automobiles; he was sitting in an older model Jeep Wrangler.

I started to walk toward him. I didn't want him to see me so I tried not to draw attention to myself. I got behind a row of cars and tried to watch him as best as I could through their windows. Sam was several steps behind me.

Right at that time, the police pulled into the parking lot with their lights flashing and the sirens blasting.

Ethan looked up and then returned to his previous bent over position. The Jeep fired to life and he sat up and shifted the gear stick.

I took off running at full speed. I couldn't let him get away. All pretense of him not seeing me flew out the window and I raced down the parking lot behind him. He slowed slightly to turn onto the street and I took the chance and leaped toward the vehicle. My hands caught on the spare tire mount and for just a second or two, my feet trailed behind me.

I pulled myself up and then fell into the back seat, grateful that whoever owned this vehicle, liked to travel in the fall with the doors off.

Ethan glanced in the rear view mirror and his face contorted into an evil grimace.

I didn't waste any time telling him what I thought. "Oh yeah you son of a bitch it's me. Now pull this mother over, your ass is mine." I was looking forward to this.

"Move one inch, dog and I will crash us. Wouldn't want any harm to come to the sweet little angel would you?"

I looked at Molly in a panic. She was sitting in a car seat but it wasn't buckled in. I reached for the seat belt.

"Don't even think about it," he snarled. "If I don't have her, then I am a dead man. I know that."

"You're already a dead man," I snarled back.

I put my hand on the handle of the car seat and looked down at Molly. At least she was fastened into the carrier. I thought for a second about grabbing the carrier and then leaping from the car. Was the carrier enough to keep Molly safe? I wasn't sure. I wasn't worried about dropping her or anything, but I was concerned that it could jar her, or possibly even break her neck if I didn't land just right. I would have to wait. I couldn't take a chance with Molly's safety if I could keep from it and that little bit of uncertainty was enough to make me cautious. But I didn't remove my hand from the handle.

The police followed behind us at a high speed with the lights flashing. On the side of the road, hidden behind the trees I could occasionally get the glimpse of black fur and I knew that Sam was close.

Ethan pulled out a cell phone and pressed some buttons.

_911, what's your emergency?_

_Yeah, get your dumbass donut muncher's off my ass or I will shoot this kid._

_One moment please._

Ethan didn't wait for a response; he simply hung up the phone.

"Really… you're threatening to shoot your daughter?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well is she really my daughter? I know that my DNA has contributed to her existence, but if you and Bella have your way, she won't be my daughter, she will be yours."

"Bella never said that and neither did I. Think Ethan, Bella was willing to work with you. She was even going to let Molly stay with you some."

"But… no… Don't try to confuse me. I know that Bella doesn't want Molly to have anything to do with me."

"Well not _**now **_she doesn't. You threatened to kill Molly. What kind of mother would Bella be if she let her daughter go off with someone that tried to kill her?" I argued.

The sirens from behind us slowly started to fade away. I watched with mixed feelings while the policemen started to back off. I didn't like that they had let Ethan call the shots, on the other hand, I couldn't phase as long as they were there. I needed to get Ethan to pull over.

I glanced at the sky. The sun had set and it wouldn't be long until it was dark. Soon the moon would be out and the monster that Ethan turned into would appear. I had to get Molly away from Ethan and I needed to do it quick.

How in the fuck was I going to fix this?

**AN:** For those of you that don't know, Barney Fife was the Sheriff's Deputy on the 1960's classic sitcom, 'The Andy Griffith Show'. Barney, who was played by Don Knotts, was portrayed as a well meaning but inept deputy. He was allowed one bullet for his gun and he had to carry it in his front, shirt pocket. The show aired for eight seasons and was rated by TV Guide as the 9th best show in television history. _  
_


	44. Chapter 44

Beta'ed by MrsTrentReznor and BanSidhe (ruadh sidhe) and Pre-read by Iamtwilightobsessed (MP) and Sparkling Fae. All of these ladies write awesome stories, so if you haven't checked them out already please do so.

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except or course for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation that, of course, belong to them.

Additional disclaimer: **Please read**

**WARNING: **This story is rated **NC17** for **language**, **sex** and **violence**. Parts of this story contain extreme, detailed, graphic violence including murder, dismemberment and rape. While large sections of this story are nice, I do not consider this to be an overall nice story. It is listed as horror for a reason. This story is not for the squeamish or prudish. If any of this offends you or bothers you in any way then please, turn back now, it's not too late.

**Chapter 44 One**

**Jake**

I racked my brain trying to come up with a plan. Ethan was still traveling at break neck speed over these tiny, curvy, mountain roads. I would have to cradle the seat in my arms and jump from the jeep. I would have to be quick but that was all right, I could do quick.

I tightened my hold on Molly's carrier and shifted in my seat prepared to leap free the next time he slowed, even slightly.

We were coming up on a sharp curve and I knew that would be my chance. Ethan would have to slow to make the curve.

Sam chose that moment to run out into the road in front of Ethan.

Ethan swerved, mostly out of reflex and the Jeep careened out of control. I grabbed the carrier and cradled it in my arms. The Jeep left the road and wobbled for a moment before it flipped sideways into a ditch, it righted itself and then stopped when it smashed head first into a tree.

I took my opportunity and leapt free of the vehicle just as it started to leave the road. I took Molly with me and I landed as gently as I could on the balls of my feet. I looked down at my daughter. She hadn't even woken up.

I glanced behind me at the Jeep that was stalled; steam from a cracked radiator coming out from underneath the hood. I searched for Ethan.

"Jake, are you alright?" Sam claimed my attention.

"Yeah, that was a gutsy move Sam," I told him.

"I had to do something. It's going to be dark soon and we can't let Molly be around him when he is that animal. How is she?" He walked over and peered down into the baby carrier.

"She's sleeping like a baby. I don't think any of this has even fazed her. What about Ethan? Do you see him?" I asked. My eyes scanned the area. I was still searching for him frantically.

"No, I don't. Do you think he was thrown from the Jeep?"

"I don't know. I didn't see him jump free but then again, I wasn't really paying attention to him right then."

"Yeah, me either. Those were some smooth moves," Sam joked, hitting me on the shoulder.

"I hope I never have to use them again." I was completely serious. I sat the carrier down and leaned over Molly. I unbuckled her from the seat and ran my hands over every inch of her body. My wolf was anxious to scent her, but I held him off for another minute. I was still too worried about Ethan. "She's fine Sam, needs a dry diaper but that's it."

"At least it isn't a dirty diaper."

I shuddered; I didn't even want to think about how hard it was going to be when I had to deal with a dirty diaper and a super sensitive nose.

"I'm going to try to hunt down Ethan. I need to know where he is and what kind of shape he is in. I want you to phase and let everyone else know what is going on." I put Molly back in her carrier and fastened the seat-belt. "Don't take your eyes off of her for a single second. I mean it Sam."

He nodded. "I won't Jake. I promise you she will not leave my sight."

I dreaded putting her down. If it weren't for the greater need to make sure she was safe, I wouldn't have been able to let him watch her. I started down the road to the wrecked vehicle.

"Jake, you should know that the others will be here soon. I had them start heading this way as soon as I knew for sure that it was Ethan." Sam said.

"I figured you would."

Sam nodded and then stepped back several spots and exploded into his alter ego. I knew that he would be replaying the events of the last few minutes for the pack to see.

I continued my trek to the Jeep. It didn't take me long to reach it and I quickly checked it out. I used each of my super senses to try to find him. The only scent that shouldn't be there was the smell of the radiator steam. The only heartbeats that I heard were those of me, Molly and Sam, plus an odd rodent here and there. I sniffed around the crash site to see if I could determine which direction Ethan had escaped in. Again there was nothing.

**There was no sign of Ethan**!

I glanced at Sam and he met my eyes. I knew that he could read the news in my face and I knew that he was already broadcasting that information to the rest of the pack.

The hair on the back of my neck stood up and I could feel his eyes on me.

I reached into the back of the Jeep and grabbed the bag that I hoped contained a few diapers. I wanted Molly to be as comfortable as possible during the journey back to Bella.

I shifted, allowing my wolf to come out. I picked up the bag with my teeth and started moving as fast as I could back to where Sam was waiting with Molly.

He was alert, scenting the air around them for signs of danger. I reached his side quickly and looked around, taking in the trees and boulders for any sign of danger.

I set the bag on the ground_. Come on Sam; let's meet up with the others. I can change her diaper then; I'll feel safer with more of us around. _

I picked up Molly's carrier in my mouth, while Sam grabbed the bag and we took off through the woods. The rest of my pack continued to head in our direction and I knew we would be meeting up before much longer. I wanted us to be together, as a group before nightfall. I knew that once the moon hit the sky, we would have an enraged werewolf on our hands, coming after me and my daughter.

**Charlie**

Paul had finally received word from the pack that Jacob was headed home with Molly. I got his location and took off out of the city with the lights and sirens on. I was bound and determined to head that way and meet up with them.

Paul jumped in the car with me and we took off.

"So, tell me what happened."

"Well Jacob and Sam rushed off to Shelton as soon as I told them about the guy that was spotted there. They got there just as he was leaving. Jake jumped in the back of the Jeep the guy was driving and caught a ride with him. This guy Ethan is crazy. He threatened to kill Molly if the cops didn't get off his ass. They kept following him but they stayed back."

"Sam ran along the side of the road in his wolf form and at some point in time he ran out in front of the Jeep. Jake grabbed Molly's carrier and then jumped from the vehicle. Both Jake and Molly are fine."

I breathed a sigh of relief. My granddaughter was with the man I had always considered to be a son and they were headed home.

We headed South down highway 101. I was hoping to meet up with the guys around Lake Quinault. That was about the half way point and if everything went the way I thought it might, we should both be there about the same time.

I glanced out the windshield. The moon had just started to rise in the sky. I knew it was going to be full. Have I ever said how much I hate the full moon? It used to be a thing that brought me joy. I used to love to see the moon over the ocean with the light reflecting over the water. Now though, I couldn't enjoy the sight without looking over my shoulder for monsters. Sometimes I wished for the days when I was ignorant of all things supernatural.

Paul cracked the window and I looked at him quizzically.

"Need some fresh air, plus I don't like being where I can't smell what's outside. I need to know what's around me," he explained.

"Oh, well that makes sense I guess." I was quiet for several minutes and then the thought occurred to me, "Did anyone tell Bella?"

"That Jake was on his way back with Molly?" Paul asked.

I nodded.

"I don't know. I'm guessing that Seth did. She kept sending him to find out what all was going on." He shrugged. "You could call her, I guess."

"Yeah, I think I will wait and let Jake call her once we meet up."

We had just passed over the Hoh River when something landed on the top of the car. The loud boom and the indentations on the roof shocked us both. I swerved and slammed on the breaks. I glanced over at Paul, he was shaking violently.

"What the fuck! Paul, get out of the car, you can't do that in here!" I ordered. I knew that if he phased inside my police car, it would kill me and tear the car to pieces.

The front end of the car bowed down and I heard a loud clank. I glanced out the front windshield and saw two enormous feet on the hood of the car. Inch long claws, where there should have been toes, dug into the metal and punctured holes in it before he jumped to the ground.

"Fuck me," Paul said in an awed voice.

"If you insist," the creature turned and growled.

"Damn, look Charlie, it can talk," Paul snickered.

I looked at him with incredulity on my face. "Shut the fuck up, Paul. Do you want to die?"

Paul stared back at me and winked. He tapped his side and I took the hint. I slowly reached down and grabbed my box of special ammunition from under the edge of the seat. I tried not to make any moves that the beast would notice.

"So wolf boy, tell me, do you have trouble with fleas?" Paul yelled out.

I almost snorted at Paul's stupidity before I realized that he was giving me a distraction that I needed to load my weapon.

I filled my pistol with specially made hollow point rounds. They were designed to hit the target and literally expand on impact making a small entrance wound and a huge exit wound, if it exited the body that is. They were the perfect bullet for a hard-to-kill monster like this. I had gotten them years ago when I first realized why the pack existed. There wasn't much that could take down a vampire but I figured that these types of bullets stood a bigger chance than most.

Paul opened the car door. "Here wolfie… wolfie…"

I rolled my eyes. The thing lunged and I thought that Paul was a goner. He did all right though. He jumped in the air and phased on the spot, coming down on the other side of the creature. He landed close enough to push out with his back paws and shove the thing into the dirt.

Paul's wolf laughed, if that was possible. It really did sound like a chuckle coming from a dog.

The thing turned and snarled at Paul. It looked like I was forgotten for the moment. I opened my door and stood outside of the car. I propped my arms on the top of my door and took aim. I had the thing in my sights and was ready to squeeze the trigger when they moved.

The beast was furious. He was foaming at the mouth and spittle was dripping down his chin. The long, pointed teeth glistened in the light from the front of the car. I knew, without a doubt, that this creature had been the one responsible for the majority of the murders in Seattle. **This **creature was the one that I had seen. It was older than I had originally thought. I hadn't noticed the gray hairs on the muzzle or around the ears before.

The creature grabbed for Paul's back leg and almost had it. Paul managed to twist away at the last minute, turning with a snarl, his teeth snapped on the werewolf's hand and the beast howled.

Paul had managed to get the thing so mad that it wasn't thinking clearly at all.

The monster lunged a second time and Paul waited until the last possible second before moving again. Paul really seemed to enjoy taunting the thing and I started to wonder if they were ever going to be still, long enough for me to get a shot at it.

My gun traveled with the animal, waiting for the shot that would rid the world of its existence once and for all. That moment came just a few seconds later.

I squeezed the trigger and the bullet entered the left eye. It expanded quickly, blowing the back half of the creature's skull off mere milliseconds later. Blood, tissue and fragments of its skull splattered onto the ground behind it. The werewolf was stopped in its tracks, a twisted snarl frozen on its face.

I took advantage of the momentary stillness and squeezed the trigger a second time. A small hole appeared just above the creatures left nipple, and more guts and blood splattered onto the pavement.

It fell to the ground at the front of the car. Both Paul and I approached it slowly, coming at the beast from different angles. I held my gun at the ready, just in case I needed to fire a second round. Personally, I didn't see how the thing could be missing half of its brain, along with what passed for a heart, and still be alive, but there was a lot I didn't know about these types of monsters. I wasn't going to take the chance. .

I was almost too nervous to move out from behind the car door; afraid that the creature wasn't dead. The last thing we needed was for one of us to be injured because of a stupid mistake.

I slowly moved out from around the open door, giving myself enough time to draw the animal out, if it wasn't dead. On the other side of the beast, I could tell Paul was doing the same thing. I was glad to see that the volatile shifter could use common sense when he needed to.

We carefully made our way to the front of the patrol car. I stopped and took in the sight lying on the ground in front of me.

"What the fuck…" the words were spoken before I even thought about them.

I looked back to the ground in front of the patrol car. I blinked and then looked again, it was still there.

I looked at Paul. He tilted his head and I knew that he wasn't quite as shocked as I was. Then again, he himself turned back and forth from human to animal. He was vastly more familiar with the process than I was.

Paul looked up at me and his head tilted. His lips pulled back over his muzzle in a big, wolfish grin. I knew that he was laughing at my expression and I couldn't find it in myself to even care.

In all my years of serving the public, all of my years as an officer of the law, I thought I had seen everything. I had even seen this beast in action before and it still hadn't prepared me for the sight that lay on the ground in front of me now. Lying there, where I expected to find a big hairy beast, was a man. It was a naked man with his left eye and half of his skull missing, along with a dime sized hole on the front of his chest.

I nudged it with the tip of my gun. It didn't move.

"I think he's dead, Charlie," Paul said from several feet away. "I can't hear a heartbeat and I could before."

I nodded.

"That was a good shot by the way."

I nodded again.

"Charlie, are you going to be alright?"

"Umm, yeah… I think so."

"Man your car is totaled," Paul commented.

"Yeah, probably a good thing, otherwise how are we going to explain a big giant wolf fighting another mythical beast on camera?"

"Hummm… good question," Paul went behind the car and pushed it forward until it was on the side of the road. He then walked behind the car, put his hand under the bumper and heaved upward. Until that time, I had truly had no idea just how strong the pack members were.

Paul grunted and then shoved the car up and it tilted, end over end down the side of the mountain. He walked over to me, "Damn Charlie, you sure are lucky you got out when you did. That moose that ran out in front of you really did a number on your car."

I snorted, "Yeah, it really did. Now just how do you expect us to get back to town?"

"How do you feel about going wolf back?"

"I guess I can do that… what about the body?" I tilted my head toward the dead man/werewolf.

"Do you trust me?" Paul asked.

"I guess…" I hedged. I really wanted to know what he had planned.

Paul walked over to the dead man and picked him up and then walked over to the side of the mountain. He heaved him over the edge and I heard him when he landed on the metal below. "Ok… you ready to leave?"

"We just can't leave it like this," I insisted.

"We aren't. Seth is already headed this way with a lighter. He will set fire to the car and that will be that." Paul smirked and then explained, "Of course Old Quil will be happy to give us a ride back home, since he is the one that found us walking and all."

I accepted the story for what it was, a much needed lie and cover story. I thought about what Paul had just said, "That old fool still drives?" I guess the shock was evident in my tone.

Paul laughed. "Yeah, but don't let him hear you call him an old fool. There is no telling what kind of hocus pocus he will throw down on you."

I shook my head. "He always was a strange one."

"Well come on Chief, lets go."

I heard a rip in the air and glanced over to see Paul in his wolf form. He lay down on the ground beside me and I climbed on his back. I grabbed a handful of fur at the back of his neck. If I knew Paul at all, I was in for ride.


	45. Chapter 45

**AN: Just because I forgot to mention this in the previous chapter, Thanks MTR for coming up with the idea about using the hollow point bullets. Charlie thanks you too…**

Beta'ed by MrsTrentReznor and BanSidhe (ruadh sidhe) and Pre-read by Iamtwilightobsessed (MP) and Sparkling Fae. All of these ladies write awesome stories, so if you haven't checked them out already please do so.

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except or course for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation that, of course, belong to them.

Additional disclaimer: **Please read**

**WARNING: **This story is rated **NC17** for **language**, **sex** and **violence**. Parts of this story contain extreme, detailed, graphic violence including murder, dismemberment and rape. While large sections of this story are nice, I do not consider this to be an overall nice story. It is listed as horror for a reason. This story is not for the squeamish or prudish. If any of this offends you or bothers you in any way then please, turn back now, it's not too late.

**Chapter 45 Two**

**Jake **

We were headed north, just after the stars came out. We were mostly traveling under the cover of the trees, just to be on the safe side. The rest of the pack had finally caught up with us and so far, Molly had been a little angel.

I had phased once and changed her diaper, and then I had wrapped several blankets around her and fastened her back in her carrier. The days may have been kind of mild around here for October, but nights would still get chilly, especially in the foothills of the Cascades. I was worried about her getting too cold. I thought for a minute about staying human and running so I could share my warmth with her, but then again, I felt like I needed to stay in my wolf form. My senses were stronger that way.

We had been moving north for about a half hour when Paul phased in. We watched through his eyes as he and the other werewolf battled it out. I almost cheered when Charlie blew his brains out.

Seth phased in and got a quick rundown. Paul was worried about a cover story but between Quil and Jared, they managed to come up with one fairly quickly. Seth received my permission to take a lighter to the site and set fire to the body and the car. I knew that we would have to check it again, in few hours, to make sure all of the evidence was destroyed.

Jake -_ Seth, you need to check him out again. Make sure that thing is really dead._

Paul -_ You think that he could still be alive? Dude, Charlie blew half his head off, and put a hole in his heart_.

_I know Paul, but Carlisle said that the best way to make sure that he is dead is to rip his head off. I just don't want to take any chances._

Seth -_ Stop worrying boss man, I'll take care of it._

_Really Seth, you're going to rip off his head? _Sam sounded skeptical.

Seth - _What, you don't think I can?_

Sam - _Well ummm… it's not that I don't think you're physically capable; it's just not what I would expect from you_.

Quil - _Yeah, I have to admit, I have a hard time picturing that myself_.

Seth - _The bastard threatened my family._

We were all quiet for several minutes, while we took in the feelings behind Seth's words. Just like the rest of us, Seth had a strong sense of purpose, the need to defend, protect and shelter those that he loved. And both Bella and Molly were included in that group.

_So Seth, tell me about Bella_. I asked. All day I had been feeling her anxiety and fear, now, I needed to hear how she was.

While Seth ran to the site, he filled me in. She and I would be having a little talk when I got home. My baby had been up cooking and cleaning. While normally, I would love to have her cooking, right now, when it was just a couple of days after having delivered our daughter, it was too soon, especially after all of the complications that she'd had. She should have been resting.

I picked up the pace, anxious to get home.

I kept a close eye on Molly, her heartbeat was strong and her breathing was even. It was easy to tell when she was getting ready to wake up. Her heartbeat got faster and she started to whimper.

_All right guys, it's time to take a Molly break. _I came to a stop and set the carrier down. I phased human and took Molly out of her seat. I unwrapped her and quickly changed her diaper, relieved that I didn't have to handle a messy one just yet. Her face felt a little cooler than I would have liked so I put her against my chest and then wrapped the blanket around her to trap the heat in.

"Will one of you guys see if there is any formula in that bag?" I asked.

Molly's whimpers were beginning to become full out wails and I knew that she had to be hungry. She hadn't eaten in the length of time that I'd had her and I wasn't sure when the last time Ethan fed her.

Sam found a little plastic bottle of baby formula and handed it to me, ready to go. I slipped the nipple in Molly's mouth and grinned as she sucked it down.

"That is some foul smelling stuff," Embry quipped.

"Yeah, but she seems to think it taste pretty good," I shrugged. I didn't like giving her formula, especially since I knew Bella had her heart set on breastfeeding Molly, but then again, I didn't want her to be hungry either.

"About how long will it take us to get home from here?" Jared asked.

"It would only take a couple of hours at top speed. I dunno for sure, maybe three hours or so?" Sam's reply was more of a question than an answer.

"So you don't know, either," Embry confirmed.

Sam just shrugged.

I was quiet as Molly took her bottle. My senses were on full alert and the hair on the back of my neck had started to prickle. He was close, I could feel it. I tried to act the same. I didn't want to let on that I knew he was near by.

I stood up and put Molly to my shoulder. I could feel Ethan's eyes on my back. I needed to get Molly out of here, quick.

"Jared, Embry, you two should go ahead and phase back. Quil, I want you to stay human and carry Molly. She's getting cold and I think she will do better to have one of us holding her. Jared, you take her carrier. Embry, you take Quil."

They all moved to do as I asked but that didn't stop the shocked expressions that they had on their faces. I caught Quil's eyes and motioned over my shoulder with mine. I saw his imperceptible nod. I handed Molly over to him and said, "Go straight home. Quil, I'm depending on you to get her there safely."

He gave me a solemn look and simply said, "I won't let you down."

I nodded. I knew he would do everything in his power to keep her safe. Quil climbed on Embry's back and I handed Molly up to him. He tucked her into his chest and wrapped the blanket around her, like I did, trapping in the heat. I handed him her bag and he wrapped it over his shoulder. Then he bent down low over Embry's back, grabbed a fist full of fur and shouted, "Giddy up."

Embry rolled his eyes and took off with Jared. I looked at Sam, "We are guarding their back."

He nodded. We both phased and took off after the group.

We hadn't gone far when I noticed that everything around us was quiet. I tuned into my instincts and I knew that he was almost on top of us.

_Guys, be ready, he's close_.

Embry – _What do you want us to do__,__ Jake? _

_I want you to get Molly to Bella. Let me handle this fucker_. _That is your job Embry, yours and Jared's and Quil's. Protect Molly and get her home safely. Sam, your job is to let me fight. You can step in and help only if you see that he is about to take me out. _

Sam – _Alright then__,__ Jake, if that's what you want__,__ then that's what I'll do_.

I could hear him coming up behind us. I slowed down and started favoring my left back paw. I wondered if he would be foolish enough to fall for something like this.

Sam started to hesitate, his stride slowing.

_No Sam, make him think you guys are leaving me behind__,_ I instructed.

Sam – _Are you sure you know what you are doing Jake?_

_No, but I want to get this over, I want this done with. I don't want to have to go home and tell Bella that the threat to her and Molly is still out there._

Sam _– I can understand where you are coming from. I wouldn't want to have to tell my imprint something that would make her worried either. How far ahead do you want us to stay?_

_A mile or so should do it. That's close enough__,__ that if I need you, you can return quickly but not so close that he will notice, at least I hope he won't_. _The rest of you continue on to La Push. Get Molly back to Bella as quickly as you can._

I watched as Sam and the others pulled away and then I let them see what I had planned. I phased out before any of them had a chance to protest.

I took a seat up against a huge pine and propped my back against the trunk. I pulled my left foot up into my lap and cradled it in my hand like I would if I had sprained it.

I could feel his eyes on me and I knew that he was close. But the question remained, would he take the bait? Would he attack me while I was sitting here supposedly vulnerable or would he move on to Molly? I wanted him to see me as the obstacle that was preventing him from having everything that he desired. I hoped that he knew he would have to kill me to get to them.

I didn't have long to wait.

I felt him, more than I heard him. He crept closer, he moved lightly, barely making a sound.

The hair on the back of my neck stood up and my skin started to crawl.

He was close enough that I could hear his heartbeat.

_Should I wait for him to make a move or should I do something? _I had just made the decision to jump up and confront him when I noticed a steely arm had started to come around the side of the tree.

I didn't give him the chance to get his talon-like claws in me. I pushed up off the ground with my hands and feet and twisted in the air, coming down, so that I faced in his direction. I put a brief grimace of pain on my face and then balanced my weight on my right foot, keeping up the charade.

"Hello Ethan, we meet again," I said.

He came completely out from around the trunk and glared at me.

He was in his werewolf form and he wasn't happy.

This was his second full moon as a werewolf and I looked for any changes from the previous change. He stood on two legs and seemed a little taller, than before. In fact, he was probably taller than me by several inches. The hair across his shoulders was thicker than and his muscles were slightly more defined. His teeth gleamed menacingly at me as he pulled his lips back in a snarl. I had to admit, he had some wicked looking teeth. He bent forward slightly like he was preparing to lunge.

I had seen the older Were talk to Paul while in this form but I didn't think that was a skill that Ethan had managed yet. I decided to try. Thoughts of all the times I had bantered with Emmett Cullen flew across my mind. "So Ethan, your pelt is looking a little ratty there, sure you don't have mange?"

He growled.

"Hummm… didn't want to answer me… that's alright, how bout we play a game? I throw a stick and you go fetch…"

Ethan growled louder and added a snarl on the end.

"Not looking too good there Ethan, do we need to have you checked for rabies?"

I could sense that he was close to attacking me.

"Aww… Ethan, you're having trouble talking, that's too bad. Your buddy didn't. He talked right up to the time he ate a bullet." I took in his mild look of shock.

"That's right, he's dead." I almost gloated. "Does it make you mad that you didn't get to kill him yourself? After all, he turned you into the freak you are right now. How did he do that?" I was guessing on that last part. I watched Ethan's eyes for the gleam of confirmation. They narrowed and a crease appeared on his forehead. I knew I was correct.

"That's right, he bit you didn't he? He's the reason that you will never get to know Molly. He's the reason that I will get to raise your daughter as my own. It was all **his **fault and you didn't even get to kill him. I bet he's the one that killed the others too, and now guess who will get blamed for it."

I paused and took in his expression. He was angry, but not angry enough. I needed him to be reckless, "Do you know what he said before he died? He laughed and said you were a waste, that he bit you and regretted it." I chuckled. "He took you away from your daughter, your family and made it to where you would never be able to live a normal life and he thought it was funny."

Ethan lunged.

I jumped over his head and phased, coming down behind him in wolf form.

Ethan spun on his feet and was facing me, quicker than I would have liked.

He rushed toward me and I leapt up to meet him. In wolf form we were more evenly matched. He was slightly taller still, although I was the more muscular. We were both quick; in fact, anyone watching us would just see a blur.

We met in a chorus of snarls and growls. My front paws landed on his shoulders and pushed. He fell onto his back and I came down on top of him, my teeth seeking his throat. We rolled, each of us trying to draw first blood. He let go and we fell apart.

I fell onto all fours and was instantly ready to fight. My hackles were raised and a low snarl pushed up from my throat.

We circled around each other, both of us looking for weakness in the other. For every step he made, I countered it, moving in perfect opposition.

I feinted forward and he lunged, then drew himself up short, unwilling to commit to the attack just yet.

I tried the ploy a second time, leaping toward him and then drawing up short. He took a quick step forward and then moved back.

That was when I knew I had him. He was strong and he was quick, he was even dangerous and deadly, but I was more experienced and if I played my cards right, I could wear him down and take him out.

Sam - _Lightning strikes__, Jake_. That was the first I had heard of my pack brothers and I realized they were being quiet so as not to distract me. I didn't respond verbally to Sam's suggestion, but that didn't mean I didn't listen.

I leapt forward and sunk my teeth into the fleshy area just above Ethan's knee. It wasn't a fatal wound, but it would be painful and the loss of blood would eventually weaken him.

He howled and I quickly moved away. I wheeled around and struck again. This time I managed to get my teeth around his arm, just over his wrist. I felt the bone shatter in my mouth and I pulled hard, hoping to rip it off.

He hit me in my side and I went flying back several feet, my hold on his arm gone.

I wheeled around and struck again, this time I butted his side with my heavy head. I heard the snap of his ribs and he snarled and flailed his arms at me.

I turned and looked at him. His arm was a mass of shredded skin and muscle, torn with the flesh hanging off in places. His hand dangled at an awkward angle and there was a huge gaping hole in his leg. He was favoring his side, but he was still standing.

I sprung forward and lunged for his throat, my claws raking down his chest. He tried to push me off but with one arm it was difficult for him. He just barely managed to protect his throat, but he went down underneath me.

I stood with my paws on his shoulders and attacked, biting at everything within my reach. I tore his face up with my teeth, biting off his nose and an ear, but I still couldn't get my mouth around his neck.

Ethan pushed up with his back, tilting me off balance and I rolled to the side. He was instantly on top of me, taking advantage of the opportunity. He sank his teeth into my left shoulder and my enraged fury gave me the strength to heave him off of me.

My wolf stumbled, almost in a panic. My limb was going numb from Ethan's bite. He jumped toward me and I phased human, allowing him to leap over me. I turned when he landed and decked him, putting all of my strength behind the punch.

He fell to the ground and I lunged, my good arm coming down on his windpipe. I grasped his head in my hands and jerked, forcing his neck into an unnatural angle. I heard the snap but I didn't stop.

I grasped his throat in my hands and squeezed, forcing the restriction that would keep him from breathing. I wasn't aware of my muttered words, I wasn't aware of my surroundings. I was entirely focused on the animal I was intent on killing.

Ethan's change from werewolf to human took me by surprise and I fell backward, onto one arm.

Sam was there in an instant. He bent over and felt for a pulse. I knew Ethan was dead. The blank look in his eyes told me that.

Sam said the words though, forcing them to sink in, "It's over Jake, he's gone. You did it, bro." He clapped me on the back and I winced.

Every muscle in my body was sore and I was worried because I still couldn't feel my shoulder or upper arm. I flexed my hand into a fist and then opened it up again. So far, it was still fine.

I glanced down at my shoulder. There were four tiny puncture wounds and a viscous fluid dripped from them down my arm. The area around the bite was bruised and bloody. Other than that, there were scrapes and a few slashes from his inch long claws. I started pinching the area around the bites, forcing as much of the purulent liquid out as I could. I wasn't sure how successful I was though, the punctures closed, in front of my eyes. I knew that by the time I got home, you wouldn't be able to even tell they were ever there.

Sam took quick care of disposing of the body. He started by ripping his head off, like me, he didn't want to take any chances, and since Ethan and his buddy were the first such creatures we had seen, we thought it would be smart to take Carlisle's advice.

Sam struck a match and set fire to the corpse. The werewolf's body wasn't quiet as flammable as a vampire would have been, but it was close. The smell of disease that permeated the animal, was caused by the fluid that they injected into someone else when they bit them, in other words, the shit that had been running down my shoulder.

Ethan was nothing but ashes when we turned toward home.

Sam phased and waited.

I concentrated and nothing.

I tried again, still nothing.

Sam looked at me and then phased human, "Jake?"

I shook my head. "I dunno man. It's not coming."

"You can't phase?" He clarified.

"Nope…"

I knew that I looked just as worried as he did.

"We need to get you back home."

"Yeah, about that, think you can give me a lift? I'm feeling kind of weak right now."

"Sure thing, just hold on, alright?"

Sam phased and lay down on the ground in front of me. I climbed across his back and lay forward, my head coming to rest between his shoulder blades, my eyes heavy.

And he was off.


	46. Chapter 46

Beta'ed by MrsTrentReznor and BanSidhe (ruadh sidhe) and Pre-read by Iamtwilightobsessed (MP) and Sparkling Fae. All of these ladies write awesome stories, so if you haven't checked them out already please do so.

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except or course for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation that, of course, belong to them.

**Chapter 46 Finders Keepers**

**Bella **

_From shortly after she arrived back on the reservation_

I paced back and forth across the room.

"Bella, please sit down," Seth tried once again to get me to rest. "This can't be good for you."

I ignored him and continued to walk.

"Mom, can you make her listen to reason?" Seth asked Sue.

"Seth, she is a grown woman, she knows what the doctor said and she knows that she needs to rest. If she wants to make herself too sick to be able to take care of Molly then there isn't anything we can do but let her," Sue explained to Seth.

The evil woman, Sue, knew I could hear every word and she knew just how to make me do what she wanted me to. I glared at her as I went and sat on the end of the sofa.

I twisted my hands.

I leaned forward.

I sat back.

I crossed and then uncrossed my legs.

I got up and started pacing.

I walked the length of the room twice before I caught Sue's eye. I sat back down again with a huff.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it." I finally muttered.

Leah sat down beside me and patted my hand, "I know Bella. I would be worried too."

"Seth, will you go see what's going on? Please…"

"Sure Bella," Seth got up and started to walk outside.

He had just reached the door when a stray thought caused me to gasp. They all turned and looked at me.

"Seth, will you remind Jacob that tonight is the full moon?"

He paused with his hand on the door and nodded, and then he walked outside.

I got up and paced while he was gone.

"Bella, I know it's hard but you really do need to rest," Billy said.

"Not you too," It was getting annoying. I knew I needed to rest. I knew I should be taking it easy, but I just couldn't. My baby was out there with a potential killer. My arms felt empty and I felt hopeless. My breast were starting to fill and I desperately wanted to feed her.

The tears welled up in my eyes.

"Oh sweetheart," Billy murmured. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's not your fault, its just the fucking hormones," I wailed.

I plopped down on the end of the couch and Emily and Leah sat down on either side of me. They started flipping through the different TV stations and commenting on the different shows that were on. I knew what they were doing; they were trying to distract me. It wasn't working but I pretended to watch whatever channel they had put on the TV.

My mind was going ninety to nothing. I couldn't stop all of the what ifs. What if I hadn't fallen asleep? What if I had opened my eyes long enough to see who was actually coming in the room? What if I'd had Charlie hand Molly to me instead of asking him to lay her in the crib. The thoughts plagued my brain and I just couldn't keep from thinking that somehow this was all my fault.

I chewed on my bottom lip and clenched and unclenched my fists.

Seth interrupted my musing when he walked back in, "I have news."

I looked up at him anxiously.

"They've found the vehicle that Ethan escaped in. It was abandoned it and someone called it in. Jacob and the others have already checked it out and he confirmed that Molly had been there. They are tracking them now on foot."

I burst into tears. As good as this news was, I couldn't help but be disappointed that they hadn't found Molly yet. Leah pulled me into her arms and I sobbed on her shoulder.

I finally quieted down and looked at Sue, "I need something to do."

Sue nodded her head, "Alright then, all three of you need to come with me."

We followed her to the kitchen table and Sue put us to work. I peeled potatoes, Emily chopped onions and Leah sat and talked. Sue started supper. The task Sue gave me didn't calm my brain but the repetitive nature soothed me. It allowed me to feel like I was helping in some small way, even if it was only to feed the men once they had returned, and truthfully, I didn't doubt that Jacob would return. My concern was more for when they would get back. I just needed it to be sooner rather than later.

Over the next few hours we bided our time. It dragged; each second lasted for an eternity. I sent Seth outside every hour, sometimes less, to ask for news. Once or twice he would report back in quickly and then disappear again; I'm guessing that was when he went on patrol.

As for me, I peeled and I chopped. We fixed a roast with potatoes and carrots. We fixed soup, several different kinds in fact, and casseroles, pies and even a cake. A lot of it was items that could be frozen and reheated easily. For as long as I sat there, my job was to peel and slice, core and chop.

Several hours had passed and the sun had set, by the next time Seth went outside for an update. This time he came back in quickly and told us all the news. Jake had Molly and he was on his way home.

The little house filled with shouts as everyone celebrated. I couldn't do anything but sit there and cry.

Seth ran back outside and then returned after several more minutes. He talked with Billy for a few seconds and then he was gone. This time it took a while before Seth came back. In fact, Paul and my Dad were the next to come through the doors.

Paul filled us in on everything that they had been through and we sat back and waited for Seth to return. And then I couldn't do it any longer. I felt like I had sat there long enough and I couldn't stand it for another minute.

"Paul, will you take me to them? Please?" I asked as I stood up.

He looked at me and my tear streaked face and nodded. "Sure thing Bella, I'll go get my truck and we can be on our way." He took off like a shot, only to return a few minutes later with his keys in his hands.

"They are going to be running in the woods, parallel to the road. The entire pack knows the sound of my truck, when we get close they will come out and we can meet up." Paul explained. Then he looked at me and said, "Are you sure you're up for this? Jacob won't be happy with me if I let you wear yourself out."

I nodded my head. "I need to see Molly so I can know she's alright. It's not that I don't trust you, because I do. But, I'm not like you guys. I can't look through Sam's eyes or Jacob's eyes and see her. I need to hold her, breathe her in; I won't be able to relax until I do." I put my hand on his arm and met his gaze. "Please, Paul."

His eyes held nothing but compassion as he agreed. "Alright then, Sue, why don't you come with us? That way you can look Molly over and give her a clean bill of health. I'm sure Bella would feel better after having a professional check her out."

I was too busy getting some items together for Molly to notice the look that passed between the two of them.

"What about Molly's car seat. If you have a truck will there be room for all three of us and Molly?" I asked. "It's getting colder outside. Molly needs to get out of the cold. I mean I know Jacob can keep her warm but I imagine she is slowing him down. He is bound to be tired and hungry, probably ready to be home."

"Yeah, that won't be a problem. I have a king cab. There's lots of room." Paul answered.

"Alright then, I'm ready when you are." I was walking toward the door before the words left my mouth.

"Go ahead and climb in, then. I'm going to grab a few pairs of shorts. Some of the guys said that they needed them."

I didn't think anything about Paul's comment. Even during the short time I had spent with the pack I had seen several occasions where the guys had shredded their pants.

I walked outside and climbed in, scooting myself to the middle of the seat. I couldn't imagine that Sue would want the crowded middle spot, even though Paul's truck was roomy.

Sue and Paul both joined me a few minutes later. Sue carried her medical bag and Paul had a stack of shorts and blankets.

Sue surprised me by climbing into the back seat. She handed me a small pillow. I could tell that she must have seen my confused expression because she was quick to explain. "It's just in case the ride gets to be too rough."

I felt my face turn red as I immediately understood that the pillow was for me to sit on if need be. "Thanks Sue." I was too embarrassed to say anything else.

Paul headed out of the reservation and soon, we were headed south on highway 101. We passed the spot where the older werewolf had attacked Charlie and Paul. The police cruiser was still smoldering at the bottom of the hillside and there were other policemen there, investigating the fire.

"Won't Charlie get in trouble for not being there?" I worried.

"Nah, Charlie called them as soon as we got to Billy's and reported the car being wrecked. They didn't know I was with him. He lied and told them that he had left me on the reservation. As far as they are concerned Charlie jumped from the car when he saw it was going to go over. He was lucky."

I knew that if anyone investigated the alibi too much, they would find all kinds of discrepancies but I really didn't care. Charlie was a grown man and he had been the Police Chief for a long time. Surely his word was worth something. I could only hope that there wouldn't be too many questions.

"Where is Seth?" I couldn't help but ask.

"He has probably already gone back to Billy's," Paul answered.

"Oh… so he didn't stay with the car? What about the werewolf, do you know for sure that his body is gone?"

"Yeah, we didn't know it at first but their spit... poison... whatever you want to call it, is pretty flammable. He went up like a rocket. It really didn't take him long to burn, and something about the way the toxin runs through their body, it infects their muscle, bone, everything. I doubt that Seth would have left if there had been anything remaining."

"Oh…" I wasn't quite sure what to say about that.

"Sue, are you warm enough?" Paul asked.

"I'm toasty. Bella it will probably be a little bit before we meet up with the guys. Why don't you try to close your eyes and get some rest?"

"I don't think I could Sue. I'm too excited and worried. Honestly, I wish I could just fly, that way I would already be there," I answered.

"I know sweetie, but your being worried like this isn't doing your blood pressure any good. If you at least close your eyes then I can at least pretend that I am helping you," Sue chided.

"What if I sit here and stay quiet? I'll even look out the window if you want, that way you can pretend I'm resting," I offered.

"If that's the best I can get I'll take it," she said.

I turned toward the window and stared at the landscape outside. There was a full moon and there were just a few clouds. It was a rare occasion for the area. The few open areas, between the trees were lit up almost as much as they would be if it were daylight. I hadn't spent a lot of time traveling in this direction. Usually if I left Forks or La Push it was to go to Port Angeles. In fact, I hadn't been south like this since the night Jacob and I had gone to eat at the steak house.

The truck was warm and both Sue and Paul were quiet. I was lost in my own internal debate and soon my eyelids started feeling heavy. I tried to stay awake but it wasn't long until my eyes drooped shut and my head slumped down toward my chest. I felt the strain on my neck and I popped my head back up and my eyes flew open.

I glanced at Paul to see if he had noticed. He was staring out the windshield with his eyes on the road. I picked up the pillow and shoved it behind my head. I looked back at Sue. She seemed to be sitting there with her eyes completely shut. I leaned back against the pillow and went back to watching the trees pass by.

I was in that area where I wasn't quite awake and I wasn't quite asleep. I was hovering in that elusive space that was just between the two. I wasn't sure if I was hearing an actual conversation or if it was a figment of my imagination.

"How bad did Sam say it was?"

"Sam said that he was in and out of consciousness. He kept asking about Bella and Molly."

"But he wasn't badly hurt?" Sue asked.

"Other than the spot on his shoulder there isn't a scratch on him." Paul answered.

"Okay then… I guess we will just have to wait and see."

"I thought that if nothing else we could at least lay him out in the bed of the truck. He can rest then and Sam won't have to carry him."

I had the feeling that they were talking about Jacob but I wasn't sure. I couldn't seem to make my mouth work to ask. I thought that I might just have to wait until we got there.

I don't know how long it took us to meet up with the pack. One minute I was asleep, the next I was wide awake and Paul was pulling over on the side of the road.

Quil was at my side in an instant, before I had even gotten out of the truck. He opened the door and stood there with a huge grin, holding Molly out to me. Tears rolled down my face and a strangled sound, a cross between a sob and her name, fell from my lips. I hesitantly reached out my hand, almost afraid that she would disappear when I touched her. My fingers stroked down the side of her face and her mouth turned toward my touch. All the breath left my body as I whispered out her name.

Quil handed her over to me and I cradled her in my arms. I held her close to my body and unwrapped the blanket from around her. I needed to see for myself that she was alright. I looked her over and then wrapped her back up before snuggling her close to me and taking in that unique baby smell.

I was overjoyed. The underlying fear, the worry, the concern that she would be hurt or even worse, had been my constant companion since she had been taken. I knew II would never be able to thank these men enough for bringing my daughter back to me.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked. Quil was still standing in the doorway of the truck.

"He's..." Quil paused and then looked over his shoulder.

It was hard for me to see what was going on. Someone was lying on the ground and the others, including Sue with her medical bag were huddled around the prone figure.

"Quil, who's hurt?" I asked.

He took a deep breath but then exhaled and just shook his head.

"Oh my gosh, Quil. Is it Jacob?"

He nodded his head.

I started wiggling my way out of the truck and almost landed on the ground when my bottom left the seat. Quil caught me and helped me to get steady and then he walked me over to Jacob's side.

Everyone moved back to allow me next to him and I sat down by his head.

"Jacob... what happened... are you alright?" A new panic was starting to set in.

He smiled weakly and said, "I promised you I would bring her home."

"Yes you did, you brought Molly back to me safe and sound." I held her up against my shoulder and rested the palm of my free hand up against his chest. "Thank you Jacob, thank you for saving her."

He smiled briefly and then his face twisted in a painful looking grimace,

"What happened Jake? How did you get hurt?"

"I'm not hurt so bad," he muttered. "Sleepy... I am just so sleepy."

I looked up at Sue and I was certain that she could see the fear in my expression. "Does he need to sleep? Should I try to keep him awake?"

It was Sam that answered me. "I don't think you're going to be able to, Bella. He has been dozing off and on for the past hour and a half. I think he was waiting to make sure that we got Molly back to you before he relaxed."

"What are you saying Sam? He's going to be all right... isn't he?" I couldn't even fathom any other outcome.

Sam started nodding his head. "Yeah, well we think... Bella, we think so. He was bitten. Ethan bit him and I don't know what that means, but I think that is why he is feeling so sleepy."

"Ethan bit him?" I clarified.

Sam nodded.

"Does that mean... Jacob... change..?" My mind was scrambling trying to come up with an acceptable solution. _Jacob couldn't change into a werewolf... could he? _

"We don't know what it means just yet," Sue confirmed.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

The light touch against my knee caught my attention and my eyes popped open. I looked down at Jacob and then I brought my hand across his forehead, pushing back his hair. I cupped his cheek in my palm and really looked at him.

His eyes were glazed and his pupils were dilated. He looked tired and sleepy. He was paler than usual, that was obvious, even to me in the dim light from the truck headlights. He was covered in sweat, even to the point that it was beading down the side of his head and running into his hair. His mouth was drawn, like he was hurting. He was trying to get my attention.

I concentrated on the words that he was saying, almost too softly for my human ears to catch. "Bells, gonna be alright. Molly... you... safe... love you."

"I love you, too Jacob... we love you, too," I corrected myself. I bent over and pressed a light kiss against his lips.

The corners of his lips barely lifted in what could almost pass for a smile, and then Jacob closed his eyes.


	47. Chapter 47

Beta'ed by MrsTrentReznor and BanSidhe (ruadh sidhe) and Pre-read by Iamtwilightobsessed (MP) and Sparkling Fae. All of these ladies write awesome stories, so if you haven't checked them out already please do so.

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except or course for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation that, of course, belong to them.

**AN:** Various herbs were frequently used by many Native American tribes to treat and cure a variety of illnesses. While I couldn't find anything on the practices of the Quileute Shaman, the burning of sage, rosemary and cedar to purge evil spirits were used by many North American tribes. I borrowed the practice for this chapter.

**Chapter 47 Dark Times**

**Bella **

I was at a loss when it came to helping Jacob. I sat by his bed and tried to spoon some broth into his mouth. It worried me that the man, who normally ate so much, was unconscious and not eating at all. That fact concerned me more than anything else had, well except for him not waking up that is.

The ride home had been uneventful. The guys had managed to get Jacob comfortably settled in the truck bed, on top of a pile of blankets. At that time, he had looked like he was sleeping. His heartbeat was steady and his breathing had been regular. Sam had ridden in the back of the truck with Jacob and he said that Jacob had even snored a few times.

It had taken both Seth and Sam to unload Jake and even then, I wasn't sure they were going to be able to get him in the house and into bed. There is only so much room in the narrow hallway and Jacob was a big man. They had ended up getting my Dad to carry his feet while Seth got his hips and Sam his shoulders. I walked behind them and tried to support his head until Leah got there and took over. It ended up working out better for her to help them. She was so much taller than I was, she didn't have to strain when the men lifted Jacob up over their heads to carry him through the doorways and down the hall.

That had been a week ago. By that evening, when Jacob still hadn't woken up, I could tell that the others were starting to get concerned. The spot on his left shoulder where he had been bitten didn't look like we expected it to. The teeth marks remained a visible reminder of what had happened. The area was dark against his skin, but it wasn't hot and didn't have the red streaks that would indicate an infection.

The morning after we arrived home, I was shocked to wake up and find that Jacob hadn't moved at all. He hadn't shifted position, he hadn't turned his head, his arms and his legs were still in the same exact position that they had been in the night before when I had gone to sleep. I watched him carefully throughout the day, looking for anything that would show me that he was all right. There was nothing. Jacob's stillness was eerie and frightening; if I hadn't been able to see him with my own eyes, I wouldn't have even known he was there.

**Jake**

The first thing that I noticed was the darkness, and not just the midnight color of a moonless night. Instead it was a deep blackness that no light could penetrate.

I moved my hand and felt the tips of my fingers touch my face. My eyes were open but I couldn't see my hand. It might as well not even have been there.

I stretched out my other senses. There was nothing, no sound, no smell, no sense of anything. I took a deep breath. The darkness drew me in, deeper and deeper. It seemed to wrap around me like a comforting hug.

I stood there for an immeasurable period of time, but I didn't feel felt tired or even more surprisingly, hungry.

I racked my brain trying to recall just what I had been doing prior to waking up in this abyss. _Where was I and how had I gotten there?_ I felt my forehead creasing with worry when I couldn't remember. I shrugged my shoulders, certain that the answer would come to me in time.

I closed my eyes and waited. Maybe if I went to sleep, I would wake up and be home.

I seemed to sleep for a while and when I woke up I was full of questions.

_Who am I?_ _Do I know my name?_ The answer came to me and seemed to fill my brain.

_I'm Jacob Black. _What else do I remember?

_My father is Billy and my mother was Sara._

_I am a shape shifter._

_Bella is my… Bella… _

The thought of her almost brought me to my knees. I felt a surge of anxiety as I realized that I didn't know where she was or if she was alright. I needed to find her. I needed to get out of the hole that I found myself in, but how?

I sat down and started to think. I could try to walk out, but without knowing which direction to take, I could easily find myself walking in circles. I didn't know if I were inside or outside. For all I knew, I could be inside a giant box, or there could be cliffs or ravines, trees or water.

I did the only thing that I knew I could safely do. I closed my eyes and started to pray to my guardian spirit.

The next time I opened my eyes, I was still encased in that same inky blackness, but I could sense something else there. It wasn't a malevolent presence. Instead it was soothing and reassuring. It was also very familiar.

Warm breath blew across the back of my neck and I got the impression of something large and imposing. I quickly stood and turned. I stretched out my hand and the tips of my fingers brushed against a pelt of course, thick fur. I touched the animal gently, somewhere on its side, with my hand held out beside me.

It stepped away and my hand hung in the air for a few seconds before it fell to my side.

My shoulders slumped and I thought the animal had left me there, alone, in the dark void.

A cold nose touched my arm and my hand shot out and buried itself in the fur. This time, when the wolf stepped away, I went with him.

I wasn't sure how I knew it was male, or how I knew it was a wolf, but I did. There was no doubt in my mind.

We walked, my hand twisted in the fur of the wolf that was guiding me.

**Bella**

On the second day Old Quil had come into Jacob's room and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Bella," he started.

I looked up from where I was spooning water into Jakes mouth.

"I need to discuss some things with you. Some of them I think will help Jacob to get better."

He had my instant attention.

"Did you know that I am the tribal Shaman?" He asked.

"No, I didn't," I answered.

He nodded, "I've been the Medicine Man for the past forty years. For a long time, I didn't have much to do. People spurned the old ways. They got sick and they went to the Doctor in Forks. Then the Cullen's came to live in the area and all of a sudden I was doing ceremonies left and right. I think that there were several people that were surprised at how effective the old ways were. I even cured a few illnesses that the leech doctor couldn't, in spite of all his modern ways."

I listened with interest.

"I even delivered a baby a time or two." He paused and looked at me. "I need your permission to take care of Jacob."

"My permission?" I questioned. "Why mine… why not Billy's? He is Jacob's father after all."

"And you are his wife," he countered.

"His **wife**?" I almost yelled.

"Yes," he replied calmly, "his wife. You have been considered a part of the pack and the mate of the Alpha since he imprinted on you. It's our way, our law."

I took a minute to let that thought sink in. I didn't like that Jacob had kept that knowledge from me; however, I understood why he had. The tribe might consider us to be married. Jacob might even think that we were. But that thought had never crossed my mind up until now and Jacob would have known that.

"What do you plan to do?" I finally asked.

"Just some different purification rituals and healing ceremonies, I can't give you too many specifics, but nothing I attempt will cause him any harm." Old Quil answered.

I nodded my head. "When will you want to get started?"

"Now," he replied. "I'm going to collect a few of my things and then I will begin."

"Alright then, what do I need to do?"

"Nothing, in fact, I would like for you to take that time to take care of your daughter."

I took a deep breath and nodded again. I could admit that I was feeling torn between my duties as a new mom and my concern for Jacob. I wanted to be by his side and yet I still needed to be with Molly as well. It was hard finding an acceptable balance between the two. Even keeping Molly in the room with Jacob as much as I could didn't seem like an answer. But it was a little more trouble free. Molly slept a lot and with Jacob being so still, it was easy for Molly and me to rest beside him while she nursed or napped.

I waited until Old Quil returned with his supplies and then I left the room, picking Molly up on my way out. Embry, Quil and Seth were waiting for me in the den with Billy.

"What is he going to do?" I asked to the room full of men.

"I dunno for sure, but I think he is going to try to open the spot where Ethan bit Jacob. Grandfather mentioned that there might be some sort of toxin left inside the spot that could keep Jacob from waking up." Quil replied.

"If he can get inside the bite, he can treat it with his…" Billy waved his arms around. "His uhhh…"

"Magic," Seth offered.

Billy nodded his head.

"Yeah, it will be magic if the skin will stay open long enough for him to treat it," Embry quipped.

"If this doesn't work, Mom said she would be over to start an IV on Jacob. He needs the fluids, dehydration will only make him worse," Seth muttered.

I walked over and sat down in the recliner. Molly started to whimper and from the fullness of my breast I could tell what she needed. The guys all suddenly were incredibly interested in the TV while I adjusted the baby and then covered both her and my partially exposed breast with a blanket. It was funny to see four men so scared they might see something like a baby feeding.

We sat there in silence with the only sound being that of the commentator on the TV and the occasional whimper of the baby.

"I'll get started on supper as soon as Molly is through," I offered.

"You don't have to Bella. Sue said she would bring something for us to eat when she came to check on Jacob." Embry offered.

I smiled as I heard the sound of a hand hitting the flesh of another wolf.

"What the fuck Quil?" Embry shouted.

"Would you shut up… first the woman offered to feed us, second the baby is eating, she doesn't need that racket from you." Quil scolded.

"You really should get used to not saying words like those, not around the baby at least." Seth commented.

I kept my mouth shut.

I finished feeding and then burping Molly, and then I changed her diaper. I talked to her softly while I waited on Old Quil to finish his duties.

The guys were all talking when I became aware of a strange, but not unknown, smell. I jumped to my feet. "Oh my gosh, is he back there smoking pot?"

I stopped half way across the room when I heard the hoots of laughter from behind me. I turned around and shot an evil look at the guys.

It was Billy that was finally able to explain to me, "Its sage Bella. We often burn sage to purify a room or to remove negative energy from a person or a place. It just smells like marijuana."

"And just how do you know what marijuana smells like?" Quil asked with a raised eyebrow. He was staring at me so I assumed that he was waiting for my explanation.

"I went to college Quil; I was exposed to a lot of different things." I loftily answered him. I sat back down in the recliner and started talking to Molly about how mean men could be.

It wasn't long after that before the old Shaman left Jacob and walked into the living room. We all looked at him expectantly but he aimed his comments at Billy and me. "He seems to be resting easier but there is no great change."

Billy looked resigned, "I know you did what you could."

Old Quil looked at me holding Molly, "Tomorrow I will try again, and Bella, I will need your help."

I looked up, "What will you need me to do?"

"Nothing difficult I'm sure. I will go home and meditate, see what the spirits tell me." He replied.

I left the now sleeping Molly with Seth and returned to the bedroom to check on Jacob. Old Quil was right; he did seem to be more comfortable. He wasn't sweaty like he had been before, but still, he wasn't awake and he wasn't moving.

I covered his hand with mine and rested my head on the bed.

I woke up a couple of hours later when Sue came into the room carrying IV tubing, fluids and needles. I watched while she stuck him trying to find his normally prominent veins. It took her two tries before she was successful, but at least now we had a way to give him fluids.

The third day brought about new concerns as we noticed that Jacob's temperature was steadily dropping. Up until then, he had been his normal hot, if somewhat sweaty, self. Now his skin was cool and clammy to the touch and his body was racked with chills.

I covered him in blankets and when that didn't work, I laid down beside him, and tried to share my body heat. We were all shocked as his temperature got lower, and then lower, and then still lower. We were clueless as to what it meant. Was he losing his ability to turn into a wolf? No one knew, not even Old Quil.

The Shaman had been by to visit, and once again, he burned sage throughout the bedroom and over Jacob's body. He had also chanted a prayer before he left to once again, 'meditate'.

By the end of the fourth day, Jacob's skin was pallid and ashen. It was visibly apparent that he was rapidly losing weight. I had tried as hard as I could to make sure that he took in both water and Gatorade, spooning the liquids into his mouth and letting them trickle down his throat. I wasn't sure that it was helping any, but at least it made me feel like I was doing something.

I also talked to Jacob constantly. I told him about my day and how Molly was doing. We talked about his father and mine, the pack and his visitors. I kept up a steady stream of conversation when I was with him, stopping only when I had to leave to take care of Molly or my own physical needs, or when I slept.

Sleeping, for me, was like spending more time with Jacob. My dreams were full of him, often of me and him together. Sometimes we had sex, but mostly we just sat and talked, about anything and everything. I woke up, missing him more than ever.

**Jacob**

We walked through the darkness for what seemed to be an eternity.

It was quiet, not even the sound of our footsteps could be heard. It was still, there was no breeze, not a breath of air, nothing but the two of us moving. It was dark. I was starting to wonder if I would ever have the chance to see the light of day again.

I pulled the picture I kept in my mind of Bella to the forefront of my thoughts and left it there. When I became tired, I continued to walk. I used the image of her as motivation, a way to remind me of what I had to return to.

It didn't get lighter, at least not initially. What I first noticed, was that it simply wasn't as dark. After that, things happened rapidly.

I could see the outline of my companion. He was huge. He turned his head and my eyes stared back at me.

"Taha Aki," I murmured, "It's my wolf." I jumped at the unexpected noise that my voice made. In this world of quiet, it was like a booming shout.

"No, not Taha Aki, and I'm not your wolf." The animal replied, "Maybe instead, you are my human."

AN: Information on the use of herbs was found at various internet sites, including:

smudging-ceremony/

herbal_magic_and_health_


	48. Chapter 48

Beta'ed by MrsTrentReznor and BanSidhe (ruadh sidhe) and Pre-read by Iamtwilightobsessed (MP) and Sparkling Fae. All of these ladies write awesome stories, so if you haven't checked them out already please do so.

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except or course for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation that, of course, belong to them.

**AN:** There is not a lot of information available about the practices of the Quileute Shaman. Please keep in mind that the treatments you see in this and the next chapter are mostly based on my own idea of what** might** have been done and in no way are meant to reflect the actual habits of the Quileute.

**Chapter 48 Desperate Times**

**Bella **

During the time that Jacob was unconscious, there was always a pack member, along with Billy and Sue, in the little red house. I wasn't sure whose idea it was for one of them to hang around, but I was glad they were there. They could make moving Jacob seem effortless, whereas Sue and I struggled just to turn him on his side.

The guys were also a big help with Molly, especially Quil. He seemed to spend all of his free time hanging out in Billy's living room and waiting for her to need something. It bothered me at first. I mean I didn't really know Quil that well and he was a grown man that had taken an interest in my newborn daughter. To say it was strange was an understatement. It took both Paul and Sam, reassuring me that Quil only wanted to make sure that Molly was safe and happy, before I stopped giving him the stink eye every time he picked her up.

Jared thought that Quil's protective feelings for Molly might have something to do with the order that Jacob gave, for Quil to take care of her, when he was bringing her home to me. Regardless of the reason, the help was needed and appreciated, and it was soon a familiar sight to see the huge shape shifter gently taking care of my baby girl.

Things with Jacob were quickly going downhill. By the fifth day, he looked terrible. His face was gaunt and his cheekbones were more prominent than ever. His skin had an ashen appearance and his once silky hair was lank and dull. I was finding more and more strands of it on the pillowcase underneath his head. His lips were chapped and I had started coating them with Vaseline. It was a little thing but I was confident that it would make him just a tiny bit more comfortable. I had also begun moving his arms and legs for him several times a day. I wanted his muscles to get some use and I also needed something else to do.

It was all brought home to me just how serious Jacob's condition was, when Old Quil walked into Jacob's room that evening dressed in Quileute ceremonial clothing. He was wearing a breechcloth with a pair of moccasins. He had a black woven blanket draped across his shoulders. It was trimmed in red and had the long established Quileute symbol for wolf on the back, also woven in red. On the top of the Shaman's head was a pile of shredded bark that resembled a bird's nest. It formed a ring just above his ears and made a dark brown circle against his pale gray hair. In his right hand he carried a few sprigs of green sage that he lit when he walked into the room. The herb flared up and he blew out the flame, leaving a heady stream of smoke.

I watched Old Quil as he walked around Jacob's bedroom, wafting the smoke from the herb into all areas. This had become familiar to me. Old Quil had burned the sage at least once a day since Jacob had been brought home, but he had never done so while wearing the customary clothing of the Shaman.

At the beginning of Jacob's illness, Old Quil had explained to me that sage was used to remove negative energy and spirits.

This evening, he spent several minutes flourishing the smoking bundle over Jacob's body, including the top of his head and under the soles of his feet. He brought the herb underneath his nose, so that Jacob would be forced to breathe in the smoke. When he had finished with Jacob, he brought the bundle close to me and did the same, outlining my body in the smoke and then waving it under my nose giving me no choice but to inhale the fumes.

I wanted to question what he was doing. I had to ask myself if it was really a good thing for Jacob to be inhaling all of that smoke, but something in the Shaman's demeanor kept me quiet. I was also afraid that I would break his concentration and somehow cause more injury to Jake than he already had suffered. Plus I knew that there was only Old Quil and Sue that could offer any kind of medical help to Jake. It wasn't like we could call a doctor at the hospital and ask him how to treat a werewolf bite on a shape shifter.

I was lost in my thoughts when Quil silently entered the room. He kept his head down and didn't acknowledge any of his grandfather's activities. He laid a folded ceremonial rug and a wooden bowl half full of sand, on the floor beside the bed and then he turned and quickly stepped back into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

I turned my attention back to the Holy Man. He continued to waft the smoke around the room until the area was filled with the scent of the burning herb. Old Quil then walked over to the side of the bed and knelt on the floor beside the blanket that his grandson had placed there. The Shaman dropped what was left of the herb into the bowl. It lay on the sand and continued to smolder, a thin wisp of smoke rising into the air.

Old Quil opened up the bundle on the floor and spread it out. The rug was the opposite of the blanket that he wore around his shoulders. It was red with the Quileute sign for wolf, woven into the middle in black. Together, the pair of holy artifacts was the perfect complement to each other. They were enough alike so that anyone could see that they were meant to be a matched set, but they were also different enough to be used independently.

Wrapped up inside the rug was a stick with a handle carved on one end. It was about two feet long and most of it was close to two inches in circumference. The piece of wood was sanded smooth and had an almost glossy finish. Spaced at even intervals on the length were segments where the outer bark had been scraped off, leaving a contrast of lighter colored wood against the dark stain that covered most of the staff. On the distal end of the rod, a carved figure head, similar to one that I had seen on totem poles in the area, had been etched out of the wood. The face like carving had a long triangular nose and a prominent chin. White paint covered segments on the top portion of the head to give the appearance of hair, and the barest suggestion of arms and legs were present.

The second item in the bundle was a group of feathers that had been fastened together at the bottom of the shaft with a piece of dark brown cord. The feathers had probably been white or maybe even ivory at one time but now they were a light gray color from years of use. The sight of them in their worn splendor was somehow reassuring to me.

Old Quil picked up the feather bundle and waved it through the last few wisps of smoke from the sage and then he leaned over the bowl and seemed to inhale the fumes himself. Then he started chanting. I had no idea what he was saying, but the movements of his arms and the way he moved the feathers made me think that maybe he was saying some sort of prayer or healing mantra.

I lost track of how long he knelt there. His monotone chant was soothing and my eyelids had started to feel heavy when he stood up and threw off the blanket. He had several tattoos on his upper body, including one that perfectly matched the tattoo that the wolf pack wore.

I was instantly alert again and my mind was racing. During one of our bedtime chats Jacob had explained to me the significance of the tattoo that the pack members wore. Finding out that Old Quil also sported a matching tattoo made me wonder if he had once phased as well. I shook my head and my attention once again settled on the old Shaman working over the man I loved.

The feather bundle was on the rug next to the wooden bowl, and the sage had finally stopped smoking. Old Quil picked up the wooden staff and started moving it back and forth over Jacob's prone body. His chant had taken on a new intensity and instead of the monotone I had gotten used to, his voice was full of nuance and variation.

He held my complete attention. His words and the motions that Old Quil was making were mesmerizing. I had never experienced anything like it before. I glanced down at Jacob and he looked peaceful. I didn't know if what Old Quil was doing, would help or not, but I had hope.

**Jacob**

I thought about what the beast had said. He wasn't my wolf. I was his human.

I trudged on for several steps more while I pondered the idea of belonging to him instead of the other way around.

"I will explain later," the wolf said.

I nodded my head.

We continued on in silence for a while.

"Thank you for coming to get me. I wasn't sure that I would be able to safely navigate the void I was stuck in."

"You're welcome, although I don't think you give yourself enough credit. You were already making plans to leave, even if you weren't aware of it at the time."

"Really?" I couldn't help but to ask.

"Most of what you do is decided in your subconscious long before the mind is aware of it. You are much more aware of things on a subliminal level than you would ever guess. It is part of who you are, and part of what you inherited through your blood."

For several long moments, we didn't talk as I contemplated the legacy I had been born to fill.

Finally I asked, "So how long have we been walking?" I wasn't sure but it seemed like forever.

A low thundering chuckle came from my furry companion, "We've not been walking nowhere near as long as forever."

My eyebrows shot up as realized what he had said, "You knew what I was thinking?"

"Of course. We are one and the same, separate yet joined."

I tried to wrap my head around what he was saying. I got the separate yet joined comment; we were two distinct beings that shared one mind. The wolf was a more instinctual being, the man, more methodical, yet each of us was always aware of the other.

I rubbed my shoulder and then extended my arms, stretching them out fully and rotating my wrists. I yawned and was suddenly aware of a bone aching tiredness.

"Just a little longer and then we will rest." The voice from the wolf rumbled with certainty.

I simply nodded my head and continued to walk.

**Bella **

On the sixth day, Old Quil varied his routine. He was wearing his traditional Shaman clothing when he walked into Jacob's room, but instead of burning sage, he burned cedar. Sam and Paul followed him in the room and made quick work of picking Jacob up. They held him while Old Quil took the burning cedar and fanned it over every surface of Jacob's body. Sam and Paul put Jacob back down, as close to the middle of the bed as they could get him, and then they left the room.

Old Quil started his chanting much the same as he had the night previously. He used the feathers and then the wand as he prayed over Jacob. But then things changed. Quil, the younger one, walked into the room carrying a second wooden bowl full of steaming water, a cloth and a several different small vials.

Old Quil looked over the small jars and selected one with a powdery substance. He opened the vial and dumped the contents into the bowl of water. For a moment or two the water was cloudy, he stirred it with his finger and it cleared slightly. He then dipped the cloth into the bowl and started to bathe Jacob. During this time he continued to chant.

I watched while chill bumps spread across Jacob's skin, but the old Shaman didn't stop. He continued to run the cloth over Jacob's body until the entire surface had been covered in the curative fluid.

Even though I was curious as to what he was doing, I held my tongue and waited. I knew I would have the chance to ask my questions later.

Old Quil allowed the fluid to dry on Jacob's skin and then he picked up a second vial, slightly larger than the first. He pulled out the stopper and poured some of the fluid into his palm. He rubbed his hands together and then massaged the potion into Jacob's temples and the pulse points at his wrist, ankles and groin. A subtle scent of pine infused the room. During this time, Old Quil never stopped chanting.

His cadence continued as he gathered his prayer cloth, the wooden bowls and the other artifacts. He left the room and closed the door behind him. I could hear the last strands of his mantra as he walked through the remainder of the house.

I looked at Jacob. His cheeks had a rosy undertone and his color overall was better. He sighed in his sleep and moved his hand.

I stopped everything, even breathing, and fastened my eyes on his previously still fingers. I prayed that it hadn't been a trick of my imagination and I willed him to move the digits once more.

From the forest behind the house I heard the howl of a single wolf. That was the moment that I truly believed that Old Quil had a magic all his own.

**Picture of the Quileute Shaman's wand**

content (dot) lib.washington.edu/. /cdm-cmp/item_ ?CISOROOT=/nmai&CISOPTR=7&CISOBOX=1&REC=6

**Picture of the Quileute Shaman's head dress**

http :/ content.lib.washington.edu/. /cdm-cmp/item_ ?CISOROOT=/nmai&CISOPTR=66&CISOBOX=1&REC=2

**Picture of the Quileute Shaman's feather bundle**

http :/ content.lib.washington.edu/. /cdm-cmp/item_ ?CISOROOT=/nmai&CISOPTR=54&CISOBOX=1&REC=1

**herbs for spiritual healing**

http :/ www.ehow.com/list_6952054_herbs-spiritual-cleansing.html#page=0

http :/ www.inlightimes.com/archives/2001/04/rosemary.htm

http :/ pcnwnativeamericanhealing.wordpress.com/annotated-bibliography-2/

Just remove replace with an actual dot, and of course remove all of the spaces.


	49. Chapter 49

Beta'ed by MrsTrentReznor and BanSidhe (ruadh sidhe) and Pre-read by Iamtwilightobsessed (MP) and Sparkling Fae. All of these ladies write awesome stories, so if you haven't checked them out already please do so.

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except or course for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation that, of course, belong to them.

**AN: **Sections of the following update was inspired by the chapter 'Legends' in the book 'Eclipse'. I didn't copy anything straight from the text, but instead, I am giving a different POV to the stories that were told. I have to admit, I am somewhat nervous about his chapter. I would love to hear what you think and I will be happy to answer any questions that come up.

**Chapter 49 Yoda Talks**

**Bella **

"Jacob… Jake…" I anxiously scanned his face for signs that he might be waking up. After almost a week of no movement, the slight shudder of his hand was almost like a red flag being waved.

There was nothing, not another jerk of his arm, not even a twitch in his fingers. But it was there. I had seen his hand move. I felt a new sense of hope and anticipation.

"Bella?" Billy asked from the doorway.

"He moved his hand," I explained. "It wasn't much, but he definitely moved his hand."

"Are you sure? Could it have been a trick of the light or something?" Billy wheeled his chair to the bedside and stared down at his son.

I knew that Billy didn't want to get his hopes up and then have it turn out to be nothing, but I couldn't deny what I had seen.

"I'm positive I saw his hand move," I explained. My voice was full of conviction and certainty.

The smile spread across the wise old Chief's face. "Then that is good news. Yes it is, very good news."

I exhaled loudly, "Whatever it was that Old Quil did this time, we need to make sure that he does it again."

"I called upon the deeper magic in my blood," the raspy voice said from the door. "Whenever my skills are needed, I will fast and pray, but this time, the spirits were telling me that something stronger was needed. I purified myself before I prayed over Jacob this evening. I spent hours in meditation and fasting, followed by time spent in the sweat lodge communing with my spirit guide. Where Jacob is, I cannot go. I believe that his need is not the physical need of the body to recover from an illness, nor is it the mental need to fight off sickness of the brain. Jacob's affliction is one of the spirits, one where the goodness of the man is trying to overcome the evilness that is trying to infect him. The spirits of our ancestors are fighting on his behalf, trying to help him return from the vast darkness that the vile creature would sentence his soul to."

I gasped. I'd had no idea.

"Is he going to be alright? Is Jacob going to return to us?" Billy asked fearfully.

"I don't know. Never have I encountered a situation such as this before. It requires powerful talent and skill to return from where he is now. Strong magic is needed. I have done what I can. The rest is up to you."

"Me?" I repeated. I was in total shock and disbelief, "What can I do? I don't know any magic. I don't have any great talents or skills. I am ordinary, plain; there is nothing special about me."

Old Quil snorted and Billy looked at me skeptically. "Child, you are an imprint, that is the strongest magic of them all."

He walked out of the room leaving me and Billy at Jacob's side.

"I don't know what to do," I confessed.

"It will come to you Bella. The spirits chose you for him. They chose you for a reason. You will know what to do to help him. You just have to figure it out."

**Jacob **

I became aware of the sound of the waves, crashing on the beach. The crackling sounds and pops of a burning fire were somewhat closer. Near enough so that I could feel the heat against my back. The sand underneath my body was soft and cool, evidence of the night air and cooler temperatures of the season.

I extended my hands up above my head and pushed my legs out straight, stretching the full length of my frame. I twisted my head on my neck and opened my eyes.

From several feet away, the great wolf lifted his head and met my eyes.

"You should feel better," he said.

I pushed myself up into a sitting position. "I do, thank you."

"You needed the rest. Your body and spirit have been fighting against the poison that is trying to take over."

I rubbed my shoulder. "Has it ever happened before, a shape shifter like me, being bitten by a werewolf?"

"No, this is a first."

I nodded my head, I had suspected as much. "Do you think I will turn into a monster like Ethan?"

"I don't think you will turn into a creature like Ethan, but I don't know that you will escape completely unscathed," he commented.

Even with no guarantee, the relief that I felt was palpable. I would have had my pack destroy me before I could have allowed myself to become something as evil and twisted as either of the werewolves had.

"Who are you exactly?"

"I am a wolf, a protector, a guardian for the Quileute," was the cryptic answer.

"So in human form, would you be someone that I might recognize?" I desperately wanted to know if this spirit was the same one that shared my mind.

"I can take on many different human forms Jacob, some you might recognize, others you might not."

I didn't want my frustration to show so I bent my head and looked at the ground for a minute,

"I am going to tell you a story," the wolf continued.

That got my attention and I looked up to stare at his intelligent gaze.

"One time, many years ago, I was a powerful beast of the forest. I was the prime, the alpha, the most highly developed animal of my species. I was the largest, the strongest, the fastest, and the most intelligent. I was a genetic anomaly."

He gave me time for this to sink in, and then the wolf started his tale. "It was during the fall that I first became aware of the spirit that was trying to gain my attention. He first came to me when I was resting; my subconscious mind was more open, more able to become aware of the great Chief. He was majestic and daring, courageous and brave, mostly; he was fearless in his determination to find a way to save his people from the evil being that had possessed his physical body."

I had heard this story before, but never from this point of view. I had always been told what had happened as a retelling of the events, as they had happened to Taha Aki. It was interesting to see a somewhat different retelling of the same incident.

"Over the next few days we communicated. He told me his story and I felt a kinship to him, a great sympathy for the misplaced Chief that was in so much pain. I swore that I would do what I could to aid him, so I followed him off the mountain. My goal was to assist him in getting the attention of his warriors. I wanted to help him regain his place among his people."

I listened raptly as the story came alive in my mind.

"We underestimated the treacherous abilities that the evil spirit possessed. We credited Utlapa with more bravery, but he hid behind the warriors of the tribe. One of the young men attacked me and even though I was trying to be careful, I killed him. It was in self defense, but it didn't matter. Taha Aki was filled with grief over the loss of the young warrior and he ordered me to leave. I returned to my place in the mountains and waited."

The wolf paused and seemed to be collecting his thoughts. Several long seconds went by before he continued. "The spirit of Taha Aki returned to the area of my den and I watched as his condition worsened, day by day. It got to where the discomfort was too much for him to bear; he writhed and screamed in agony and pain. He was hurting emotionally because he was unable to save his people, and he was hurting physically, unable to house his soul inside a body. He was afraid and worried that without a physical form, he would never be able to pass over to the final home of his ancestors."

I had never thought before about how the lack of a body would create such a problem, but I understood the fear that Taha Aki had immediately. Without a physical death, the soul wouldn't know to move on. He would be stranded on this plane of existence forever.

"I didn't know how to help the Chief, until he yelled out his anger and pain at me, expressing his jealously over the mere fact that I had a physical presence and he did not. That was how I got the idea to share my form with him. I was larger than any other animal in the Northwest; there was ample room in my body for both of us. My soul bonded with his and we were joined, bound together in a way never before seen."

Even though I had known how this had happened, to hear the events that had taken place by one that had lived them, instilled a sense of awe and pride in my heritage.

"As one, we returned to the village. Once there, we made an attempt to reveal what the coward Utlapa had done. The warriors greeted us with spears, but we didn't fight back. We stayed just out of range of the weapons and tried to show the people that we were different, and not just an ordinary animal.

There was one older warrior that finally got the hint, and he crossed over in his spirit form and communicated with Taha Aki. Before the old man could return and make known what Utlapa had done, the false Chief had him killed. Taha Aki was so full of rage that he transformed into his spirit self and stood there, in front of the tribe as a man once again."

I nodded. I understood the physical changes that sharing a body with the spirit of a wolf had.

"From that time on, I was neither completely wolf nor man, and Taha Aki was neither fully man nor wolf. We were both a combination. The man took over when it came to dealing with family and the tribe. When protection or safeguarding was needed, I was brought forth. In this way, we were both more than before, stronger together than ever we were apart."

"For years we lived, two spirits inhibiting the same body. During this time neither the man nor the wolf aged at all. Taha Aki married and had children and it was soon apparent that his sons shared the ability that he had, to change into a wolf when it was needed. Until the first son showed the signs of being able to change, it never occurred to either of us that my essence had combined with his."

"So you are the original Spirit Wolf?" I confirmed.

"Yes I am," he replied.

I nodded my head, "And like I am the descendant of Taha Aki, the wolf that I share a body with, is a descendant of you."

"No," he paused and seemed to consider his words carefully. "In times of challenge and strife for the Quileute people, I will sometimes rejoin the world. This is my fifth such journey since I first bonded with a man."

I thought about what he had said, "Wait, you mean you bonded with me?"

"That is correct. So far, every time I have rejoined the living, it has been with a direct son of Taha Aki. The last was your great-grandfather, Ephraim."

"Where are you when you aren't in the land of the living?" I asked.

"I lie dormant inside the Black family line, waiting to be called upon in a time of need. Much like what happened with Taha Aki, it is too painful for the soul to be without a body for very long. Most of the time I sleep, but when the need arises, I will reawaken and join the living."

"That sounds very lonely," I couldn't help but say.

"It can be at times, however, that is a sacrifice that I am willing to make in order to be of service to your people."

"Why did you bond with me and not my father?" I asked.

"Your father was already born when Ephraim departed from this world. When his spirit left this realm and his body ceased to function, my spirit had no choice but to look for a new host. I was unattached until you were conceived. Just like when you depart from this life, I will again be without a body until your grandson or great-grandson come into existence. As far as bonding goes, I only become attached to a host if I awaken and become a protector once again. The bonding is necessary for our communication."

"Why the Quileute? Do we need the help more than other tribes?"

"While it is true that the 'Cold Ones' are found everywhere, your people do seem to come into contact more with then than other tribes. Plus, my respect for Taha Aki and everything he endured in order to save his people from the evil of others has no boundaries. One thing you must know Jacob, I am strong, but I am only as strong as the belief of the people. In the days of Taha Aki, my prowess knew no limits. Each time I have emerged, I have been weaker than the time before. If the Quileute ever forget their histories, then I will weaken and be unable to return."

I wasn't sure how I could strengthen my wolf without telling everyone the secret of the pack. I decided to wait, and think about that in more detail later.

"What about the others? Sam and Paul, Quil, are their wolves also some of the spirits of old, come to rejoin the living world?"

"The spirits that inhabit the bodies of Sam and Quil have been called upon more often than the others. Young Lahote also shares a Uley gene just as Call shares the gene of the Ateara's. Seth shares the same gene as you. Their wolves have also been called upon multiple times. The others, well they have not emerged as often. For example, even though the wolves that lie dormant inside Jared and Leah are from the Black line, they were last active close to a thousand years ago, whereas both the Uley and Ateara lines were awakened during the time of Ephraim."

I felt a jolt of shock at what he had revealed about Embry's lineage but I let the remark pass for the time being. "What made each wolf decide to become active now? Was the threat to the people that great? Was it more a matter of who was the proper age?"

"It is a combination of both. The spirits saw two possible outcomes to the return of the Cullen's to the area. In one, the coven grew and offspring resulted from a vampire mating with a human. A protector with a strong lineage imprinted on the half vampire child and the spirits were outraged. More protectors were called into service in case this came to pass. The other path, lead us to where we are now. We had no way of knowing what would happen as the deciding factors were beyond our control. We had to prepare for the worse and hope for the best."

My mind sorted through what he was saying. There were two divergent paths, two different possible outcomes. In the first, one of my brothers or me; would have been bound for eternity with a half blood sucker abomination. I shuddered. _What if it had been me?_ The wolf did say a strong lineage. That would indicate Quil, Sam or I. It was too much. I couldn't think about that right now. I put it on the back burner, grateful that events hadn't played out that way. I went back to the other details that I had been told. My wolf was the same wolf that had shared the mind with mind with my great-grandfather. It was the same wolf that had joined with Taha Aki. He had been a part of many of the great Chiefs of the past. The implications flew through my mind, all of the things that my wolf had experienced firsthand, the knowledge that he must hold. "Why am I just now learning this?"

"It is not my place to make the decisions for you, it is not my place to guide you and tell you what is right and what is wrong. It is not my place to lead the people. Instead, I am here to offer strong protection to the people, to save them from an evil that would overtake and destroy if it were able. Our purposes are not the same. You are born to guide your people successfully into the future. I am here to make sure that you have a tribe to protect."

I thought about what he was saying. "So you won't tell me what the right thing is for me to do? Or which path is the correct one to travel so that I can be a strong and effective leader?"

The spirit wolf explained, "I have the knowledge of what was, and if need be, I can share that information to make sure it is never forgotten. So far, I have never needed to. The memories of the people are long even if the belief in the improbable is weak."

I nodded, I understood that. The elders were diligent about making sure that the younger generation knew the legends of the tribe. Only a select few of knew that the legends were in reality the histories of the people. I would have to come up with something to increase the belief of the tribe. I wanted our protectors to stay strong and powerful.

"We are partners Jacob. Together, we can protect and serve the tribe much more effectively than we ever could apart."

"But you won't tell me what to do?" I clarified.

"I can and will guide you, but you must listen in order to hear what I am saying."

I got the sense that the wolf was telling me something more than what his actual words meant. "Listen, but you won't be speaking. You've never spoken to me before." I looked into the eyes of the huge animal, "Once we leave here you won't speak to me again, is that right?"

"That is the way of things. Animals don't speak in your world, and that is where you will be returning to."

"What will happen once we stop phasing?"

"I will return to my dormant state and sleep until I am needed once again." The wolf answered.

"And if you are needed and I am an old man?"

"That has happened before, in fact, it has happened several times. A lot of tribe members share their mind and body with a dormant wolf that they are unaware of. Young men and the occasional woman of the correct age and descent will phase. In this case it was you and I that became a protector. If all of this had happened twenty years ago, then it would have been your father and one of my direct descendents."

I slowly nodded my head. I understood what he was saying, the Black family and the original spirit animal were irrevocably linked together. It would always be one of us. I picked up a stick and played in the sand while I considered his words for several more minutes. And then I asked, "You've been protecting me here, haven't you?"

"I kept you from getting lost to the void that Ethan would have sent you. For the most part, your shifter skills have protected you from becoming a werewolf, your spirit though, was another matter. The abilities that you gained as a shifter could do nothing to save you from the fate of the void. To keep you from becoming lost in there, you needed something stronger. You needed my protection. That is why I showed myself to you."

"Thank you. I don't think I would have liked to have been lost there."

"No, I can't imagine that it would have been pleasant. The evil spirits that inhabit the area would have quickly tried to overtake you. Your goodness would have been stripped away until nothing was left that was recognizable as you. If that had happened then your physical body would have died and your soul would have shriveled to a vengeful and angry specter."

I nodded and continued to write in the sand. I suddenly stopped and looked at what I had written. "What about Bella and Molly?"

"What about them? Bella is our imprint; she is much like the third wife of Taha Aki. She gives to others and sacrifices herself for them. Molly is her child."

"I was shocked that I imprinted on a pregnant woman," I said. "That has never happened before; at least not that it has been recorded."

"No, it has not; however, Molly is also important to the tribe."

"Important how?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

"She is the future imprint of a protector, one that is not yet born but that has recently been conceived."

"Sam and Leah's child," I said aloud, speculating.

"The protector is of Uley descent," the wolf confirmed.

"How do I leave this place?" I wanted to know.

"She will come for you and guide you home."

"Who will, Bella?"

"Yes, your mate will show you the way back." He lay down in the damp sand on the other side of the fire. "Sleep young one, you are tired and need to prepare for the return to the living world."

My eyelids were extremely heavy all of a sudden and I found myself yawing and sinking down onto my side in the sand. My mind drifted to Embry and how to tell him that he and Quil were brothers. I thought about Bella and Molly and prayed that they were safe, but my last thought before everything went black was that I now had my own personal Yoda.

**AN:** We are approaching the end of our story. There is just one more chapter and then the Epilogue to go.


	50. Chapter 50

Beta'ed by MrsTrentReznor and BanSidhe (ruadh sidhe) and Pre-read by Iamtwilightobsessed (MP) and Sparkling Fae. All of these ladies write awesome stories, so if you haven't checked them out already please do so.

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except or course for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation that, of course, belong to them.

**Chapter 50 The Way Home**

**Bella**

I sat and watched Jacob for several hours. He didn't move again.

Frustrated, I got up and walked into the den where Quil was sitting, talking to Molly. I wanted my daughter.

"She should be getting hungry," I said as I held out my arms.

"She is, she was rooting around on my finger." Quil replied.

I made a face, "I hope your hands were clean."

"They were, I washed them right before I wiped my ass," he quipped back.

Embry's snort of laughter clued me in that Quil was joking but it still took me a minute. I had to think back on what he had said before I understood that he was trying to make me smile. "Sorry," I muttered at his look of disappointment, "I have a lot on my mind."

"You shouldn't worry so much. Jacob is going to wake up," Embry answered.

I nodded my head, "I know, it's just that now, somehow I am supposed to show him the way home. How do I do that?"

"You'll figure it out," Quil said.

"It will come to you. Just stop thinking about it and boom, when you least expect it, that's when it will happen." Embry suggested.

I sighed, "Maybe you're right."

Molly started whimpering, "I'm going to go feed her." I settled Molly in my arm and then turned and started to walk back toward Jacob's room. I stopped and picked up some diapers, wipes and a burp cloth on the way, easily carrying everything in my empty hand.

I laid everything but Molly on the foot of the bed and then walked back into the kitchen. I fixed a glass of ice water and then once again, I returned to Jacob's bedroom.

I settled the baby on the foot of the bed and changed her diaper. I stripped off her sleeper and put a clean baby gown on her, and then I picked her up and laid her closer to the middle of the bed. Then I got myself ready for sleep.

I changed clothes, putting a nursing gown on and then I stretched out on the bed beside Jacob and brought Molly to my breast. I talked to her softly as she nursed, and before long I was burping her and then rolling over to offer her my other side. I felt more comfortable dozing off this way, with her on the bed between Jacob and me. I wasn't worried that he would hurt her. Except for moving the one hand, he had been perfectly still. Besides, I knew that once the guys heard my deeper breathing, indicating that I too was asleep, they would come and get Molly, if only to put her in her crib.

The first time I had gone to sleep while Molly was nursing, only to wake up and find her gone, had driven me into a panic. I had screamed, causing Jared and Paul to run into the room, looking for the threat. It was Seth, who had been on patrol outside that had figured out what was scaring me so badly. He had brought Molly to me at once and explained that the guys thought they were doing me a favor by taking her port-a-crib into the den. After that, Molly was always placed in her bed, but her crib was left in the room with Jacob and me.

If I had had my way, Molly would have stayed in the bed, resting between Jacob and I. Sue was the one that explained to me what a bad idea that was. After she told me some of the things that could happen, I didn't mind when one of the pack members put Molly in her bed.

Molly finished nursing and I cradled her on my chest, my head slightly propped up so I could burp her. I thought about Jacob and what Old Quil had said, while I sat there and held my daughter. I ran idea after idea over in my mind but nothing stuck out as a possible answer.

I never knew when my eyes closed and I never knew it when Embry picked Molly up and put her in her crib. I didn't stir when he pulled the blanket from the end of the bed up over my legs, nor did I wake up when he turned off the bedside lamp and the nightlight popped on in the corner spreading a golden glow.

At some point in time I snuggled into Jacob's side and kicked the blanket off. I was getting hot and sweaty.

_I walked along the beach, the surf gently pounding into the seashore. The water was warm where it flowed over my feet. The sand was still hot from the sunshine that afternoon. A slight breeze wafted the salty tang of the air under my nose and I inhaled deeply, loving the familiarity of the fragrance. It was the perfect evening for a moonlight stroll by the ocean. The only thing missing was Jacob._

_I looked around while I walked. I knew instinctively that I was searching for him. Jacob was there on the beach, somewhere; I just had to find him. That was my job, to find Jacob and bring him home. I didn't intend to fail._

_I walked and walked, the occasional light from a fire shining in the darkness. The first few times I saw the firelight, I attempted to walk toward the glow, only to soon find myself back at the shoreline. I turned to look at the light again and then I knew, it wasn't the right campfire. This one was all yellow, orange and red. It had none of the bluish green tinge I was used to seeing in our driftwood fires._

_I continued to walk. _

_It soon became apparent, to me at least, that I would never have the energy to walk the beach all night and then make my way back home to Molly. I had a decision to make and I didn't know what to do. I thought about my options. I needed to find Jacob and I needed to do it quickly. _

_I stopped and sat down on the sand. Old Quil had told me that the imprint would help me. It was the strongest magic of all and that was what I needed in order to help Jacob return home. I closed my eyes and sat there, trying to concentrate on some way to find Jacob._

_I wasn't sure how long I sat in the dark by the ocean. I think I may have even dozed off for a while. But when the big wolf settled into the sand at my side, I was instantly awake._

_I opened my eyes and stared into Jacob's dark orbs. "Jake?"_

_The large wolf shook his head._

"_You're not Jacob," I clarified. "Alright then, who are you?"_

_I didn't get an answer, not that I really expected one._

_I looked the wolf over from top to bottom, "Are you his wolf?"_

_The giant beast nodded._

"_Are you going to take me to him?" I asked. It was almost too much to hope for._

_The giant wolf stood and nudged me gently in the back._

"_Alright then," I got to my feet and then turned and looked at him. "You're going to have to show me where he is if you want me to find him. I have searched and searched for him but I swear, I'm walking around in circles on this beach."_

_The wolf nodded at me and I got the impression that he understood what I was saying._

_I took a hold of a thick handful of hair and held on as he started to walk away from the ocean. He led me over sand dunes and through piles of rock. We skirted around giant, fallen trees and then finally, in the distance I could make out the light from a campfire. This one had the blue flames from the driftwood that I was used to seeing and somehow I knew that Jacob was sitting at that fire. _

_We continued to walk until I could make out the form lying in the sand._

"_Jake…" I let go of the wolf and took several running steps toward the prone figure._

_I turned and looked back over my shoulder at the wolf, but he was gone. I turned back to Jacob and then rushed to his side. I would thank the wolf for his help later._

_Jacob was sleeping peacefully by the fire. I knelt down beside him and tenderly brushed the hair off his forehead._

"_Jacob," I softly said._

_He didn't answer me. I cupped his face in my hands and pressed my lips to his. I traced his lips with my tongue and when his mouth slightly opened, I took advantage and pulled his full, bottom lip into my mouth, scraping over it gently with my teeth. I pulled back and stared down at __him__. A slight grin was covering his face._

"_Bells…" he whispered._

"_I'm here Jake, just open your eyes."_

_He did as I asked and opened his eyes, staring deeply into mine.__ He pulled me into a tight hug, "Bella…" he sighed. "__I had begun to think I would never see you again."_

"_Shhh… don't talk like that. I can't imagine having a life that you aren't a part of. I love you Jake."_

"_Oh god baby, I love you too. All this time, being apart from you has been torture." _

_He __stretched back out in the sand and __pulled me down into his side__.__ I laid my head on his shoulder. Jacob kissed me tenderly and then spread kisses all over my face. "I am so happy to see you, honey, you have no idea."_

"_Oh yeah… well who do you think has been worrying about you for the past week when you wouldn't wake up?" I asked._

"_A week?" he asked shocked. He shook his head, __"I'm sorry I've made you worry about me."_

_I grinned, "It's not like you could help it__. I'm honestly just glad that we are together now__."_

_Neither of us spoke for several minutes. _

_I looked up into Jacob's eyes and he was staring at me with a look of total love and devotion. My breath caught and my heart sputtered._

_I ran my hand down his side and my eyes widened as I realized that he wasn't wearing any clothes._

"_Jake, where are your clothes?"_

"_I dunno honey, where are yours?"_

_I looked down my body. My breast were full and bare, my nipples standing hard, __the __rosy peaks__ prominent__ against the paleness of my skin. I couldn't see past them._

_I stared back up at Jacob. _

_He was still gazing down upon my nude body. He licked his lips and moved his head toward my breast._

"_Careful," I admonished, "remember that I am nursing Molly, you might get more than you expect."_

_The thought of feeding him from my body had never occurred to me before. I knew that some men found that enjoyable but I wasn't sure how I felt about it. On the one hand, it was incredibly intimate and erotic. On the other though, I didn't want anyone__, especially Jacob,__ to think I was a freak or weird or anything. I decided to play it by ear and let Jacob do what he wanted._

_He paused and then lowered his head to my breast. His tongue swirled around my nipple, collecting the drop of fluid that had gathered there. "Sweet," he muttered, __he scraped his teeth over the hard nub __and then he left my breast and licked his way across my chest and back up to my neck._

_Jacob lifted up so that he was looming over my inert form. He ran his hand from my neck down my chest and tweaked __the other__ nipple as he passed it. His hand splayed across my stomach, the slight roundness from my pregnancy still visibly apparent. I hoped that I would soon be back to my pre-__baby__ shape. _

_His fingers stroked down the saturated folds between my legs and my lower body arched up to meet him. Just like that, I was needy and wanting. _

_His hand cupped my mound and I moaned at the feeling of heat that covered my center. His finger dipped inside my body and then returned to my folds, tracing and sliding over their contours. He circled my clit and I couldn't stop my body from responding to his touch. My feet dug into the sand and my hips pushed up, trying to gain friction and the much needed relief that he offered._

_Jacob latched onto my nipple, scraping his teeth over the surface and I moaned loudly, __and held his head to my chest. I was __unable to stop myself from trying to maintain the contact for as long as possible. _

_He circled my clit and my body spiraled higher and higher. He dipped a finger inside my wet channel and heat unfurled from my center. Jacob trailed his lips over my skin and electricity surged through my body, setting my nerves on fire. _

_I took a deep breath and the feelings intensified. _

_I breathed deeply once again, saturating myself in his scent and the over load of sensation. The heel of his palm pressed down again my clit and I exploded, my body releasing the tension that he had so careful gathered._

_I dropped my head back onto his shoulder._

"_Please Jacob, let me feel you inside me," I pleaded._

"_We can't Bella, it's too soon. __We shouldn't even have done this. __I'm not going to hurt you."_

_I stopped and considered what he was saying. I listened to my body and then I said, "You can't__ hurt me__. Not here, not in this place. You can't hurt me here." And I knew it was true. Yes, we were together, but it wasn't a physical connection, it was a spiritual joining. __Where we were, our minds were connecting but our bodies weren't. __In this reality, it didn't matter that I had given birth a week ago, nothing physical could hurt either of us._

"_Jacob, you are not going to hurt me. Everything that I am tells me that this is right, this is what we need. Listen to your instincts Jake, what are they telling you?"_

_He was quiet for several minutes and then he looked at me and __softly __said, "They are telling me to make love to you, to claim you as my mate once and for all."_

"_Then that is what we need to do," I insisted. _

"_OK, but you've got to promise me that you will tell me if something starts to hurt you. I don't want to be responsible for causing you pain of any kind."_

"_I promise," it was easy to say because I knew that nothing he did to me would injure me. It was impossible._

"_Alright then, you're sure?"_

"_I'm positive__. Jacob__, you make me feel things that I never thought I would. I look at you and my heart pounds, you touch me and my spirit soars. When you make love to me, I see stars and as corny as this sounds, it's the truth."__ I snickered, "The feelings that I have for you are the kinds of things that most people only read about in trashy romance novels."_

_I gazed into his eyes and I was lost in their depths. Emotions flickered through them, love, need and devotion followed rapidly by others. His hand worked its way through my hair and my whole body sighed into his as he claimed my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck and curled my leg over his hip, pressing my lower half into his erection._

_He moaned and moved against me._

_I smirked and rolled my hips, pressing up against him again._

_Jacob rolled over and __pushed__ me down into the sand, his upper body covering mine and his hips conveniently tucked in between my open thighs. I couldn't stop myself from wrapping both legs around his waist and locking my feet together._

_I bucked up against him and the tip of his cock brushed against my clit._

_My eyes rolled back in my head, "Fuck, Jacob, please…"_

"_Are you sure I'm not going to hurt you?" He asked once again._

"_I'm positive Jake." _

_He slid his hardened length into my willing channel and small, tingling, spasms jolted through my body. _

_I kept my eyes open and stared intently into his as he shuddered. _

_He slowly started a pumping motion, his cock sliding in and out of my body. With every inward thrust, I was inundated with sensation. With every removal, I felt a brief twinge of loss, only to __have it __go away as soon as he entered me again. _

_He filled me completely, my skin __stretched__ and __pulled__ around him. He buried his shaft inside my willing body. I moaned at the pleasure of being full of him. He started rolling his hips so that my clit pressed against his pelvic bone and a whole new world of pleasure opened up to me. _

**Jacob**

_My thrusting movements became faster and faster until with a scream, she shattered around me. I didn't give her time to recover. I pulled myself from her body and flipped her over so that she was on her stomach. I pulled back on her __hips__, and pushed her head down so that her ass was in the air. _

_I entered her again and the sensations in this new position were even more powerful than before. _

_Her moans and whimpers turned into commands and pleas. Harder… faster… more… with every word from her mouth, my cock got harder._

_I looked down and watched my shaft disappear into her body. It was a sight I would never get tired of seeing. _

_I could feel the coil of tension growing, the heat surging up from my balls and I knew that it wouldn't be long until I was coating the inside of her cunt with my cum. _

_My hands on her hips grasped harder and I knew that__ if we had been actually having sex, then__ there would have been bruises in the shape of my fingers marring her skin. _

_Bella bucked against me and I couldn't stop myself from wrapping my hand in her hair and pulling her head back, baring her neck in the process. _

_The wolf in me purred at the submissive sign of my mate's __long, smooth, __exposed neck._

_Bella shuddered and moaned. The sound traveled straight to my cock. I __dropped her hair and my hand wrapped around the front of her throat, holding her head just like I needed it. I __loomed over her body and my teeth scraped over the area behind __and slightly below __her ear. It was__ just where her neck met her shoulder and it was easily reachable, from any position. It was also__ the one spot where her scent was the most concentrated, the most potent. I sucked and left a bruise, but __neither I nor the wolf was__ satisfied with that. _

"_Jacob," she screamed. Bella's head pushed back and her hips arched, thrusting her ass toward my hips. I held her there as her walls contracted around me, squeezing and pulling my seed from my shaft. _

_I bent over her body, I could feel my teeth getting longer and sharper with the instinct to mark my mate and claim her as ours__. It was__ overriding every rational thought that I had. My mouth settled on the spot where I had just sucked and I bit down. The taste of her blood filled my mouth and thick, ropes of semen erupted from my cock._

_Bella quivered and screamed, her body convulsing around my aching prick as she once again climaxed. _

_We stayed joined together in his way for several long minutes as our bodies trembled and shook. Finally, __I pulled my teeth from her neck and fell forward, rolling to my side at the last minute and taking Bella with me. I didn't want to suffocate her underneath my weight. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her against me. _

_I nearly purred with satisfaction when I realized that Bella now smelled like a combination of both me__, her,__ and __sex__. I kissed the spot where I had marked her and she shivered in my arms. _

"_Cold," I asked._

"_No… content," she replied._

"_Me too… I love you Bells," I whispered. I could feel my eyes getting heavy and I couldn't fight __the sleep that I knew was coming.__ I let them close and __the darkness overtook me__._

**Bella**

I woke up slowly and stretched, feeling the hard body of Jacob, snuggled in behind me. I was hot and sticky, my hair was glued to my neck from sweat and I knew it would be full of snarls and tangles. On the other hand, my shirt was stuck to my chest, hard and crusty around my breasts and my entire front half was covered in dried milk. I made a face, I really needed a shower.

My mind flew back to my dream from the night before and I blushed. It was way too soon after having Molly for Jacob and I to be intimate, but dreaming about sex was a nice compromise. My eyes flew open in shock, he had bit me. I relaxed; it was only a dream after all, besides, if I were being honest, I didn't think I would mind being bitten by Jacob.

I rolled my neck and winced. My neck was sore, kind of like I had slept with it in a funny position. I reached up and started to massage the kink out but stopped when I felt the puckered ridge underneath my fingertips. My eyes widened again in shock and disbelief. I would need to look at that in the mirror.

I took a quick account of the rest of my body, wondering if there were any other unexpected side effects from my nocturnal activities, but everything else seemed to be the same as it had been before I went to sleep. There was no lingering soreness or stiffness, I grinned when I felt Jacob's erection pressing into the cleft between my ass cheeks. Well I wasn't stiff at least.

I twisted my head and looked up at him, completely unsurprised to find his eyes open and gazing into mine. "Welcome home," I murmured with a grin that was slowly stretching across my face. I flipped over in the bed so that I could look at him but instead, I nuzzled my face into his neck and breathed deeply, the scent of pine, ocean and man, reassuring me as nothing else could.

He kissed the top of my head, "Good morning." His voice was raspy and hoarse from disuse.

I pulled back and looked up at him; "You must be thirsty?" I didn't give him time to answer before I reached over onto the bedside table and grabbed the glass of water. I brought it slowly to Jacob's mouth and helped him to sip. Soon he had downed over half of the glass.

"Are you hungry?" It was a stupid question; I knew he would be starving. It had been days since he had eaten and I knew what the appetite of the wolf was like.

His stomach growled and Jacob looked at me sheepishly.

I smiled and rolled over, and started to get up. Jacob stopped me with a hand on my arm. "Bella," he whispered.

I turned and looked at him.

"I love you," he simply stated.

I smiled big enough to rival the sun, "I love you too." I leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his lips and then I turned and quickly stood at the side of the bed.

He didn't let go of my hand, "Molly?"

"She's fine, you saved her and made sure she got home safely,"

He closed his eyes and breathed a deep sigh of relief.

I tugged on my hand to get his attention. He opened his eyes and penned me with his gaze. "Give me just a second, let me tell your Dad that your awake and I will be right back . I will even bring you something to eat."

Jacob looked at me meaningfully, "Hurry please." I knew he wasn't talking about the food.

I walked into the den and looked at my Dad, Billy and Sue. "He's awake," I said. The tears freely flowing down my face, "and he's hungry," I finished with a laugh.

The commotion in the den was loud enough that I knew whoever was on patrol would be able to easily hear the excitement.

Finally, among the questions of what… when… and how… Sue finally was able to make herself heard. "I have some soup that will be just the thing for him." She got up and walked to the kitchen. I soon heard cabinets opening and pans rattling.

I followed Billy down the hall as he went to see his son. His wheelchair stopped in the doorway. I eased myself around it and sat down on the bed beside Jake.

"It's good to have you back Jacob." Billy told him. The glint of tears was evident in his eyes.

"It's good to be home Dad," Jake answered him. "We have a lot that we need to talk about when I get a little stronger."

Billy nodded. "I suspected that we would. I'm looking forward to it son."

Sue walked in with the bowl of soup and I took it from her, sitting beside Jacob on the bed. We all continued to talk as I fed Jacob, a spoonful at the time. After having gone for so long with nothing to eat, I didn't want to take the chance on Jacob getting sick from eating too much or too fast.

I wasn't sure which one of the pack members it was that sounded the all clear when Jacob woke up, but it didn't seem to take long until they were all crowding into the tiny bedroom. I was relieved when they started to leave, once they had all seen for themselves that he was awake and talking.

They filed out one by one, with Seth, Embry and Quil hanging around to talk longer.

Quil leaned over the crib and picked up Molly and started to walk out of the room. He turned from the hallway and smiled at me. "What," he asked. "She was starting to wake up."

I didn't want to argue with him. "Thank you Quil," I said simply. I knew that Jacob and I needed this time to discuss what had happened as well as to reconnect.

Quil looked at me knowingly and then turned and carried my daughter into the den. Seth and Embry kept Jacob company while I took a shower and got cleaned up. And then they helped Jacob to get his own shower, mostly by being handy in case he became weak or dizzy.

I changed the sheets on the bed and smiled when Jacob seemed to relax back on them. Quil, Embry and Seth left, and the house settled back down. It was just a little after lunch, but Jacob looked tired and yawned. He looked at me and then patted the bed beside him. I lay down and rested my arm on his shoulder, much like I had when I had been asleep.

He smiled and kissed the tip of my nose. "How much of that was a dream and how much was real?"

"I'm not sure. I think we dreamed the sex but the bite? Well, I'm pretty sure that actually happened." I bared the side of my neck and showed him the tender area that I had first attributed to sleeping funny.

"Fuck Bella! I'm sorry, are you alright?"

"Shhh… I'm fine, just a little sore."

"Just a little sore?" he asked in disbelief. "You have a perfect imprint of my teeth on your neck. The whole area is red and swollen. How can that be anything but painful?"

"I can barely feel it," I argued.

He shook his head like he couldn't believe what I was saying. And then he looked at me sheepishly. "You smell like me now. Well actually, you smelled like me before, but now, you _really_ smell like me. I like it." He took his time sniffing me from head to toe. He ran his face over my hair and behind my neck, between my breast and thighs and behind my knees. He seemed to be breathing me in, familiarizing himself with my fragrance once again.

"Have I changed that much?" I couldn't help but to ask.

"No, you haven't changed much at all. It's just that it… soothes the wolf, it reassures him that you are here and that you are safe."

"Oh… well in that case..." I spread my arms and legs out across his mattress and allowed him free reign over my body. His hands traveled over my torso and then my limbs, reacquainting themselves with my form.

Finally reassured that I was alright and healthy he said, "I didn't hurt you?"

"No, you didn't," I replied.

"What do you think happened?"

"I think that your wolf claimed me as your mate, for once and for all."

"I was afraid to mark you while you were pregnant," he confessed.

"Really… why?"

"They say that once a mate is marked, she will never be able to bear a child by anyone else. I didn't want to take the chance that the mark would cause something to happen to Molly. I didn't know for sure how it would affect the pregnancy," Jacob explained.

"Oh, well in that case, I'm glad you waited. I'm equally glad that you marked me when you got the chance. I like knowing that I wear a permanent sign of your commitment."

Jacob laughed. "Other women would rather have a wedding ring or a tattoo or something."

"Yeah," I snickered, "But I'm not other women."

He snuggled me into his body, "No, you're not. You are my woman and you are perfect for me."

"I'm glad you think so," I replied. "I think you are pretty perfect yourself."

"Me, nah... I'm just your ordinary, everyday, shape shifter."

"That will hold me when I'm hurting, jump in front of angry werewolves to save me, travel the entire state of Washington on foot to return my daughter... yeah, I see what you mean, you are pretty ordinary," I scoffed.

"Well, when you put it that way." He kissed my forehead and then the tip of my nose before gently parting my lips with his tongue. He kissed me with tenderness and passion, leaving me breathless when I fell back against the pillow.

He laid his head down beside mine. "Think we can have more dream sex? That was pretty hot."


	51. Chapter 51

Beta'ed by MrsTrentReznor and BanSidhe (ruadh sidhe) and Pre-read by Iamtwilightobsessed (MP) and Sparkling Fae. All of these ladies write awesome stories, so if you haven't checked them out already please do so.

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except or course for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation that, of course, belong to them.

**Chapter 51 Epilogue **

**Jacob**

The weeks had gone by quickly since I had awakened in the bed with Bella. In the beginning it had been a slow go. By the end of the first day my appetite was back. It wasn't until the morning of the third day that I had my strength back though. That was very slow by shifter standards.

At first it took me a while to become aware of all of the changes that had occurred during the week I was out. For starters, there was this freaky bond between my daughter and one of my best friends. I wasn't sure what to think about the way that Quil seemed to gravitate and dote on the little girl. I watched him carefully and then, at the first chance that I got, I shifted with him and looked through his mind. It wasn't an imprint. That was my first thought and I was vastly relieved. I mean, talk about creepy. A grown man, imprinting on a child? That just wouldn't be right.

On the fourth day, I had a meeting with Quil and Embry. I broke the news of Embry's parentage as easily as I could. I knew that Embry would be glad to have the knowledge that his father was either Old Quil or Quil IV. I just wasn't sure how my friend, Quil V would take it.

I shouldn't have worried. Quil laughed and asked, "Just how cool would it be if you turned out to be my uncle?" They left my house to talk to Old Quil and ask him point blank if he was Embry's father.

I asked Embry about it a few days later and he said that Old Quil had been just as shocked as he was. He went on to add that Old Quil had emphatically commented that he would never have denied him, had Embry been his son.

After that day it was common to see Old Quil and Embry around the reservation. In fact, it didn't surprise anyone when Old Quil announced that his new acolyte would be his grandson, Embry. Apparently Embry had an aptitude for the mystical trade that Quil V never shared.

On the one week anniversary of when I woke up, I had a meeting with the elders and the pack. I told them everything that had been shared with me, including the reason why the pack was so large. I think everyone was glad that we had dodged a bullet on that one. No one liked the idea that one of us could have been mated to a half human, half leech mutant.

The biggest surprise of all came at the end of that meeting. Joy Ateara walked into the La Push Meeting Hall with none other than Josh Uley. They came in and sat down like it was nothing out of the ordinary for them to be seen together, they were even holding hands.

I was shocked, so I could only imagine how Quil and Sam felt. It took Dad several minutes to get everyone calmed down enough to hear what the couple had to say.

They started with Josh offering retribution to both Sam and the tribe for the way he had left years ago. Josh went on to explain that he had spent the last decade, trying to come up with a way to make amends. He talked about his lack of responsibility as a young adult and his years of alcoholism and rehab. He went on to explain that sometimes, it is the littlest of things that make the most difference. I didn't know how that comment fit into his personal life but I was sure I would find out at some point in time.

Joy then explained that she had run across Josh in Port Angeles one afternoon. She was at the Thrift store there and her buggy had run into him. She had apologized profusely until she realized who it was, and then she had started railing at him about what a sorry piece of humanity he had turned out to be. Josh had listened to her rant and rave and then asked her to have a cup of coffee with him. They had talked, and somehow or another he had gotten her to agree to go out on a date with him.

Now, eight months later, she was pregnant and they wanted to get married and live on the reservation. As soon as she had said that she was expecting, I knew that this child would be a boy and that he would one day be Molly's imprint. Don't ask me how I knew, but I did. It all made perfect sense, the lineage, why my wolf was so accepting of Molly, even though she was another man's child, why Quil had formed such a strong attachment to her, everything.

I sat there in a daze figuring it all out while the room erupted around me. Finally, when not even my Dad could get them all to be silent, I alpha ordered everyone to be quiet. After that we were all able to speak one at a time. I thought that Quil would have a lot to say to Josh, about getting his mother pregnant and how he needed to be supportive of both her and the baby. Surprisingly, it was Sam that came down on Josh the hardest. He told him in no uncertain terms that if he didn't do right by Joy and this baby, he would personally see to it that he would never be able to father another child.

Quil just stood back and after Sam had had his say; Quil looked at Josh, pointed to Sam and said, "Yeah, what he said goes double for me."

Old Quil surprised us all, he looked at Josh and said, "I know ways to make that thing shrivel up and fall off." Josh turned pale and for a moment, it looked like he was going to faint. I thought that the fact that Old Quil had said it so calmly and quietly made his threat even more believable.

Thankfully Josh straightened up and became a model citizen. He built a house for Joy and the baby, a little boy that they named Caleb. From the time Caleb set eyes on Molly, he was hooked. He laughed when we brought her over for a play date and when Molly had to leave to go home, he pitched a fit. We gave him one of her blankets for his bed and surprisingly, it helped.

When Caleb got older, it wasn't uncommon for him to disappear, only to be found later in Molly's room, sleeping on the floor by her bed. The attachment that the two children had was astonishing to watch. They were almost each other's perfect opposite. Where Molly was sweet and shy, Caleb was outgoing and mischievous. Where Molly was obedient and structured, Caleb was spontaneous and a rule breaker. Molly was a model child, while Caleb was a challenge, at least until you put them together, and then Caleb was absolutely angelic. Joy asked more than once about Molly coming to live with her and Josh. Most of the times I liked to pretend that Joy was joking.

It was true, I could sense it. What my wolf, the guardian spirit that was a part of me and a part of my ancestors had told me about Molly, that she would be important to the tribe, I could feel the truth of that statement with every ounce of my being. He had even told me that she would be the imprint of a future protector, one that had been conceived but not been born.

After watching Caleb with Molly, it was evident that if children could imprint, Caleb would have imprinted on Molly. The way he gravitated around her, making everything he did about her somehow, and Molly was no different. She focused on Caleb with the same sing-minded determination. It was strange to see two children so totally devoted to making the other one happy. By the time Caleb turned three they had already decided that they were going to grow up and get married. When Molly turned five, she announced that they were going to have four children and then told us their names. By the time they started high school, they had their life mapped out and even I could admit, it was a solid plan.

Quil became Molly's favorite uncle. We finally just decided that his bond with her must have been due to the wolf, knowing that Molly was one day going to be his sister-in-law. He acted the same with Caleb and you could often see the three of them on the reservation, Caleb and Molly playing, while Quil watched over them.

It was through the younger children that Quil finally found his calling. He commuted back and forth to Port Angeles and obtained his degree in Early Childhood Education. He graduated, to our shock and surprise, at the top of his class. After that it was just a matter of time until he was working at the Tribal School. All of the students in his class adored him. For the pack, well we just thought it was hilarious to see the vampire killing machine, known as Quil Ateara, turn to mush at the sight of a room full of second graders.

Charlie returned to Seattle and continued to attempt to solve the serial killer murder mystery. He told my Dad once that it was harder than he ever expected to wrap up the case, while knowing what had killed so many people and having to keep that knowledge to himself. We all understood, it wasn't like Charlie could go public with the information that werewolves, vampires and shape shifters actually existed. Or that a werewolf was responsible for a lot of the murders that had occurred over the past year.

And even though the werewolves were physically gone, their actions continued to terrorize the city. Several more bodies, or in this case body parts, were eventually located. The first was a mutilated corpse that was found by the sanitation workers when they were working on sewage pipes in the catacombs beneath Seattle. Another was located in the trunk of a businessman's car. He had left his vehicle in long term parking at SeaTac and when he returned he opened the trunk to store his luggage and was met with that grisly sight instead. The remains of a third were located in an abandoned warehouse, not far from the creatures' den. Somehow, I had the feeling that we were going to be finding the results of this creature's rampage on society for years to come.

It took Charlie another four months before he was able to turn the case over to someone else and return to Forks for good. It took an additional two year after the last body was found, before they were able to classify the murders as a 'cold case' and no one was actively assigned to work on it. By then everyone was glad to put that nightmare to rest. They never located the killer, Charlie told me once that the general consensus around the police station was that whoever it was had either moved on or died.

Ethan was brought back into our lives, in a round-about way, when Molly was almost six months old. To say that we were shocked when Helen Pledger showed up on our doorstep asking to see her granddaughter would be an understatement. I stayed close by in case I was needed, but I still gave Bella and Helen the illusion of privacy.

Helen had no idea what had happened to Ethan or where he was. She had reported him as a missing person and she had hired a private investigator to find him. She hadn't known a lot about Bella, just a first name and that she was from Washington. The Private Investigator that she had hired, had visited UCLA and the baseball team there. One of the ball players had remembered Bella's last name. Armed with this knowledge, it didn't take the man long to track Bella and Molly down to Forks. A visit or two to the local drug store and the man had learned that Ms. Swan and her daughter lived in La Push. A phone call later and he was giving this knowledge to Helen. The next morning she had hopped in the car with her daughter Lilly and they made the trip west.

I couldn't help but felt sorry for Helen and Lilly. They hadn't asked for any of this, and even though I thought that Ethan was a douche and a prick, to Helen, he was her baby boy and to Lilly, he was her big brother. They deserved closure, even if they couldn't know all of the details.

I called Charlie shortly after they arrived and while Bella was introducing the women to Molly; I was trying to come up with a cover story. We finally decided to just admit that Ethan had been there, that he had seen Molly shortly after the birth and then he had just disappeared.

Helen surprised us all with her knowledge of the events that had taken place. While she didn't know about anything supernatural, she was aware that Ethan had abducted Molly from the hospital and that he had threatened her life. Helen went on to explain how worried she was that we would somehow hold her responsible for Ethan's actions. She was concerned that we wouldn't allow her to see her granddaughter.

Bella quickly sat her at ease and over the next two weeks, the three ladies and Molly could be seen all over La Push and Forks. They even made several trips into Port Angeles, always accompanied, in the shadows, by a wolf. In light of everything that had happened, I couldn't bear the thought of leaving my family unprotected.

Before Helen and Lilly returned home, they had come to an agreement with Bella. From then on, Molly's grandmother and aunt were invited to visit for Christmas, Molly's birthday and any other time that they desired. It wasn't unusual for them to make the trip to Washington to visit us three or four times a year, and Bella would often Skype with the women so that they could see firsthand any changes that Molly was going through.

Helen passed away when Molly was four, and then, when we learned that Lilly didn't have any family to live with, we invited the fifteen year old to stay with us, and she gladly accepted. I think she was just glad not to have to go into the state run foster care system. Bella and I, well, we were fond of the young lady and wanted to do what we could to make things easier for her.

We held a bonfire a week after she arrived, for everyone to get to know her. Seth, took one look at her and he was hooked. I racked my brain, certain that they had met before, but Bella assured me that they hadn't. Seth had always been away. First it was to the University in Seattle, and then more recently, graduate school. It had only been a couple of months since Seth had permanently moved back to La Push. He had great plans to use his degrees in Social Work and Native American Studies to help improve conditions on the reservation.

Lilly was a little freaked out by this grown man, that was following her around, until Bella, Leah, Kim and Emily sat her down and explained what was going on. She took to the supernatural like a champ. But it still took another six months before anyone had the courage to explain to her what had happened with Ethan, and even then it was accidental. She cried for a couple of days but then came to terms with everything. After that Ethan wasn't mentioned very often at our house.

Bella and I had known that the Pledgers were wealthy, but we never knew the extent of their financial means until the reading of Helen's will. Molly inherited Ethan's trust fund, and his half of Helen's estate. Our little girl would never have to worry about how she was going to college, or buy a house, or a yacht, or anything else that she decided that she wanted. We kept everything secured in a trust fund for her and forgot about it. We didn't need the additional money; sure things were sometimes tight, but over all we did fine. Besides, that was for her future.

Bella and Molly never left La Push. They didn't even move back in with Charlie when he came home from Seattle. In fact, Bella and I got married the weekend after he returned. It was a simple ceremony, preformed in the tribal council hall and officiated by Old Quil. Charlie got to walk Bella down the aisle and Dad sat in as my best man. Leah acted as Bella's matron of honor. And the pack was on their best behavior.

Bella was radiant.

We had a small reception and then Bella and I escaped to Vancouver for a short honeymoon. Sue and Charlie kept Molly for the time we were gone and Bella made me phase in daily so that I could see for myself that she was alright. The pack thought that was hilarious.

When we returned to La Push, we took up residence in the little, red house with my Dad. I had offered to buy or build Bella a home of her own, but she refused and since my father needed the help, I didn't press the issue.

We used my old room for a nursery and my sister's room became our bedroom. A year later, the pack and I ended up adding a bedroom and bathroom onto the back of the house. Two years after that, we added an upstairs with two more bedrooms and a third bathroom.

We needed the space. Bella came home from Vancouver pregnant. A little over a year after Molly was born, came our boys, William Geoffrey and Charles Ephraim. They were named after their grandfathers. Four years after that, our second daughter, Sarah Renee came along. We intended to quit after she was born, but the spirits had other ideas. Jacob Christopher arrived just ten short months after our youngest daughter.

After he was born, Bella threatened to throw me out of the house if I even breathed in her direction before she could have her tubes tied. It was the honest truth; it took little more than me and her sharing the bed for her to get pregnant. We joked all the time that the only reason it took four years between the twins and Sarah was because we didn't have a bed to ourselves. We even laughed that Bella must have conceived JC while she was asleep.

We had the pack and we had our family. We had Lilly and we had our kids. Most of all, we had each other. Life was good.

The End

**AN: Thanks for sticking with me throughout the past month and a half. I have really enjoyed this story, both writing and posting it. A special thanks to everyone that has left me a review. You'll never know how much I enjoy your comments on my writing.**

**Until next time...**


	52. Chapter 52

I am thrilled to say that _American Wolf in Forks _and _My Grown up Christmas Wish_, have both been nominated for a **Fandom Choice Award**. There are a lot of fantastic stories and people that are up for an award. Please, go check it out and then vote for your favorites. You have a huge variety to choose in both the pack and vampire sections. The link is **TheFandomChoiceAwards dot blogspot dot com**.

Also a huge **thank you** to whoever nominated me or my stories. I can't tell you how happy I am to be included in this.

Feebes


End file.
